The sexy girl on fire
by Nina D'e Mellark
Summary: AU. Descreida, desconfia, orgullosa, autosuficiente, independiente, vacia…frágil…rota. Todo eso forma parte de la vida de Katniss pero en las circunstancias mas extrañas de la vida encontró mas que el amor ¿Podrá Katniss aprender a vivir en la serenidad del azúl mar de sus ojos y el excitante aroma a pan de su alma? Un auténtico rated M con muchisimos lemmons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a **_Suzanne Collins_** y yo debería ir presa por jugar con ellos a mi antojo!

**_Esta historia esta íntegramente dedicada a la luz de mi vida, la persona mas importante del mundo, el amor de mi vida, mi pipi... Sweet. Dreams. 86_**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Sus manos suaves y pequeñas recorrían mi cuerpo, mi piel, mis labios. Me acariciaban con tanta devoción como si fuese una muñeca, su muñeca de porcelana. Su largo y negro pelo se mece al compás de la brisa húmeda y templada de la tarde y los pocos rayos de sol que se cuelan entre las frondosas cortinas color morado, le proporcionan un brillo irreal. Parece como si miles de cristales adornaran su sedoso cabello. En el aire percibo su aroma, su aroma embriagador, tan dulce y empalagoso. Huele a jazmines, a madera, a pasión, a mujer.

Sus labios rojos, carnosos, perfectamente delineados se encuentran con los míos; mientras mis grises ojos se reflejan en sus ojos castaños. Pierdo la conciencia en la inmensidad de su pecaminosa mirada. Lo único que atino a hacer es presionar más mi boca con la suya para poder sentirla más dentro mío, desesperadamente la necesito dentro mío. Se separa de mí dejándome una sensación de vacío y frío pero algo comienza a quemar mi piel. Es su lengua, tan ardiente la que me prende fuego con cada centímetro que recorre. Quema, quema mi cuello, mis hombros, mi clavícula, el contorno de mi cara, todo arde y yo solo puedo cerrar los ojos para rendirme, para perderme en el ardor que solo ella sabe darme. Los jadeos dejan de ser en mi mente para escapar sin pudor por mi boca.

Su lengua reclama la mía, ahogando mis gemidos contra sus labios. Se encuentran, se enrollan, se embeben de humedad y de calor; primero en mi boca y luego en la de ella. Puedo sentir como la humedad se hace presente entre mis muslos, como algo empieza a latir sutilmente allí debajo.

Me acaricia, erizando mi piel. Sus manos bajan a mis pechos, los presiona con suavidad y yo dejo escapar un gemido que le hace entender lo mucho que me gusta que haga eso. Aprieta con más fuerza y gimo más fuerte. Sus labios dibujan una sonrisa pícara. Le gusta verme estremecer ante sus toques. No duda en juguetear con los botones de mi camisa que con firmeza fue desabrochando uno por uno. Solo podía mirarla con esplendor, sucumbiendo ante la excitación que me genera verla desnudarme poco a poco. Con un movimiento brusco y rápido se deshizo de la prenda que cubría mis pechos desnudos. Se relamió los labios cuando descubrió que no llevaba sujetador, peor aún, su boca me regalo una sonrisa perversa; esa que me contaba cual sería su siguiente paso.

Recorrió con sus dedos mis pezones duros para ponerlos aun más rígidos y erguidos. Solo atiné a arquear mi espalda entregándome completamente a sus juegos llenos de lujuria. Su boca se abalanzó con apremiante desesperación sobre mis pechos, mojando con su caliente lengua las protuberancias que tenía delante de ella. Los latidos en mi intimidad eran cada vez más punzantes y la humedad era sumamente viscosa. Me da un poco de vergüenza que note mi alto grado de excitación pero a Johanna no le importaba eso, por algo era mi maestra.

Yo gemía con voz ronca, mientras ella succionaba con fuerza y mordía con delicadeza las rosadas aureolas de mi pecho; gemía fuerte mientras mis manos buscaban donde descargar tanto placer. Encontré el consuelo que buscaba en su pelo. Tiraba de él con cada mordida que Johanna me daba y creo que ella le gustaba que lo hiciera porque mordía con más constancia y con más agresividad, aquella que me mojaba aun más.

Mi mente giraba en espiral, un espiral de éxtasis, de tanto placer que nunca creí poder sentirme así. Sentir que con cada gemido se me iba la vida, pero estaba equivocada si pensaba que ese sería el máximo placer que podía sentir. Johanna dejo mis pechos para volver a unir su lengua de fuego con la mía, tirando de ella con fuerza, como si la reclamase con suya. La humedad de mi intimidad era tanta que sentía mis bragas totalmente mojadas, tan mojadas que percibía la viscosidad en mis pantalones y el aroma dulce que despedía mi cuerpo ante las embestidas de esa hermosa morena.

Mi maestra acercó su boca a mi oído, regalándome el momento en el que definitivamente perdía la poca conciencia que me quedaba.

—Katniss siéntate en el borde la cama y abre las piernas—Me dijo con su voz firme y melodiosa.

La obedecí automáticamente sentándome de un salto. Y al separar mis muslos comprobé como de mi lugar más íntimo bajaban oleadas del fluido caliente y denso que mis piernas se encargaban de contener.

Johanna bajo con lentitud, torturándome con cada segundo que se tomaba para llegar ante aquella cavidad pulsante y anegada de mis instintos más bajos. Se acercó y desprendió el botón de mi pantalón; bajo el cierre y de un tirón me desproporciono de ellos.

Ante mí se arrodillaba la más hermosa de las mujer del burdel, ella que era la más experimentada, la más adecuada para enseñarme todo aquello que debía aprender con la mayor rapidez posible. Me detuve ante cada movimiento, tratando de no perder detalles de esa exquisita experiencia que estaba teniendo. Dejé que mi instinto rompiera en erupción bajando mis manos hasta mis bragas, desvelando lo que se encontraba debajo. Tome con una de mis manos la ropa interior y la tire hacia un costado, dejando que ella viera la plenitud de mi sexo; mi vibrante y brillante sexo. Los dedos de mi otra mano pasearon por él demostrándole cuán mojada me encontraba mientras ella me miraba con aquellas ojos oscuros; más oscuros aun por la excitación que también estaba viviendo. Con mi dedo índice tome un pequeña muestra de mi flujo y lo esparcí en sus labios. Se relamió encantada, saboreándome, succionó mi dedo y gemí tan fuerte que creí aturdirla. Ella se reía, disfrutaba tanto verme así, sucumbir ante los brazos de la lujuria, ante las manos del placer, ante los pecados de la carne.

Tomo con violencia y determinación mis rodillas obligándome a separa aun mas mis piernas, entregándome mucho más a ella. Su aliento templado rozo mi interior, regalándome una nueva sensación que me retorció de placer. Temblando a la espera de sus lamidas percibí como hundió su lengua en mí.

Me convulsioné de placer ante cada lengüetada constante y firme, ante cada roce de su lengua en mi clítoris, ante cada suave golpe que daba su nariz contra las paredes de mi sexo. Me miraba desafiante, como si buscara mi reacción ante cada paso que daba. Pero ¿cómo podía reaccionar ante la magnitud de la experiencia que esta mujer podía darme? ¿Que más debía hacer? No sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar solo quería que me poseyera más y más, que jugara conmigo como si fuese una cosa, no me importaba ser su muñeca si el pago era sentirla con cada corpúsculo de mi piel.

Presione mis ojos con fuerza, cerrándolos ante las fricciones de sus labios en mi vagina. Un rozagante rubor invadió mi rostro. Un deseo, una idea, una imagen atestaba mi mente; era yo…era yo viniéndome…dentro de la boca de Johanna. Pero el decoro me cerraba la garganta y no dejaba que mis palabras se escapasen. Increíblemente una voz en mi cabeza decía que dejara atrás mi vergüenza, me relajara y disfrutara la experiencia que estaba teniendo. Quería fuertemente dejar de ser tan inocente, dejar un poco atrás a la Katniss que era y encontrar mi esencia; esa esencia femenina que creía no tener…hasta ahora. El nudo en mi garganta se desenredo, me solté y se lo pedí, se lo supliqué.

—Johanna…quiero acabar… ¡correrme ya!

No se mostró para nada sorprendida, todo lo contrario, sabía que se lo pediría tarde o temprano. Ella intuía mi perversidad, mis ganas de recorrer ese infierno de pasión que solo el sexo podía regalar. Aunque mi invitación a aquel lugar fue un poco extraña había decidido que llevaría mi nuevo trabajo de la mejor forma posible. Y definitivamente que Johanna Mason me robara la virginidad y que me regalase un orgasmo, era la mejor manera de comenzar a curtirme en este nuevo mundo.

No aguante la presión que de sus labios en mi intimidad, no aguante los movimientos penetrantes de su lengua, no aguante los mordiscos suaves y precisos de sus dientes en mi clítoris. No aguante…No aguante…y me corrí…Me corrí en la boca de mi maestra.

Solté un grito tan espectacular y sonoro que seguro fue escuchado por el resto de los habitantes del burdel. Y poco me interesó, solo quería descargar las emanaciones de mis íntimos fluidos en la cavidad de Johanna. Mi néctar estalló en sus labios, saliendo con velocidad y presión del centro de mi ser.

Reteniendo las ultimas vibraciones que el orgasmo me dejó sentí la boca de Johana presionar la mía, buscando que compartiera con ella el sabor de mi orgasmo, mi sabor dulce y sutil, ese sabor perfectamente femenino e intimo.

—Descerebrada dejaste de ser virgen…bueno técnicamente aun lo sigues siendo; pero por lo menos ya hemos roto la barrera del sexo oral. Y déjame decir que tienes potencial Katniss, mucho potencial. Nos costara un par de clases más, y luego ya estarás lista para salir al ruedo —Me dijo mientras me acercaba la camisa que minutos antes había usurpado con urgencia.

—…gracias…- Le contesté dudosa y con una carga de culpa— Johanna, no sé muy bien qué hacer, no sé si soy buena para esto- Le confesé vacilante y con temor.

—Despreocúpate Katniss ya verás como en unos días más aprenderás todo lo debes saber y más. ¡No te preocupes que pasare un buen informe de ti nena! Ya no te preocupes ¿si?

—Está bien, creo que solo debo relajarme y aprender lo antes posible. Necesito mantener a mi familia y no puedo vivir eternamente de las buenas intenciones de Annie- Suspiré desaguando mis pesares con mi "profesora"

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Claro el dinero ¡¿si no por qué más estaríamos aquí, verdad?! Bueno prepárate descerebrada. Te quedan clases más intensivas y luego la prueba final. ¡Ya verás como si "aprobaras"!

— ¿La prueba final?—Le espeté confundida, no me habían dicho nada de una prueba final. Yo solo había entrado a este maldito lugar para mantener a mi hermana y mi madre. Nadie me había dicho que tendría una prueba final.

—Sí, nenita, la prueba final. Snow debe saber que sabes y que no hacer. Y será mejor que estudies y practiques porque es muy exigente— Mi mirada parece indicarle confusión por sigue con su explicación- Este es el burdel más famoso y prestigioso de la cuidad, así que esfuérzate y ya verás cómo te llenaras de dinero en un parpadeo. Además tienes porque luchar.

—Johanna ese de la prueba final ¿cómo es?

—Mmm bueno solo debes hacerle una demostración de tus "facultades" a Snow y ya. ¡Pan comido!

—Espera, espera, espera ¡¿Me estas queriendo decir que tendré que mantener relaciones frente de Snow para que me evalué?!— Le solté a Johanna con cara de asco, sorpresa e indignación.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Claro que no nenita!…— Respire aliviada. Se acerca a mí, me mira fijo a los ojos y aclara—Tú tendrás que follarte a Snow si quieres trabajar aquí. Eso era por demás denigrante para mí.

* * *

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y muchísimas gracias por leer!_**

Desde ya voy a aclarar algo: todo tiene su tiempo, su espacio y su razón de ser en mi fic. Los personajes no aparecen todos de golpe y cada cual tiene su momento y su lugar. Por favor traten de ser abiertas por que es un fic donde hay mucho sexo, hay amor pero también un alto grado de erotismo y eso les molesta...mejor abstenerse.

_**ME ENCANTARÍA LEER SUS REVIEW Y SE LAS AGRADECERIA MUCHO...MI MARIDO PEETA TAMBIÉN SE LOS AGRADECERÍA! NOS LEEMOS LA PRÓXIMA AMORES!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a **_Suzanne Collins_** y yo debería ir presa por profanar el cuerpo de Peeta!:D

**Nos leemos abajooo...**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Era pequeña cuando mi padre murió. Él era el sostén de la familia, el proveedor, era nuestro hombre… Era esposo devoto, padre presente. Era un ser sumamente querible y la felicidad de mi madre, mi hermana y mía se debía a la compañía de aquel hombre, que nos recordaba todos los días que éramos las mujeres a quien más amaba en la vida.

Lamentablemente papa murió en un accidente, un maldito accidente en el puto trabajo. Recordar aquel día me hace mucho mal. Es el día donde me perdí como persona y con tan solo 11 años empecé a recorrer el camino de la adultez de forma precoz. Mamá entró en estado catatónico, la muy inútil no podía ni siquiera alimentar a mi pequeña hermana. Prim es la persona que más amo en el mundo, la persona por la que haría cualquier locura, la razón por la que no me deje morir de tristeza cuando papá se fue de este mundo. Prim… Todo se reduce a ella, esto que estoy haciendo es por ella, porque ella no debe pagar el precio de la muerte de nuestro padre, ni pagar por el estado depresivo de nuestra madre.

Esa tarea me corresponde a mí. Porque soy fuerte y puedo aguantar el peso en mis hombros, porque sé que puedo ponerle el pecho a la realidad y tirar con el desasosiego de la vida y con mi hermana. Porque es algo que alguien debe hacer y yo he elegido tener la responsabilidad de ser el sostén de mi hermana y hasta quien dice de mi madre, de mi fracturada familia, pero mi familia al fin al cabo, por la cual relego mi alma en pos del bienestar de ella. Porque si ellas están bien, todo para mí está bien.

El poco dinero que nos dieron del seguro de vida de papá se esfumo en unos pocos años, por culpa de una madre que se dedico al alcohol y a despilfarrar lo poco que teníamos. Es desgarradora la imagen mental que tengo de mí, tirando de los brazos de mí madre para que no hullera por las noches en busca de ese maldito veneno que le consumió la poca vida que le quedaba. Es desgarradora la imagen de mi hermana llorando por la ausencia de ese ser que debía estar ahí para cuidarla. Es desgarradora la imagen de mi misma recorriendo las casas de vecinos en busca de algunas sobras que nos pudieran alimentar. Todo paso tan rápido. Mamá ya no tuvo dinero para costear su adicción y eso la término de trasformar en una planta, es una cosa inerte y sin vida. Solo se dejo vencer por la tristeza olvidándonos, abandonándonos, como si no existiéramos en este mundo.

A los 16 años abandone la escuela. Ya no podía sostener los mínimos gastos que requerían mi estudio y el de mi pequeña hermana así que preferí invertir en el futuro de Prim. Comencé a trabajar cuidando a los niños del vecindario a cambio de un poco de comida y algo que dinero que me permitiera costear los gastos mínimos de la casa. Pero eso duro unos pocos meses. Odiaba a los niños, tan felices, sin problemas, tan amados por sus padres, tan consentidos…, simplemente me daba asco saber que mi hermana y yo tendríamos que haber corrido la misma suerte.

Una noche de mucho frio y hambre me escabullí de mi casa y fui a recorrer las calles de ese "hermoso" barrio, donde vivía, en busca de algo que hacer para obtener algo de dinero. Me tope con la solución en una esquina lúgubre y oscura. Allí exhibiendo su cuerpo, regalando placer, denigrando su condición de mujer me encontré con Annie.

Esa hermosa chica de baja estatura, de los ojos verdes más profundos que podía haber, esa chica que irradiaba alegría y demencia. Quede estupefacta al ver a lo que se dedicaba, como se apoyaba en la ventanilla de los autos que aclamaban su atención, que requerían de sus servicios, de sus bajos y sucios servicios. Me revolvió el estomago verla allí, entregándose como si fuese un pedazo de carne imperfecto que los hombres podían tener a cambio de unos cuantos billetes. Varias noches la observe, varias noches la miraba desde las penumbras de las noche, amparada ante la oscuridad de la sombras. Indignación es lo que sentía al verla derrochar su joven vida así. Repugnancia me daba ver su falsa sonrisa ante los bocinazos de los autos que la venían a buscar. ¿Cómo podía hacer una cosa así? ¿Cómo soportaba la humillación de ser la acompañante sexual de esos seres inescrupulosos que la reclamaban suya con un par de mugroso billetes en la mano? ¿Qué motivos tenia para dejar que su juventud y belleza fueran profanadas de esa manera?

La respuesta llego luego de varios meses, una tarde humedad de mayo. Por suerte o causalidad, nos topamos en esa esquina donde tantas noches la había observado en secreto. Me entregó una mirada de amabilidad, no de esa falsa amabilidad que tenia con sus clientes, si no de la más sincera amabilidad que desde hace años no tenían conmigo.

— ¿Ya te aburrí? últimamente ya no vienes a verme—Quedé sorprendida. Es verdad que hacía varias semanas que ya no frecuentaba aquel sitio, definitivamente no entendía por qué ella hacia eso y verla allí sonriente, tristemente sonriente me daba rabia y envidia. Pero la verdad es que no tenía conciencia de que ella sabía de mi presencia, creía que la noche se ocupaba de proteger mi identidad. ¡Maldición!

—Esteeee…yo…no sabía que tu sabías, que yo sabía que tu hacías "eso"— ¡Estúpida Katniss! ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¿Acaso no sabes hablar?

—Jajajajaajaja no quería ponerte nerviosa, solo que me estaba acostumbrando a tener una "guarda espalda" nada más— Annie habló con toda la espontaneidad que podía salir de sus poros.

—Yo…no entiendo…porque…

—Shhhh…— Me calló— El dinero pequeña, el dinero. ¿Sabes? Tengo que comer y este…bueno no es el mejor trabajo del mundo pero por lo menos hace que tenga un plato caliente de comida y pago mis cuentas.

Es verdad. ¿Cómo pude juzgarla así? ¿Qué otra razón podría tener más importante que el dinero? ¿Placer? No, lo dudo. Dudo que alguien pueda sentir placer regalándose así.

—Mira nena, sé perfectamente que hay otras cosas que uno podría hacer pero necesitaba el dinero con urgencia. Mi abuela estaba muy enferma y la única forma de conseguir el dinero para sus pastillas era esta. Bueno, quizás ahora no tenga razón para justificar por qué lo sigo haciendo, ella paso a un mundo mejor…y bueno, yo me acostumbre a este estilo de vida.

Ahí estaba Annie, tan sincera como una hoja en blanco, tan cálida como el sol, tan ardiente y orgullosa de quien era. Sin vergüenza, sin pudor, y con esos ojos verdes llenos de esperanzas. Esperanza que no entendía de dónde sacaba. Si ya no tenía razón por la cual luchar ¿para que seguía con su vida? ¿Acaso no es más fácil dejarse morir que llenarse la miserable vida con la saliva de extraños pervertidos que solo la ven como una cosa? Su voz cantarina me despertó de mis pensamientos.

—Katniss ¿Verdad? Así te llamas…Katniss Everdeen

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— Estaba otra vez sorprendida

—Tu papá y mi abuela Mags eran amigos…en la mina. No lo debes recordar porque, bueno eras chica cuando fallecieron, pero estuvimos en su funeral. Mi abuela quería mucho a tu padre y en contadas ocasiones Los Everdeen venían a cenar a nuestra casa.

Trate hacer fuerza y recordar aquello que esta chica me decía pero mi mente había bloqueado los recuerdos de mi padre. Me lastimaba tanto la realidad de no tenerlo que no podía permitirme ni siquiera poseerlo en mis memorias. Era un acto demasiado egoísta, un acto que no hacia participe a Prim y eso me llenaba de tristeza y culpa.

—Annie, me llamo Annie

Nunca voy a olvidar como desde aquel día Annie se transformo en mi ángel de la guarda, como me adopto como su hermana menor, como adopto a Prim como su propia hija. Nunca voy a olvidar la noche en que tome mis cosas y las de Prim y nos fuimos vivir con ella, dejando a un lado a mi madre…si es que podía seguir llamándola así.

Nos hicimos inseparables, nos transformamos en almas gemelas, si es que esa basura existía en verdad. Ella regresaba todas las mañanas agotada del "trabajo" y yo estaba allí esperándola con el desayuno. Me contaba de sus clientes, nos reímos de las extrañas cosas que debía hacer para cumplir las fantasías mas excéntricas, llorábamos cuando volvía golpeada por algún maldito sádico y guardábamos silencio cuando regresaba con las pupilas dilatas y los ojos desorbitados por la ingesta de alguna extraña sustancia que algún condenado adicto le pidió que consumiera. Annie era así. Cumplía con todos los pedido de sus clientes por más extraños y raros que fueran.

El día que decidí dedicarme a lo mismo que ella fue un día que tengo grabado a fuego, un día donde todo mi mundo cambio radicalmente. Annie volví con la novedad de que había una vacante en "El Capitolio", el burdel más conocido de la cuidad; donde, según Annie, se ganaba muy muy bien y los clientes eran hombres incursionados en política y empresarios de renombre. O sea los ricachones de la cuidad. Me insistió para que la acompañara a su "entrevista laboral". La idea me resultaba bastante retorcida y a su vez me moría de curiosidad saber que clases de cosas podrían pasar en una entrevista de esta clase, así que decidí acompañarla.

Annie se vistió con sus mejor atuendo, un sexy y ceñido vestido que le marcaba su espectacular figura. Se peino su corto cabello castaño claro y se maquillo majestuosamente. Realmente era increíble cómo podía lucir tan bien, sencilla y complejamente fresca, esa frescura y electricidad que solo ella podía tener.

Nos adentramos por las calles de la cuidad y rápidamente dimos con el lugar. Aquel lugar llenos de luces segadoras y tintineantes. Donde la oferta era mucha, pero la demanda aún mayor. El caudal de hombres y mujeres que frecuentaba el cabaret era sorprendente.

Nos acercamos a la barra y Annie pregunto por un tal Gale. Nos dijeron que Gale no estaba tomando las entrevistas, si no que las tomaba una tal Johanna. Nos indicaron el camino escaleras abajo hacia los "camerinos".

Tocamos la puerta que nos habían indicado y ante nosotras se presento la gloriosa Johanna. Esa morena alta, de los ojos más café y más hermosos que alguna vez allá visto, las facciones más perfectas que uno pueda imaginar; una mujer fuerte y determinada, fría y cálida a la vez. Quede encantada ante la presencia sensual y femenina que irradiaba.

Sencillamente nos hizo sentar en un cómodo sofá y empezó con su interrogatorio. Le pregunto a mi amiga cual era su experiencia, si anteriormente había hecho ese "trabajo", donde lo ejercía, en fin una serie de preguntas lógicas si me ponía a pensar detenidamente, pero para mí era totalmente denigrante que le preguntara con tal naturalidad las "habilidades" amatorias de mi Annie. Le pidió que se sacara la ropa y esta obedeció de inmediato. La recorrió con la mirada, inspecciono la turgencia de su pecho y la dureza de sus nalgas.

—Bueno querida creo que tienes un lugar asegurado aquí. Eres muy bonita y tu belleza aniñada es precisamente lo que estamos buscando. Solo debe darte el visto bueno el señor Snow y ya estas adentro— Johanna no dejaba de sonreír como una muñequita.

Mientras Annie se vestía la morena fijo los ojos en mí.

— ¿Y tu cariño? ¿No vas a contarme tu experiencia?

— ¡¿QUIEN?! ¡¿YO?! No señora, yo solo vengo de apoyo logístico para mi amiga.

—Mmm es una lástima porque veo mucho potencial en ti. Y por cierto, no soy señora.

— ¡¿Potencial?! — Reí—Lo dudo. Es más soy virgen, así que creo que no hay nada que yo pueda ofrecerle SEÑORA – Dije desafiante

— ¡¿Virgen?! Nenita eres un diamante en bruto. No sabes la cantidad de dinero que puedes ganar si vendes tu virginidad…Piénsalo. Es más dinero del que podrías ganar en meses en cualquier burdo trabajo. Porqué no te lo piensas unos minutos mientras le presento al señor Snow a tu amiga.

Johanna me hacía sentir extrañamente cómoda. Y por primera vez tuve u impulso más allá de la desesperación por cuidar de mi Patito. Era algo punzante que latía bajo mis bragas… ¿excitación quizás?

Aun así no se muy a ciencia cierta cuál fue la verdadera razón de mi decisión. Si mi desafiante y autodestructiva personalidad, o la certeza de querer un futuro mejor para Prim y Annie, o la nueva sensación que me causaba respirar el mismísimo aroma de aquella morena. Solo sé que salí de El Capitolio aceptando la propuesta de Johanna. Al fin y al cabo es verdad que necesitaba el dinero sea para el fin que sea. No podía vivir de Annie eternamente, pensar en el futuro de Prim, sus estudios universitarios y demás; y hasta quizá podía recuperar a mi madre de las manos de la depresión. Así que sin más vueltas acepte la oferta de trabajo…aunque no sabía cómo me las ingeniaría para prender el oficio. Pero las últimas palabras de Johanna me giraban aun en la mente

—Mañana mismo empieza tu entrenamiento. Yo misma te lo daré

Y no podía dejar de sentir ansiedad y la humedad ante la primera clase que Johanna iba darme.

* * *

**Hola mis perversss! La verdad es que les tengo que agradecer infinitamente su apoyo a este fic medio retorcido y totalmente lleno de malas intenciones! Con sinceridad les digo que pense que fracasaria en mi intento de escritora pero veo que no fue taaaaan asi! Millon de GRACIAS PERVERS!**

Me han encantado los review de todas pero este capítulo se lo voy a dedicar a mi cuñada **Carla Mellark**, que es una genia total! Carlita querida trillonada de gracias por la dedicatoria del final de **Tengo ganas de ti** :D! Por cierto si no lo leyeron peguen se una vuelta por ese fic que se zarpa!

**Mi pipi (Sweet. Dreams. 86)** acaba de finalizar su fic **Aprendiendo**! Ahhhhi no es una genia total?! Seguro que todas las que estan aca lo han leido...no es el fic mas lindo del mundo?! Y la que no lo leyo... WTF estas esperando mi querida?! Ejem, Ejem, Ejem...me pongo pesada cuando hablo de mi chica!

Bueno mis pervers hermosas sigan dejando sus reviews que tendran mis corespondientes saludos y agradecimientos por PM!

**Nos leemos el viernes que viene...y recuerden que el señor Peeta Mellark solo deja que YO me coma su baguette!;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a **_Suzanne Collins_** y yo quisiera que Katniss me festeje el cumple!:D

**Nos leemos abajooo...**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Llevaba una semana en las clases de Johanna y cada vez me sentía más segura de mí, sentía seguridad al darle placer y ya estaba empezando a perder la vergüenza. Según mi maestra estaba más osada y suelta y eso aparentemente era algo bueno. Hasta en una ocasión mi orgasmo fue tan intenso y placentero, que mi grito lo dejo muy bien reflejado, y entonces zaaas! Aporrearon la puerta para que me callara.

Pero aun así ella no dejaba de repetirme que tengo potencial, potencial de perra. Y es verdad, cada vez me resultaba más fácil entrar a su habitación y tumbarla por sorpresa en la cama, desnudarla y lamer su cuerpo como si fuera un delicioso helado. Y oírla gemir, con su voz entre cortada y sus constantes intentos de jadeos en busca de aire fresco que apagaran el fuego de sus entrañas era algo que me excitaba y por sobre todas las cosas me llenaba de poder. Poder, esa adictiva sensación que con más desesperación buscaba. Pero al finalizar cada día me daba un fuerte sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza. Cada clase con Johanna me deja con una sensación de electricidad y vacío, como si algo dentro de mí me dijese que estaba mal sentir placer con una mujer. ¿Es que es tan complicado sentir lo que yo siento? ¿Nadie nunca tuvo una experiencia así en su perra vida? Salir de la habitación de mi maestra y sentir como las chicas me clavaban sus miradas inquisidoras y juzgadoras…como si lo que ellas hacían estaba mejor de lo yo hacía…. Como si fuesen menos pecadoras que yo. Que cínicas e hipócritas. Pero aunque sabía que mi pensamiento no estaba errado no podía dejar de sentirme rara, de sentirme observada y con un cartel luminoso en mi frente, un gigante cartel que decía BOLLERA. AAAArrrrg! Que sensación de mierda, pero la verdad que la opinión de la gente siempre me había importado un comino, yo sabía porque hacia esto y porque tan desesperadamente debía aprender este "oficio".

Por suerte él estaba allí para apoyarme y darme fuerzas. La fortaleza invadía mi cuerpo con solo cruzar nuestras miradas, la calidez que acunaba mi pecho cuando él me regalaba una sonrisa y la familiaridad con la que me trataba me hacían sentir más humana y no una simple cosa que vine a tomar clases de sexo. Caminaba por el burdel con mi cartel luminoso que me pesaba pero también con cierto aire de soberbia, soberbia que me daba ser la potencial estrella del lugar, según las propias palabras de Johanna y ser la preferida, la querida de él…de Gale.

Gale, ¿cómo nos conectamos tan rápido? ¿Cómo coincidimos dos luchadores, dos sobrevivientes de la vida en este lugar retorcido y lleno de lujuriosa ambición? Cuando fue que ambos nos unimos como si nuestras vidas fueran una sola. Yo lo conocía tanto y en tan poco tiempo. Éramos iguales, éramos almas desdichadas sumidas en la profundidad de la cruel vida. Éramos madre y padre, hermanos, amigo de los demás pero no éramos nada para nosotros mismos. Eso nos definía como personas la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero quiénes éramos en realidad, lo sabíamos tanto el de mí como yo de él. Gale…qué hubiera sido de mi pobre alma sin el apoyo y ayuda de ese hombre. Ese que era tan parecido a mí física y espiritualmente. Ese hombre alto y corpulento, fuerte y decidido, serio y cercano a la vez. Con esos ojos grises que adornaban su cara y dejaban sentirme más cerca de su esencia. Con ese cabello oscuro y rebelde como su espíritu, como el mío. Su piel oliva como la mía marcando la diferencia con los demás, marcando su determinación ante la vida ante la sobrevivencia, ante la lucha, dura cascara oliva que envolvía los pedazos de un chico de apenas 19 que tenía los pesares de un todo un hombre. Igual que yo con mis 17 años, yo tenía las marcas de los azotes que el destino me dio. Azotes que mi cuerpo resistía cada vez menos pero ahora juntos seriamos el pilar de cada uno. Juntos sé que podremos seguir adelante.

Conocí a Gale una mañana en el burdel, una mañana que salía de la habitación de Johanna, donde me había quedado a pasar la noche aprovechando que Prim estaba en un viaje de estudio con el instituto. Como siempre sentí la mirada inquisidora de las demás, miradas con envidia y rabia, algunas penas y lastima, otras con curiosidad; me enfermaban que me miraran, solo quería ser invisible pero no, no lo era. Estaba cruzando el salón principal cuando su voz dura me saco de mis irascibles pensamientos.

— Así que tu eres la nueva favorita de Johanna— gire mi cabeza y él estaba allí, con una mirada que me recorría entera y de forma hasta obscena, con una sonrisa fanfarrona y altanera. Le puse mi peor cara de desprecio y soberbia.

— Tampoco es para que me pongas en esa cara linda solo era una pregunta tonta no quise ofenderte— mi cara seguía igual.

—Bien, bien veo que me he pasado de listo contigo. Me llamo Gale, Gale Hawthorne ¿y tú?

—…Katniss…—la voz parecía apenas salir de mi boca por que la bronca y la impotencia, de ser observada así, me dejaba con la garganta seca.

— ¿Catnip? ¡Qué nombre más extraño!

— ¡KATNISS! ¡ KATNISS EVERDEEN!— le grite.

— Bien ya lo entendí…Catnip— Me retruco en forma graciosamente desafiante

Mi cara cambio su rictus duro y serio dejando paso a una sonrisa, de mi boca escapo una carcajada y por primera vez en muchos años me sentí cómoda riendo, riendo con ganas, riendo con real alegría.

Desde aquel momento Gale y yo nos transformamos en amigos, amigos verdaderos, fieles y leales. Siempre juntos, siempre en las buenas y en las malas. Compartimos nuestro secretos más íntimos, esas miserias que solo uno puedo compartir con una sola persona. Compartimos nuestros miedos más crudos y nuestras esperanzas más absurdas. Compartimos los secretos más íntimos y los sueños más ambiciosos.

Después de mis "clases" me queda horas hablando con Gale. Me contaba de sus hermanos y su madre. De la muerte de su padre, otra víctima irracional del accidente en la mina, esa maldita mina. Por ende su padre y el mío fueron compañeros, ambos murieron el mismo día, ¿podíamos tener más cosas en común? Tanto Gale como yo nos hicimos cargo de nuestras familias a raíz de las ausencias masculinas y proveedoras. Su madre trabaja de mucama para unos sucios ricachones por un salario paupérrimo y el con solo 16 años se puso el frente a de su casa. A los 16 años conoció a Madge Undersee. Madge tiene mi edad sin embargo eso no impidió que se liaran. Debo confesar que la idea de Gale revolcándose con Madge no me hacía gracia. Pero ella fue muy importante durante estos años para Gale y pensándolo bien Madge era una muchacha espectacular. Convenció a Snow de que Gale era útil y le dieron un lugar en burdel. Ya lo dije antes, el sexo es poder y Madge sabía muy bien cómo usar ese poder, sin contar la extraña familiaridad que la unía a Snow.

En resumen Gale se transformo en la mano de derecha de Snow, organizaba los eventos, se encargaba de "vender" el "producto" correcto para la persona correcta. Pocos hombres trabajaban en El Capitolio y mucho menos así de jóvenes y atractivos; por lo cual Gale era muy requerido entre las chicas, literalmente se regalaban ante la socarrona sonrisa de mi amigo pero desde que yo lo había conocido y había entablado una relación más estrecha con él ya no lo vi acompañado por nadie, otra razón por la cual las demás me odiaban. Nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle por qué, solo esperaba que sea por la misma razón que hace varios días viene atestando mi cabeza. Porque con el correr de los segundos, de los minutos, de las horas, de los días y las semanas más me daba cuenta de que mi atracción por Gale no era que una simple amistad.

Quizás, solo quizás, lo que sentía por él podría definirse con esa palabra, esa que era más odiaba en el mundo para mi, ese sentimiento estúpido que arruina la vida de las personas que lo dejan entran, esa porquería que solo trae ilusiones que nunca se cumplen. Pero en lo más sumergido de mi corazón sabía que quería ser querida, correspondida de la misma manera por él. No sé muy bien cómo definir mis emociones. Calidez y familiaridad. Ganas absolutas de hundirme en su pecho. Seguridad y comodidad. Poder sentirme yo misma, sentirme libre y despreocupada, sentirme autentica. Y eso solo lo lograba estando junto a Gale.

Mi mejor amigo…Gale… ¿enamorada de mi mejor amigo? ¿Gale y yo? No se…algo de esa unión no me termina de convencer aunque…

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí sus fuertes brazos envolver mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo que parece pequeño ante la inmensidad de Gale. El aroma de su perfume y su húmeda respiración, el palpitar de su corazón, su sudor recorriendo cada poro de su piel, esa media sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro. Respire hondo y absorbí su olor, ese olor a hombre, a protección, ese olor a amistad. Conseguí girarme y quedar frente a frente; con sigilo me acerque para observarlo más de cerca y en detalle; para guardar cada una de esas pequeñeces que solo yo podía ver de él. Sus pestañas oscuras, casi negras, su pelo revuelto y alocado, su piel oliva igual a la mía, de igual color, de igual textura, de iguales marcas, marcas que nos recuerdan cuan dura y cruel que la vida fue con nosotros. Sentirlo acostado a mi lado, enredado entre las sabanas, durmiendo tan apacible, con tanta paz me llevaban a preguntarme; si podía tener a la chica que quisiera ¿porque había comprado mi virginidad?

Aun así Gale insistió en que no era necesario entregarme a nadie por ahora, solo quiso salvarme de las garras de Snow. Y se lo agradecía y mucho pero a su vez tenía una deuda con él. Deuda que pagaré con creces si no planeaba lo antes posible como saldarla. No me había dado cuenta que su cuerpo estaba rígido y sus músculos delataban que había abandonado el mundo onírico. Abrió sus grisáceos ojos y suspiró, un suspiro que me supo a alivio. Cayó nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Mis dedos dibujaron el contorno de su rostro, los límites de su barbilla que, el perímetro de su nariz, los bodes de sus labios y no percibo el momento en el seguí a Gale hasta el mundo de los sueños

* * *

**Hola mis pervers** **como estan? Yo ando de cumpleaños...si si lo se estoy muy viejita...27 años les parece correcto?! Asi que como regalo de cumpleaños quiero muchoooooos reviews! Jajajajajaja Gracias a todas las nuevas pervers que se unieron a esta secta de perras lujuriosas...Gracias por permitirme entrar en sus mentes y corromperlas un poco mas...**

El capitulo de hoy es un poco como el capitulo2 o sea son para darle un poco de trama a la historia. Aparecio Gale...y bueno por varios capitulos va aser protagonista asi que no me maten y denle una oportunidad. Pero no desesperen pervers hermosas leemos prontito...que se vienen el capitulo 5 y el capitulo 6 son...ufffff!

**Este capitulo 3 va dedicado a todas...Si mis queridas adictas al sexo este capitulo es para VOS! Por hacerme la gamba(hacerme la pata, acompañerme, expresiones argentinas...) y bancarme( aguantarme) con este fic. Las adoro a todas...de verdad que todas tiene un pedacito de mi corazon! Gracias por hacerme muy feliz con leerme...A todas ustedes millon de gracias mis pervers a las que dejan review, a las que no y leen y a las guest (Arte!)**

**Bueno mis pervers nos leeremos el viernes que viene con en un nuevo episodio de esta loca loca historia...Y recuerden que Katniss hace mucho esfuerzo en el bosque asi que por favor comanle la ardilla!;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a **_Suzanne Collins_** y deberia estar en el bar tomando algo con Haymitch!:D

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO...**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Los intensos rayos del sol me obligaron a abrir los ojos aunque trate, con todas mis fuerzas, que así no fuese. Mire el techo y no recordé donde estaba, hasta que una bocanada de aire fresco invadió mis pulmones, ese aroma a pinos, a frescura. Busque a mi lado pero ese espacio que ocupaba su cuerpo estaba vacío, solo había una nota.

"PRECIOSA GRACIAS POR HACERME PASAR LA NOCHE MAS MARAVILLOSA DE MI VIDA. TE ESPERA EL DESAYUNO"

Caí rendida ante el perfume que la almohada albergaba de Gale, cerré mis ojos y mi mente volvió el tiempo atrás, atrás, atrás…

Un mes ya se había cumplido desde que Johanna me había tomado como alumna y debo confesar que nunca pensé que podría sentirme tan mujer y tan poderosa, tan fuerte y mas autónoma que nunca. Johanna no solo se había trasformado en mi maestra también se transformo en una amiga, de los pocos que podía contar a demás de Annie, Madge y Gale. Sus palabras también me ayudaban y su locura me recordaba que hay personas que la pasan peor, que tengo suerte de estar viva y tener algo por que…o más bien por quien luchar.

Mi prueba final estaba cerca.

Esa tarde Madge me ayudo a enfundarme en un estrecho y aterciopelado vestido rojo mientras Johana me miraba con total aprobación y con un dejo de tristeza; era la hora, el momento, el día del veredicto de Snow. El silencio sepulcral solo nos deja escuchar el sonido de mis latidos alocados y nerviosos. El rechinar de la puerta guió nuestros ojos a esa dirección y Annie se presento ante nosotras, se acercó a mí y me regalo una sonrisa que me supo agridulce.

-Estas hermosa Katniss- me espeto con su voz –Ya veras que será rápido y Snow te hará parte de la "familia"- por el tono en que me dijo "familia" sabia que lo había dicho apropósito para sacarme una sonrisa pero mi miedo me tenia totalmente paralizada; así que solo me quede inmóvil y estática, nula, blanca y dura. Las ondas salvajes de mi cabello caían por mi desnuda espalda, mi coronilla estaba decorada con una pequeña tiara brillante, mi rostro con apenas algunas pinceladas de maquillaje; por lo menos en eso Johana cumplió mis deseos. Me pare y me espete ante en enorme espejo que tenia delante, mi reflejo me devolví la imagen de una chica miedosa y nerviosa, no había femme fatale, ni bollera, ni aprendiz; ni siquiera estaba Katniss Everdeen, solo una chiquilla asustada.

Las tres me volvieron a mirar con esa mirada de lastima y aprobación que me costaba entender, Annie me tomo la mano tratando nuevamente darme aliento sin conseguir nuevamente respuesta. Madge solo me miro y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, un gesto que me decía "estas lista", agradecía tanto su silencio. Johana me dio un ultimo regalo y apenas roso mis labios con los suyos. Sabia que significaba ese beso, ese significado que solo nosotras entendíamos, ese gesto que otras podrían ver como un acto meramente lésbico. Ese beso que me dio un poco más de valor y confianza, ese beso que me recuerda que pase lo que pase yo había encontrado algo más importante en ese antro. Ese beso que me decía que ella estaba allí para cuando la necesitara, por que es mi amiga, por que me tiene cariño y aprecio.

Me gire sobre mis talones y las mire a las tres, a mis tres amigas. No hacían faltas palabras, para que entiendan lo agradecida que estaba, el silencio decía más; la locución no era mi fuerte. Salí de la habitación y camine acompañada solo por el repiquetear que mis tacones y llegue hasta la oficina de Snow. Suspire profundamente, tomando el poco coraje que tenia y golpe la puerta.

Solo una tenue luz amarillenta alumbraba la inmensa habitación dejándome vislumbrar la gran cama que se encontraba delante de mí. El ruido de la puerta cerrándose me despertó y por inercia camine así al lecho de Snow pero a mitad de camino una voz se dirigió a mí.

-No me gustan las mal educadas- seguí la voz para saber desde donde me hablaba y en un oscuro rincón vi su figura sentada en un gran sillón.

Hasta su voz me resultaba asquerosa, le fragancia a rosas me revolvía el estomago y el solo hecho de imaginarme follando dentro de unos instantes con el apiñaba mas la sangre en mi cabeza. Pero un halo de cordura me recordó que revolcarme con este repugnante viejo me daría la oportunidad de mantener a Prim a mi lado. Mi mente solo me repetía su nombre, su sonrisa blanca, sus trenzas doradas quemándose bajo el sol, sus ojos azules como el cielo…mi Prim…mi patito…

-Tocaste la puerta pero nunca te di permiso para que entraras- Su voz nuevamente irrumpiendo mis reflexiones, su voz que además de nauseas me estaba empezando a generar ira.

-¿Y se suponía que tenia que hacer señor? ¿Esperar que me recibiera con un abrazo?

Maldita sea Katniss! ¿Acaso no puedes mantener la bocota cerrada? ¡No! Tenia que dejar salir esa verborragia que me traía más disgusto que otra cosa. ¡Perfecto! La había cagada. Todo el mes follando y sintiéndome una gran puta bollera fue en vano.

-¿Sabes algo Katniss? Cuando Johana me hablo de ti sabia que eras mas problemas que otra cosa pero su insistencia me llevo a decirle que si, que te probara y preparada para mi. No me gustas nada. Sinceramente no veo nada especial en ti. Eres escuálida, tienes poco busto, tu parte trasera tampoco viene muy bien, ese cabello estropeado y pajoso dejan ver que eres una pobre chica. Además no eres nada simpática ni amable y no tienes gracia ni ninguna habilidad.

Definitivamente lo odiaba. Mi miedo se esfumo dejando que el enojo se presentara en su forma más directa.

-Si no le gusta me voy. Bastante tengo con rebajarme y arrastrarme ante usted que no es nada mas que un viejo vicioso y explotador sexual- me di vuelta para largarme de ahí cuando unos pasos detrás de mi me detuvieron, obligándome a voltear. Mirar a Snow a la cara y escupirle mi veneno eso haría. Pero para mi sorpresa no era solo Snow quien se encontraba en la habitación.

-¡Por Dios Gale! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El ruido de los cacharros de la cocina me sacó de mis ensoñaciones y me recordó que tenía un desayuno pendiente. Salí con gran velocidad de la cama y baje en silencio las escaleras adentrándome en el hogar de Gale. Me moví con sigilo por la pequeña sala de la casa serpenteando los autos de juguetes Rory y Vick y las muñecas de Posy; allí estaba el fruto del trabajo de Gale. Cada vez que quería regalar algo a sus hermanos íbamos juntos a la tienda y más cuando se trataba de juguetes para Posy, como si mi pobre visión femenina lo podría ayudar demasiado.

Esas son las cosas que yo solo podía ver de él, era más que un muchacho apuesto, era un hermano devoto y un hijo donde Hazelle podía sostenerse.

Me apoye en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y observe a Gale con sosiego aprovechando que el aun no se había percatado de mi presencia. Estaba usando solo un pantalón que le llegan pasando la rodilla y tenia el torso totalmente desnudo, perfectamente esculpido; ahora entendía por que todas están locas por el. Un gran suspiro escapo de mi boca delatándome, Gale se volteo y me regalo una amplia sonrisa.

-Catnip despertaste, llegas justo para…- algo caliente y electrizante corrió por mis venas, y simplemente corrí, abalanzándome sobre él. Gale me atrapo con sus fuertes brazos mientras enredaba mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Lo mire directo a los ojos y un nuevo impulso me llevo a besarlo. Así que deposite un gran y ruidoso beso en su mejilla como nuestra de agradecimiento por el haberme rescatado, por regalarme un poco mas de tiempo y permitirme conservar un poco mas mi dignidad. Me sentó sobre la silla más cercana y se sirvió una gran taza de chocolate caliente acompañado con unos bollos de queso de la panadería Mellark.

-Sé que los bollos de queso de los Mellark son tus favoritos lindura- Odiaba que me llamara lindura, preciosa, nena; todos esos pseudónimos con la que llamaba a todas las demás. Pero no entraría en discusión por ese tonto detalle. Aclare mi voz y decidí sacar la gran duda que tenia dando vueltas desde esta mañana.

-…Gale…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Puedo hacerte un pregunta?

-Claro nena. Dispara

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Por qué hice, que?

-¡No te hagas el desentendido Gale! Ya sabes de qué hablo

Tomo su tasa y bebió un sorbo de su chocolate. Yo solo seguía sus movimientos en total silencio aunque por dentro estaba reventado de impaciencia. Mordió uno de los bollos de queso y se tomo su tiempo para degustarlo; ¿y yo? Y yo perdí la calma.

-¡Maldición Gale! ¿Acaso no piensas contestarme? – Le grite harta de aguardar una contestación.

-Mira Catnip lo hice por que eres mi amiga; eres mi mejor amiga, eres parte de mi familia, parte de las personas a las que debo proteger. Es mi obligación cuidar de ti.

-Pero por protegerme podrías perder todo lo demás. A Snow no le habrá causado ninguna gracia que lo desobedezcas.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Me importa poco la opinión de Snow- Me tomo de las manos y me miro fijo directo a los ojos- Te quiero Katniss.

-Y yo a ti Gale-Una gigante sonrisa se le grafico en la cara-Después de todo eres mi mejor amigo ¿no?- Sabia que la respuesta no le había gustado nada por que me quito los ojos de encima y soltó mis manos con cierta decepción.

-Pero es verdad. Yo estoy confundida creo que lo notas. Te quiero mucho pero cierta familiaridad que nos une también me genera rechazo. Discúlpame Gale pero debo ser sincera contigo.

-Quizás debas darme una oportunidad para demostrarte que quiero vivir cada minuto amándote, sin miedo y sin temor. Déjame estar a tu lado, ser tú y yo, uno solo. Amantes, confidentes, amigos y pareja. Después de tanto buscarte te encontré y no quiero que te vayas de mi lado. Quiero que seas tú la que me haga sentir, amar y disfrutar cada minuto de la vida.

-Gale tu sabes que tarde o temprano tendré que acostarme con alguien y estar juntos como…- me cuesta decir la palabra, carraspeo un poco…- pareja complicaría mas las cosas.

-Creí que eras más valiente Catnip

Se levanto de la mesa con brusquedad y con sorprendente ligereza se coloco su calzado y se calzo su camisa dejándome pasmada y sola sentada en la mesa. ¡Dios otra vez no! Esa maldita fuerza impulsiva que últimamente estaba controlando mis acciones. ¿Porque tenia tanto fuego dentro?

-Gale…-lo llame con tono firme y serio- quizás si vamos de a poco pueda…pueda…ya sabes…

-¿Amarme?- me retruco

-Si…eso- al diablo se había ido mi tono firme, ahora era solo una chiquilla dubitativa.

- Catnip no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo solo quiero protegerte, quererte, cuidarte, brindarte mi amor, ser tu sostén. Sé que me quieres como un amigo pero si yo te demostrara todo lo que tengo para ofrecerte, y tu te esforzasen ser feliz junto a mi, quizás la vida nos de una sonrisa. Después de todo nos la merecemos ¿no?

Solo lo mire y eso basto para que supiera que era una tarea que le costaría trabajo hacer pero aun si una parte de mi quería intentarlo, por que realmente quería creerle a Gale pero…la otra solo me repetía que él no era el indicado, que solo era mi amigo, mi hermano. Y que a pesar de estar confundida por el, sabia con claridad que me sentía gusto con él pero en forma familiar. El cariño que me daba, a pesar del poco tiempo de conocernos, me mareaba y me desorientaba así que solo me consolé con la idea de pagar mi deuda. Después de todo no perdía nada probando tener una relación "romántica" con Gale.

* * *

**Hola mis pervers...Feliz dia de la primavera para todas! Bueno aca en Argentina empezo la Primavera y se festeja...cosas culturales de aca, no pregunten!**

Este cap deja en claro los sentimientos de Katniss y claro los de Gale. Espero que les guste y perdon si hay alguina falta de ortagrafia pero veran que es tarde y no tengo ganas de volver a revisarlo asi que lo siento mucho chicas...

**Bueno a ver como se los digo para no ser dura y mala...ahhh siii ya se! No jodan cheeee! Les aclare desde el primer dia que este fic no es como otros y que para leerlo tienen que tener la mente abierta. La verdad que me parece infundada las razones de por que un personaje no puede relacionarse con otro. Que yo sepa esto no es una guerra de popularidad entre Peeta y Gale. Son cosas distintas y pueden tener sus favoritos pero esta bueno que trataran de entender por que Katniss tiene esa "atraccion" por Gale. Cuando me puse a escribie el fic la verdad que sabia que seguro me iban a criticar y hasta muchas no iban querer leer por que estaba Gale. Pero me dio igual y lo subi. Por que? Bueno principalmente por que esto es RATED M, y hay muchos fics que no tocan tematicas dignas de un rated m. Se pierden en una historia de amor dignas, muy dignas, de un rated t pero no un m. Creo o mi criterio que un fic M debe ser complejo, tener muchos matices, ser lo mas "real" posible. Y creo que si estan solas en el mundo y se topan con un Gale, que las ama, las proteje, las cuida se quedarian con el. Pero para tranquiladidad de muchas Katniss no se va a quedar con Gale. Por que el va a desaparecer por mucho mucho mucho tiempo y eso le da paso a Peeta que cuando aprecezca la va a romper. Pero mi fic (lo vuelvo a repetir) no es para todas, la que verdaderamente no se banca nada a Gale, le da vomitos, y no puede dormir por las noches por Gale sea, MOMENTANEAMENTE, protagonista de un fic puede dejar de leerlo. Mi unico objeto con esta historia es abrir un poco mas el campo de espectro de los fics, y tambien tenga en cuenta que yo soy una chica grande, tengo 27 años. Por ende se que a veces en la vida nos conformamos con un Gale hasta que aparece un Peeta y mandamos todo a la mierda y seguimos nuestro corazon. Eso quiero que recueden. Que este fic trata, TRATA Y NO SE LO LOGRARE, de ser un poco mas "adulto" y espero que lo sepan entender y se dejen llevar y abran su mente a esta idea que tengo.**

En fin mis pervers se que me fui como a la mierda pero las cosas claras. Yo lo aclaro para todas y espero que nadie se sienta ni censurada ni ofendida por mis palabras solo quiero amplitud de mente. NADA MAS! Y les agradeceria que las que sigan la historia y dejan review me digan que les parecio mis palabras. Esto no es contra nadie en particular es para todas las que me apoyan y las que no y a las que le da igual. No se sientan ofendidas por favor solo que me merecia el derecho a replica y esta de mas decir que quiero sus opiniones, buenas y malas.  
Nos leemos el viernes proximo...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a **_Suzanne Collins_** y me encantaria tomar una cahipirinia con Finnick en el Districto 4!:D

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO...**

* * *

Capitulo 5

— ¡Por Dios Gale! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ayudarte, eso hago, antes de que eches todo por lo borda- me susurró por lo bajo—Bueno Snow creo que podría servir Catnip…eh Katniss, quiero decir. Después de todo no esta tan mal

—Bueno Gale, tú y Johanna ven algo en ella que yo no. El fuego es bueno mientras sea una chispa ¿entiendes verdad?— Snow pronunció esas palabras con algo de desconfianza.

—Lo sé señor, pero Katniss tiene una fuerza magnética especial, creo que ella no sabe el efecto que causa en las personas y varios de nuestros clientes; que la han visto deambular por el burdel; ya me han preguntado por ella— Gale trataba de convencer a Snow

—Mmm si ese dato también me lo facilito Johanna. ¡Pues bien! Manos a la obra. Veámosla en acción. No veo la hora de follarla y ver que tanto aprendió de Johanna

—¡NOOO!- Gritó Gale— Yo le doy mi palabra de que ha aprendido…además no queremos arruinar su principal valor ¿no?

Snow miró a Gale con mala cara, esos ojos de serpiente me daban ganas de arrancárselos con mis propias manos. Lo examinó de arriba abajo y en sus labios hinchados y sangrientos se formó una media sonrisa socarrona. Me miró de reojo con cara de asco, luego se aclaró la voz y se volvió para hablarte a Gale.

—Gale te crees más listo que yo ¿verdad?—Empezaba a mostrar signos de apatía.

—No, no, no señor. Peerrroo eess que…—Gale nervioso y tartamudeando trato, sin éxito, defenderse.

—Katniss sal de aquí, tu perfume barato solo distrae a señor Hawthorne— me espetó el viejo.

Miré a Gale sin entender que estaba sucediendo. El aroma de esas rosas me tenia mareada aún, mi estomago estaba más relajado, pero las nauseas estaban cada vez peor. Con las piernas temblando y el sudor frio corriendo por mi espalda, caminé hasta la puerta. Tomé el pestillo de bronce y volví a girar para ver a Gale. En sus ojos grises veía que algo estaba pasando pero ¿qué?

—¡Descerebradaaaaaaaa! ¡Por dios Katniss vuelva a la realidad niña!

El grito de Johanna me despertó de mis recuerdos. Todavía buscaba en él lo que esa mirada de Gale significaba. Aun peor fue trataba de entender que significaban las últimas palabras de Snow, esas palabras que le propició a mi amigo antes que de nos marcháramos a su casa. Pero ya volvería a pensar en eso más tarde ahora tenía un problema mayor: Annie y Johanna. Mi decisión contundentemente no era apoyada por ninguna de las dos. Aunque prefería pasar de la opinión ajena necesitaba compartir mi decisión con ellas. Ya que ni siquiera entendía porque le había dicho a Gale que lo intentaría, cuando parte de mi sabía que no funcionaría. Aun así le debía a mi amigo un favor grande y con intentarlo no perdía nada. O eso es lo que creía.

Annie indigna volvió a preguntarme, por enésima vez…

— ¿¡Con Gale!? ¡Katniss estás loca!

—Annie tiene razón descerebrada. Gale es demasiado para ti

— ¿Que se supone que significa eso Johanna?- le respondí enfadada

—Pues que es mucho ovillo para una gata de poca monta

— ¿Qué?! Pues gracias por lo de "gata de poca monta"

—Solo le dijiste que si por que te llamo cobarde— Johanna como siempre tan directa.

—Katniss eres una cortesana ahora. Y una relación con Gale o quien fuese solo complicaría mas tu vida— sentenció Annie

— ¿Cortesana Annie? ¿Estamos en el siglo 18? ¡Por favor! Es una puta, como nosotras— Me señaló con el dedo y acercó su cara a la mía—y tú mi querida Katniss eres una puta y las putas no deben salir con hombres ¿acaso no te lo enseñé?

— ¡Bueno ya! ¡Me hartaron! ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a ser feliz?

—Si Katniss, pero ¿lo serás con Gale?— Me pregunto Annie en tono reflexivo

—Yo…bueno quizás si pudiera…—mis palabras quedaron truncadas cuando la puerta del vestuario sonó y se abrió al mismo tiempo. Era Gale. Justo. Pareciera que lo hubiéramos llamado de tanto nombrarlo. Gale saludó a las chicas con un gesto y me regalo una sonrisa blanca y pura.

—Catnip vienes a casa a cenar esta noche ¿verdad?

— ¡Si, claro amigo!

— ¡¿Amigo?! Puajajajajajaja- Carcajearon Annie y Johanna

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer para cenar musculitos?— Burló Johanna a Gale mientras le apretaba los bíceps.

— ¡Ya Johanna, por favor es solo una cena en familia! Mi madre y mis hermanos estarán allí así que…—Estiró la mano buscando la mía—…si me permiten; mi amiga y yo nos vamos.

Nos largamos de "El Capitolio" dejando atrás los ademanes burlescos de mis amigas, las miradas envenenadas y los cometarios por lo bajo de las demás chicas. Caminamos en silencio por las calles vacías del Distrito 12. Silencio que me sabía amargo, silencio que no entendía cómo abordar y romper.

Una gélida gota cayó en mi hombro, luego otra y otra más. Eleve mis ojos al firmamento anubarrado y pardo, dejando que las frías lágrimas celestiales me cubrieran. Lavaban mi furia, mi cuerpo, el pecado, la culpa; apagaban el fuego dejando la llanura calma de mi alma. Me dejaban pensar con claridad, abriendo mi mente y asimilando mi nueva vida, mi nuevo destino. Su mano tomó la mía de sorpresa y con una mueca de júbilo en su rostro tiró de mi cuerpo, obligándome a echar a correr. Cerré los ojos y me dejé trasportar por Gale. Confiaba plenamente en él. Podía sentir su mano segura y protectora estrechar la mía con firmeza y delicadeza. Llegamos a su casa empapados, tiritando de frio pero felices. Felices porque sabía que las sensaciones que el aguacero me dejó en la piel eran las mismas que Gale sentía. Lo sabía porque sabía que hasta en eso éramos iguales, éramos pares, amigos, confidentes, amantes…

Me introduje en su pequeña pero acogedora casa buscando a Hazelle y los niños; la ausencia de estos me dejo perpleja. Mire a Gale con algo de desconfianza y algo de picardía.

— ¿No que era una cena familiar?

— ¡¿De verdad lo creíste Catnip?! Pues mentí— Lo fulminé con la mirada y el hecho a reír, lo cual me molestó aun más.

—Vamos Catnip no te pongas así sólo lo dije para que Johanna dejara de molestar— Lo miré con desaire.

—Catnip por favor cambia esa cara. Mira ¿por qué no vas a sacarte esa ropa mojada? Te traeré una toalla seca para que te cubras. Puedes dejar la ropa en el lavadero que está cerca de la cocina.

Mientras Gale subía las escaleras, me dirigí el pequeño lavadero y me quité mis vestiduras, quedando solo en ropa interior. El sonido de la lluvia me llenaba de paz y sacaba esa parte romántica que pocas veces dejaba que se vislumbre en mí.

Sentir su aroma a fresco, a tierra mojada, a bosque, a pinos me erizaba la piel y su respiración cálida cerca de mi hacía que me recorriera una electricidad por cada corpúsculo de mi ser. Cerré los ojos percibiendo cómo se acercaba por detrás y dejé que su presencia se hiciese más cercana a mí.

Respirar su mismo oxígeno, respirar su exhalación, respirar y hacerla parte de mí me exaltaba de sobremanera. Podía sentirlo a un pestañar de distancia y eso estimulaba aún más mi sexo. El misterio y la incertidumbre. El apremiante deseo y ansias apresuradas. La sorpresa y la expectativa. Todo a un pestañar de distancia.

Un sonoro suspiro escapó de mis labios, sonrojándome y acreditando a Gale para que se acercara y me poseyera. Porque lo deseaba. Mi cuerpo necesitaba tenerlo cerca, aunque sabía que no lo amaba y entregarme así iba en contra de mi ideología; ideología que a esta altura de las circunstancias era solo cenizas en mi mente; no podía desentenderme de mis deseos y deseaba que Gale quemara y dejara su marca en mi.

Me tomó por las caderas presionando con fuerza, dejando en claro quién mandaba. Acortó los minúsculos centímetros que separaban nuestros cuerpos. Apoyó su pecho en mi espalda y su respiración se perdió entre mis cabellos causándome aún más éxtasis. Con suaves movimientos me acaricio la espalda, recorriéndola lentamente con las yemas de sus dedos hasta llegar a mis hombros. Sutilmente sus manos viajaron a través de mis brazos buscando y entrelazándose con las mías. Sus labios ardientes y húmedos besaron deliberadamente mis hombros. Sentir su boca en mi piel anegaba mis muslos de mi propia humedad y mi intimidad palpitaba con más violencia.

Dejó mis hombros y se acercó a mi oído susurrando, el perfume de su aliento me hechizaba y me recosté sobre el frío mármol en la cocina manteniendo los ojos cerrados; tal y como me lo había pedido; apoyándome sobre mis codos. Ni el helado granito de la encimera podía aliviar el fuego que Gale me provocaba.

Lo sentí posarse detrás de mí, podía sentir su corazón bombear con fuerza y su respiración poco a poco más errática. Sentí su duro miembro chocar contra la parte trasera de mi cuerpo. Saberlo excitado por mí hacía que mi sexo golpeara más duro y con más constancia, perdiendo paulatinamente la conciencia. Sus manos otra vez...en mi espalda, en mi cintura, en mis caderas...en mi entrepierna.

Su movimiento fue tan sexualmente violento y rápido que tarde en darme cuenta que se había deshecho de mi braga, solo gemí como la buena zorra que era.

Apretó mis nalgas con alevosía y hundió su lengua en mi vagina. Mis jugos íntimos inundaron su boca y no dejaban de fluir, me llenaba de vergüenza pero al parecer a él no le importaba o eso me daba a entender por las cosas que me decía por lo bajo.

— ¡Oh por dios Catnip estas hirviendo!— Mi respuesta fue un gimoteo pecaminoso y sensual

—Eres tan dulce, tan deliciosa, criminalmente sexy—Volví a sollozar con deleite y Gale continuo escarbando mi intimidad con su lengua.

Su lengua me quemaban, mi sexo ardía con cada lamida y el poco pudor que me quedaba se perdió entre mis gemidos y mis gritos de placer.

Sus labios besaban mi clítoris con suavidad para darle pasó a pequeños y mortales mordiscos haciendo que mis piernas fallaran y mis manos se agarraran de donde pudieran. Me retorcí de placer y mi orgasmo era casi inminente pero Gale tenía la capacidad de doblegarme.

Le dio una última y contundente lamida a mi sexo y me penetro con sus largos y gruesos dedos. Me moví siguiendo el ritmo y buscando más profundidad cuando sentí el pecho ancho y rígido de mi chico perforar mi espalda. Enredo su mano libre entre mi pelo y tiro de él, tiro con la fuerza que sabía que me gustaba y me excitaba. Mi respiración era totalmente agitada y mis gemidos eran gritos, gritos que le pedían que me masturbara con más fuerza, gritos que le indicaban cuanto falta para mi orgasmo.

Sin sacar su mano de mi órgano viscoso y caliente, me pidió que girara y cumplí. Quedamos frente a frente y él seguía manteniendo el ritmo de la penetración. Notó mis pezones erguidos y sumamente receptivos, y sin importarle la fina tela de mi sujetador mordió con hambre esa parte sensible de mi pecho. Tuve que sostenerme con más fuerza de la encimera para no desfallecer de placer. Grite y moví más rápido mis caderas y el subió el ritmo también, mi orgasmo estaba llegando...

La humedad caliente y sumamente pegajosa empezó a salir con rapidez de mi interior a la vez que era acompañada con mis gritos. Gale dejó mis tetas y acerco su boca a la mía, sus labios no tocaban los míos y eso me excitaba aun más, haciendo que mi orgasmo fuera aún más memorable.

Cuando al fin acabe sus mojados dedos corrieron por mis labios haciendo sentir mi propio sabor. Él se unió y juntos compartimos ese sabor tan personal y dulce. Compartimos el fruto en mi excitación, esa excitación que él supo cómo lograr. En ese momento repare en que los orgasmos de Gale eran crecientemente lujuriosos, infinitamente adictivos y grandiosamente placenteros; y yo estaba ansiosa de que me diera más, muchos más.

* * *

**Hola pervers!**! Bueno primero que nada muchas gracias por la buena onda con respecto lo dicho anterior! Ya vendra el señor Mellark y ya van a ver...Me estoy escribiendo unos capitulos que puuuuffff! Mucho lemmon! Lemmon para todos y todas jajajajajajajajajaja!

Bueno la verdad que son las 23:24 aca en Argentina asi que para mi es viernes todavia!:D Bueno las cosas se van revelando poco a poco y se que mi forma de contar los sucesos es un poco confusa para algunas pero es que justamente la intencion! Espero que este capi les halla gustado... diganme si les gusto el lemmon y eso...

**Este capitulo esta dedicado para mi compatriota y amiga Katnissj (Priss) que me banca desde siempre y es una capa, una grosa, una genia, una loca linda! Asi mi querida Priss mi limon es para vos! jajajajajajaja valido para por vinito mendozino, una cosecha tardia o un paterito...te kiero locura!**

Bueno como veran no tengo mucho que contar la verdad, solo volver a darles mis agradecimeintos otras vez mis quueridas pervers. Decirles que trato de contestarle a todas por PM y me alegra mucho haber hecho nuevas amigas!

**Pervers esto fue todo por hoy, nos leeremos el viernes proximo y recuerden mis querisidimas pervers que Peeta solo me "amasa" a mi solita!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a **_Suzanne Collins_** y quiero ir de cazeria con Katniss y Gale asi nos lo follomos entre las dos:D

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO...**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Aprovechando que Prim estaba en un viaje de estudios por el Distrito 4 y que Annie vivía más en el burdel que en su casa, invite a Gale a cenar. Mi arte culinario era sencillamente pésimo así que él tuvo que preparar la cena. Comimos un exquisito venado y tomamos un vino que nos estaba empezando a sentar fatal; o por lo menos a mí. Porque al poco rato de haber terminado la cena, yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. Mientras miraba fijo los labios de Gale que se movían, pero mi cerebro no retenía ninguna palabra. Solo veía sus rojos y perfectos labios.

Gale se sorprendió porque esta vez la instigadora fui yo. Me acerqué a él lentamente y ya sus ojos me devolvieron una mirada lujuriosa. Estaba callado y con la boca entreabierta, de la cual escapó un gruñido cuando me senté sobre sus piernas. Recargué mi peso sobre su pecho y entrelacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su perfume me trasportó y me encendió con prontitud. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, su sangre latía más rápido y pude sentir como su hombría iba volviéndose más dura. Lo miré a la boca sin disimulo, ahí es donde quería atacar primero. Me acerqué lento, muy lento, sosteniendo la mirada, dejándole claro que no tenía miedo, que también lo deseaba como él a mí. Cerré los ojos para sentir ese roce labio a labio. Sentí sus labios febriles tocar los míos y ambos se fundieron con agresión. Empezó a introducir ligeramente la lengua, rozándola con la mía. Era mojada, algo áspera, tibia y movediza. Su humedad con gusto a embriagador vino, su lengua explorando mi boca y entrelazándose con mí la mía. Estaba tan caliente, estaba ardiendo y la humedad en mi sexo no se hizo esperar. Fue un beso profundo, intenso y apasionado. Un beso que ocasionaba un terremoto de sensaciones en el cuerpo de uno y del otro. En mi incluso podría haber provocado un orgasmo, y en él, creo que una prolongada erección.

Comencé a acariciarlo por encima del pantalón, notando como palpitaba e iba poniéndose cada vez más duro. Gale gruñía y aprovechando que estaba girando de placer fui metiendo la mano por debajo de la cintura de su pantalón. Gale me detuvo y aprisionó mis manos con las suyas. La presión me dolía pero no me importaba, ya lo dije, él podía doblegarme. Sacó su lengua impregnada de su densa saliva y recorrió mi cuello. La respiración empezaba a fallarme cuando un gemido salió irrespetuosamente de mi interior; él estaba lamiendo mi clavícula. Quise zafarme de sus manos pero Gale no me dejó y apretó con más fuerza. Necesitaba tocarlo y estar así de doblegada me generaba demasiado placer, que temía correrme ahí mismo, en ese momento. Arqueé mi cuerpo para dejarle más terreno a su lengua y él me lo agradeció. Con una sola de sus manos siguió manteniéndome prisionera mientras con la otra masajeaba mi pecho. Sentía mis pezones erguidos y expectantes al calor de su boca. Ya no pudimos más jugar a la sumisa y Gale me soltó con gran velocidad, llevando su mano a mi otro seno pellizcando mi pezón. Su aliento ardiente se fusionó con la sensibilidad de mi dureza y yo solo arqueé más mi espada regalándome a él. Comencé a mover mis caderas en círculos sin separarme de mi amigo y la música en el aire era solo de gemidos, suspiros y respiración errática.

La voz débil y llena de lujuria de Gale me mojó aun más, más de lo que ya estaba.

—Catnip vamos al sofá— Gimió lastimeramente

Enredé mis piernas en la cintura de Gale y el roce de su miembro con mi entrepierna me hacía querer gritar; así que estampé mi boca con la suya y ahogué mi grito allí. Gale me recostó en el sofá y me miro a los ojos. Fuego, su mirada me quemaba, y me excitaba tanto. Sabía que estaba pidiéndome permiso para seguir. Lo deseaba dentro de mí. Las palpitaciones de mi sexo eran golpes que me hacían temblar. Estaba tan húmeda, tan increíblemente abrasadora, muy agitada y retorciéndome de placer.

—Gale…escúchame. Sabes que soy virgen y te podría decepcionar. He aprendido mucho con Johanna pero aun así…- Se acercó a mí y beso mi frente

—Catnip nunca podrías decepcionarme pero entiendo si quieres parar

— ¡No!

— ¿No? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque te deseo Gale— Mis palabras encendieron más el fuego de su mirada—pero aún así…no estoy segura. Lo siento.

—No hay problema Cat…déjame ir a refrescarme un poco ¿sí?

Gale se dio media vuelta queriendo ir en dirección al tocador pero mi mano fue más rápida y lo tomo del brazo. Me miró de reojo con cara de sorprendido aunque notaba la decepción en sus ojos.

—Gale yo no he dicho que todo termina aquí. Solo te dije que aun no estoy segura…nada más

Me paré del sofá poniendo mi mejor cara de perra. Me quedé delante de él y tiré de la cintura de su pantalón atrayéndolo hacia mí. Pegué mis labios a su oído para susurrarle sensualmente.

—Te tengo una sorpresa

Lo empujé con fuerza y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al sofá. Tomé una silla de la cocina y la arrastré hasta que quedó frente al sofá donde Gale me observaba extrañado. Volví hacia él y me arrodillé, acomodándome entre sus piernas. Él sólo me miraba con ojos desorbitados. La verdad es que nunca había visto el sexo masculino y tenía algo de miedo porque no sabía que podría haber debajo, seguro Gale no me decepcionaría. Tomé un poco de coraje y desabroche el botón de su tejano. Con delicadeza y suaves movimientos acaricié su virilidad, y mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, metí mi mano en su ropa interior y liberé su miembro.

Era tal cual había visto en fotos o escuchado en relatos. Además Gale tenía fama de estar bien armado, cosa que nunca entendí hasta ahora. No me pareció tan larga como otras decían pero debo admitirlo; lo que más me fascinó fue su grosor. Era absolutamente majestuosa. Tenía un olor tan varonil que me excitó aun más si cabe y no pude resistirme a empezar a lamerla, estaba deseando tener esa morada y brillante cabeza en mi boca.

Empecé pasando suavemente la lengua por la cabeza mientras con una mano sujetaba la enorme miembro viril por la base y con la otra le acariciaba su pecho con sedosos movimientos de mis dedos. Gale estaba sumamente excitado, se movía con mis lamidas y empecé a subir y bajar la mano a través de su falo. Una gota de líquido brillante se asomó por la punta hincada y me apeteció tanto probarla, así que pase mi lengua y me relamí de su sabor. Seguía con mi tarea cuando Gale me cogió la cabeza y empezó a marcar el ritmo, al principio suave pero poco a poco la penetración en mi boca se hacía más veloz. Tiraba de mi pelo con vigor cada vez que subía mi mirada y contemplaba su cara descompagina de placer. Me tomó del mentón, apartándome de mis deberes y me besó con pasión. Su lengua sofocante saboreaba cada rincón de mi boca. Nuestras lenguas se quemaban con cada entrelace. Largos y placenteros minutos estuvimos besándonos, yo aun masajeaba su sexo y el comenzó a toquetear el mío. Aunque entre el calor de sus dedos y el calor de mi intimidad se encontraba la gruesa tela de mi pantalón podía percibir sus pellizcos en los labios de mi vagina. Gemí sin ningún tipo decoro inundando la casa con él. A Gale le encantaba, podía verlo en su cara. Adoraba que le demostrara que estoy descentrada por sus caricias, sus besos, sus pellizcos. Me despegó de su boca con la escusa de tomar algo de aire pero la verdad es que no quiero correrme tan rápido. Me encamine hacia la silla que antes había colocado frente a él, a dos metros de distancia. Sus manos desesperadas y alborotadas trataron de retenerme sin conseguirlo, me giré para verlo y le regalé una mirada sexualmente sugestiva.

Sin mediar palabra me senté en la silla y mis ojos se centraron en el glande hinchado y húmedo, admirándolo. Me estremecí recordando su sabor masculino entonces eché mis nalgas hacia delante casi al borde de la silla y abrí mis muslos, mientras me froté a mí misma por encima de mi ropa. La cara de Gale estaba desfigurada y me fascinaba verlo tan perdido, tan indefenso. El poder corría por mis venas, porque podría pedirle que matara por mí a cambio de hacerlo correr y él lo haría sin chistar. Me paré con lentitud y me despojé de mis atuendos, que solo estorbaban, quedando totalmente desnuda. Un halo de vergüenza me bajó el nivel de mi libido y me sonrojé de golpe. ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer esto? ¡Wow! El entrenamiento de Johanna si era efectivo. Mi timidez se esfumó en cuanto vi a Gale. Su puño cerrado bajaba y subía por su miembro con un ritmo moderado. Me mojé de solo mirarlo.

Deslicé las manos con los ojos entrecerrados y apreté mis pechos, pellizqué mis pezones. Gemí como una gata en celo deslizando mis dedos entre los labios de mi intimidad hasta casi hundirlos para, de nuevo, subir en busca de mi pequeño centro de placer. Entrecerré los ojos. Apenas me daba para ver su cabeza roja y a punto de explotar. Me relamí de gusto, imaginándolo rozándome el clítoris suavemente como yo lo hacía con la yema de mi dedo. Me froté cada vez más deprisa…

—Quiero estar dentro de ti, Catnip— Me implora Gale

—También te quiero dentro mí, clavándome hasta hacerme chillar de gusto. Frotándote contra mí. Quiero escucharte llamarme zorra mientras me corro para mí

Me sorprendía como esas palabras podían salir de mi boca sin ninguna restricción. Y la verdad que mi conciencia estaba enterrada y nada me importaba solo quería ver a Gale acabar, ver como se retorcía de placer y como de aquella punta roja emanaba ese fluido blanquecino que tanta curiosidad me generaba. Mi flujo manaba hasta mojar la silla, empapando mis piernas y mis ganas de poseerlo eran inaguantables; así que me paré y me acerqué a él. Ante su atenta mirada me acaricié los pechos y él subió la regularidad de su masturbación. Interrumpí el acto cuando metí mis manos en su pene y comencé a masturbarlo, tratando de mantener la marcha que llevaba Gale. Su punta redondeada latía con vigor debajo de mis manos, presionando sutilmente mi piel. Gale me sorprendió y me tomó fuertemente de las caderas; me relajé y sentí como sus dedos se introdujeron en mí. Jadeé como una perra en celo, comenzando a sentirlo más dentro, más profundo, hasta que su falange choca contra algo que me saca un pequeño grito de dolor y genera una molestia en mí.

—Lo siento— me dijo apenado

— ¡Me sabe tan bien! No pares Gale, creo que ya quiero correrme

Comenzó a sacar su dedo y volvió a introducirlo. Grité y me retorcí de éxtasis. Una vez más. Otra. Dentro, fuera. Sentía su miembro a punto de reventar, estaba a punto. Aceleramos la actividad por ambos ya no aguantábamos más las ganas de venirnos.

— ¡OH, DIOS MIO GALE VOY A CORRERME!— Le grito

—Pues yo también. Córrete para mi nena— Y solo eso basto…

Sentía que mi cuerpo hervía tembloroso. No pude evitar contraerme entera y perder el control. Apreté los ojos sintiendo el placer recorrer mi cuerpo en fuertes ráfagas que me convulsionaban. Arqueé la espalda intentando mantenerme en equilibrio.

Ríos de néctar escapaban de mi interior, su densa acuosidad inunda mis dedos y ambos nos fundimos en un beso, beso donde ahogamos nuestro orgasmo.

Con la respiración entrecortada, mi corazón bombeando a mil revoluciones por segundo y la electricidad aun dando vueltas por mi cuerpo, acaricié su oído con mi susurro…

—A tu salud Gale

* * *

**Hola mis pervers como les baila la vida?! Yo perfect! Podria estar mejor pero no me quejo! Jajajajajaaja Bueno mis chicas les pido que tenga pasiencia que en un para de capitulos mas ya vendra Peeta. Siempre tuve la idea de que Peeta tenia que tener una aparicion espectacular, digna de un Mellark. Asi que por eso se tarda en aparecer...pero les prometo que cuando aparesca me voy a ganar sus corazones!**

Con respecto al lemmon que les parecio?! Mas alla de la cosa obvia que no les gusta porque es con Gale...me gustaria saber queles parecio. SI les calento la escena, o no; si se la imaginaron o no; si les gusta que sea asi de grafica o no; vamos que me digan que les parecio asi me guio y se si puedo ser mas grafica o no, mas safada o no. Tengo pensado cosas muy calientes para Peeta y Katniss, calientes y retorcidas, algunas hasta perturvantes y violentas eso lo ire moderando a su gusto, tampoco las quiero traumar. Y si mis pervers, soy la madre de las pervers y asi como Gaga tiene a sus Little Monsters, yo tengo a mis Little Pervers.

**Este hermoso Lemmon se lo voy a dedicar a mi querida torposoplo 12 que me re aguanta y me tira buena onda. Chiquita sigo esperando su aceptacion en FB...jajajaja Gracias Torpo por la ser una lectora tan copada, que me apoya y me sigue desde el primer capitulo. Adoro Venganza aunque siempre me cuelgo y no te dejo siento...**

**Bueno mis pervers las voy dejar tocarse tranquilas, nos leemos el viernes proximo...y recuerden que Peeta tiene dos "bollos" que solo yo solita me como! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a **_Suzanne Collins_** y LE SOPLO LA VELITA A MI PEETA!:D

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO...**

* * *

Capitulo 7

Tarde un par de días en volver a dirigirle la palabra a Gale.

La alocada noche que tuvimos en casa de Annie fue lo más osado que había hecho. Volvía a repasar esas imágenes en mi cabeza, volvía a escuchar los gemidos de Gale, volvía a estremecerme al recordar el glorioso orgasmo que tuvimos. Pero aun así mi conciencia me hacía sentir culpable. Me repetía que era una desvergonzada, una amoral. Una zorra. Una maldita zorra calenturienta que sucumbía ante el cuerpo de Johanna; primero; y de Gale; después. Me repetía a mi misma que había perdido mi esencia, esa combatividad que poseía, esa que me permitió sobrevivir desde los 11 años. Había vendido mi ética, mis valores, mis convicciones. Me sentía culposa de haberme regalado a Gale así. ¿Cómo podía profanar la amistad que nos unía? ¿Cómo había aceptado intentar amarlo si no podía verlo más que como una hermano? Pero aun así nada me impidió que me tocara ante él, que me sacara una capa más de mi virginidad.

Uff que difícil ahora con la mente clara y mi ardor intimo controlado, ver a Gale. Lo esquivaba, no atendía sus llamadas, me escondía, trataba de escabullirme cual rata culpable para que no me viese.

Magde me dijo que tratara de relajarme más con la situación, que no pensara tanto en que éramos con Gale.

—Solo déjate llevar Katniss solo aflójate y goza de los buenos momentos que él pueda brindarte; porque Gale sí que sabe dar buenos momentos. Además ustedes tienen algo que todas envidian, algo que incluida yo deseo y ustedes tienen.

— ¿Qué cosa Madge?

—Cariño

— ¿Cariño?

—Sí, cariño. Esto es un asqueroso antro de perversión, un prostíbulo, uno muy refino pero eso no quita que aquí lo que prevalezca sea la lujuria y no el amor. Y tu Gale tiene algo que los une, cariño

Madge era una chica muy callada, solitaria y humilde, nuestra amistad es una de las pocas cosas buenas que me dio este lugar. Y a pesar de ser la "sobrina" de Snow no se creía más de lo que era, era una chica más, una pobre chica más que se vendía igual que el resto de sus compañeras. La admiraba en verdad porque soportar ser el blanco de miradas y comentarios por lo bajo no es nada lindo y Madge tuvo varios años soportando eso sola. Porque mas allá de Annie, Johanna, Gale y yo no tenía más con quien compartir. Su carga se aligero un poco cuando Johanna fue trasladada desde el Distrito 7 y empezó a trabajar aquí. Madge y Johanna congeniaron enseguida, aunque eran agua y aceite, totalmente opuestas; aun así ambas se apoyaban mutuamente.

La historia de Gale y ella es harina de otro costal. Nunca quise detalles de cómo se conocieron solo sé que fue una pieza importante para la vida de Gale. Y por la forma y el tono con los que Madge hablaba de él puedo llegar a notar que ella miraba a Gale con esperanzas de algo más. Lo cual en ese momento me sentaba fatal. Porque me había ofrecido a mi amigo como un pedazo de carne, sumado a que estaba sentada con Madge contándole con lujo de detalles mi pervertida noche con él.

Definitivamente estaba siendo autocritica, demasiado conmigo misma. No era una perra en celo que se bridaba así como así, sin ningún motivo. Era una muchacha que, como cualquiera chica de mi edad, mi despertar sexual estaba más que claro. El problema era el porqué del empujón en mi vida sexual, y era tener a Prim junto a mí. No podría soportar perder a mi hermana, porque ella era lo único que me mantenía con los pies en la tierra. Creo que si no la tuviera, en este momento estaría saltando de nube en nube junto a mi padre.

Mi padre…papa…

La piel se me eriza de solo imaginar que podría estar pensando a cerca de mí ¿Estará observándome? Sé que nunca me hubiese rebajo y denigrado como persona si él estuviera vivo. Quizás ahora estaría saliendo del instituto con mis amigas, pensando que estaría haciendo mi madre de cenar, enojándome de ante mano con Prim por esculcar las cosas de mi habitación y esperando para nadar en el lago del pueblo junto a mi padre. Papa…

Parece que fue ayer cuando vi tu rostro y si tuviera solo un día más te diría cuanto te he extrañado desde que te fuiste. Cada vez que despierto y me miro al espejo me pregunto ¿Estas orgulloso de quién soy? Si te tuviera frente a frente te abrazaría para nunca más dejarte ir. No hay nada que no haría por volver a escuchar tu voz. A veces quiero llamarte, pero sé que no estás aquí. Que te has ido y duele no tenerte.

No era mi estilo no era evadir los problemas y aun me ardiera la cara de timidez tenía que hablar con Gale. Explicarle que esto era una jodida locura, que yo era así, que todo esto me enfermaba, odia este maldito lugar. Después de ayudar a Cinna, nuestro estilista y vestuarista, y a Effie, la maquilladora, tome el valor de enfrentar a Gale después de dos días, casi tres, de estar sorteándolo. Me dirigí hasta la pequeña oficina de Gale pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta los murmullos de adentro me llamaron la atención. Sabía que estaba mal escuchar las conversaciones ajenas pero el tono de los murmullos era muy alto, como si se tratara de una discusión.

—…y cuanto más debo esperar Gale?

—No lo sé señor. Ella realmente me importa mucho y no quiero que se sienta herida. Sabe que tuvimos un acuerdo pero no sabe a costa de qué.

—Mira Gale voy a ser directo contigo. La chica esta no me gusta nada, lo sabes pero aun así te probé. Y lamentablemente me has decepcionado.

—Snow… no diga eso, señor…mire la verdad es que Catnip es muy importante para mi…

—Gale…esto no es una maldita guardería. Ella no es nada. Solo es una puta más, una de las tantas chicas que te has follado ya. Gale esto no es una jodida guardería y tú no eres la niñera de nadie. La quiero lista antes de tu viaje. Si no dejare que Haymitch se ocupe de ella, ya sabes cómo le gustan las chicas rebeldes

— No será necesario señor, la tendrá lista al finalizar la semana

— Muy bien Gale eso espero y otra cosa…

—Dígame señor

—Como retribución dejare que le elijas el primer cliente

Me sentía enferma, impotente, llena de ira. ¿Quiénes se creían para decidir en mi vida? ¿Acaso Gale me oculto todo este tiempo su trato con Snow? Estúpida Katniss no debiste confiar en él. Era una imbécil, una tonta, una confiada ¿No habías aprendido nada de la vida? ¿No sabías aun que no debes confiar en nadie más que tú? Era una maldita lela, una jodida retrasada. Sentía mi sangre burbujear de rabia bajo de mi piel, tenía la boca seca, el corazón latía a miles de pulsaciones por segundo, me dolían los dedos de tan apretados que tenia los puños. Los odiaba a ambos. Encima que significaba eso de que Gale se marcharía ¿donde iría? ¿Cuando pensaba decírmelo? Estaba decepcionada, enfadada y decepcionada; lo peor de todo es que mis sentimientos eran dirigidos hacia Gale. Porque ya sabía perfectamente que Snow era un viejo detestable, un bastardo engreído, un libidinoso amoral, un autentico hijo de puta.

Los pasos acercándose a la puerta me desesperaron, mi instinto me decía que corriera pero estaba en estado catatónico. Mi cerebro trataba de analizar esa conversación, hilando los sucesos pero me faltaba parte de la historia, parte que reclamaría justo ahora. La puerta se abrió, dándome en la cara la sonrisa burlona de Snow y la cara de sorpresa Gale.

— Bueno Gale parece que tu noviecita te ha ahorrado el trabajo de explicarle ¿verdad señorita Everdeen?— Estaba furiosa y aun así las palabras no salían. Quería callar de una trompada a este viejo y los músculos tampoco repondrían. Solo sentía mi cuerpo temblar y mis ojos humedecerse.

—Voy a dejar a los tortolos arreglar su problemita marital— Mis ojos seguían irradiando odio e indignación— Jajajajajajajaja— Carcajeo Snow— Gale creo que por la cara de tu amiguita te diría que te apresures, necesita una buena follada urgente

La sangre cabalgaba tan feroz por mis venas que temí que estas se reventaran. La burla y la humillación me marearon, la carcajada de Snow retumbaba en mi cabeza. Golpeaban y se repetían como un maldito eco. Sentía que el aire que respiraba no era suficiente, era denso y viciado. Comencé a ver doble, tenía la mirada borrosa y el pulso a punto de reventar. El cerebro me explotaría en cualquier momento. Las piernas me temblaban. Mi garganta estaba seca y la saliva raspaba mi tráquea. Un estado entes de la inconsciencia sentí mi cuerpo caer con rudeza contra el duro y frio piso. Oscuridad. Solo oscuridad y la nada. La nada misma me arropaba. Me deje llevar y me deje hundir en la negrura. Solo me deje morir en las manos de esa inconsciencia.

* * *

**Hola mis pervers! Bueno cada vez falta menos para que se termine la historieta entre Katniss y Gale. Esta capitulo es corto y simplemente es parte del arco argumental!No hay mucho que contar.**

Con respecto al tema de los lemmos...pues ya ven por que les digo pervers! OVBIAMENTE QUE LOS LEMMONS CON DON PEETA MELLARK VAN A SER PEORES QUE CON GALE! Los estoy preparendo de a poco. Unos capitulos mas y don Gale se esfumara!

**AAAAAAHHHHH SUPER IMPORTANTE! HOY CUMPLE AÑITOS MI BEBE, EL MAS LINDO, EL MEJOR, EL MAS SIMPATICO, EL MAS GRACIOSO, EL MAS ENANO, EL MAS LINDO,EL MAS LINDO, EL MAS LINDO, EL MAS LINDO...YA DIJE QUE ERA EL MAS LINDO?! BUENOOOO HOY CUMPLE 20 AÑITOS EL _SEÑOR JOSH HUTCHERSON_! Me encanta Josh...no solo por hacer de Peeta sino por que es un pibe muy simpatico y sin miedo al ridiculo. Me encanta en todos las pelis que vi, que fueron casi todas. A ustedes les gusta Josh o no? Estan conformes con el como Peeta? Vieron alguna otra pelicula de el? Cuales? Que les parecio? CUENTEEEENNN!**

Bueno pervers las dejo espero que tengo el tiempo contado hoy, muchas actividades! Nos leemos el viernes proximo y Recuerden que la vela de Peeta la enciendo y la apago yo nada mas!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a **_Suzanne Collins_**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO...**

* * *

Capitulo 8

La cabeza me dolía muchísimo, sentía que estaba partida en dos mitades, me retumbaba con fuerza y dolor. Me costaba mucho abrir los ojos por el penetrante brillo de las luces

¿Dónde me encontraba?

Pero por el olor a pinos de la manta que me cubría sabía que estaba en la casa Gale. Recordé todo en un segundo entonces apreté mas mis ojos, tratado de no abrirlos. No quería verlo. No podía. Pensar en verlo me daba nauseas. Sentía su cuerpo sentado a mi lado. Su mano envolvió la mía y cuando estaba pensado en deshacer la unión puede reparar en que esa mano no era la de Gale. La piel era fría, fría y curtida, áspera y lastimada; además el perfume a jabón delataba su presencia. Me deje de vueltas y la miré.

–…Hazelle?

– ¡Ehy hija! Que bueno que ya despertaste; voy a avisar a Gale que ya estas consiente, estaba muy preo…

–¡NO!- Corte lo que Hazelle me decía –No quiero verlo, por favor Hazelle

–Katniss tienen un asunto que resolver. Tú sabes como todos te queremos, como los chicos te adoran como una hermana mayor y yo como una hija…como Gale te ama. Se deben una charla. Gale tuvo sus razones, escúchalo y luego si quieres júzgalo

–Hazelle ¿tu sabias de todo esto? –Le pregunte anonadada

–Sí Katniss, yo sabía todo desde el principio y déjame decirte que entiendo las razones de mi hijo para hacer lo que hizo. Escúchalo por favor. No sabes como son las cosas niña

Hazelle se levantó y me dejó sola en la habitación, habitación que era de Gale. Podía olfatear mi perfume en la almohada, podía olor su sudor en las sabanas y su aroma a hombre en el aire.

Los crujidos de sus pasos subiendo la escalera me hicieron marear otra vez pero Hazelle tenía razón, me debía una explicación. Sentía su presencia mas cerca, cada vez más cerca, entonces me senté en la cama a esperarlo. Se hizo presente ante mí y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó en esta y largo un eterno suspiro. Sus facciones eran serias y duras, su mirada me dejaba ver arrepentimiento pero a su vez veía decisión en ellos. Mi instinto de supervivencia me decía que me largara, que la historia sería menos bonita de lo que imagino, que saber la verdad me haría estar aun más en deuda con Gale, deuda que odiaba tener. Mi mirada se clavo en la fotografía que Gale tenía en su mesa de noche, la única que había como prueba de aquel día, de aquel feliz día.

Fue un día antes de que Prim se marcara en su viaje. Gale y yo tuvimos el día libre y me propuso pasar un día en el bosque, en familia; Prim, sus hermanos y nosotros. Ese día fue espectacular. Lamentablemente el listo de Gale se le olvido de cargar pilas nuevas para la cámara, por lo cual solo hay una foto de ese día. Estaba sentada en una gran roca plana, llevaba el cabello suelto lleno de minúsculas florecillas blancas, flores que Posy y Prim habían puesto como "decoración". En mis brazos cargaba a Posy que se había quedado dormida, entre mis piernas tenia a mi patito y a ambos lados a Rory y Vick que abrazaban a Prim como si fueran hermanos; aunque de alguna manera éramos toda una gran familia. Detrás de mi estaba Gale, que me tomaba por la cintura y apoyaba su mentón en mi hombro.

Las cosas que hemos hecho uno por el otro en tan poco tiempo, como nos transformamos en todo, en amigos, en hermanos, en padres, en amantes. Somos la misma llama de la misma hoguera, somos el mismo fuego, la misma chispa. El notó que miraba la imagen que guardaba, carraspeo para aclararse la voz y me dijo

– ¿Ves las personas que están allí Catnip? –Yo me limitaba a seguir con mi mirada en el retrato–Esas son las personas que mas amo en el mundo, por las que doy todo, por las que no me importa dar mi vida

La tensión de sentía en el aire y pesaba. Los gestos duros y crudos de nuestros rostros dejaban mostrar el malestar que sentíamos, lo incomodo de la situación, lo triste del momento. No podía hablar, si lo hacia rompería en llanto, el orgullo podía mas; me vería débil, lo que mas odiaba en el mundo…mi debilidad. Gale entendía mi silencio, sabía que es él quien debe explicarme las cosas, sabe que si dejo salir mi fuego acabaré quemando todo.

–Voy a irme al Distrito 2, Catnip – Su tono era triste y de resignación –Es parte del trato que hice con Snow

Mis ojos me picaban, señal de mis inminentes lagrimas, y un enorme peso se instaló en mi pecho, peso que me dificultaba respirar. Suspiré sonoramente y Gale se arrodilló ante mí, tomando mis manos y buscando mi mirada; mirada que no podía devolver.

–Sé que obre mal, sé que debí decírtelo antes, lo se, pero intentaba protegerte. El día que Snow debía tomarte la prueba enloquecí Catnip. Saber que ese viejo te pondría un dedo encima encendió mi fuego y tuve la necesidad de hacer algo, lo que sea. No tenía idea, solo me deje llevar y lo increpé. Le pedí que por favor no te hiciera nada, que podías hacer otras cosas y sin la necesidad de acostarte con nadie. Y llegaste tu… estabas tan hermosa, tan asustada, tan nerviosa, tan débil… – ¿Había dicho débil? Esa maldita palabra me hizo mirarlo directo a los ojos– Sí Catnip eras débil en ese momento. Traté de que tu nerviosismo, tu sentido de supervivencia, tu sentimiento de humillación, no te jugaran una mala pasada y salí a tu defensa. Snow no es estúpido y sabía que desde el día en que te conocí quedé hechizado por ti. Le imploré que por favor no se acostara contigo, que te diera otro clase de trabajo, aunque sea fregando platos. Pero no accedió. Me propuso que yo comprara tu virginidad, que negociara una oferta razonable por ti. Le ofrecí todo el dinero que tenía pero no era suficiente según él. Entonces me pregunto si era capaz de cambiar mi libertad para darte algo de tiempo

– ¿Algo tiempo? –Le pregunté confundida

–Si Catnip…algo más de tiempo…antes que de que ofrezcas tus servicios. El trato que me propuso fue el siguiente: me daría tres semanas para poder… –Se le oscurecieron sus grises ojos y su garganta temblaba casi imperceptiblemente, señal de que estaba tenso– me daría tres semanas para hacerte mujer luego él se convertiría en el dueño de mi vida por unos años, unos largos largos años. Tendré que lavar sus trapitos sucios, ensuciarme las manos, ser su imagen, ser su sombra, ser él en el Distrito 2. Una vida por otra, unos años por unas semanas, mi libertad por tu dignidad.

Ya no aguanté las ganas de llorar y dejé que mis lágrimas salgan a borbotones de mis grisáceos ojos, me impulsé hacia adelante, abalanzándome sobre Gale. Él perdió en equilibro y cayó de espaldas sobre el piso restallante de madera, mientras me acurrucaba en su espacioso pecho. Lloraba sin parar, con fuertes sollozos y respiración entre cortada. No me importaba parecer débil, ya no. Me hice un ovillo y Gale me estrechó entre sus brazos. Sabía que era mi forma de disculparme con él. Sabía que era mi forma de agradecerle el gesto. Sabía que tenía un trato con Snow pero no pensé que a ese viejo le interesara algo más que el dinero. Ahora me daba cuenta que su principal perversión era controlar a su antojo y capricho las vidas ajenas.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo Gale? – Me animé a cuestionar entre mis lamentos

–… – No contestó

– ¿Gale?

–Catnip entiende algo, no te salvé de nada, solo conseguí un poco más de tiempo. Quería que me quisieras, que me amaras y así que hacer el amor sea lo mas "normal" posible. Sé que nunca podrás amarme, no como yo te amo a ti. Porque lo sabes, sabes que te amo más que a nada. Eres la mujer que siempre he deseado y esperado. Alguna vez albergué esperanzas para nosotros pero al mirar tus ojos no los veo brillar como los míos brillan por ti. Ya lo sabía, enamorarme no me convenía. Pero aunque traté no puede resistirme y caí bajo tus pies. Solía estar bajo control pero perdí la cabeza por ti. Mis intenciones siempre fueron nobles y leales. No quise jamás aprovecharme de ti y creí que si te contaba las cosas desde un principio iba a ser peor, no debí subestimarte, solo quería cuidar de ti

– Eso me hace sentir aun peor ¿lo sabes? Pensé las peores cosas de ti…me equivoqué Gale. Lo siento tanto, lo siento, lo siento… – Lloré mas fuerte, me dolía demasiado como para callarlo

–Ya nena, por favor, no llores. Mira Katniss en algún momento quieras o no deberás acostarte con alguien solo se me ocurrió que quizás conmigo te sientas mas cómoda y querida. Me equivoqué, sé que esto va en contra de toda tu ideología, de tus creencias y valores, pero jugué mi carta, aposte y perdí. Perdí tu confianza, tu amistad, tu cariño, tu hermandad

Me sentía fatal. Las palabras de Gale eran sinceras, sus intenciones lo eran, su idea apresurada por el momento lo era. Y yo solo pensé lo peor. Que él se aprovecharía de mí. Tonta. Realmente como podía ser tan imbécil, tan desconfiada, tan descreída. ¿Acaso era tan idiota como para pensar que Gale me haría daño? Sí, lo era. Era tan egoísta, tan creída y soberbia que a veces olvido que el mundo no gira en torno a mí. Mortalmente torpe, así me sentía. Una insignificante persona que no puede ver más allá de sus narices. Tres semanas de las cuales quedaban solo días. Solo unos días para perder a Gale de mi vida por no se cuanto tiempo. Solo unos días para que mi burbuja de comodidad se pinchara y cayera a la realidad. Solo unos días…

No se si pasaron minutos, horas, días, solo sé que no quería despegar mi cuerpo de Gale. Quería sentirlo como lo sentí esa noche de tormenta en su cocina o como esa noche en casa de Annie. Quería poder decirle que lo amaba pero sabríamos que es mentira. Él sabe muy bien que mi amor por él es de hermandad, aunque varias veces me esforcé por verlo como algo mas no podía. Lo quería muchísimo, lo quería como persona, amigo, hermano, pero no como hombre. Sé que hubiese sido lo mas fácil desde el principio pero no, no puedo mentirle así, no puedo mentirme así. Solo quedaba tomar el control de la situación y poner las cosas en su lugar, tratar de encausar la situación y hacer como que nada de esto había pasado.

Llevada por la necesidad de su cuerpo, la culpa y la gratitud, me separé del cuerpo de Gale lo justo y necesario como para verlo directo a sus pupilas grises cielo.

– ¿Me amas?

–Si, te amo. Estoy completamente perdido por ti

– Entonces… Gale – Le dije a escasos milímetros de su boca– ¿Aun tienes ganas de hacerme el amor?

* * *

**Hola pervers perdo el retraso del capitulo pero tuve un viernes complicado...despues el finde tambien fue medio movido ya que el Dia de las Madres en Argentina asi que salir de compras fue un suplicio!**

Capitulo 8 ya saben por que Gale hace lo que hace y que sera de la vida en uno capitulo mas. No desespereis pervers que falta cada vez menos para Peeta. Pero realmete quiero que Peeta venga a cambiarle la vida a Katniss!

En fin la verdad que anda con unos temitas personales medios feos asi que las dejo...no ando de muy buen animo como para bromear! Se es agradece eternamente a las que me siguen y me dan su buena onda siempre!

Este capitulo es para **Eva Mellark Everdeen** **que seria una prima de Carla Mellark y una especie de hijastra mia supongo! Para vos Eva que te gusta el morocho de ojos verdes! Mmm yo me quedo mas con el hermano rubio de Asgard pero al morocho del Distrito 12 no le hago asco! **

**Bueno pervers las dejo por que mamá perver anda de capa caida! Besos miles a todas y nos leemos el proximo viernes!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a **_Suzanne Collins_**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO...**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Yo sabía que esta vez iba a ser nuestro último primer encuentro. Y solo podía entregarme tan abiertamente a él ahora. El tiempo se iba como arena en mis manos. Solo nos quedaban unos días y quería aprovecharlos de otra manera. Esto sería solo un trámite. Además con todo lo sucedido hace rato no podía desentenderme del sacrifico que Gale había hecho. Y si me lo ponía a pensar detenidamente era obvio que no tendría mejor candidato para convertirme en mujer. Después de todo ¿quien podría hacerle al amor a una prostituta virgen? No tenía mejor opción que esta, más allá de que no amaba Gale; si lo quería mucho, así que creo que con eso alcanza, con eso me resigno.

En silencio nos levantamos del suelo y nos miramos directo a los ojos. Gale buscaba algo en mi mirada, quizás la seguridad de estar haciendo lo correcto, yo solo pude responderle con un casto beso en los labios. Nos fuimos a la cama y nos tumbamos allí, tomándonos unos minutos para procesar lo que pasaría. Gale se sentó sobre el colchón esponjado de su cama y me tomó de las manos. Las besó con delicadezas, dedo por dedo, canto por canto, dorso, palma, todo. Sus labios me causaban cosquillas, excitantes cosquillas. Tímidamente un pequeño ardor se presentó en mi bajo vientre y con sensualidad poco a poco nos empezamos a besar. Mi lengua recorrió la suya, jugando a entrelazarse una con la otra, pelando por la superioridad. Sus manos grandes y fuertes empezaron a acariciar mi cuerpo, tratando de despojarme de mis ropas con lentitud y caballerosidad. Me separé de sus deliciosos labios y me paré delante de él, despacio me liberé de toda mi ropa, hasta quedar desnuda; parada frente a él. A medida que iba sacándome todas las prendas, mi corazón latía emocionado y acelerado. Casi podía escucharlo. Estaba ahí, parada frente a él, frente a su acogedora cama, desnuda; él me miraba con esos ojos serenos, ardientes y grises. Entonces me abrazó, rodeándome por la cintura y sentí su proximidad, el aire tibio de su respiración en mi vientre, el calor de su piel en mi piel.

Me senté a horcadas arriba de Gale y comenzó a besarlo otra vez, pero esta vez era con pasión, con calor, con fuego. Aferró una de sus manos en mi nuca y la entrelazó con mi pelo, mientras la otra se fue deslizando por mi espalda; hasta mis nalgas; pegándome más a su cuerpo. Podía sentir como su miembro se empezaba a endurecer bajo los pantalones, entre mis piernas, haciendo que se me erizará el pellejo y empezara a humedecerme.  
Sin separar mi boca de la suya introduje mis dedos por su camiseta y se la arranqué con impaciencia, impaciencia que me causaba su acalorado y amplio pecho. Sin pudor colé una de mis manos por el borde de su pantalón, acariciando su sexo sobre su ropa interior. Ambos sonreímos ampliamente y nos fundimos en un beso mientras rozaba con toda mi mano su erección, notando como suspiraba contra mis labios.

Me giró y me recostó en la cama, quedando frente a mí. Me acerqué al borde de la cama y allí sentada ante él le desabroché el pantalón. Quedó solo vestido con su ropa interior la cual tiré hacia abajo, liberando su ancha hombría, que saltó completamente erecto. Cerré mis ojos mientras acariciaba su punta rojiza con la lengua, por que a pesar de conocerlo aun tenía dejos de timidez dando vueltas en mi cuerpo. Gale me pasaba una de sus manos por el rostro, echándome el pelo hacia atrás como queriendo observarme en detalle. Supongo que le debía excitar que lamiera con devoción y delicadeza la totalidad de su verga. Adoraba ver la cara de placer que ponía, como sabía su miembro; era sabroso; y los gemidos que soltaba cuando embestía mi lengua en su falo eran la cosa más erótica y que más me excitaba. Rodeé la base de su miembro con una mano, y acompañaba el movimiento de mi boca con la mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba su espalda baja. Deslicé mis labios por su miembro, empezando a notar como su punta gruesa me rozaba la garganta. Me dedicó un largo suspiro mientras afianzaba una de sus manos en mi cabeza y empujaba está un poco más, profundizando la penetración que mi boca le daba a su sexo y haciendo que entrase más en mi boca. Gale me empujó con algo de atropello sobre el mullido colchón, la excitación hacia que perdiera un poco la amabilidad, igual a mi no me importo; es mas me calentó un poco más.

Allí sobre las sábanas blancas se quedó mirándome con una mezcla de deseo y admiración, le brillaban los ojos, esos ojos grises y profundos. Me tranquilizaban sus caricias lentas y suaves. Se pegó más a mí y sentí su erección en mi vientre. Me regaló una catarata de besos, en las mejillas, en los hombros y en el cuello. Sus besos aumentaban la humedad que mi entre pierna trataba de contener, mi intimidad latía cada vez con más resonancia, indicándome el alto grado de excitación que tenia. Su boca llego a mi pecho y mordió mis pezones con desesperación, uno a la vez. No puede más que gemir alto, tan alto que recordé que una puerta nos separaba de su familia. ¡Por dios que falta de decencia! Mi fogosidad bajo unos grados y aunque mi respiración entre cortada y errática me lo dificultaba, le dije a Gale.

–Gale no deberíamos seguir…tu madre…tus hermanos…

Gale me delineó los labios con uno de sus dedos y aun con uno de mis pezones en su boca me respondió

–Shhh…tranquila. No están. Fueron al parque así nosotros hablamos tranquilos

Su boca volvió a provocarme, subiendo nuevamente el calor y dejándome arrastrar por la lujuria. Me encantaba como me lamía y me mordía los pezones, me daba tanto placer, gemía como una condenada, agarrándome de las sabanas y arrugándolas bajo mis palmas. Su dedo seguía recorriendo mis labios entonces saqué mi lengua y le propuse que se introdujera en mi boca. Lo mordía, lo lamia, lo besaba, como minutos antes había hecho con su hombría. Gale me sobaba los pechos con más rapidez y agresividad, eso me mojaba aun más. Yo lo desafiaba aumentando el ritmo de las caricias que le hacia a su falange, mientras lo acompañaba de los gemidos más sensuales, esos que ni yo recuerdo que tenía. Se dio por vencido cuando abandonó mi pecho y recorrió mi vientre con suavidad hasta llegar a mi inundada intimidad.

Me acarició un poco y en cuanto no me di cuenta, me abrió los labios y encontró mi clítoris. Él advirtió como latía mi vientre y como me temblaban los muslos. Yo era incapaz de darme cuenta de nada que no fuera seguir disfrutando de esas manos hábiles que sabía encontrar el lugar indicado para hacerme estremecer. Gale comenzó a lamer mi sexo, llenándome de muchos besos pequeños hasta que su lengua se posó sobre mis labios. Muy suave comenzó a succionarme, muy levemente me rozaba el clítoris con toda la lengua. La movía muy despacio, arriba y abajo, hacia los lados, trazando círculos. Muy suave…muy lento…muy dulce. Coloqué mis manos en su cabeza para descargar toda mi excitación en él. No podía parar de moverme. Empezó a jugar con sus dedos, metiéndolos y sacándolos, bañándolos de mi humedad, penetrándome con caballerosidad. Sus labios aun seguían absorbiendo mi femenino sabor. Su lengua seguía moviendo mi clítoris con apresurado compas. Gale me chupaba, me sorbía, me mataba de gusto…

Le imploré parar pero él me ignoró. Le encantaba matarme de placer. Mis caderas empezaron a seguir el movimiento de sus dedos, necesitaba con urgencia esas robustas prolongaciones accediendo en mi lugar más íntimo. Necesitaba más profundidad, quería sus dedos más dentro de mí. Quería seguir sintiendo ese fuego que me quemaba por dentro. Pero Gale me trataba con demasiada galantería y la verdad que en este momento no necesitaba eso, solo quería que me poseyera. Parece que él tenía más miedo que yo. Y de alguna manera estaba segura de lo que hacía, lo estaba disfrutando, sí estaba un poco nerviosa; aunque no era la primera experiencia sexual que tenía y tampoco era la primera que tenía con Gale.

–Gale…estoy bien… –Le dije con vos tranquila, la mas tranquila que me salió con semejante orgasmo en puerta –Por favor Gale hazme correr ¡te lo imploro!

Sentí sus músculos distenderse y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. La regularidad de su desplazamiento aumento junto con el goce que me provocaba cada lamida, cada embestida, cada rose de sus labios, cada suspiro cálido de su boca…Lo hizo una y otra vez, podía sentir una molestia, algo que me dolía. Gale notó mi contrariedad y aminoró la celeridad de sus entradas y la profundidad de sus penetraciones. Pero luego de unos minutos me obligué a seguir, era lógico que me doliera, estaba llegando a esa barrera, estaba dejando de ser virgen.

Una vez que el dolor ardiente descendió apreté la marcha una vez mas, dándole el mensaje de que continuara. El placer estaba en la entrada, cruzando el umbral del éxtasis y el goce. La explosión dentro de mi no se hizo esperar mucho mas, gemí más fuerte y mi respiración era completamente errática. Me moví mas rápido, mas deprisa, quería descargar todo esa tensión que sentía. Mis músculos se agarrotaron, el corazón corría a mil revoluciones por minuto, explotó un grito de deleite de mi garganta y no puede más que acabar en su boca.

Temblaba mientras gotas de sudor se escurrían por mi cuello. Me sentía agotada pero insatisfecha a la vez, deseaba su pene dentro de mí. Una sonrisa burlona y picara se asomo en la cara de Gale. Su mirada reflejaba autosuficiencia, como si hubiese hecho la tarea mas titánica del universo y debían felicitarlo por eso. A veces detestaba la soberbia de Gale, ese comportamiento de niño creído, esa falta de madurez; adoraba a mi amigo pero la soberbia y la fanfarronería eran unos de sus más grandes defectos.

Se acercó a mi y enrosco su lengua con la mía, embebiéndome de mi propio gusto; ese sabor dulce y salado a la vez, ese que tenia un dejo tan particular, ese que me gustaba probar de sus labios y de sus dedos. Las caricias empezaron de nuevo pero esta vez eran un poco más bruscas, eran rasguños en su espalda, fuertes presiones de sus manos en mi pecho, mordidas en sus hombros, violentos roces de nuestras zonas erógenas. Con su boca regando un torrente de fogosas lengüetadas sobre mis hombros, me abrió las piernas colándose en el centro de mi cuerpo. De mi boca solo salían gemidos y suspiros que ensordecerían a cualquiera. Puso sus manos en mis caderas y me empujó hacia abajo, haciendo que la punta ardiente de su miembro friccionara la puerta mojada de acceso a mi interior. Me mordí el labio inferior ahogando un gemido y apoyé mis manos en ambos lados de la cama buscando de donde sostenérteme y preparándome para el momento donde oficialmente podría declararme una mujer.

Pasó la punta de su miembro por la totalidad de mi sexo, torturándome, jugando con mis necesidades, esperando que le rogara que me la metiera entera. Hasta que sentí como se inmiscuía su glande en mi interior. Ayudándose de su mano para dirigirlo, logró entrar un par de centímetros, penetrándome con delicadeza, gesto que le agradecía por que sentía como si me desgarraran por dentro; las estocadas de sus dedos nada tenían que ver en comparación con lo que sentía con su hombría ancha y gruesa. Me dirigió una mirada y le di permiso para que continuara. Con sus manos aun sobre mis caderas, me empujaba contra él. Entonces me penetró con un solo golpe, lento, seguro, preciso y profundo.

No pude reprimir un gemido de placer y dolor, pues el goce y el sufrimiento que me ocasionaba eran mil veces mayor que los toques de sus extremidades. Reclinó su cuerpo sobre mi, su pecho empalmado con el mio, sus manos entrelazadas a las mías, sus ojos casi negros clavándose en los míos, nuestro sudor fundiéndose, su aliento y el mio expulsando disfrute. Él hacia movimientos con la cadera hacia arriba y hacia abajo, soltando algún que otro gemido, mientras yo trataba de acompañarlo.

Mentiría si dijera que me sentía totalmente cómoda, si estaba pasando un momento muy excitante y erótico, pero algo me molestaba. No era solo esa minúscula dolencia física, era la aflicción que sentía al dejar todas mis ideas atrás, traicionando todo lo que siempre creí de mi misma, faltándome el respeto, dejando que la mierda de Snow ganara y de ahora en más me vendiera como una trozo mas de carne mutilada. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo como una lagrima caía y se me resbalaba por la barbilla. Cada embestida que Gale de daba era una lagrima.

Él noto que algo andaba mal, quizás tarde un poco en reaccionar, un poco para mi gusto; pero no podía juzgar su acción, él estaba pasándoselo genial con la chica a quien quería, él estaba haciéndome el amor mientras yo solo intentaba dejar mi virginidad atrás.

–¿Nena que te pasa? ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que pare?

–Si, quiero que te detengas por favor

Gale sacó su miembro de mí y me sentí vacía y aliviada. Se colocó su ropa interior y me arropó con sus brazos; yo solo lloré. Lloré por todo, mi padre muerto, mi madre perdida, mi pequeña hermana, mis fieles amigas, mi nueva vida, mi primer hombre, mi primera vez, el abandono de Gale, el maldito futuro, el desgraciado y depravado de Snow. Mi vida se había hecho trizas, toda mi existencia era un gran manojo de mierdas, todo mi futuro estaba totalmente cagado, yo estaba totalmente jodida.  
Agradecía que Gale entendiera mi padecimiento y me acompañara con el silencio, estuvimos largo rato así, callados, mudos, muertos, despidiéndonos mentalmente.

Nos besamos castamente pasado muchos minutos después, él amándome por primera y ultima vez, y yo agradeciéndole su apoyo incondicional y leal, pagando mi deuda con él.

Nos tumbamos en las sabanas impregnadas de traspiración, sexo, tormento y sangre. Nos acurrucamos y procuramos dormir. No podía permitirme cerrar los ojos, no debía. Yo solo quería guardar su aroma a pinos y tierra mojada, sus gestos serios al dormir, su alma regada de la inconciencia onírica.

Quería sentirlo por última vez por que sabía que no volvería a ver a Gale nunca más.

* * *

**Hola pervers como va?! Les cuento que yo mejor y muchas gracias a todas las que se preocuparon por mi y me mandaron su apoyo...Perdí algo que queria mucho pero gané otra...Asi que digamos que mi alma esta en paz por el momento...espero que dure! Soy medio Katniss y digamos que Peeta es mi amigo por ahora...pero ya me lo voy a volver a ganar asi me llevé toda la vida intentarlo...Asi que Peeta preparate!;)**

_Buenooooooo siiiiiiii lo se! Me odian! Bueno che yo queira que ya pasara. Antes de que me critiquen y me dejen sus puteadas les cuanto mi idea al escribir este fic. Primero que nada en mi ideas sexuales con don Mellark implican a una Katniss no virgen por que basicamente quiero que Peeta se la coga(follar para las españolas) con todas las ganas del mundo. Otra razon es que me da mucho color de rosas que Peeta sea el primero en todo, asi que esta vez preferi que sea Katniss la experimentara y Peeta el virgen...ya van a ver que bueno va a estar! Y la ultima razon es que en mi imaginacion siempre crei que Gale tendria que haber tenido una oportunidad con Katniss. Pero no desesperais pervers que quizas Katniss no ha perdido del todo su virginidad...mmm misterio!_  
_ Solo falta el capitulo de despedida de Gale ya esta! Pero espero que cuando aparesca Peeta me van a amar! Paciencia chicas!_

**Este capi es super dedicado a mi amigucha del caribe de Guatemale, pais muy lindo si los hay donde alguna vez me gustaria conocer sus playas hermosas...para Koyuki Betts este limon es para vos que siempre siempre me diste tu apoyo y tu opinion...gracias loca por estar! Espero contribuir a que mejore tu estado de animo con esta humilde dedicatoria...**

Bueno mis pervers gracias gracias gracias a todas...a mi buena amiga Katnissj que la adoro y me banca desde su provincia del vino...a mi cuña Carlita que me dio su apoyo...a mi Torpo que es una genia(toda espero mi acaptacion en facebook mujer) y Minafan que siempre me olvido de agradecerle su cariño conmigo y agradecerle que tenga tantas historias publicadas y ser una de las primeras autoras que lei cuando llegue a fanfic! A todas un beso enorme! Y nos leemos el proximo viernes...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a **_Suzanne Collins_**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO...**

* * *

Capitulo 10

Detestaba fingir, detestaba aparentar, detestaba pretender algo que no era, detestaba tragarme mis verdaderos sentimientos; y aun así allí estaba, siendo más falsa que nunca. Tenía mi mejor sonrisa blanca, reluciente y amplia, adornando mi cara, ocultando tras de ella el dolor que sentía por la partida de Gale. Me sentía tan farsante, una mentirosa. Sintiendo que estallaría en llanto en cualquier momento, queriendo sujetar a Gale de las piernas como si fuese una pequeña niña, rogarle que no se vaya, que lo necesitaba…

Quizás había sido mejor así, quizás las cosas pasaban por algún motivo, quizás fue una forma mas de aprender, de crecer, un obstáculo mas en mi vida, un obstáculo mas para sortear. Dejarlo ir así… con la misma rapidez con la entró en mi vida me sabía a vacío, a nada, tenía un sabor amargo. Me dolía verlo irse así, sin pena ni gloria. Con las manos vacías, con el corazón roto, las esperanzas desechadas y el odio regando su alma. Me dolió dejar ir a Gale. Me sentía culpable, conteniendo la respiración, ahogándome con mis propias lagrimas, me grité, me reproché, me odié, me aborrecí, me daba nauseas, me daba asco; pero los demás solo veían una blanca, reluciente y amplia sonrisa, una sonrisa más en la estúpida fiesta de despedida de mi amigo. Y yo seguía perdiendo a mis seres queridos…uno a uno…papá, mamá y ahora Gale…

Por mucho que me negué Prim y Annie ya tenían todo organizado para la fiesta de despedida que se hizo en casa de Hazelle. Así que mi opinión nunca se tuvo en cuenta, igual a decir verdad, después de esa tarde en casa de Gale mi mente se negó a apartarse de ese momento. Cada vez que me espetaba en el espejo veía las marcas invisibles que Gale grabó en mi cuerpo, aquellas marcas que solo él y yo podíamos ver. Mi cabeza guardaba la contrariedad que sentí cuando perdía aquello que era mi único valor, aquella que tenía que perder con amor, aquello que Gale me quitó un poco a la fuerza y que yo le cedí.

En la piel sentía sus caricias aun erizando los bellos de mi cuerpo. En mi nariz guardaba el olor a hombre de su cuerpo, el olor a excitación de su miembro, el olor a sexo de su cuarto. Y mi boca guarda el sabor de sus labios, la aspereza de su lengua, la humedad de su saliva. Todo mi cuerpo era un gran contenedor de sensaciones y recuerdos de Gale, entonces por mas lejos que fuera siempre tendría parte de su alma fundida en la mía, parte de su anotomía unida a la mía, parte de su todo en mi nada.

Fui al "festejo" por inercia, y arrastrada por Annie y Prim. Todo era alegría en la casa de los Hawthorne, falsa alegría. Madge y Hazelle estaban en la cocina preparando el almuerzo mientras Gale y sus hermanos jugaban en el parque trasero. Annie se puso a ayudar a Hazelle y Prim fue a jugar con Gale. Yo solo me eché a la sombra de un viejo sauce a observar como sonreía Rory al corretear detrás de mi hermana, mientras Vick tramaba estrategias con Gale para robarse uno de las tratas que Madge estaba horneando; y Posy abrazaba por el cuello a su hermano mayor.

Toda esa escena me deprimió aun más de lo que ya me encontraba. Y una fuerte puntada me hincó el pecho cuando Gale me volvió a mírame. Sus ojos grises estaban mezclados con la transparencia de sus lagrimas, esas que como las mías no se permitía dejar salir. Me bastó solo eso para desconectarme de todo, la culpa se volvió intolerante para mi conciencia entonces mi cerebro optó por volar a cualquier otro lado; a un mundo donde todo esta mierda no pasara, un mundo con papá, con mamá, con Gale. Cada tanto escuchaba alguna persona que me nombraba pero mi estado era ausente. Alguna vez cada tanto alguna risa me despertaba de mi somnolencia pero sentir las miradas de los demás en mí hacía que la culpa que me corría, por mis venas, me evadiera otra vez del mundo.

Sentí el sol del atardecer aterrizar de lleno sobre mi rostro mientras que mis ojos grisáceos tenían como blanco a Gale, había pasado muchas horas de la tarde mirándolo, soñando despierta y observándolo. Y aun viviendo torpemente en la realidad sentí unos espigados brazos rodearme por la cintura.

—Hey…se supone que la idea de la despedida es hacer sentir mejor a Gale

—No me jodas Johanna… No estoy de humor

— ¿No le piensas hablar?... Katniss el chico se va mañana así que no seas descerebrada ¡y ve a estar con él, maldición!

Solo largue un suspiro lo suficientemente estruendoso como dejarle en claro a Johanna que estaba pasando por un momento de mierda como para que me venga a molestar con consejos estúpidos y amenazadores.

–¿Te vas a pasar la tarde viéndolo cuando deberías aprovechar los últimos momentos juntos? Si que eres tonta niña. Te vas a arrepentir luego. Hazle caso a tu "maestrita" nena…ve a cogértelo por ultima vez. Jajajajaja el sexo de despedida es lo mejor

–…Johanna… ¿crees que soy una imbécil por no enamorarme de él?

–Uno no elige a quien amar, eso solo pasa y ya. Ya lo veraz cuando te pase. Sentirás que el universo colapsa y la tierra temblar bajo tus pies con solo una mirada de esa persona. Ya lo sentirás, tarde o temprano, porque nadie escapa del maldito y jodido amor ¿sabes?– Wow Johanna parecía saber de que hablaba y por su forma su tono puede percibir como si…como si ella también había sido presa del puto amor. Me pregunto si alguna vez Johanna habrá amado a alguien, como termino la historia, como lo conoció. Aunque viendo la actualidad de su vida creo que no terminó del todo bien.

El aire fresco de la noche me encontró recostada sobre el húmedo pasto y arropada con una manta impregnada a olor de pinos. Una gran y brillante luna llena era la única compañía que tenía. Me dio una terrible angustia. Un día para se fuera de mi vida. Solo un puto día.

Impulsada por alguna fuerza extraña me dirigí al interior de la casa. El olor a cena impregnaba la casa de exquisitos recuerdos, recuerdos de cenas con Gale, recuerdos que no se volverían a repetir en mucho tiempo y hasta quizás nunca más. Me dio una puntada en le pecho, justo en el medio del pecho. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que volver a pedirle perdón, tenía que perdonarme por no amarlo, tenía que quitarme esta culpa que me ahogaba y no me dejaba respirar.

Sí, era una jodida egoísta. Ya estaba resignada a la idea de no verlo nunca más pero aun sentía un nudo en mi estómago, un nudo de culpa. Y Gale era el único que podría exorcizarme de esa culpabilidad que hace días no me deja respirar. Tenía que sentir su perdón para poder seguir. Era hasta vital para mí poder perdonarme a mi misma por toda esta situación.

Corrí escaleras arriba directo a la habitación de Gale. Abrí la puerta de par en par sin golpear, sin llamar, solo gritando su nombre; pero él no estaba. Revisé las otras habitaciones pero no había rastro de él. Bajé con gran velocidad las escaleras y ante la mirada de sorpresa de Hazelle y Annie solo atiné a preguntar donde estaba Gale. Me dijeron que no sabían, que se había ido como hace unas horas, diciendo que tenía que pensar un poco y necesitaba un momento a solas. Mi mente solo pensó en un lugar donde podía estar, un lugar donde uno puede sentir su propia esencia, sus pensamientos más débiles, sus deseos más ocultos. Allí donde yo también me siento libre, donde el mundo se reduce a nada, se reduce a mí, a mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos, se reduce a todo lo que soy.

Corrí a toda velocidad, queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido, el tiempo que estuve ausente. Quería verlo, sentirlo, fingir mi amor una última vez. Corrí sin detenerme a pensar en nada más que en llegar y secar mis lágrimas en el hombro de mi amigo. Corrí aunque mi cuerpo me exigiera parar, aunque el aire no me alcanzase, aunque mis músculos me dolieran. Solo corrí sintiendo el ruido desvanecerse atrás cada paso. Corrí aunque el aire de la noche me cortara la cara. Corrí alumbrada bajo la luz de la luna. Solo corrí, transformándome en un animal que corre tras su presa, por que eso era, un animal hambriento que buscaba desesperadamente a su presa, que buscaba de donde beber sangre para poder continuar con vida.

Me detuve en seco cuando llegué. Me tomé unos instantes para recuperar el aliento y descansar mi cuerpo. Con la mirada observé algún indicio de su presencia, pero los frondosos pinos del bosque me impedían una clara visión del lugar. La espesura de la oscuridad no me asustaba en absoluto, todo lo contrario, sentía una atracción casi enfermiza por penetrar la negrura de la noche y perderme en el silencio de la arboleda. Cerré mis ojos y agudicé mis sentidos, pudiendo escuchar el crujir de las hojas al caer al suelo, el andar sigiloso de los animales, el respirar agitado de los ciervos, el olor a humedad del musgo, el aroma de las Katniss a lo vera de la laguna.

Caminé por el bosque solo guiada por la claridad de las estrellas que tímidamente se asomaban sobre el denso paisaje de ramas de la alameda. El aire me dejaba rastrear un aroma que me era inconfundiblemente familiar, era el olor a Gale. Y mientras las hojas secas crepitaban bajo mis pasos, el viento relente enredaba mis salvajes cabellos y el rocío gélido caía sobre mi caliente piel buscaba el rastro de ese perfume a hombre; por que soy un animal indomesticado, un animal agreste que vuelve a su hogar. Y con mi acentuada visión nocturna divisé el cuerpo de Gale sobre aquella plateada y chata roca, esa que adornaba la foto que tenía en su habitación.

Me acerqué con prudencia y lo rodeé con la mirada. Me miraba sin sorpresa, sus ojos decían que me esperaban, que sabía que yo lo encontraría en este lugar, este lugar que lo hacia sentir como a mi…libre. Con el reflejo de luz pude ver las huellas que las lágrimas habían dejado en su rostro, sus manos agarrotadas alrededor de la botella de licor, sus labios embebidos en alcohol. Le quité la botella de la mano y bebí un largo sorbo de esa transparente y abrazante bebida que iba quemando mi garganta a su paso. El trago fue tan largo que el licor se escurría de mis labios, cayendo un hilo de líquido por mi cuello, perdiéndose en el escote de mi vestido. El fuego de mi garganta se extendió hasta mis entrañas, pero el calor era tan doloroso y destructivo que no podía dejar de sorber la botella. Me acabé todo el licor, casi la mitad de la botella, en menos de 5 minutos y bajo la mirada indiferente de Gale, esos ojos que me miraban y me repetían que ya estaba grande y debía cuidarme sola. Eché el recipiente de vidrio sobre el tronco de un robusto nogal, estallando en miles de cristales traslucidos que refractaban la luminosidad de la luna en ellos.

–…Bueno no te sienta muy amistosamente el beber Catnip

Comenzaba a padecer los efectos del alcohol, sentí mi cuerpo más lento, mis sentidos más adormecidos, mi angustia a punto de ser vomitada en la cara de Gale. Las palabras de mi amigo tardaron en ser asimiladas por mi cerebro absorbido en alcohol, así que me tomé unos minutos en responderle.

–¿Quieres ver lo amistosa que puede ser?

Me lancé sobre él como un animal en celo. Mis movimientos eran frenéticos y bruscos. Buscaba su reacción pero Gale no hizo nada, solo estaba estático bajo mi cuerpo. Mordí sus labios con tan agresividad que sentí el sabor metálico de su sangre en mi lengua. Pero aun así no paré y seguí mordiendo sus labios, su barbilla, su cuello. Aun con el mareo y la conciencia manchada de licor podía sentir como mi sexo estaba preparándose y reaccionando ante mi atrevida acción. Levanté la falta de mi vestido y me senté a horcadas de Gale, pero el seguía ahí duro e inamovible. Abrasé su cintura y mi cadera empezó a moverse circularmente buscando el roce de miembro bajo mis mojadas bragas.

Gale me tomó la mandíbula con fuerza, presionando mi piel, sintiendo como su caricia estaba llena de resignación y dolor. Me dolía, ese apretón me dolía y me excitaba, mientras los ojos grises oscurecidos por la noche me miraban con desaire y deseo, lo desafíe con la mirada. Me besó con furia, con voracidad, con ensañamiento, dolía el choque de su boca con la mía, pero aun así me gustaba tanto. Éramos dos bestias salvajes, dos bestias en el bosque, dos bestias que no solo estaban tratando de follar con desesperación si no que estaban cobrándose viejas deudas. Él que no lo amara y yo que jugara con mi vida como su fuese mi dueño. Mientras sus dientes mordían mis labios, lastimándolos, mi mano derecha se aferraba mas a su cintura; pegando y fundiendo más nuestros miembros; y mi mano izquierda tiraba de los cabellos de su nuca con el mismo arrebato con la que él mordía mi boca. Nuestros suspiros se funden en un solo bajo muestras lastimadas, calientes y apuradas bocas. Sentí las manos de Gale apretar con desesperación mi senos, haciendo que mis pezones se endurecieran tanto que se notaban erectos bajos mi ropa. Entonces el sonido de la tela desgarrándose bajo los dedos de la bestia que me estaba poseyendo llamó mi atención, bajé la vista y vi como el camino de botones que adornaba mi vestido estaba totalmente rasgado y mis blancas tetas eran devoradas por Gale. Gemí y jadeé muy fuerte, quería ensordecerlo con mis sonidos salvajes, incontrolables y llenos de placer.

Su cadera y la mía se movían al mismo compas, encastrándose una con la otra, robándole largos y suplicantes suspiros a él y desenfrenados grititos de gozo a mi. Pude sentir su hombría rígida y palpitante bajo la anegación de mi sexo. Gale coló una de sus manos por debajo de mi falda y encontró el lugar de donde venía ese aroma a feromonas femeninas. Acarició la totalidad mi sexo con la palma de su mano, regando mi flujo por el resto seco de mi cavidad, y con impertinencia me penetró con dos de sus dedos. Su boca en mis pezones y sus dedos en mi intimidad. Las gotas de sudor brotaban de mi frente, mi faringe estaba áspera y seca por los jades, los músculos están tensos a la espera de una explosión de placer.

Aquello no tenía nada de amor, nada de sentimientos, era algo vacío y corporal. Esto era netamente sexo, sexo para llenar el espacio con algo, para embobar nuestras mentes con algo, para descargar esa desesperación que sentimos ante el inminente cambio en la vida de ambos. Él jugaba conmigo por que yo así lo quería, por que yo lo había hecho partícipe de eso, era un pedazo de arcilla que él modelaba a su antojó, exorcizaba la pena, la presión, la tristeza, la desesperanza, el odio que sentía, la injusticia y la indignación por la falta de libertad en su futura vida. Descargaba su rabia contra el sistema autoritario en el que vivía y del cual era víctima, como yo, como todos nuestros seres amados, como nuestros amigos. Gale se cobró su deuda, cobraba hasta el último centavo que había invertido en mí, y a mi esto me sacaba la culpa con la que vivo hace varios días. Por fin él es libre y yo también. Él libre de poseerme totalmente y yo libre de toda deuda y culpa. En el sexo encontramos ese alivio. Alivio que necesitábamos para aligerar la carga. Volviéndonos violentos, soeces, salvajes, incontrolables, libres. Siendo crueles y desafiantes, verdaderos hijos de puta uno con el otro, disfrazados como pobres mártires y amparados bajo el sexo.

Estaba a punto de acabar, solo unos segundos más, solo unas caricias más y ya me corría pero para mi sorpresa Gale se detuvo, abandonando mi pecho y mi intimidad. Me quedé eclipsada hasta que vi su mirada socarrona y burlona. Me dio un puritano beso en los labios y solo me miro con cara de fanfarrón, con ese aire de soberbia que solía tener y que cada vez se hacia más presente.

–Se suponía que debía correrme ¿no? –Mi voz sonó algo alterada y desesperada lo cual causo una estúpida e inaguantable sonrisa en la cara de Gale.

–Lo dejaremos para la próxima vez que nos encontremos o que preciosa ¿no puedes resistirte a este cuerpo? – Esa maldita sonrisa otra vez…¡Dios! Que odio me da que sea tan cretino.

–Quita esa risa de zorro Hawthorne. Apenas me haces mover un pelo. Deberías estar agradecido de que puedas siquiera tocarme –Solo lo dije en forma divertida, era solo una broma pero por los ojos de Gale podía comprender que no se lo había tomada tan así.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–No me pasa nada linda. Solo estoy un poco…mmm…disperso, digamos….

–…Disperso… ¿Afligido no sería una mejor definición?

–…Sí, quizás… ¿Por qué no me hablaste en todo el puto día Katniss? ¿Por qué mierda viniste? ¿Por qué no me dejaste en paz? – La voz de Gale sonaba enojada…no, no estaba enojado; estaba dolido, triste, apesumbrado, taciturno. Decepcionado conmigo.

–Lo siento Gale…es que no podía entrar en razón. Saber que mañana abordarás un tren que te alejará de mi vida para siempre es algo que no podía terminar de asimilar. Y lo peor de todo es que sé que la culpable de eso soy yo. Me odio Gale, me odio por esto, me odio por no poder hacer nada, me siento impotente, débil, a merced de la decisión del jodido de Snow

–No perdóname a mí, sé que es difícil para ambos. Somos amigos después de todo ¿verdad? Y lo que me molestó principalmente fue que estabas tan absorta en tu culpa y en tu propia auto redención que ni siquiera te compadeciste de mí. Soy él que mas cosas va a perder ¿sabes?

–Lo sé, gracias por recordármelo. Pídeme lo que quieras, lo que desees, pídeme lo que te plazca pero por favor perdóname. Perdóname por cagar tu vida, por joder tus planes, por toda la mierda que estas viviendo a causa mía. PERDÓNAME POR FAVOR

–No hay nada que perdonar Catnip...

–Pídeme lo que sea Gale, te daré lo que sea con tal de que no odies el resto de tu vida

–Catnip hay solo una cosa que puedo pedirte pero nunca a ser mio

–Pídemelo Gale y te…

–Shhh – Me cuajo las palabras– Nunca podrás dármelo Catnip por que quiero eso que vengo pidiéndote desde que te conozco, eso que creí tener cuando te compre, eso que deseé encontrar cuando te hice el amor por primera vez…Quiero tu amor, tu corazón, tu entrega como mujer. Pero nunca viste nada más que un amigo, un hermano, un apoyo, nunca me viste como algo más. Pero a pesar de eso lo intentaste…y no puedo mas que agradecer que aunque no sea como quiero por lo menos me consuela la idea de que alguna vez probé sus labios

Me abalancé sobre el pecho de Gale y dejé salir el llanto que hace días venía acumulando, me quebré ante él, me sentía sumamente culpable, entristecida y responsable de este maldito giro del jodido destino. Sus manos me acariciaban tratando de calmarme pero solo conseguían que mi llanto brotara con más fluidez. Gale me apretó más contra su pecho, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón hecho pedazos, pegó su boca a mi oído y me tarareó una melodía, una melodía que se transformó en canción.

**_¿No me has visto caminar dormido?_**

**_Porque te he estado tomando de la mano_**

**_¿No has notado que estoy a la deriva?_**

**_Oh, déjame decirte que lo estoy_**

**_Dime que no es nada_**

**_Intenta convencerme de que no me estoy ahogando_**

**_Oh, déjame decirte que lo estoy_**

**_Por favor, por favor dime que sabes_**

**_Que debo dejarte ir_**

**_No puede evitar desenamorarme de ti_**

Y aun entre sollozos no puede evitar cantar a los compases de la armonía que salía de la boca de Gale, por que ambos conocíamos esa canción, esa que era perfecta para este momento.

**_¿Por qué me siento tan culpable?_**

**_¿Por qué sigo esperando que algo pase?_**

**_Me preocupo por todos menos por mí_**

**_Y solo continúo perdiéndome_**

**_Dime que no es nada_**

**_Intenta convencerme de que no me estoy ahogando_**

**_Oh, déjame decirte que lo estoy_**

**_Por favor, por favor dime que sabes_**

**_Que debo dejarte ir_**

**_No puede evitar desenamorarme de ti_**

Mi mano reposó sobre su corazón y la suya continuo sus caricias en mi pelo, nuestros grises ojos se encontraron brillantes de lágrimas y ambas voces se unificaron en un solo acorde.

**_¿Podrías leerme la mente?_**

**_No me obligues a yacer aquí_**

**_Y a morir aquí_**

**_Por favor, por favor dime que sabes_**

**_Que debo dejarte ir_**

**_No puede evitar desenamorarme de ti_**

**_¿No lo has notado?_**

**_Estoy caminando dormido_**

Me recosté en el ancho pecho de Gale y solo respiré paz, sé que no había nada más que hablar, ambos nos despedíamos por última vez en el más sepulcral y sagrado de los silencios. Respiré hondamente su perfume a pino y a tierra mojada, ese aroma que nunca me olvidaría, ese olor particular y único que tenía, me perdí en su fragancia, me perdí en la nulidad de mi mente, en las caricias que me daba. Me perdí.

El sol caliente y amarrillo me obligó a despertarme. Miré hacia ambos lados pero no estaba en el bosque, me encontraba en casa. Quizás había sido todo un sueño, esa noche con Gale, el sexo, el alcohol, el perdón, la canción, el silencio. Me levanté de la cama y fui a refrescarme un poco la cara al baño, aun convencida de que todo lo que sucedió en el bosque no fue real; hasta que el reflejo del espejo me devolvió la prueba de que todo había sucedió tal y como lo recordaba. Mi vestido tenía el pecho desgarrado…hoy se iría, hoy…

Me arreglé un poco y me alisté para salir. Hoy pasaría todo el día con mi amigo antes de que su tren parta por la noche. Así que me dirigí a su casa para sorprenderlo pero al llegar encontré todo tan callado, tan muerto. Llamé varias veces a puerta pero no obtuve respuesta. Llamé a los gritos a Gale, a Hazelle, a los niños…pero nada. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa, sentía una puñalada en mi pecho, algo estaba mal. Me eché sobre las escaleras del portal de la casa con la esperanza de pronto alguien me abriera la puerta. Después de un buen tiempo esperando ya estaba resignada a la idea de que vería a mi amigo más tarde hasta que puede ver como Hazelle se aparecía acompañada de los tres niños pequeños.

–Katniss ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

–Vengo a desayunar con su hijo pero el muy holgazán no me abre la puerta Hazelle

La cara de los niños no disimuló lo que mi mente tardó solo una milésima de segundos en comprender.

–¡NO, NO, NO! Hazelle dime que no es verdad

–Lo siento hija…creí que lo sabías...Su tren ya partió hace una hora atrás…Lo siento Katniss

No escuché nada más a partir de eso. Se había ido. Gale se había marchado para siempre de mi lado, me había abandonado, se había alejado de mí por un largo tiempo. Me había robado el último momento que podíamos estar juntos. Se había llevado parte de mi alma en su maleta, en ese tren, y ni siquiera pude decirle adiós por última vez.

Corrí al bosque, corrí al lugar donde estuvimos juntos sin saber que sería la última vez que nos veríamos, que nos tocaríamos, que nos besaríamos, que nos miraríamos. Me desplomé sobre la plana roca donde horas atrás estuvimos ambos, horas atrás…solo un par de horas atrás. Me rodaban lágrimas de indignación, con sabor a vacío, con punzante dolor, con amarga despedida, una despedida tan perfecta que no pudimos darnos el lujo de arruinarla.

Se fue…se marchó…me dejó…me abandonó…

El viento me envolvió y deseé que mi mensaje le sea transmitido…

**_Por favor, por favor dime que sabes_**

**_Que debo dejarte ir_**

**_No puede evitar desenamorarme de ti_**

Y hasta pronto Gale y buena vida…

* * *

**Hola mis perverssss! Que cuentan de bueno?! Yo la posta posta es que ando mucho mejor que hace dos semanas atras...He resuelto mi problema existencial con Peeta asi que...No puedo quejarme! Por lo menos ahora si puedo dormir por las noches y probar bocado! Ya no me quiero cortar las venas con una galletita de agua o tomarme un Speed con cianuro! Las condisiones de contratacion no son las optimas, obvio segun mi punto de vista, pero por lo menos estas en paz!**

Ooootroooo tema pervers! SALTEN DE ALEGRÍA...GALE PA´ EL DISTRICTO 2! La era Mellark se acerca! Igualmente espero que no crean que Gale se desaparecio para siempre...alguna sorpresa tengo para el mas adelante. Espero que aunque sea les haya gustado la despedida que tuvieron...Otra cosita hoy tuve una revelacion! La verdad que yo voy escribiendo a medida que se me ocurren las cosas, tengo capitulos reservados que ya se me estan acabando asi que tengo que apurarme en escribir, en fin como aun no tengo ni idea de cuantos capitulos tendra este fic, mi mente vuela y siempre me adelanto a los sucesos asi que mientras dormia y Katnissj me mandaba Whaps Apps a las 8 de ma mañana xq ella tenia que estudiar (denuncia publica!) me flasho la idea que tengo para el final de este fic! Asi que...la verdad que estoy con muchas ganas de ya adelentar capitulos y ver si es posible mi final! OBVIO ESTO ES TPO SECRET, ULTRA SECRETO! NO SE LO VOY A DECIR A NADIE! Solo lo cuento para joder un rato!

Este Capitulo del despedida de Gale se lo voy a dedicar a **katniss luz que debe de saltar en una pata xq Gale se va! Perra...jajajajaja sos mala guacha anti Gale mira se ofendio y se fue...jajajajaja! Gracias por que apesar de todo me seguiste dejando review y bancandome aunque alguna que otra vez te quise mandar a la mierda! I'm sorry soy muy honesta!**

Muy bien mis perver las libero de tantas boludes y bla bla bla...me voy a salvar el mundo de la invacion zombie de Umbrella y Tricell! Ademas que mi amadisima PS3 me ruega que toque sus botones...nos vemos el viernes proximo ya con un avistamiento del Señor Mellak! **  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a **_Suzanne Collins_**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO...**

* * *

Capitulo 11

Fui al capitolio varias horas antes de mi turno, la casa me recordaba demasiado a Gale, hasta podía sentir el eco de su voz revotando en las paredes. Llegué con mas rapidez de lo usual, hoy necesitaba si o si ocupar mi mente en algo para acallar las voces crueles que me culpaban de los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Me quedé sorprendida…

El lugar estaba totalmente en silencio y como si estuviese abandonado. No había luces tintineantes que lo iluminaran, no había música que escapara del interior y se volviera hipnótica para las personas, no había demanda…no había oferta. Golpeé la puerta principal muchas veces y me quedé esperando que alguien se dignara a abrirme, pero nada. Mientras contaba los minutos esperando alguna respuesta, podía ver las miradas que la gente me devolvía. Miradas de desaprobación, de pena, de lujuria, de asco, de lastima. Me volví a sentir como las primeras veces que pisé él cabaret, me sentí cosa, algo sin valor, un pedazo de carne, una pobre chica desesperada. Ese maldito lugar, donde todos salen satisfechos menos las personas que estamos presas de su juego, presas de la jodida vida que nos toco, presas de Snow. Ese lugar que estaba solitario que sin luces ni música ni clientes solo dejaba ver su arruinada fachada, su vulgar presentación, su deplorable pinta.

Entre tanto mira el lugar caí en la cuenta de que nunca había visto la parte trasera del burdel, quizás allí se encontrara alguna otra entrada. Mi instinto no estuvo equivocado y así fue como encontré una puerta trasera. Solo giré la perrilla y ya estaba adentro. Puede ver como todo estaba demasiado alborotado, las chicas iban de un lugar a otro, cambiándose de ropa, peleando por un par de zapatos, maquillándose, peinándose. La verdad no entendida que pasaba pero era todo un espectáculo ver correr de un lado a otro a 20 chicas semis desnudas, a medio peinar y a cara lavada. Las cabelleras de mis "compañeras" eran de diversos colores, chicas desde el negro azabache hasta el rubio platino pasando por varias gamas de rosados, verdes y azules. Pero el cobrizo dorado y brillante de Annie se distinguía de entre todos los colores artificiales; así que solo me abrí paso hasta llegar a ella.

–Eh Annie ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

–¡Ahhh Katniss que alegría verte! Menos mal que estas aquí. Estaba desesperadamente llamando a casa para que vinieras lo antes posible – Me dijo con voz acelerada e intranquila – Pero vamos nena, vamos a cambiarnos

–Pero por favor ¡¿podrías explicarme que coño pasa acá Annie?! – Realmente estaba muy confundida pero Annie estaba demasiado ocupada empujándome hacia uno de los camerinos.

–¡Pero por todos los cielos mujer, me vas a decir ya mismo que carajo esta pasando!

–Katniss hoy viene el señor Abernathy

– ¿Quien?

– ¡Haymitch Abernathy! El tipo que viene directo del Distrito 2 en remplazo de Gale

¡Crash! Me sonó el corazón cuando me lo nombró. Durante ese pequeño tiempo no había pensado en él y ahora la boba de Annie me lo recordaba. Lo peor de todo es que no se dio ni cuenta de lo que su nombre me causó, ella solo seguía hablando como un maldito loro y yo solo desconecte mi cerebro para no gritarle que se callará de una vez, que me daba igual que viniera el príncipe de Panem; nadie, absolutamente nadie seria lo suficientemente bueno para remplazar a Gale.

–Ah… ¿Y por qué el alboroto? Solo es un idiota mas que trabaja para el viejo desquiciado de Snow, no entiendo que tiene de esplendido este tal Haymitch…Solo las estúpidas pueden estar felices con semejante pelotudo

Lo dije con tal aberración y agresividad que Annie calló, limitándose solo a terminar de maquillarme. Lo sé, me había excedido, pero es que realmente me importaba una mierda quien era ese tal Haymitch. Madge llegó junto a nosotras y se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario, ya me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba molesta. Además ella estaba tan afligida como yo por la partida de Gale, sabía que Madge, aunque no me lo dijese, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Maldita sea, me sentía miserable, una porquería y para colmo tener que aguantarme toda esa payasada de estar "presentable" por el señor Haymitch "me importa un coño quien mierda sea" Abernathy, me crispaba aun mas los nervios. Que suerte la mía…variar…

La voz de Johanna nos llamó a todas la atención, sonaba algo nerviosa, algo enojada, algo seria, como si por primera vez en muchas semanas hubiese aparecido esa Johanna "madama" que conocí la primera vez que puse un pie en este lugar.

–Chicas el señor Abernathy nos espera en el escenario principal. Les pido a todas que sean respetuosas con él. Si se dirigen a él siempre háganlo con la mayor formalidad posible. Es de vital importancia que recuerden que la primera impresión que se lleve de ustedes les dará más posibilidades de conseguir mejores clientes ¿está claro?... – Nadie se molesto en contestar, solo asentimos con nuestras cabezas – Muy bien, sin nada mas que decirles pueden ir al Salón Rojo

Todas se levantaron y caminaron hacia el salón principal de burdel, el cual tenía el nombre de Salón Rojo por el color de las paredes. Me quedé en ultimo lugar mientras delante mio iban Annie y Madge cuchicheando por lo bajo. Al cruzar el portal Johanna me tomó del brazo y me apartó de la fila estampándome contra una de pared.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te volviste loca? – Me salió replicarle a Johanna con bronca y sorpresa, mientras me miraba con sus ojos oscuros y con el ceño fruncido; sin entender muy bien su cara. No sabía si era preocupación, enojo, ansiedad, intranquilidad…hasta que abrió la boca

–Katniss… no la cagues. Mantén la boca cerrada. Haymitch es casi tan hijo de puta como Snow, y sabemos que no te llevas muy bien con el viejo ¿no? – Quedé alucinando con lo que me estaba diciendo –Solo limítate a no pelear con él, porque de la mano y la gracia de él depende tu bolsillo. Y supongo que no te gustará que Prim lo pase mal y que tú esfuerzo haya sido en vano ¿verdad?

–Claro que no quiero eso Johanna. Prometo cuidarme ¿vale?

–Vale. Ahora vete

Me estaba dirigiendo en dirección al Salón Rojo cuando me giré para ver a Johanna.

–…gracias… –Le dije en silencio, solo formando la palabra con mis labios, sin rastros de mi voz. Me sonrió y me imitó.

–…te quiero…

Caminé con cautela y me uní al grupo con disimulo, poniéndome al lado de Annie. Sobre el escenario principal estaba un tipo alto, flaco pero con signos de tener un cuerpo fibroso, sus cabellos eran de un rubio ceniza apagado y grasoso, sus ojos eran de un azul muy opaco, un azul sin brillo, un azul moribundo. Su piel tenía un tono dorado, como un bronceado extinto, además de varias arrugas y unas, casi imperceptibles, cicatrices. Vestía un traje mal planchado, desalineado, sucio y viejo… ¡Por favor! ¿Y a eso le debíamos respeto? Que estafa a la moral.

Haymitch le dio un largo trago a la botella de licor amarillento, dejándola casi vacía. Nos miró con un gesto duro y serio. Se aclaró la voz y empezó con su monologo.

–Mi nombre es Haymitch Abernathy, señor Abernathy para ustedes. Y quiero suponer que están consientes de que va mi trabajo. Las cosas en este lugar van cambiar bastantes, ya no serán iguales, no traten de hacer "amistad" conmigo porque no conseguirán ningún favor de mi parte. No traten de ligar conmigo por tampoco me apetece revolcarme con mujeres de tan bajo estatus como ustedes. No me vengan con problemas personales por que no me interesan en absoluto, por mí que se mueran todos sus parientes así están más tiempo trabajando. Lo único que se hace en este lugar es llenarnos de dinero ¿o acaso ustedes vienen gratis a trabajar?...No ¿verdad?

Nadie decía absolutamente nada, el silencio era mortal y la tensión del ambiente se cortaba con un hilo, hasta dudaba de si alguna de las chicas estaba respirando. Johanna no se equivocó, este tipo parecía realmente un gran hijo de puta; lo cual me hacia hervir la sangre. Me daba asco como nos trataba, éramos unas cosas, unas cosas mudas, rindiéndole respeto a un borracho cabrón, sucio y arrastrado.

–Bueno al parecer todas son mudas…No importa, lo que menos me interesa en este jodido momento es su insulsa opinión. Muy bien empecemos –Y dicho esto tomó entre sus manos un libro negro que Johanna le acercó. Eran una especie de agenda, como un gran cuaderno negro. Se tomó unos minutos para leer algunas cosas, cosas que parecía consultar con Johanna; lo bueno es que esos minutos fueron un respiro para nosotras, un momento donde pusimos distendernos. Johanna nos llamó nuevamente la atención y volvimos a guardar silencio. Sinceramente no recuerdo el momento en que esto se volvió peor que el ejército.

–Veo que tenemos una chica que sobresale del resto…Delly Cartwright…

¡No Dios! En el poco tiempo que llevaba en el burdel había tratado con varias chicas pero las cosas entre Delly y yo nunca estuvieron bien. No la soportaba, no teníamos piel, no nos simpatizamos para nada. A mi realmente me daba igual, me era indiferente pero ella siempre se encargaba de hacerme notar su antipatía. Era la estrellita del cabaret, era la favorita de Snow, era la que más clientes fijos tenía, era la más hermosa de todas y también la más ramera. No era muy alta, digamos que su estatura era normal, pero tenía un cuerpo totalmente perfecto. Sus pechos eran grandes, no exageradamente grandes, pero si lo suficiente como para que cualquiera los notara; en especial los hombres. Sus piernas eran largas y bien torneadas, firmes, duras, entrenadas. De la misma manera que tenía su culo parado, trabajado, turgente…jodidamente perfecto. Lo peor de todo es que su cara tenía rasgos muy delicados y femeninos, una boca dibujada, una nariz respingada, unos ojos celestes alucinantes. Y para rematarla era más rubia que el mismísimo sol, su cabellera larga, sedosa, brillante, adornada con esos rizos naturales. ¡Maldición! Hasta su andar era fastidiosamente sensual. No me extrañaba nada que sea por lejos la mejor de todas.

–Bien ya veo por eres las más solicitada… Algunos de tus clientes serán reasignados pero otros más importantes y antiguos serán de tu exclusividad –Delly estaba apunto de protestar cuando Johanna la miró y la calló con una mirada asesina –Por ejemplo tenemos al señor Mellark, ese será reasignado para alguna. Además el señor Mellark pidió una chica diferente, se ve que le aburrió un poco lo artificial de la señorita Cartwright – Algunas…que digo algunas… todas se regocijaron con el comentario anti Delly, y seamos realistas, fue muy oportuno y gracioso. Ahora de repente todas estaban alborotadas, del silencio sepulcral pasamos a los cuchicheos, claro aprovechando que otra vez Haymitch y Johanna estaban intercambiando opiniones.

– ¿Quién ese tal Mellark?–Le pregunté muy intrigada a Madge

–Es uno de los comerciantes mas importantes del distrito… ¿recuerdas los bollos que Gale solía comprarte? Bueno los hacen en la panadería de Mellark. Katniss ese hombre fue "propiedad" de Delly desde que yo estoy aquí

–Pero ¿que es tiene de especial?…es solo un tipo más

–Es que él no se acuesta con nadie

–Además es súper guapo –Agregó Annie

No sabía que pensar de este tal Mellark. Un tipo normal no pagaría por una prostituta para charlar. Seguro que era un loco pervertido, alguno de esos raros con perversiones extrañas. Todavía estaba tratando de entender, eso de que el tipo este Mellark no se revolcaba con nadie, cuando de repente me vi invadida por la mirada de todas las chicas.

– ¿Qué? –Dije confundida

–Veo que está en otro planeta señorita…mmm… ¿Everdeen, verdad? – Me dijo Haymitch –Bueno como le decía, usted va ser la acompañante del señor Mellark…Así que por favor Johanna encárgate de acondicionarla bien, recuerda que es un cliente muy importante – Johanna lo miraba asintiendo –Ah y otra cosa señorita Everdeen…tenemos un asunto que arreglar antes. Así que la espero en mi oficina

¿Estaba alucinando? Ahora tenía que hacerme la simpática con el tal Mellark este. Lo único que me gustaba de la situación era ver la cara de furia de Delly. Jajajajaja me hacia mucha gracia verla tan enojada.

–Chicas sin más que decirles le voy a ir informando de sus clientes con el correr de la noche. Ahora todas estén preparadas lo antes posible que en 30 minutos volvemos a abrir

Así todas empezaron a corretear histéricas, otra vez, como si necesitaran tanto arreglo…estaban todas casi prefectas…

Yo me dirigí directamente a la oficina de Haymitch, intrigada por que no tenía ningún asunto que arreglar con él; además apenas lo conozco de hace unos minutos atrás. Toqué la puerta y una voz desde el interior me permitió el acceso.

– ¿Quería verme señor Abernathy?

–Así es señorita Everdeen, prometo no demorarla mucho. Primero en principal ya me han dicho que clase se chica es usted. Así que tenga cuidado por que estoy acostumbrado a tratar con las de su calaña

– ¿Las de mi calaña? ¿Y podría decirme que clase de chica soy? Al parecer me conoce demasiado – ¡Joder que soy una boca floja! No puedo controlarme. Este hombre me saca de quicio. Su aliento a alcohol me hace recordar a mamá…y eso me pone de un humor atroz.

–Eres de la clase de chicas que se creen gran cosa como para estar acá. Como si tu presencia nos honrara. ¡Por favor! Eres una mas del montón querida, no te creas gran cosa. Eres de las problemáticas, de las contestatarias, esas que tiene demasiado idealizado el puto mundo. Pues conmigo no tendrás demasiadas oportunidades de ser así, por que enseguida te mando de viaje a otro distrito y se acabó el problema. Y supongo que no te gustará alejarte de tu hermanita y que la pobre se muera de hambre ¿no? Porque si no cuidas tú dudo mucho que tu madre alcohólica y depresiva le ponga un plato de comida en la mesa a la pequeña

Me nació un fuerte instinto de matar a Haymitch. No por lo que podría decirme a mí sino por que no soportaba que se llenara la boca hablando de mi hermana. Maldito viejo borracho. Pero aunque me jodiera en el alma, él tenía razón, debía cumplir con lo que me pidiesen… por Prim. Pues solo le hice un gesto dándole a entender que acataría sus órdenes y no le traería problemas.

– ¡Bien! ¡Así me gusta! Lo segundo para lo que te llamé es para darte esto – Y me entregó un sobre –Y la tercera cosa es que fue el señor Hawthorne quien eligió al señor Mellark para que sea tu primer cliente. Conmigo eso privilegios no los tendrás nunca, así que no te acostumbres. Ahora quita tu vulgar cara de mi vista. Tienes trabajo que hacer

Salí del despachó rápido por que si no asesinaría a ese hombre, era vomitivo, repulsivo, realmente era una basura de persona, un hijo de perra como Johanna bien me lo había advertido. Bueno no iba a ponerme a reparar en obviedades, me estaba matando la curiosidad de saber que diantres era ese misterioso sobre. Lo abrí y había muchos billetes, era dinero, y aparentemente una suma bastante importante. No recuerdo haber tenido tanto dinero en mis manos desde el fallecimiento de papá. En el interior había una pequeña nota…

"Catnip negocios son negocios. No nos debemos nada. Suerte. Cuídate. Ojalá nos volvamos a ver pronto. Te amo. Gale"

Solo rompí la nota y me tragué el odio y el llanto. Por primera vez en todo este tiempo Gale me hizo sentir una puta. Una puta que compró y pagó. Una puta que se cogió. No quería su dinero, su sucio y apestoso dinero. Pero no era el dinero lo que más me jodía, era el hecho concreto de que en forma oficial, ya era una ramera más del maldito Capitolio.

Gracias Gale…puedes irte a la mierda…

* * *

**Hola pervers! Como les baila la tanga? Bueno yo ando bien...con un sueñoooo terrible pero en fin...Les cuento que no solo lucho contra Zombies si no tambien con el fucking Facebook que no me dejaba re encontarme con una de mis hijas pervers, Koyuki Bett, pero hemos vencido a la tecnologia y ya esta en las filas de la perversion! Muajajajajajajajaja! AAAAHHHHHH pequeño detalle que me olvide de comentarles el otro dia. la cancion que cantan Katniss y Gale se llama Falling y es de The Civil War un duo hermoso...asi que si pueden escuchenla que es una cancion muy linda.**

Bieeeeennnn ya esta donda vueltas don Mellark! Ahhhi que respeto para el panadero mas guapeton de todo Panem! Mmm se que no es gran cosa este capitulo pero bueno da marco a la historia. Otra cosa aparecio Haymitch que es medio malote pero buenoooooo...nunca fue super simpatico con Katniss verdad!?

**Caítulo con dedicatoria para todas por que todas me bancaron la historia 10 capitulos con Gale de protagonista. La era Mellark a empezado para todas asi disfrutadlo y amadme pervers del mundo entero!**

Hoy me voy a dormir temprano mis queridas niñas...mmm me pregunto si habra algun muchacho que lee esta historia! Y estas del otro lado pequeño perver no temas...aqui todas te esperamos con las piernas abiertas! Besos a todas...en el culo!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a **_Suzanne Collins_**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO...**

* * *

Capítulo 12

Para mis adentros lo único que podía hacer es insultar a Gale por convertirme en una cosa. Sí, lo se, estoy pecando de injusta pero es tan indigno sentirse algo, sentirse un pedazo de carne tomada y profanada. Aun así Gale seguía cumpliendo con sus promesas por más lejos que se encontrara. Una parte de mi lo odiaba por irse, por tomarme, por casi jugar con mi vida como si fuese potestad de él; y otra parte le estaría eternamente agradecida por haber sido un capítulo muy importante en mi vida, un sostén, un apoyo, un amigo fiel. Pero lamentablemente no soy de las que perdonan y esa maldita nota me dejó un sabor muy amargo. "¡¿Negocios son negocios?!" Eso era para él, un puto negocio…

Me resigné a sentirme así, a sentirme usada, porque al fin y al cabo tendría esta sensación de ser un objeto cada vez que acabara de revolcarme con algún hombre. Y por más que reniegue de mi condición actual es una decisión que tomé, y debo aceptarla como tal, sumirme en este mundo y absorber mi nueva vida para volverme una superviviente. Y si me lo ponía a pensar había sobrevivido al hambre y al abandono, a la muerte y la desidia, a la ignorancia y el desinterés. Mejor dejar de lado las reflexiones filosóficas de la vida, en definitiva era una asquerosa vida, pero por lo menos seguía siendo mía y yo siendo artífice de mis propias elecciones.

Me fui con Johanna a prepararme para ir a ver a mi primer cliente, me acerqué al perchero donde se encontraba el atuendo que usaría; un vestido de color rosado muy pálido, un rosado casi imperceptible, que hacía que lo oliváceo de mi piel contrastara notoriamente. Se sujetaba de un solo hombro y era un poco ajustado el pecho provocando que mis senos se volvieran más redondos y pareciesen más grandes. Aunque supongo que ese efecto también lo daba el ancho lazo de encaje blanco radiante que se sujetaba por debajo de la línea del pecho. Lo bueno era que el vestido luego caía en una natural cascada de tela suave y volátil llegando unos centímetros por encima de mis rodillas. Los zapatos fueron el gran problema, eran muy incomodos, no servían para estar parada ni para caminar por mucho tiempo pero debo decir que estilizaban mi figura creando que mis piernas cobraran kilométricos centímetros. No me gustaban demasiado que fuesen tan llamativos, con todos esos ínfimos cristales que los cubrían, formando casi todos los colores del arcoíris en un par de zapatos que debía de ser de color plata…creo…

Cada vez estaba más convencida de que evidentemente mi sentido de la estética estaba atrofiado.

Para mi sorpresa tanto el maquillaje como el peinado eran sumamente sutiles y sencillos; unos cuantos rizos que sucumbían en mi espalda y un poco de rubor y un labial pegajoso y brillante. Creo que nunca me había sentido tan bonita como en ese momento y lo peor de todo es que me estaba acostumbrando a estar así de arreglada y ser sexualmente apetecible. Aun recordaba cuando Johanna me dijo que tenía potencial y por primera vez estaba cayendo en la cuanta que me gustaba ser un poco desfechada y provocadora; supongo que la provocación es parte innata de mi ser.

Mientras Johanna me repetía una y otra vez que me quedara tranquila por que el "señor" Mellark era una persona muy amable y dulce que jamás se propasaría, adornaba mi cuello por un collar de pequeñas y blancas perlas.

Me dirigí raudamente al auto que me llevaría a casa de mi cliente. Mi corazón saltaba de mi pecho, tenía un nudo en el estómago, me flaqueaban las piernas y el aire que respiraba me era insuficiente. Estaba aterrada y muy nerviosa. ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si este tipo no era lo que todos decían? ¿Y si era un pervertido como yo creía? Preguntas, preguntas, preguntas que obviamente no ayudaban a mi estado de nerviosismo.

Traté de subir al auto con la mayor tranquilidad posible. El chofer me dijo que se llamaba Thresh, era un muchacho joven moreno y de semblante serio. Solo atiné a decirle un tímido "hola" cuando arrancó el auto negro hacia nuestro destino. Me distraje mirando a través de los espejados cristales las calles distrito, esas calles que no nunca había recorrido, esas calles que dejaban ver las diferencias de clases que había entre ellos y yo, esas calles que me dejaban en claro que entraba a la burbuja de los ricos. Después de recorrer varias cuadras mas paramos frente una casa, una casa un poco antigua pero que aun conservaba su halo de lujo. Mientras Thresh bajaba del auto y se ocupaba de ayudarme a bajar; yo me encomendaba a la gracia del destino, serenándome, sedando mi mente y dejando que mi instinto me lleve.

Nos paramos frente a la puerta principal y mi chofer tocó la puerta, esperamos unos breves minutos antes de que se abriera y saliera aquel hombre que me dejó perpleja. Su rostro emanaba un aire amable y paternal, un aire protector y generoso. Su piel era de tez blanca, la suavidad de su piel se notaba a simple vista. Su cabello era dorado y de plata, se notaba que el rubio de sus años de juventud era invadido por las canas de su actual edad. Lo que mas me cautivó fue su mirada serena y profunda, esos ojos azul mar eran vibrantes y sabios.

Me observó mientras yo nerviosa esperaba su veredicto pero él me regalo una gran sonrisa con esos labios color bermejón. Estiró su mano entregándole un sobre a Thresh, el moreno solo se lo guardó en el bolsillo y se retiró rápidamente, dejándome sola.

– ¡¿Me haces el honor de entrar, por favor!? – Hasta su voz sonaba confiable, combinaba con lo que su primera impresión me dio. Aun así estaba sumamente nerviosa por lo que solo me dediqué a entrar a su casa en silencio.

Apenas cruce el umbral un vaho dulce me invadió, olía a hogar, olía a comida casera, a tarta, a cariño, era un aroma ciertamente embriagador. La decoración era antigua, barroca, los revestimientos en madera completaban la armonía del ambiente.

–Por favor toma asiento…–Indicándome un gran sofá que reinaba en el centro de la sala principal –Voy por leña para prender el hogar, es que a mi edad uno siente mas el frio...–Solo le respondí con una sonrisita forzada mientras él desaparecía.

Me sentía un poco incomoda, me costaba entrar en confianza y estaba dando el aspecto de muda o de mal educada, y la verdad que no podía darme ese lujo. Me levanté del sofá para estirar un poco las piernas y sacarme un poco los nervios, estar en actividad me ayudaba; así que me acerqué a una de las paredes y comencé a ver las fotos que estaba colgadas. Aparentemente eran del señor Mellark con su esposa en la apertura de una panadería, o por lo menos eso decía en los vidrios del negocio. Luego estaba su mujer meciéndose en una silla con una gran panza, supongo que estaba embarazada. Le seguía otra fotografía de su mujer nuevamente embarazada y tomada de la mano por un pequeño niño. Y la última foto era de dos niños de uno años jugando con otro más pequeño. Supongo que esos tres niños son sus hijos. Mis ojos buscaron más fotografías hasta que reparé que sobre el hogar dormía un gran retrato de la familia. Allí estaban el señor y la señora Mellark y sus hijos. Todos rubios y de ojos azules, eran como versiones más chicas de su padre. Me hizo recordar al retrato que tenía de mi familia, de cuando era una familia, con papá y mamá abrazados, con Prim sonriendo y con toda la inocencia de la niñez expuesta en mi sonrisa. Me sentí nostálgica pero la voz del señor Mellark me exaltó.

–Son mi esposa y mis hijos. Uno de ellos pintó ese retrato – Me dijo mientras intentaba encender los leños en la chimenea –El más pequeño tiene dotes artísticos, se llama Peeta

– ¿Peeta? Es un nombre muy bonito –Carraspeé y le estiré mi mano –Me llamo Katniss

–Peek, Peek Mellark–Tomó mi mano con su mano fría y grande, saludándome –Mucho gusto Katniss. Discúlpame que no me presenté con anterioridad pero te vi tan nerviosa que preferí que te relajaras un poco

–Gracias señor Mellark. A decir verdad estaba un poco nerviosa. Esta es la primera vez que nos conocemos y siendo honesta entre Delly y yo hay una gran diferencia…supuse que quizás no me "aprobaría"…–La risa del hombre me dejó un poco perpleja

–Jajajajaja…eres una muchacha muy bonita Katniss, sería un tonto si no te "aprobaría", como dices tú. A decir verdad eres más linda que Delly pero…ssshhh no se lo cuentes a ella ¿vale?

–Vale, no le diré nada –Respondí con una gran sonrisa por el comentario. No por sentirme más que Delly si no por la cortesía que este hombre tuvo conmigo

– ¿Katniss puedo decirte algo?

–Sí, claro

–No me llames señor Mellark. Soy Peek

–Esta bien…Peek

–Así esta mejor

Peek tenía problemas para encender la fogata, así que sin preguntarle me arrodillé a su lado y lo ayudé. Para cuando caí en la cuenta estaba encendiendo los leños mientras Peek solo me miraba sonriendo. Pues no me había dado cuenta que en vez de ayudarlo terminé por quitarle el lugar. Peek se levantó y me ofreció su mano para ponerme de pie.

–Sí, definitivamente eres mejor que Delly…– Solo me volví a reír – ¿Sabes que estaba pensando Katniss? Que en vez de salir a cenar, como tenía planeado, mejor nos quedamos y cocinamos nosotros la cena. ¿Qué te parece?

–No soy muy buena cocinado. Es mas soy pésima cocinera Peek –Le dije un poco avergonzada

–Pues cocinaré yo así tú aprendes. Vamos a la cocina Katniss. Ven, sígueme

La cocina era casi tan grande como la sala. Todos los muebles eran de un blanco radiante y puro contratando con el negro del mármol de la mesada. Y una amplia mesa de madera lustrada tenía en el centro una botella de un líquido rojizo con notas violáceas y dos copas anchas de cristal. Peek comenzó a sacar verduras de las variadas, un montón de trastos de distintos tamaños, y miles de utensilios de cocina. Peek me hablaba de lo que haría de cenar, de su las verduras, de la técnica que usaría para cortar cada vegetal; pero yo no le prestaba atención ya que me preguntaba que es que un hombre como Peek buscaba en unas ordinarias chicas como las que trabajamos en el Capitolio. Supongo que mi cara de intriga fue muy obvia por que Peek interrumpió mis pensamientos con su voz.

—Katniss ¿quieres preguntarme algo?

—Me preguntaba…bueno…no quiero parecer una entrometida pero me pregunto que podría querer un hombre de su clase con una chica de tan corriente como yo

—Voy a contarte una historia Katniss pero antes me gustaría que me sirvieras una copa del vino que dejé sobre la mesa

Le serví una copa a él y una para mí, me senté sobre la mesada y escuché con atención lo que el señor Mellark me contaba.

— Mi esposa y yo nos conocíamos desde pequeños. Nuestras familias eran muy cercanas y desde siempre tuvimos una relación de amistad muy intima. Tanto es así que nuestros padres decían que terminaríamos casándonos por que aparentemente el destino ya nos había unido desde temprana edad. La verdad que yo la veía como una gran amiga, solo eso, y con el correr de los años mas estaba convencido de mi devota amistad por ella. Claro que ella no sentía lo mismo, ella si me amaba desde pequeños. A los 12 años conocí a una chica que me robó el corazón, una chica que ignoraba completamente, que no sabia de mi existencia, una chica que era demasiado lista y madura para un niño como yo. Con el pasar del tiempo y de los años esta pequeña niña se convirtió en una hermosa mujer, inteligente, segura, independiente, y de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado. Así que me armé de valor y la invité a salir, y para mi sorpresa accedió. El día de la cita ella nunca llegó, yo quedó totalmente destrozado por su desplante. Pero la mujer que me acompañó y me consoló y cuidó de mi fue esa fiel amiga que luego unos meses luego se transformaría en mi esposa. Con lo años aprendí a amarla y a quererla, además se convirtió en la madre de mis tres hijos. El primero se llamó Elmod. Elmod tenía el mismo carácter temperamental que su madre, esa terquedad y rudeza lo unía más a ella. Luego de dos años vino Kace, era muy sociable, divertido, amistoso y también un poco fanfarrón, se parecía a mi en mi juventud. Mi esposa no quería mas niños, con Elmod y Kace le era suficiente, solía decirme que no era una coneja para estar teniendo críos, que ya bastante trabajo tenia con esos dos y encima yo no la ayudaba porque me la pasaba encerrado en la panadería

—Pero tuvieron uno mas, Peeta ¿no?—Interrumpí a Peek

—Sí, claro que tuvimos uno más. Peeta llego cuando Elmod tenía 7 y Kace 5. Mi esposa había perdido todo interés en Peeta. En muchas ocasiones peleábamos por que era demasiada severa con él, o no le prestaba la suficiente atención como merecía, hasta tuve que resignarme a la idea de que ella no lo quería, que no lo aceptaba como hijo. Peeta fue el que siguió mis pasos, se encargaba de la panadería en mi ausencia, se levantaba antes que saliera el sol para hornear conmigo, además creó una beta artística que mi esposa odiaba porque decía que era una perdida de tiempo

—Sí que es dura con él…

—Sí, lo era. Peeta es un muchacho amable y dulce, inocente, seguro y determinado, pacifico y cariño. Todas las cualidades que mis otros hijos no tenían, las tenía todas Peeta. Así que nos volvimos muy unidos tanto porque él y yo somos muy parecidos como a raíz del accidente

— ¿El accidente?

—Si Katniss, el accidente donde murieron mis hijos y mi esposa. Sucedió hace tres años, el 19 de Junio, cuando mi esposa estaba de vacaciones con Elmod y Kace en otro distrito. Kace se durmió y el auto desbarrancó. Murieron al instante. Así que solo quedamos Peeta y yo. Es por eso que todos los días 19 de cada mes no me gusta pasarlo solo. Me recuerdan que se suma un mes más a la eterna soledad que me arropa desde la muerte de mis hijos

Nos quedamos un buen rato callados. Yo miraba el piso mientras de reojo veía como Peek se secaba las lágrimas de su afligida cara. Realmente era gran hombre. Y hasta me sentí mal en dudar de las verdaderas intenciones de Peek. El pobre hombre solo necesitaba alguien que lo escuchara, alguien que le prestara algo de atención en un día tan duro para el. Había encontrado un similitud con Peek, yo sentía lo mismo y estaba agradecida de tener a Prim conmigo para apoyarme y no pasarla tan mal. Peek rompió por fin el silencio y comenzó a contarme anécdotas familiares. Como cuando Elmod trato de quitarle un diente a Peeta para que el "hada de los dientes" le trajese dinero, o cuando Kace y Elmod mandaban a Peeta a por galletas y dulces, o cuando Kace y Elmod se peleaban porque querían ligarse a la misma muchacha.

Nos acabamos la primera botella de vino mientras cocinábamos…bueno mientras Peek cocinaba y yo miraba. Nos sentamos a cenar el exquisito estofado de cordero el cual acompañamos con otra botella de vino y con mas anécdotas familiares pero ya no solo de Peek sino también mías. Increíblemente me sentía en confianza con él además de sentirme mas liberada gracias al alcohol que corría por mi sangre. Supongo que parte de ello se debía a la perdida de vergüenza que causaba el alcohol y otra parte a lo paternal que emanaba de la voz de Peek.

Era ya de madrugada cuando Peek y yo nos echamos en el sofá a ver fotografías viejas de sus hijos, de su mujer, de él, de su infancia, en fin toda su vida. Obviamente que otra botella de vino nos acompañaba pero este era muy dulce, casi no se sentía el gusto alcohólico de la bebida gracias a la dulzura del vino. Comíamos una deliciosa tarta de moras y crema mientras Peek hablaba y hablaba, yo sentía mi cabeza girar; mis sentidos eran más torpes, me reía de nada...creo que estoy un poco borracha. Cierro los ojos un momento tratando de aguardar hasta que la habitación deje de darme vueltas cuando siento sus dedos rozar a penas mi mejilla y acomodar un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. Su toque no me molesta sólo me sorprendió un poco, pero Peek había demostrado ser un caballero, ser un hombre, un padre así que lejos de ponerme a la defensiva sólo me relajé más.  
– Tienes una piel muy suave y fresca Katniss  
–…Gracias... –Le respondí como sí estuviera dormida y hasta quizás lo estaba por que todo era demasiado perfecto como para ser real. Así que abrí mis ojos para comprobar sí estaba soñando cuando sus ojos color mar me miraba fijamente. Sentía una forma extraña de verme, como sí sus iris recorrieran detalladamente mi cuerpo y mi rostro. Su mano nuevamente se posó en mi cara brindándome sutiles caricias mientras su cuerpo se movía lentamente sobre el sofá acercándose más mi cuerpo. Una señal de alerta tintinea débilmente dentro de mi cabeza pero el alcohol ha bañado mis neuronas, relentisando mis movimientos.

Estaba levemente nerviosa e incómoda baja la sigilosa mirada de Peek.

–Ella se llamaba Kala...pasaron unos largos años y mis padres fallecieron así que las visitas al cementerio eran frecuentes en mi vida. Una tarde muy nublada de invierno me perdí y por casualidad fui a dar con la tumba de mi amaba Kala. Su epitafio decía que había muerto el mismo día de nuestra cita, esa donde nunca llegó. La culpé muchos, muchos años por no haber aparecido, por no poder dejarme amarla y vivir nuestro amor. Siempre me pregunte que hubiese sido de mi vida sí Kala se hubiese presentado a nuestro encuentro… pero ya ves...murió. El destino no quiso que nos uniéramos, que nos quisiéramos, que nos amaramos… nuestro destino no era estar juntos

–…Peek...lo siento mucho, se nota que ella realmente fue el amor de tú vida

– ¿Sabes una cosa Katniss? Pienso que la vida me está compensando por habérmela quitado. Cuando te vi frente a mi puerta no pude salir de mi asombro al notar que eres exactamente igual a Kala. Las mismas facciones, el mismo castaño en sus cabellos, la misma piel oliva…y esos ojos grises, esa mirada triste y determinante…Igual a ti

Su cuerpo se pegó al mío, sus ojos se fijaron en mi boca y su mano se apoyó sobre mi pierna. Estaba estática y rígida, sorprendida por la extraña actitud de Peek. Tenía miedo, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, me lo gritaba la débil voz de supervivencia en mi cabeza.

–Por fin vas a ser mía Kala…

Peek se abalanzó sobre mí tratando de besarme pero fui más veloz y corrí mi cara justo a tiempo y traté de levantarme del sofá pero él me atrapó en el aire obligándome a caer encima de él. Mi espalda estaba pegada a su pecho, sus manos brutas trataban de abarcar la mayor cantidad de piel posible, sus dedos se adentraban bajo mi falda rozando la cara interna de mis muslos. Me zafé y tontamente caí al suelo y comencé a gatear así la salida, pero el vino me había dejado lenta y mareada como para ponerme de pie y echar a correr. Él era más fuerte que yo así que me tomó como sí mi peso fuese el de una pluma y me volvió a estampar contra el sillón. Peek no estaba muy consiente tampoco así que trastabilló con la alfombra, lo cual me dio unos segundos para tratar de correr a la puerta; pero me volví a alcanzar y me estrelló contra una pared recargando su peso en mi.

–Peek… Peek… Peek… no soy Kala, soy Katniss… ¿Recuerdas? Peek ¡por favor! Soy yo, Katniss

–¡NOOO! esta vez no vas a zafar de mi Kala, eres una perra asquerosa y manipuladora, me hiciste esperar más de 20 años para poder hacerte mía…y ahora mismo la serás

–¡NO…NO…NO…NO…NO! Soy Katniss –Grité otra vez tratando de recobrarle la conciencia a Peek–… por favor ¡reacciona! Soy... – Sentí la mano de Peek golpear con furia mi boca callándome y haciendo brotar sangre de mis labios.

Mis gritos se ahogaban bajo su piel, mis manos se movían con urgencia tratando de defenderme del ataque, mis piernas estaban presionadas con las suyas y me era imposible moverme. La adrenalina y el miedo eran tan fuertes que corrían por mis venas que ya no poseía una gota de alcohol. Nuevamente trate de zafarme y forcejear con él pero eso sólo me canso rápido y me dejó a merced de su deseo.

Me resigne a que ser violada por Peek, a que entrara con violencia en mi, era más fuerte que yo y yo me rendí ante su fortaleza y su locura. Mis manos dejaron de luchar y mi garganta paró sus gritos, mi cuerpo se tenso y temblaba como una hoja seca. Las manos de Peek se movían como sí fuesen miles, su boca recorría mis hombros con frenesí y sentía su miembro ponerse duro bajo mi vientre.

Traté una vez más de hacer entrar en razón a Peek pero sería inútil, lo sabía incluso antes de intentarlo.  
–Peek… por favor ¡no! ¡Estas confundido! ¡Soy Katniss! Peek… por dios… no quieres hacer esto

Sus ojos que alguna vez fueron azules estaba totalmente ennegrecidos, totalmente idos, como si fuese un predador ante una indefensa presa…Peek estaba fuera de sí.

Clavó su mirada llena de odio en mis ojos llorosos y con ambas manos rodeo mi tráquea y apretó con fuerza. Sentí caer las perlas de mi collar en el suelo, el sonido era lejano y cada vez mas débil, el aire ya comenzaba a faltarme y la vista se me nublaba; cuando sentí como sus manos se alejaban de mi cuello. Mientras tosía y trataba de recuperar el aliento, Peek rasgaba mi vestido haciéndolo pedazos, dejando mis pechos al descubierto y mi falda convertida en un andrajo que apenas cubría mi sexo. Las lágrimas caían sobre mi pecho, estaba totalmente entregada a lo que pasaría.  
Peek desabrochó sus pantalones que cayeron hasta sus tobillos y con sus piernas abrió las mías, abriéndose camino fácil hacia mi intimidad. Con una de sus manos masajeaba su virilidad y con la otra amontonaba, hacia un costado, mi braga. Sentí su punta rozar mi entrada y los ojos de Peek mirarme directo a los míos. Lloraba en silencio dejando caer gruesas lágrimas, apretando los dientes y rogando a alguna fuerza divina que no me doliera tanto y que todo termine rápido. Traté de poner mi mente en blanco para no escuchar los insultos de Peek…

–Eres una zorra arrastrada, asquerosa, sucia, una ramera, una puta que me dejó esperando por casi 25 años para follarla. ¡Puta! ¡Zorra! ¡PUTA! ¡Cerda repugnante!

Cerré los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza para no abrirlos, tomé aire y dejé que pasará lo debía pasar.

El tiempo parecía no pasar nunca por que esperaba que Peek me tomara y me penetrara con la fura que despotricaba momentos antes…pero nada… Hasta que sentí el sonido de algo colisionar contra el suelo, algo pesado y grande…

Con mucho temor abrí los ojos y vi a Peek yacer en el suelo con un charco de sangre que se formaba por debajo de su cabeza. Estaba totalmente estupefacta con la imagen que mis ojos me devolvían. Simplemente no entendía que sucedía hasta que…levanté la mirada y lo vi.

– ¿Estas bien?

Esos ojos azules, más azules que el cielo, como si fuesen replicas del firmamento adornando su rostro. Sus cabellos rubios como el trigo, como si su pelo fuesen miles de hilos de oro. Me miraba asustado, apenado, culposo, como si todo fuera un gran error de su parte… Tiró hacia al piso el pesado candelabro de plata, con el que supongo golpeó a Peek por las salpicaduras de sangre que tenia. Lentamente se fue acercando a mí. Mi mente no procesaba tantos acontecimientos juntos. Se quitó su camisa y cubrió mi cuerpo escuálido y desnudo. Solo me quedé estática un momento para luego apretarlo contra mí.

Susurré, con un moribundo hilo de voz, contra su oído mientras él me envolvía entre sus brazos.

– ¿Eres un ángel? ¿Has venido a ayudarme?

–No…Soy Peeta Mellark…

* * *

**Hola mis pequeñas pervers!** Yo les cuento que vengo del cine. Acabo de ver Amanecer! Buenisima peli, me sorprendi y eso que no soy fan de Crepusculo. Pero barbara la pelicula, me gusto muchisimo. Inevitablemente me puse a llorar al final por que bueno soy una sensible de mierda y lloro de nada.

**Buenoooooo ya está! Peeta esta oficialmente dentro del fic! Espero que no les haya decepsionado el capitulo. Sienceramente se que tarde mucho en que Peeta a pareciera y eso, y mi mayor temer es que el capitulo les resultara una mierda. Que tengan la sensacion de "para esto espere tanto?" Asi por favor haganme saber que onda, dejeme sus review para saber que les parecio. SI les gusto la parte del abuso del Pekk, si les gusto los nombres, si les gusto como aprecio Peeta! Noseeeeeee haganme llegar sus idea desde un primer momento es que Peeta llegue en un momento donde Katniss este vulnerable y no pueda mas que rendirse ante la ayuda de Peeta. Queria que la entrada de Peeta se impactante para Katniss asi como para ustedes...espero poder conseguir su aprobacion.**

Bueno notaran lo temprano que subi el capitulo pero mañana trabaja todo el dia y seguro no iba a tener tiempo asi que mejor ahora! Asi que pervers no tengo mucho que contarles ademas estoy cansada. Espero que no me despierten a las 7 de la mañana una que yo se, que es mala y como tiene que estudiar y me envidia, me molesta a esa hora! La verganza nunca es buena mata el alma y la envena, dice el Chavo. Pero esto tiene mas gusto de denuncia publica! Asi mi adorada **_katnissj_ **te mando al frente! Mala mala mala!

Bueno chicas...y chicos!Si chicos! Un parajito con anteojos me contó que les metió presion para leer asi que bienvenidos a las filas de la perversion! Ah si seguramente les encantó el cap 1,los hombres aman a las lesbianas, qunque nosotras no e ustedes pero eso es otro tema! Asi que gracias hija mia por pervertir estos dos muchachitos!

**Nos leemos el viernes que viene mis pervers...tengo sueñoooooo!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ya saben que la historia es de Collins asi ya me canse de aclararlo!

* * *

Capítulo 13

Verla ahí dopada sobre mi cama me daba tanta pena…tan tristeza…tan indignación…

No entendía nada, había actuado tan rápido que no sabía como procesar todo lo acontecido en mi cabeza. Mi padre tratando de abusar de esta pobre chica, ella con su cara de susto, el miedo se sentía en su piel. Su pulso descontrolado y frenético, su corazón latiendo y explotando de su pecho, sus manos temblorosas, su respiración agitada…pobre chica…

Verla ahí dopada sobre mi cama me hizo preguntarme que llevaría a una chica así a dedicarse a esto. ¿Tendrá familia? ¿Tendrá amigos? ¿Tendrá alguien que la cuide? Pues supongo que no, debe de estar sola en el mundo como para hacer algo así de bajo y destructivo.

Verla ahí dopada sobre mi cama me causaba cierta sensación que no puedo dilucidar. Estaba tan tranquila, atrapada en la ignorancia de los sueño, tan en paz, me daban ganas de abrazarla y mecerla entre mis brazos, me daban ganas de cuidarla. Verla ahí siempre, querer que se quedara eternamente, era verla frágil y débil, desamparada y sola.

Esta chica que no tenía nombre para mí, esta chica que dormía en mi cama, que impregnaba su perfume en mi colchón, que calentaba mis sábanas, que respiraba mi aire…esta chica que hace que mi cuerpo se sienta extraño. Me siento tan tranquilo al verla descansar, se siente como un cosquilleo en mi estómago, como un suspiro que no termina por salir nunca, me siento como si algo corriera por debajo de mi piel.

Supongo que debo explicarle como se sucedieron las cosas, como se echó a llorar desconsoladamente en mi hombro, como tuve que suministrarle un tranquilizante, como tuve que llamar a nuestro vecino, el doctor Aurelius, para que le diera unos puntazos a la cabeza de papá.

Mi viaje por el Distrito 7 y Distrito 8 había terminado antes de lo previsto ya que solo había ido por papel, pinceles de madera y lienzos, respectivamente, para continuar con mí pasatiempo de pintar. El día 19 se acercaba y por ende sabía perfectamente como ese día calaba dentro del corazón de papá. Pero también sabía que desde hace casi dos años había tomado la costumbre de pasar ese día acompañado de "señoritas" de dudosa reputación. Igualmente quise hacer todas mis diligencias rápido así pasábamos el día juntos, por empezar por que no me gustaba que gastara su dinero en prostitutas y segundo por que desde hacia un tiempo tenía que pasar esos días solo. Y eso me dolía. Aunque la chica rubia que suele acompañar a papá, Delly, es muy simpática y divertida así que no estaría nada mal aceptar el ofrecimiento que siempre tiene conmigo para que nos divirtiéramos un rato a escondidas de mi padre. Debo de ser honesto y admitir que es una preciosura de mujer pero ¿a quien quería engañar? para más de un noche no la consideraría y lamentablemente no tenía ese interés en ella. Pero extrañaba estar con papá en estos días así de importantes así quise darle la sorpresa de llegar antes a casa…pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo al encontrar a mi padre acorralando a un pobre chica contra una pared de la sala. El recuerdo me llenaba de odio contra mi padre, me llenaba de ira, rabia, cólera, irritación. Mi cabeza trataba de comprender lo que mis ojos le devolvían pero me fue imposible reaccionar al instante, me quedé inmóvil y atónito con la situación que se me presentaba ante mí.

Ladeé mi cabeza para sacar esos recuerdos de mi mente. Por el momento me consolaba verla dopada en mi cama, verla ahí segura de las manos de mi padre, aunque sabía que el problema iba a darse cuando despierte y me viese a su lado. Seguro espantaría, y es de esperarse luego de haber vivido un abuso como el que mi propio padre le suscitó.

Abandoné mi silla y me senté a su lado en mi cama. Tomé un pañuelo y lo humedecí en el cuenco de agua, que reposaba en la mesa de luz, y con movimientos lentos comencé a borrar el camino que las lágrimas habían dejado sobre la piel de la chica. Las huellas de sal y pintura negra, que nacía de sus ojos y moría en su escote, me hacían sentir culpable; por que dejé que llorara, dejé que le hicieran daño frente a mí.

Cuando vi a mi papá acorralando a esta chica me quedé estupefacto, asombrado, horrorizado. Verla tratar de defenderse torpemente ante la fuerza bestial de mi padre me partía el corazón pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, esta rígido ante la imagen. Papá quería besarla pero ante las incansables suplicas y gritos de la muchacha, te dio un puñetazo de lleno en la boca, partiéndole el labio y haciendo brotar la sangre de esa chica que solo seguía luchando por sobrevivir; como una pequeña presa de su cazador. Mi padre le arrancó su vestido con tanta brutalidad que dudo que ella cayera en la cuenta que se lo desgarró con una navaja, esa navaja que era mi abuelo y alguna vez fue de mi bisabuelo, esa que alguna vez sería mía como una reliquia familiar. La sangre ya no le brotaba solo de los labios quebrados sino también de parte de su torso y piernas.

Por fin mi cuerpo obedeció a mis impulsos cuando vi a ese hombre profanar el cuerpo desnudo, y lánguido de aquella muchacha, con sus burdas manos, ahogándola lentamente. Miré a mi alrededor buscando algo con que detener a mi padre, corrí a la cocina y tomé uno de los pesados candelabros de plata que adornaban la mesa. Comprobé que había tres botellas de vino abierto lo cual me pintaba un poco el cuadro de como se habían dado las cosas antes de mi llegada. El alcohol y papá no eran buena pareja. Por lo general siempre fue de tomar muy poco pero desde el accidente su adición a las bebidas alcohólicas había crecido en forma muy veloz. La agresión y el salvajismo que el alcohol despertaba en mi progenitor era algo que pocas veces había presenciado pero que rara vez sucedía, y en esas ocasiones solo se dedicaba a romper algunas cosas y llorar la muerte de mis hermanos y mi madre. Pero esto de violar chicas es nuevo y totalmente inaceptable.

Volví a la sala y vi como la chica de ojos grises se rendía ante los insultos crueles y la fuerza descomunal de mi padre. Mi mirada se posó sobre la mano de papá… ¿¡era…su miembro!? Sí, lo era…Erguido, duro, erecto, preparado para ser insertado en esa pequeña chica aterrorizada y resignada que se encontraba empotraba contra la pared. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso…

Corrí acelerado hacia donde se encontraba mi padre, levanté el pesado objeto que tenía entre las manos y lo golpeé directo en la cabeza. Vi a mi papá caer de lleno contra el sólido suelo y como del golpe que le había propiciado emanaba sangre. Cayó totalmente inconsciente, mi golpe había sido certero y regado de enojo. Y verla ahí, apretando los ojos con fuerza para mitigar el dolor de la penetración, me llenó de una serie de sentimientos encontrados.

Pierdo la secuencia del recuerdo cuando veo sus ojos grises abrirse lentamente, tratando de adaptarse a la tenue luz la lámpara que alumbraba mi habitación y clavó su mirada en mí. Pensé que gritaría de miedo o que trataría de correr para largarse pero su reacción fue inesperada para mí. Me sonrió tímidamente y movió los labios pero su voz era casi inaudible. Me acerqué a ella, pegando mi oído a sus labios y creo poder entender que me dijo "Gracias Peeta". La miré para decirle que no debía agradecer nada, que yo le debía una disculpa por las acciones de mi padre, que había tardado en actuar, que lo lamentaba, que parte de que ella este así es mi culpa...pero sus ojos se cerraban otra vez. Los efectos del tranquilizante eran muy poderosos así que supongo que era lógico que siguiera durmiendo, solo que en mi corazón se apareció una sensación de vacío y desesperación. Quería saber de ella, necesitaba saber algo de ella. Así que solo me apuré y pregunté su nombre.

– ¿Como te llamas? Necesito saber tu nombre…

–…Ka…Kat…Katniss

Y cayó rendida otra vez en el mundo de los sueños.

¡Katniss! ¿Podría tener un nombre más hermoso? ¿Podría ser aun más especial? Katniss…Esa hermosura de mujer, de cabellos castaños tan oscuros como las sombras, de los ojos grises mas trasparentes y sinceros, de la piel aceitunada mas cremosa y suave; tenía nombre…Katniss.

Fui tan tonto que cuando la vi muerta de miedo también me costó reaccionar. Lo primero que hice fue mirarla, mirarla entera, desnuda. Me sentí un jodido perverso mirando su cuerpo lastimando y sangrante, y me odiaba por sentir envidia de mi padre; envidia por haber compartido aunque sea un hola con ella. Me percaté de que me observaba con su mirada temerosa, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y la negra pintura de sus pestañas surcando su delicado rostro. Miré mis manos que aun poseían el pesado candelabro lleno de pequeñas manchas de sangre y lo arrojé al suelo. Levanté la mirada y solo se me ocurrió preguntarle si estaba bien pero no me respondió, solo me miraba con su carita empapada en agua y sal, en sangre, en pánico, en vergüenza y sorpresa. Me le acerqué con recaudo y me quité la camisa para tapar su cuerpo rasgado por el filo del arma de mi papá.

Estar cerca de ella me impactó aun más. Debajo de esa capa de plasma rojo, de maquillaje corrido y pavor se encontraba la más bella, agraciada y bonita mujer que alguna vez conocí en mi vida. No pude más que sentirme afortunado por haber llegado a tiempo para ayudarla por que tan perfecta criatura de Dios no merecía pasar algo como lo que mi padre estaba haciéndole. Aspiré el perfume de su ser y me sentí volar pero aun fue mejor cuando mi piel apenas, muy muy apenas, rozó su piel. Miles de voltios de electricidad corrían por mi cuerpo. Jamás había sentido esto con ninguna persona, con ninguna mujer en mi vida ¿podría ser quien estuve esperando por 17 años? Me separé de ella buscando algo más que decirle pero estaba mudo ante la superioridad de este ser tan esplendido que me espetaba con cierto alivio. Se abalanzó hacia mi, y yo no puede mas que rodearla con mis brazos y pretender que era mía, solo mía.

— ¿Eres un ángel? ¿Has venido a ayudarme?

¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Un ángel!? Pero si la que parecía un ángel es ella…Me sentía abrumado ante la admiración y gratitud de su tono de voz. La apreté mas contra mi cuerpo sintiendo tocar el cielo con las manos al tener su piel oliva contra mi piel blanca como la nieve, sus pecho agitado tranquilizarse en mi ancho pecho masculino, su respiración relajarse lentamente entre mi pelo dorado, su voz rebotando como un eco en mi cabeza y sus labios acariciar mi oído con su susurro. Mi respuesta salió sin permiso de mi boca, no era un súper héroe, no era un ángel, no era nada…solo un pobre muchacho que se encontraba tan asustado y enojado como ella, era el hijo de un maldito y jodido violador

—No…Soy Peeta Mellark…

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, podía sentirlo sin verla y separándose solo unos centímetros de mí, estampó su boca en mi mejilla; dándome el beso mas gratificante y llenó de amor que desde hace años no recibía. Luego su cuerpo se convirtió en peso muerto desvaneciéndose y perdiendo el conocimiento. Por suerte y para mi alivio el desmayo duró solo unos minutos, minutos que me parecieron horas infinitas.

Verla ahí dopada sobre mi cama era la cosa más satisfactoria del mundo, aunque las circunstancias en las cuales la conocí no fueron ni remotamente las mejores igualmente estoy agradecido de que la hayan puesto en mi camino. Es tan hermosa, tan perfecta, su piel, su cabello, sus ojos, su perfume, su cuerpo…Katniss…Katniss…Katniss…No podía dejar de repetir su nombre que se hacía canción en mi cabeza y que se grababa en mi corazón. Quería saber quien es, que quería de la vida, que necesitaba, que deseaba, en podía serle útil. ¿Aceptaría una cita conmigo? ¡Por Dios Peeta! La chica estaba inconsciente y ¡¿estaba pensando en tener una cita con ella?! Estás loco…Además seguramente alguien como ella jamás le daría una oportunidad a tan poca cosa como yo, a un aficionado a la pintura que ha abandonado el estudio para concentrarse en su trabajo de panadero. Pero escuchar mi nombre en su boca, nombrarme con su voz, saber que me registra en el mundo es el alivio más grande.

Me recosté a su lado. No podía dejar de mirarla. Y aprovechando que dormía profundamente acaricié su pelo alborotado y ensortijado, su aroma inundaba mi olfato y su olor se grababa en mi memoria y en un rincón de mi alma, su piel ahora limpia me dejaba ver sus facciones perfectas, sus labios quebrados me llenaban de culpa, envidiaba en silencio a las sabanas que podían tocar su cuerpo desnudo sin tapujos. Volví a aspirar su perfume singular, ese olor que nacía de su piel, ese aroma que no venía en ninguna botella, ese bálsamo que no se podía comprar en ninguna burda tienda, esa fragancia que era tan salvaje y fresca como la flor que crecía en la tierra, esa esencia animal y cálida, ese perfume que tranquilizaba mi alma.

Se giró y quedó enfrentada a mí, respirando muy cerca de mi cara, sentía su pequeño ronquido y su exhalación acariciar mi oído. Su brazo me atrapó por sorpresa y su cuerpo se pegó al mio como si fueran imanes. Me sentía en el paraíso, sentirla tan cerca, sentir su abrazo, sentir piel pegada a la mía, su sudor fundirse con el mio, su calidez entibiando mi pellejo. Me dejé morir a su lado, me dejé morir con su abrazo, me dejé acariciar el alma con su presencia.

Pasamos unas horas durmiendo hasta que unos gruñidos se escapaban de su boca. Su cuerpo se sentía más rígido, sus músculos más tensos, su corazón otra vez bombeaba con más fuerza, su respiración empezaba a fallar. Abrí los ojos alarmado preguntándome si mi presencia a su lado era la causante de su aparente molestia, pero ella seguía ahí, dormida. Tenía el seño fruncido y cara de estar soñando, supongo que en su inconciencia estaba teniendo pesadillas. Sus labios empezaron a moverse como si quisiera hablar y estuviese muda. Un hilito de voz salía de su garganta pero no se entendía absolutamente nada lo que decía. Así que solo me relajé y volví a recostarme y acurrucarme a su lado.

Katniss seguía tratando de decir algo pero por más que tratará no entendía…hasta que su voz empezó a sonar más fuerte. Sus piernas se entumecieron, su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón palpitaba locamente, en su frente corría un sudor frío, sus manos se apretaron con mucha fuerza…y ese nombre…

— ¡Gale…Gale…Gale!

Gale… ¿Quién demonios era Gale?

* * *

**Hola pervers perdon la tardansa! Ayer no esta muy bien como para tomarme el trabajo de subir el capitulo asi que les pido perdon. Bueno ando medio jodida con respeto a cosas de salud, nada grave...yerba mala nunca muere! **

Bueno no primero que no voy a aclaras lo que es obvio no? El capitulo es desde el punto de vista de Peeta. Por que no puese el cartelito que decia Peeta pov? Bueno por que creo que al leer se sobre entiende que el que cuenta la historia es el. Y ponerles esa aclaracion al principio le resta cierto factor sorpresa. Y ademas es subestimar la inteligencia de mis queridas pervers, asi que por eso no puse que era un Peeta POV! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. Es que Peeta ya esta flechadisimo con Katniss! Es lo mas dulce mi Peeta...MIO MIO MIO MIO MIO MIO SOLAMENTE!

Quiero agradecer el inmenso apoyo de todas las que me dejan sus review! **Katnissj(PRI TE ADORO MUCHISIMO), Katniss luz(Ara estas loca, loca , loca),Koyuki Betts(Sos mi fiel hija caribeña, te kiero loca), María( Pequeña gracias por leer), Arte( fuiste mi primer review), Lilian Everdeen (Se que me lees aunque no me dejes review), Luz Py( Gracias por unirte a esta banda de locas), Sweet Dreams( ...YA SABES...) Y TODAS Y TODOS LOS QUE LEEN DESDE LAS SOMBRAS DEL ANONIMATO! GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!**


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes son de Collins y bla bla bla todo lo se ya saben...

* * *

Capítulo 14

Todo era oscuridad y silencio total, no veía nada más. No podía ver nada aunque estuviera adelante mío, sólo negrura espesa y absoluta. Caminaba en cualquier dirección, estaba perdida, estaba desorbitada, mis sentidos estaban nulos y muertos. Caminaba y caminaba pero era inútil, no tenía idea a donde me dirigía. Me volteé, sobre mis talones, mirando que había detrás de mí, cuando me di cuenta que había manchas de sangre por todos lados. Pero ¿de donde venían? Creo que salían de… ¿mí?

Me llevé las manos a la cara pero mis manos seguían igual, sin ningún rastro de sangre. Me toqué el pecho y panza pero tampoco estaba lastimada allí. Me llevé las manos a mi entrepierna y descubrí que de allí brotaba la sangre. Me vi las manos llenas de líquido rojo, bajé la mirada y me vi totalmente desnuda, y como un gran charco de sangre reinaba bajo mis pies. Grité y grité pero no escuchaba mis propios gritos, de mi garganta no salía sonido alguno. Grité y lloré muy fuerte ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Volví a tomar mi sexo y a comprobar que evidentemente el sangrado venía de ahí. Me hice un ovillo en el suelo y abrasé mis rodillas. Lloré…lloré…lloré; grité… grité… grité… pedí ayuda… pedí socorro… pero nunca salió mi voz. Me sentía ahogada, con un gran nudo en la garganta, con ganas de salir de allí.

Sabía que moriría desagrada y sola... esperaba mi muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Su mano se posó en mi hombro y giré mi cabeza para verla. Era Prim, que parecía enfada conmigo.

—Me juraste que me cuidarías hasta el final. Me juraste que harías cualquier cosa por mí. Me juraste que me protegerías siempre y nunca te separarías de mí

—¡Pero Prim no me digas eso! Aún lucho por un futuro para ti, para mí, para ambas, para nosotras

— ¡MENTIRA! ¡Eres una mentirosa! Me vas dejar sola y te vas a ir con papá porque eres una cobarde, una miedosa, una egoísta de mierda, sólo piensas en tú felicidad. Te rendiste Katniss. Me das asco. Eres igual que mamá

—¡NO, NO, NO! ¿Qué estas diciendo Prim? Sabes que eso no así. Yo te necesito, te necesito a mi lado… por favor no te vallas… no me dejes… no me dejes por favor...

Prim fue absorbida por las sombras mientras yo me levantaba y corría para alcanzarla. Pero era en vano, no había lugar donde correr...

— ¿Sabes que si hubieras aceptado ser mía esta no te estaría pasando?

Esa voz…esa voz que era conocida.

Me giré y frente a mi estaba Peek. Me baño un miedo atroz y corrí mientras escuchaba sus pasos seguirme y gritarme cosas horribles. Me alcanzó y me tomó fuerte de los hombros, sus ojos totalmente ennegrecidos y los míos llenos de lágrimas se encontraron y sin medir palabra me golpeó en la boca, en la nariz, en el rostro. Podía sentir la piel magullada, el daño que sus nudillos provocaban en mi cara. Sus ojos idos, su cara repleta de rabia, su boca con una sonrisa sádica y jocosa. El calvario disminuyo un poco cuando mis piernas no pudieron resistir más el padecimiento que sufría, dejando de ser mi sostén, dejándome caer de lleno el piso.

Me arrastré por el sueldo sucio y lleno de pétalos de rosas, desangrándome poco a poco, tragando mi propia sangre; que sabia a vino y oxido.

Una voz me llamó.

—Katniss tranquila ya estoy a aquí

— ¿¡Gale!?...¡Gale! ¡Gale! ¡Aquí estoy!

Su presencia se reveló ante mis ojos. Me tendió su mano y yo la acepté. Me abrazó con fuerza mientras caminábamos entre las penumbras. Una gran cama se presentó en mitad de nuestro camino. Nos quedamos quietos a los pies del catre hasta que de un rincón salió el viejo hijo de puta de Snow.

— ¡Señorita Everdeen llega justo para su prueba!... Gale ya sabes que hacer

Gale me tumbó con brutalidad sobre la cama y comenzó a sacarse los pantalones, me abrió las piernas y me penetró violentamente. Yo me retorcía del dolor, sentía que me desgarraba por dentro, me descuartizaba internamente y me lastimaba demasiado. Debía parar, él no quería hacer esto, solo seguía órdenes de Snow…Gale sería incapaz de propiciarme tal castigo.

—¡Gale no… Gale para por favor… Gale no ya no más!

Pero él seguía y seguía metiendo su pene en mí, abriéndome por dentro, despedazándome, lastimándome, rasgándome. La sangre salía a borbotones de mi vagina y salpicaban el cuerpo de ese personaje que simulaba ser mi amigo. Sentía las carcajadas de Snow como el fondo musical.

Gale sacó su pene embebido en sangre y lo insertó en mi boca de sopetón, mientras yo hacia el esfuerzo por no tragar mi propia sangre ni su semen. Me forzó tanto que me dieron arcadas e inevitablemente vomité. Me vomité encima.

Gale me insultaba, me llamaba puta, zorra, ramera, mientras volvía a penetrarme haciéndome exudar. Él ingresaba con más ferocidad, con tanta crueldad y atropello, como si me odiara. La risa de Snow se escuchaba más fuerte, me aturdía. El hedor de mi propia regurgitación mezclado con el olor a rosas de Snow me causaba arcadas.

Gale bombeando con toda su rabia dentro de mí y yo sólo gritando de dolor. Gritaba para hacerlo entrar en razón, lo llamaba para que saliera de su estado de posesión y cayera en la cuenta de lo estaba haciéndome.

—¡Gale… Gale…Gale!

Parecía inútil. Grité otra vez…

—¡Gale… Gale…Gale!

Una vez más…

—¡Gale… Gale…Gale!

Y de repente el silencio y la oscuridad espesa surgieron nuevamente. Cerré los ojos para dejarme al fin morir, cuando sentí su peso sobre el colchón. Me pasó su suave mano por el rostro como tratando de borrar mis lágrimas. Su palma acarició mi cabeza, lo cual me serenó y sentí que todo el dolor iba menguando, sentí paz y calidez, me sentí protegida y querida.

¿Papá? Es mi papá que vino a rescatarme. ¡Sí, lo sabía! Porque esa calma y alivio solo lo sentía con él, ese cuidado y cariño solo podían dármelo él, esa armonía y seguridad solo estaba bajo el poder de mi padre. Sentía como sus mimos tocaban mi alma y como su presencia alejaba todo el mal que me rodeaba, todos esos fantasmas que me torturaban en la soledad, esos que vivían en el fondo de mi corazón y se alimentaban de mis inseguridades y temores.

Tarareaba una canción…

Sólo cierra tus ojos  
El sol se está poniendo  
Vas a estar bien  
Nadie puede hacerte daño ahora  
Ven, luz de la mañana  
Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos

Pero su voz me reveló quien estaba a mi lado…era Peeta.

–¡¿Peeta?! ¿Eres tú?

–Hola preciosa…Sí, soy yo

–¿Donde estamos?

–En mi habitación…

No me había dado cuenta que estaba despierta, que estaba otra vez en la realidad, que esto no era parte de la horrible pesadilla que había tenido. Que ese muchacho rubio y de ojos azules, ese que me había ayudado y salvado del cruel abuso de Peek.

Pero mi desconfianza siempre primó en mis sentidos, así que solo me arrinconé a un costado de la cama y tomé una posición defensiva. Al fin y al cabo Peeta debía de ser tan perverso y sucio como su padre. Pero esa cara de nene bueno y esos ojos que parecían sinceros, como si pudieras tocar su alma a través de su mirada traslúcida y cristalina, me hacían dudar de su verdadera naturaleza. Pero no debía dejarme engañar. Al fin y al cabo Peek me generaba tranquilidad y un aire paternal, bajé la guardia y casi me violó. Y aunque me haya rescatado de las manos de su padre y estaba agradecida con este muchacho, no dejaba de ser hijo de Peek, el hombre que casi me acababa la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Estiró su mano tratando de agarrarme pero ese movimiento brusco solo provocó que me acurrucara más contra una esquina de la cama.

Me miró decepcionado, quizás esperaba otra reacción de mi parte y no una tan grosera. Y era lógico después de todo lo había pasado no confiera en él. Lo que más me preocupaba era estar bajo el mismo techo que Peek, era algo insoportable y doloroso. Los recuerdos de esa noche pasaban, me atormentaban, esa pesadilla horrible e inhumana volvía a golpear mis sentidos, quería largarme, debía hacerlo.

Peeta carraspeó inquieto, se podía olor el nerviosismo en su piel, la incomodidad y la tensión entre nosotros. Bajó su mirada avergonzada mirando hacia algún punto fijo en el suelo, con su cabeza agachas y sus manos intranquilas entre lazadas.

–Katniss lo siento tanto…lo que paso anoche…mi padre…yo…yo…no sé que decirte. Solo puedo pedirte perdón y…

– ¡Peeta basta!– Le espeté de golpe, callándolo automáticamente y poniéndolo mas tenso aun– ¡Basta! No quiero oírte. No quiero tus disculpas. No me interesa tu perdón. No te creo nada tu papel de príncipe azul en su corcel blanco

Peeta solo me miraba con cara de consternación, al parecer le dolía lo que le decía. Pero era cierto, me daba igual su perdón, él no era culpable de nada en todo lo era su padre…pero aun así no me fiaba de la amabilidad aparente de este muchacho, seguro algo oscuro ocultaba.

Nos quedamos callados largos e interminables minutos. Él solo estaba ahí nulo, nervioso e incómodo con mi presencia, y yo estaba aún tratando de asimilar todo lo ocurrido hace unas horas atrás. Por fin Peeta se levantó de la cama, detalle del cual no me había percatado, él durmió al mi lado. Levanté las sabanas y vi mi cuerpo desnudo y lastimado reposar sobre el colchón. ¿Y realmente Peeta creía que podía verlo con buenos ojos después de ver esa escena? Mi mente solo me decía que no confiera en él pero aun así una sensación de desesperación se arropó en mi corazón cuando Peeta de levantó de la cama.

El silencio incomodo era parte de la orquesta de sonidos reinantes en la habitación, mis palabras duras chocaban contra las paredes y se repetían como un jodido eco, lastimando a quien debía estar agradecida. Pero así era yo. Una desconfiada, una cerrada, una persona que se creía autosuficiente y fuerte, una persona que podía sola, una egoísta, una orgullosa, una de esas personas que por más equivocada que estuviese no sabía pedir perdón. Eso era yo. Eso es algo que me alejaba de las personas y las que tenía cerca a regañadientes aceptaban. Peeta se dirigió a al armario y hurgó los prendas que tenía en el perchero. Descolgó una vestido y lo posó a los pies de la cama.

–Era de mi madre, odiaba el color verde…

Se dio la vuelta y dándome la espalda, preparándose para irse, cuando de sin pensar demasiado abrí la boca.

–…Gracias...

–No tienes que dármelas, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti dado los acontecimientos de anoche

–No quiero hablar de eso…prefiero vestirme e irme

–Lo entiendo perfectamente

Peeta salió rápidamente de la habitación dejándome sola y haciéndome sentir culpable. Era un buen chico después de todo. Podría haberle preguntado como es que apareció de golpe, como es que terminé en su cama, si realmente no se había aprovechado de mi, podría haberle dicho tantas cosas pero no pude, no ahora, no podía, solo quería largarme de ahí con urgencia. Así que me vestí con rapidez. Cuando estuve a punto de tirar del picaporte de la puerta, me giré y miré algo que llamó mi atención. Una de las paredes de la habitación tenía una gran fotografía, una fotografía que ocupada la totalidad del muro. Era el bosque, mi bosque, esa lomada donde solía sentarme mientras miraba nadar a papá, era ese lago lleno de flores acuáticas, esas flores que me daban nombre, esa agua dulce iluminada por los rayos de sol que lograban entrar a través de las ramas de los arboles. Era una imagen preciosa, exacta de como recordaba yo la vera de la laguna. Me acerqué para contemplar esa foto más de cerca cuando me di cuenta que no era una fotografía, era una pintura, un retrato exacto de como se ve el bosque en la primavera. Podía notar las pinceladas en la pared, esas gruesas acumulaciones de pintura que creaban efectos y colores que eran casi desconocidos para quienes nunca pisaron esa zona del Distrito. Aun así eso no fue lo que me llamó la atención del retrato. Sobre un alto pino se podía ver la silueta de una persona, una persona pequeña, un niño aparentemente…mejor dicho una niña. Su pelo con dos trenzas a los lados y su vestido negro me daban la pauta de que era una niña…o eso me parecía por que no se podía apreciar muy bien ya que algunas ramas de pinos interferían con la imagen. Me sentí extrañada el ver esa pieza de arte reposar sobre el frio cemento de la pared. Esa imagen que me hacia reconfortar el corazón y me acercaba mas a mi misma y a mi naturaleza salvaje. Pero que una persona como Peeta retratara tan exactamente ese paisaje y más aun captar la esencia mística que posee el bosque, me dejaba más en evidencia la sensibilidad que este muchacho tenía.

Salí de la pieza y bajé con muy recaudo las escaleras. El corazón se me estaba apunto de salir, palpitaba como un tambor y perdí toda la paz que sentía dentro del cuarto del rubio. Escuchaba la voz de Peeta, miré la puerta principal que estaba delante mio, miré de reojo a Peeta que hablaba por teléfono, miré nuevamente la puerta de entrada, miré a Peeta y él me devolvió la mirada, miré la puerta, el pasador y me lancé hacia afuera.

Las nubes tapaban el sol del amanecer, aun quedaban algunas sombras dando vueltas por el Distrito, sombras que me escondían, que me seguían y me protegían. Corrí tan veloz como pude, sintiendo dolerme los pies bajo el choque de mí piel contra el asfalto, los gritos de Peeta no me tocaban, su sonido no me alcanzaba, solo quería irme a casa. Estaba herida, herida en el cuerpo y en el alma, una vez más herida, una vez más vencida, una vez más en deuda, una vez más con sed de justicia, de venganza, de ecuanimidad.

No estaría en deuda con Peeta si él nunca hubiese visto a Peek casi violarme. Peek no lo hubiese hecho si yo no hubiese ido. Yo no hubiese ido si Haymitch, mandado por Gale, no me lo hubiese asignado. No me lo hubiesen asignado si no trabajase para el viejo hijo de perra de Snow. No trabajaría para Snow si mi madre hubiese sido capaz de afrontar su papel y responsabilidad con Prim, ni siquiera conmigo. No odiaría a mi madre si mi padre siguiese con vida. Injusticia, simple y llanamente injusticia. Y ya no la necesitaba, tenía sed de equilibrio, exigía lo que me fue arrebatado, esa vida que me cagaron y se robaron todos de a trozos. Papá, mamá, Gale, Johanna, Snow, Haymitch y Peek. Todos tenían un pedazo de Katniss y yo misma no tenía nada de mi misma, cada vez era más nada, cada vez era más un muñeco inerte sin voz ni voto.

Llegué a casa y vi a Prim dormir tan cómoda y tranquila que ahí estaba la respuesta y soluciones a todas mis preguntas. Prim era mi todo, ese mundo donde yo era feliz, esa persona por la que me sed de justicia era calmada y apagada. No podía perder el último bastión de alegría que quedaba en mi vida. Debía hacerme dura, fuerte y resistente ante los miles de golpes que tendría si quería conservar a mi patito a mi lado. Me senté a un costado de Prim y me dediqué a acariciarla, me dediqué a hacerle sentir mi amor incondicional, mi apoyo ante todo. Pero yo misma soy mi peor enemiga, y recordé todo lo que estos meses venían pasando, lo que ayer sucedió, lo que al despertar me encontré. Pero cada vez que sentía mi piel erizarse al rememorar los roces de Peek en mí, escuchaba la voz de Peeta que me cantaba y me repetía

Sólo cierra tus ojos  
El sol se está poniendo  
Vas a estar bien  
Nadie puede hacerte daño ahora  
Ven, luz de la mañana  
Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos

Su aroma a pan y sus ojos sinceros y azules chocaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Se sentía extraño. Recordarlo me hacia sentir rara. Tranquila y protegida, como si realmente podía dejarme llevar por sus palabras y creerle cuando me decía que "vas a estar bien nadie puede hacerte daño ahora". Me acosté al lado de mi hermana y la abrasé con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

Mi cerebro, que estaba entrando en la inconsciencia, me zarandeó con un recuerdo más. Mis labios posándose sobre los labios de Peeta, sus manos grandes acaparar la mayor cantidad de superficie de mi cuerpo y mi cuerpo sentir los efectos de su blancura mezclarse con mi aceitunada piel. Pero no era una recuerdo…era la manifestación de un deseo, de una extraño deseo que sentía desde el momento en el que este chico me cautivó con su pelo color oro y sus ojos azul mar. Caí rendida ante el mortal cansancio que me atestaba, con una respuesta muda a una trunca pregunta que en mi mente se presentaba…

Peeta Mellark… ¿Qué estarás haciéndome?

* * *

**Hola pervers como andan? Yo aca aburrida y al pedo. Aca escuhando uno temitas romanticos que muy amablemente me paso un amigota. La muy guacha me quiere hacer llorar! Jajajajajajjaa**

Bueno Gale Gale Gale...la cuestion que el flaco se la estab violando en sueños. Jajajajajaja es un capitulo un poco duro despues de leer la contra parte de lo que siente Peeta por ella. Pero Katniss ya esta entrando en la fuerza gravitatoria de Peeta asi que pronto la vamos a ver rendida a sus pies. Claramente el tema es Safe and Sound...no hace falta que ni lo diga no? Lo raro es que por lo general los temas que suelo incorporar al fic son los que casualmete estoy escuchando mientras escribo. Y aunque lo cante Tailor siempre me imagine a Peeta cantandoselo a hay mucho que decir mas que agradecer por los review! Nunca pense llegar a mas de 100! De verdad que mi fe como escritora es pobre y tiendo a pensar que les aburre mi forma de escribir y eso. Jajajajaja Ya vendran lo lemmons otra vez, tened pasiencia!

**Buenos gracias a todas, Chica en Llamas, johaguzman, AbigaiMalfoyMellark, Que el capitulo anterior no les di las gracias. Como siempre a las demas les super agradesco. Ah mi amigota loca que me pasa musica para cortarme las venas con un galletita de arroz el "gato de la vendinia" no la voy a nombras por que despues me dice que no tengo codigos! Pero te kiero loca! Vendimia Gay en Marzo! Bancame que ya voy! Y para tu cumple!**

Nos leemos el viernes que viene locas pervertidas, cerdas del sexo y diosas de la morbosidades!


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes son de Collins y todo su universo hambriento...

* * *

Capítulo 15

Para mi sorpresa de Peeta había llamado por teléfono y contado todo lo acontecido con su padre, por ende tuve que si o si contarle a Haymitch. Lo peor era eso ya que sabía perfectamente que clase de persona era este tipo, así que me esperaba ser bastardeada y basureada por él. Maldito Mellark… ¿tenía que abrir la bocota y vomitar todo? Realmente no quería que nadie supiera que fue lo paso por eso mismo no conté nada, al fin y al cabo lo peor ya había pasado y no era necesario preocupar a todo el mundo con este asusto.

Entré al despacho de Haymitch y el repugnante olor a licor, mesclado con café, me revolvió el estómago. Él estaba sentado mirando unos papeles mientras hacía unas cuantas cuentas sobre un cuaderno. Pude ver muy de refilón lo que tenía anotado, eran los nombres de algunas chicas y con unas cifras a un costado. Rápida fue mi mirada cuando descubrí mi nombre y un extraño numero con unos tres ceros a un costado. Me senté frente a él, escritorio de por medio, y él apenas levantó la mirada para verme. Supongo que comprobaba la veracidad de la historia al ver mis labios partidos y la piel de alrededor morada como una uva, sin contar con el "hermoso collar" de dedos que Peek me había trazado con sus manos. Se le dibujó una media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza varias veces para luego seguir mirando sus papeles. Me sentí forreada, denigrada, tratada sin interés, ese aire de indiferencia que Haymitch tenía conmigo me molestaba muchísimo. Aun así me quedé callada, apretando los dientes de la broca, pero en silencio. Se aclaró la garganta y sin dejar de sacar cuentas me dijo.

–Dime que por lo menos le diste un buen golpe

¿Mis oídos me mentían? ¿Acaso Haymitch mostraba el primer síntoma de que se preocupaba por algo más que no fue él mismo o los interés del viejo podrido de Snow? Sus palabras me aturdieron un poco, con sinceridad pensaba ser reprendida o vapuleada por él.

– ¿Sinceramente? No, no pude hacer mucho para defenderme

–Si, lo se. El hijo de Mellark llamó muy angustiado a primera hora de la mañana y me contó todo

Bueno eso resolvía el misterio de con quien hablaba Peeta tan temprano esta mañana y además me ahorraba el trabajo de contar los detalles de una situación violenta y grotesca para mí. Pero sabía, muy en el fondo, que esto no me salvaría de seguir con mi trabajo aun cuando verme envuelta en entre las piernas de alguien me generaba un asco enfermizo; sabía perfectamente que, la situación suscitada ayer, no me excluiría de nada. Haymitch dejó su papelerío y sorbió su café mirándome detenidamente, como estudiándome.

–Desnúdate, quiero verte…quiero ver cuanto arruinó tu valor el borracho ese de Mellark

Me llené de valor y obedecí. Supongo que también quería saber en cuanto había bajado mi valor, después de todo tenía que aprender a vivir de mi cuerpo. Quedé solo en ropa interior tratando de cubrirme como una chiquilla tonta y vergonzosa con las manos. Haymitch solo caminaba a mi alrededor y me observaba con detenimiento, hasta que se acercó por detrás mio y pegó su pecho contra mi espalda. Sentía su miembro dormido rozar mi espalda, su aliento a alcohol me daban nauseas y su respiración me crispaba los vellos de mi cuerpo. Me tensé como la cuerda de un arco al disparar una flecha, comenzaba a agitarme y una rabia iracunda se depositaba en medio de mi pecho. Me sujetó los hombros con ambas manos y con sus labios secos y escamados empezó llenarme de besos toda mi espalda, eran besos mojados, lengüetadas completas y obscenas. Apretaba los puños con ira, no podía creer que nuevamente sería victima de un jodido abuso. Haymitch subió bruscamente y con ambas manos hurgó dentro de mi sujetador. Apretaba con fuerza, como desesperado y eso solo me hizo recordar más a la noche que había tenido con Peek. Empecé a llorar de la impotencia, del extremo ultrajo que estaba recibiendo por parte de este tipo. Estaba en llamas, mi sangre explotaba dentro de cada célula de mí ser, el hedor a alcohol que salía de la boca de Haymitch me enfermaba, su sudor rancio y su piel cuajada me provocaban inmensas ganas de clavar algo en su ojo y apuñalarlo hasta que muriera desangrado. Me dolían los pechos de tanto que Haymitch revolvió y amasijo, su miembro seguía muerto entre sus pantalones. Si no estaba haciéndolo por placer ¿por qué es que entonces me sometía a una tortura como esa?

– ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta como aprieto tus tetas Katniss?

Mi mandíbula estaba tiesa, se escuchaba el crujido de mis dientes chocar entre si, brotaban lagrimas pesadas, las manos agarrotadas esperaban que les diera la orden de atacar. Pero era tonta y solo me quedaba ahí, rígida, sin moverme, sin defenderme.

– ¿Te calienta que toqué tus tetitas? Te encanta ser abusada. Te moja que te penetren en contra de tu voluntad…Sí, te excita, te vas correr de lo que caliente que estas. Vas a acabar sin que yo te meta entera mi gran y gruesa verga…¡CONSTESTAME MALDICION! ¿TE GUSTA ESTO?

–¡NOOO! ¡ LA PUTA MADRE NO ME GUSTA!

–Entonces defiéndete maldición…

Tomé las manos de Haymitch y las presioné con esa irritación, ese cólera, ese rencor, ese furor, que venía tragándome desde el primer toque. Me di vuelta y lo golpeé de lleno en medio de la cara, dejándole una marca rojo fuego. Empecé a tirar manotazos por todos lados, mientras Haymitch retrocedía sobre sus pasos y ponía su cuerpo como un escudo de músculos agarrotados. Yo solo pegaba para todos lados buscando donde fraguar toda es irritabilidad, gritaba como una si estuviese en una batalla, como si fuese una antigua guerrera. Lo acorralé en una esquina, y allí fue donde mis manos y piernas comenzaron un terremoto de golpes.

Estaba exhausta, dolorida mental, física y espiritualmente. Quería olvidar, borrar las marcas en mi piel, marcas que adrede tomaron, marcas que solo quitaría si me desparejara viva. No podía más con la presión de ser todo eso que me exigía que ser, todo eso que alguna vez mis padres me enseñaron ser, todo eso que mi hermana esperaba de mi, todo eso del cual queda cada vez más poco. Estaba decepcionada conmigo, con la vida, con la puta injusticia que me tocaba vivir, que mierda había hecho para merecer ser reprendida de esta manera, como termine encerrándome en mi propia prisión, vendiendo lo único que me aún era mio…mi vida, mi libertad.

Choché contra el pecho de Haymitch y ahí me largué a llorar con tanta fuerza que creí no poder llorar así nunca más desde la muerte de mi padre. Él me abrasó y así no quedamos largo rato, todo el tiempo que me tomó recuperar el aliento, por que mi llanto era tan doloroso que me costaba respirar y me dolía tanto el pecho. Era como si miles de millones que piedras golpearan mi pecho, como si me picaran con un cuchillo, sentía como si me explotase el pecho. Tantas cosas guardadas, cosas que ni con Gale había logrado sacar, cosas que me pesaban muchísimo, cosas que estaba dejando ir sobre el pecho de este hombre, de este tipo que veía más como un enemigo que como un aliado.

Me alejé de Haymitch aún sorprendida por lo que había hecho pero debo ser franca y decir que me sentía más ligera, más liviana, como si dejara atrás una gran mochila de mierdas y cosas negativas, cosas negras.

–Perdón por lo que te hice pero necesitabas reaccionar preciosa. Quiero que te quedé algo bien claro, esto es algo que nunca tienes que permitir que te pase ¿de acuerdo? Jamás dejes que se aprovechen de ti así. Nunca Katniss. Y tienes mi total autorización para cagar a golpes a quien se pase de listo contigo

Por alguna extraña razón puede distinguir en ese momento que Haymitch tenía dos caras, una era el tipo violento, borracho, machista, desagradable y soberbio que venía de Distrito 2; y por otro lado pude ver al tipo protector, paternal, prisionero de esta cárcel, ese que tenía una coraza para no dejar que nadie lo dañe, ese que era arisco pero no por eso dejaba de ser buena persona. Detestaba a Haymitch por que era igual a mí, tenía esos defectos que odiaba de mi misma, era como verse en un espejo y no estar conforme con la imagen.

Él volvió a ocupar su lugar frente a su mesa de trabajo, yo me sequé las lágrimas, me disponía a salir de allí cuando a mis espaldas escucho nuevamente que me habla.

–Katniss esto queda entre nosotros ¿entendido?

–…Ajam...no diré nada…

–Bien señorita Everdeen tiene el día libre. La señorita Mason tiene el pago de su noche de ayer

–Bien…Gracias señor Abernathy

Salí de la oficina de Haymitch y fui directo a ver a Johanna, que seguramente estaría en su camerino; o habitación como le gustaba llamarlo a ella. Golpeé la puerta y como nadie contestaba me anime a entrar.

–Johanna…Hola… ¿estas?

Se oía el agua de la ducha caer, así que solo me senté y esperé que saliera del baño. Pasaron uno pocos minutos y Johanna salió de la bañera, quedando inexpresiva ante mi presencia. No tenía nada que la cubriera, era increíble el poco pudor que tenía y lo jodidamente buena que estaba. Se me acercó y me dio una bofetada. Mi cara giró, quedando de lado, llevé mis manos a mi rostro, queriendo tocar donde me había dañado. Volteé a verla llena de rabia. ¿Pero que le pasaba? ¿Acaso estaba loca de remate? Ella me miraba con sus ojos húmedos, con preocupación, con desesperación.

– ¡¿Que te pasa Johanna?! ¡¿Te volviste loca?! Quien te crees para...–Otra cachetada me surtió la cara nuevamente por sorpresa.

–Nunca…nunca ¿entendido? Vuelvas a dejar a alguien te haga daño. Nunca vuelvas a preocuparme así. Nunca dejes que algo malo te suceda. No puedo darme el lujo de perderte…no puedes dejarme sin ti

Ambas nos abalanzamos una sobre la otra, con tanta urgencia, con tanta rapidez, con tanto apetito y nos fundimos en un abrazo estrecho. Ella lloraba, Johanna por primera vez en todo este tiempo se mostraba vulnerable, sin ningún reparo lloraba a mares. Pero yo había tenido suficiente y mis lágrimas las había dejado sobre la camisa andrajosa y mal oliente de Haymitch. Johanna se separó un poco de mí y colapsó su boca con la mía. No pude evitar besarla con furia, esos labios eran sencillamente adictivos para mí y la costumbre, y la comodidad, que me causaban eran simplemente irresistible. Nos mordimos con arrebato los labios, entrelazando nuestras lenguas y recorriéndonos con las manos apresuradas. Me dejé llevar por los suaves movimientos de mi mentora, tanto que sentía una ráfaga eléctrica envolver todo mi cuerpo, y el flujo caliente, y húmedo mojar mi ropa interior. Nos tumbamos sobre la alfombra áspera, a pesar que a menos de medio metro teníamos la cama. La urgencia por sentirnos era tan grande que la necesitábamos más que al mismísimo oxígeno. Johanna se refregaba sobre mi piel limpiando las huellas que otros habían dejado. Ella era un mal que ningún cuerpo aguantaba, y menos el mío que lo deseaba como nunca.

Quizás necesitaba ese gesto de amor que Johanna tenía conmigo. Después de sentirme ultrajada por Peek y por Haymitch, aunque este último había sido sólo para probar mi carácter.

Mi maestra ya se había deshecho de mi camisa y comenzaba a besarme y lamer mi torso como sí fuera una jodida paleta. Yo estaba tan caliente que tenía el cerebro totalmente adormecido hasta que mi boca hablo por sí sola.

– ¡Dios, Peeta eso sabe tan bien!

¡Rayos! ¿Que había dicho? ¡¿Peeta?! Instantáneamente me llevé las manos a la boca y sentí la mirada fría de Johanna mirarme desde abajo.

– ¿Que me dijiste?

–Nada, no dije nada…

– ¡Claro que sí Katniss! ¡Me llamaste Peeta! ¿Quién diablos es Peeta?

Johanna se sentó a mi lado y no me quedó opción que imitarla. Trataba de ocultar mi cara roja, como un tomate, cubriéndome las tetas con los brazos. Estaba más que claro que la temperatura nos había bajado a bajo cero…para variar Katniss Everdeen cagando los momentos.

– ¿…Y bien? ¿No vas a decirme quien es Peeta?

–…Mellark…el hijo del panadero. El hijo de Peek –Johanna me esculcaba con la mirada, queriendo adivinar algo, que obviamente yo ni tenía ni la menor idea–…Ajam…Peeta Mellark…bueno parece que te gusta el chico del pan ¿no?

–No, claro que no…solo que no se porque dije Peeta. Lo siento Johanna, sinceramente no quise decirlo

–Ya, ya, ya descerebrada, no te preocupes. Eso sí –Me dijo seria y con un tonito de advertencia– no me voy a dejar ganar tan fácil

– ¿Qué?...No entiendo que me…

–Nada, nada descerebrada –Me cortó la conversación en seco.

Johanna se levantó como si nada, se vistió y me hablaba de cualquier cosa, el tema de Peeta estaba acabado. Y por un lado mejor ya que no era muy buena tratando de entender mis sentimientos. Así que fue mejor dejar todo así. Después de todo ya había tenido suficiente mierda como para estar pensando por que carajo dije Peeta en vez de Johanna.

Salí del Capitolio con la cabeza agachas, estaba cansada de ver la cara y escuchar los susurros que mis compañeras me hacían notar su repudio a cada paso que daba con las piernas tambaleantes y el paso apretado y apurado. Pero una vez fuera, con la resolana dándome de lleno en el medio de la cara, respiré el aire denso y caluroso de la tormenta que se avecinaba. El clima era húmedo, solía llover con basta regularidad. No me molestaba en absoluto, uno de los placeres más grandes en esta vida, a mi humilde entender, era caminar bajo la lluvia fresca, dulce y pura. Así el agua se llegaba mis miserias más oscuras y mórbidas, esas que reinaban muy en el fondo de mi corazón, esas de las que nunca hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo misma.

Ante la tormenta inminente corrí a casa desesperada por llegar y abrazar a Prim. El único ser humano que me devolvía la vida de forma mágica e inmediata. Entré a casa dejando atrás las gotas pequeñas que trababan de alcanzarme sin éxito, como si jugaran una carrera invisible conmigo. No la encontré…en ese momento maldije al instituto y lo aplicado del carácter de mi hermana en cuanto a temas de estudio de se refiere.

Me puse a limpiar mi casa, bueno la casa de Annie, que a pesar de vivir ya hace unos meses no podía dejar de sentir que era una huésped aunque ella me repitiera millones de veces que era nuestra casa. Empecé por los lavar los platos y trastos que habían quedado de la noche anterior, la noche anterior…

Mi mente volvió a transitar esa experiencia con Peek, esa jodida noche donde estuve a punto de ser violada. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, cerré los ojos, respiré con dificultad, trataba de alivianar el recuerdo ante la presión de mis dedos en mis sienes. Lo veía, lo olía, lo sentía, lo escuchaba, los insultos que me dijo volvían a golpear las paredes de mi cabeza. Me daba vueltas todo, rememorar lo ocurrido me provocaba una fuerte convulsión en todo el cuerpo, me templaban las rodillas, me flaqueaban las piernas, me doblaba la falta de oxigeno. Me dejé caer sobre el suelo, agachada como rezando para que el dolor parara. Me dolía la garganta así como me había dolido cuando Peek la apretó con furia. Mi corazón se saltaba de mi pecho, desbocado y loco por irrigar el poco aire que entraba por mi nariz. El pulso descontrolado me hacía temblar las manos, me subía un calor por la tranquea, un ácido picante y caliente que me provocaba arcadas. Estaba totalmente descompensada, mi cuerpo no respondía a las pobres y débiles órdenes de mi cerebro que le clamaban tranquilidad. Un líquido tibio salió y se escurrió entre mis piernas, formando un charco bajo mis pies, me sentía morir, me saltaban las lágrimas de los ojos celosamente cerrados. Los insultos se escuchaban más fuertes, más nítidos, más cerca, más ensordecedores. Perdí la conciencia de mis actos desde el instante en que, arrastrándome por el piso, llegué a la puerta, la abrí y hui.

Sentía la lluvia fría caer sobre mi cuerpo convulsionado, el pelo desordenado y mojado me tapaba la vista, tiritaba de miedo o de frio, ya no recuerdo muy bien porque de las dos cosas; o si eran ambas a la vez. El olor al bosque fue tranquilizándome, mientras el áspero barro y las puntiagudas hojas de los pinos se hundían en mi cuerpo. Pero mi despertar del letargo no fue por motus propio, creo que de ser por mí estaría aun muerta en ese bosque tratando de salir de la trampa que mi cabeza me había puesto. Fue el olor a pan que su piel despedía, ese aroma a levadura fresca que tanto me gustaba, esa fragancia a masa casera, ese olor a pan recién salido del horno. Otra vez él, otra vez… maldita sea, otra vez su presencia rescatándome de las jodidas sombras que me acechaban. Estaba empezando a creer que realmente es un ángel de la guarda o algo así.

Me brindó su mano, su mano pálida y llena de cicatrices que tenía del fuego, su mano segura y grande, esa mano de hombre. No me dijo nada, solo me cubrió con una chaqueta de piel que llevaba puesta y que aún guardaba el calor de su cuerpo; su caliente cuerpo. Caminó a mi lado amparándome de la tormenta con su amplio paraguas negro; mientras él se mojaba por completo. Yo solo caminaba, con la mirada pegada al suelo, con la cabeza agachada, con vergüenza, con timidez, con desconfianza. Falsa desconfianza, porque si realmente no confiaba en él nunca me tendría que haberme levantado de mi tumba de lodo y esperar dignamente le muerte en aquel bosque.

Llegamos a su casa, su casa…otra vez su casa. Que fastidio me da no poder enfrentarme a este chico, no tener los ovarios bien puestos para decirle que no me apetecía ir a su casa. Pero ahí estaba otra vez entrando por la puerta del infierno, mi propio infierno personal. Cuando crucé el umbral me asaltó nuevamente un impulso mortal de entrar a correr y largarme, otra vez vivía un nuevo ataque de ansiedad, un ataque de pánico. Mis músculos se tensaron y me quedé a mitad de camino entre la salida y la sala. Los ojos se me volvían más negros, podía sentir mis pupilas dilatadas y nubladas nuevamente por el terror. Esperaba no orinarme encima como había hecho en la cocina de mi casa.

Peeta estaba delante mio, se giró para verme por que ya no me encontraba a su lado y me miró con pena, con lástima. Odiaba que la gente me mirara así, como si fuera un perrito abandonado, con lastima, pensando que era una pobre chica sola en el puto mundo; y sí lo era pero no me agradaba nada que la gente me tuviera lastima.

–No está…se fue. Lo mandé de viaje a casa de mi tío en el Distrito 1

–Lejos…

–Si, lejos…

Me tranquilizó su noticia y poco a poco me fui relajando un poco más, aunque aún tenía recaudos con Peeta. Era la viva imagen de Peek así que me daba un poco de temor.

–Voy a prepararte el baño…– Pero antes que siguiera hablando lo corté en seco.

–No, gracias. Estoy bien así– Me miró con cara de poco amigos, ofendido, quizás, por mi negativa.

–Insisto, deberías ducharte. No te gustará enfermarte. Y menos que después te vaya a cuidar

Su tono jocoso me dio un segundo de ternura pero era una puta roca, solo lo miré con cara de antipatía, lo cual hizo que Peeta borrara esa media sonrisa que tenía en los labios. Pues no dijo nada más y subió las escaleras al primer piso. Me quedé sola respirando la fragancia dulce de la casa, ese instinto de huir cual siervo que escapaba de la flechas de un cazador había desaparecido. Peeta bajó la mitad de la escalera lo justo y necesario para ponerse en mi campo visual y me llamó para que lo siguiese.

Con desgano subí los escalones, dejando mis huellas de barro a cada paso. Me acompañó hasta el cuarto de baño, abrió la puerta y salió el vapor del agua caliente. Olía a jabón de fresas y champo de hierba buena. En el perchero dejó unas toallas limpias e impolutas, y se quedó mirándome como estudiando mis movimientos. Como yo permanecía inmóvil se acercó a mí despacio, y con suaves movimientos me sacó la cacheta. Mi corazón palpitaba a toda fuerza, tanto que creí que escucharía los latidos y en preciso instante recordé el extraño pensamiento que había con él hacia unas pocas horas atrás. Me di la vuelta para que no viese mis mejillas teñidas de rojo furioso por la remembranza de aquel beso entre los dos. Su suspiro fue silencioso pero la oleada de su aliento candente me hizo cosquillas en la nuca, y me generó una punzada en mi bajo vientre. ¡No, Katniss no! Maldita sea, ya sabía que significaba ese puntazo entre las piernas…Excitación.

–Creo que puedo seguir sola…

–Cierto…perdón– Me dijo mientras yo seguía dándole la espalda.

Apenas escuché la puerta cerrarse, me desvestí con avidez y me dejé caer en la tina llena de agua caliente. El agua se volvió turbia y sucia mientras yo cepillaba a conciencia mi piel, lastimando mi tez, sacando capas y capas de tejido muerto, muerto a manos de esos hombres que de alguna manera me había traicionado; Gale, Peek, Haymitch… Me lavé el cabello y me tomé un buen tiempo desenredando la madeja que se me había formado. Al salir de la bañera me enrosqué en la aterciopelada toalla y sequé cada trozo de mi pellejo. Pero mi ropa estaba empapada así que llamé a Peeta con fuerza pero no me escuchaba, no me quedó opción que salir cubierta por la toalla. Caminé con precaución por el pasillo, bajé las escaleras y busqué al chico del pan. Estaba en la cocina, horneando algo que simplemente me hacia agua la boca sin saber que era, con solo el aroma; claro no había comido hacía un día ya.

–Peeta– Lo llamé con sutileza, pero estaba tan absorto con la atención en el horno que nunca se volteó a verme. Carraspeé y volví a llamarlo, ahora con un poco más de autoridad –Peeta...

El rubio se giró y me vio, sus ojos se desorbitaron un poco y su piel blanca se tiño de rojo sangre. Supongo que me había excedido con aparecerme así, desnuda y mojada. Él bajó la cabeza y balbuceó algo que no entendí hasta que pasados unos minutos se volvió a aparecer con una camisa entre las manos.

–Cámbiate tranquila, mi habitación en el tercer puerta de la mano derecha – Me dijo mientras me señalaba el techo, obviamente indicándome la planta superior. Así que me retiré en silencio y me adentré en su habitación.

Su cama estaba desordenada, las sábanas olían a él, la decoración simple y poco ostentosa me hacía sentir cómoda, tenía una sensación de cobijo en ese lugar. Otra vez la pintura me llamó la atención, era tan familiar esa imagen, esa chica sentada allí, sola en la inmensidad del bosque, vestida de oscuro, como de luto. Me sentía extrañada, ¿acaso esa chiquilla no era yo? ¡Dios me libre! Sí, maldición era yo, tenía que ser yo.

Recuerdo patente ese día, no pude ver como el cajón vacío se colaba entre la tierra. No podía creer que no quedará nada del cuerpo de mi padre tras la explosión de la mina, ni huesos, ni alma, ni nada; solo un cajón vacío, un cajón con las pocas pertenencias que tenía. Fue un día tan triste, tan absurdo, esa estúpida medalla que nos daba el alcalde en el Palacio de Justicia; simplemente me era imposible concebir como continuar la vida así, como continuar sin él. Corrí al bosque, al lago, ese estanque de agua cristalina donde solíamos nadar, donde pasábamos las tardes de verano y las mañanas de invierno. No quería que nadie me encontrara, no quería que nadie me viera llorar, solo quería despedirme de papá a nuestra manera. Así que subí al árbol más alto que encontré y me quedé allí hasta que el dolor se cansó de mi agotada y fastidiada alma, la burbuja de amor y niñez se reventaba y las miserias del mundo me encontraban frágil y pequeña. Allí en adelante la vida fue en picada hasta que puede mantener un equilibrio trabajando en El Capitolio.

Volví fuera de mí hasta la cocina y enfrenté a Peeta. No era capaz de encontrar una explicación así que lo mejor era preguntar porque mierda el pendejo de Peeta tenía un retrato mio.

– ¿Qué diablos haces con una pintura mía en tu habitación?

– ¿De que hablas…?

–Sabes muy bien de que mierda hablo Peeta– Perdí los estribos. Esto de las coincidencias no me gustaba nada.

–Katniss juro por Dios que no sé que me hablas

La cara de Peeta ciertamente me hacía bajar la guardia, esos ojos grandes y abiertos, sorprendidos. El ceño fruncido, serio y confundido.

–Katniss solo es una pintura que hice hace muchos años de una niña que encontré en el bosque. Una cría con la cual estoy un poco obsesionado, nada más. No entiendo que tienes que ver tú con eso– Pero fue lo peor que pudo haberme dicho. Quiso justificarse siendo chistoso con el asuntillo de la obsesión pero me cayó como una pata en el pecho.

– ¡¿Obsesionado?! ¿Acaso te parece divertido? ¿Acaso sabes por que sufría esa niña? ¿Sabes porque vestía de luto? ¿Sabes acaso a quien perdió ese día?...Obsesionado como si fuese una cosa graciosa para ti, como si ella fuese ¿qué?

–No, Katniss por favor no digas eso. No entiendo porque me estas diciendo estas cosas. Solo es una estúpida pintura– ¿Estúpida pintura? Este chico no sabía nada de lo doloroso que era eso para mí. Pero, aunque en algún momento coqueteé con la idea de que quizás él sea una especie de guardián personal, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era no verle la cara nunca más. Porque de algo estaba segura, los Mellarks se las arreglaban para cagarme la vida. En ese momento supe de realmente no sabía de que hablaba pero aun así no di el brazo a torcer. Soy una orgullosa, una cabeza dura, una terca, no me gusta aceptar que estoy equivocada o que soy injusta con las personas, mi egoísmo y mi falta de confianza en mi misma cagaba la poca sociabilidad que podía tener. Así que era mejor mantenerme alejada de ellos.

–En tu puta vida, Peeta Mellark, te vuelas a acercar a mí ¿entendido?

Y sin esperar una respuesta de él, salí corriendo de su casa, volvía a huir de Peeta. Aunque esperaba que esta vez sea para siempre.

* * *

**Hola perveeeeeeerrrrrrrsssssss! Bien en resumidas cuentas estoy con unos temas de salud que me quitan ganas, energias y tiempo para actualizar. Asi que ya se si cumplire con subir una vez por semana. Lo cual siento enormemente. Despues hay otro temita que llega fin de año y navidad y por cuestiones laborales estoy un poco escasa de inspiracion, aunque tengo un par de capitulos mas para tirar tengo que pegar el culo a la silla y teclear y teclear...lo cual estoy haciendo casi poco. Es mas he tenido la idea de abandonar o regalar el fic a la que le interese pero bueno me han convecido de seguir adelante. Tenedme paciencia por favor hijas mias!**

Bueno a ver...cap 15 y Katniss no quiere chacha con Peeta! Que les parecio? Si si si es medio telenovelesco verdad? Pero bueno que se yo. Conquistarla le va a llevar trabajo a el rubio. Y conservarlo le costara trabajo a la morocha. No se por que pero las cosas simplistas no me salen y seguramente alguna me deteste por dar tantas vueltas pero asi es Nina...vueltera, perversa, drama queen y poco ortodoxa.

**_LAS RECOMENDACIONES DE NINITA:_**

** "Inesperado" de ale Cullen Patt**: Fic de Peeta y Gale! Si che copense y lean algo slash,o sea gay, y disfruten de otra cara de la perversion!

**"Tienes cinco minutos" de .Silencie**: Fic de Gale y Katniss! Si buscas algo que salga de lo convencional aca esta tu fic!

**"Seis años"** de katnissj: Fic de Peeta y Katniss! Una historia que cuenta la vida de los tragicos amantes del Distrito 12 seis años despues de la Rebelion. Nuevos amores, viejos amores, recuerdos dolorosos y sentimientos encontrados. Con un toque de argentinidad, humor, drama y amor!

**"No soy un tributo más"** de Sweet. Dreams. 86: Fic Peeta y Katniss! Una vuelta de turca a la historia de Collins donde rezamos que Peeta sea ganador de Los Juegos y Katniss pueda cumplir su mision de matar tributos! Si te gusta los fics que te dejan con las ganas y te crispan los nervios de la ansiedad dense un vuelta por ahi que no los va a desepcionar!

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHH HAGANME FELIZ DESGRACIADAS PERRAS! DEJENME UN REVIEW POR FAVOR! SU OPINION ME AYUDA A SEGUIR Y DAR GIROS ARGUMENTATIVOS**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW...**


	16. Feliz Navidad, mi insaciable zorrita

Este capitulo es un regalo de Nvidad y de Año nuevo. Nada tiene que ver con la historia que estaba contando! Espero les guste y por fa dejenme su opinion.

Los personajes de son Susana Collins y yo me cago en el copyright y me invento mi historia!

* * *

_**Feliz Navidad, mi insaciable zorrita**_

Odio la Navidad, no es un complejo del Grinch que tengo, es que simplemente la soledad duele más por la noche y más en una ocasión especial como esta.

Como, desde hace 3 años, lo pasaría sola.

Había dejado mi pueblo natal, aquel lugar que olía a carbón y azufre, ese donde el gris era el color preponderante. Ahora mi lugar era un pequeño departamento en el barrio más barato de una ruidosa ciudad, una de esas ciudades gigantes llenas de luces, una de esas ciudades con no duermen.

Tenía el menú en la mano, había decidido que esta vez pediría mucha comida, postres y vino para pasar la noche y brindar a la distancia con mi familia. Mi madre y mi hermana no querían venir a pasar el Año Nuevo ni la Navidad junto a mí. Se excusaban en que la cuidad no les gustaba y como yo era la que se había mudado me correspondía, por ende, viajar hasta allí. Pero no podía volver a mi casa, no después de lo que pasó entre Gale y yo.

Gale había sido mi amigo durante muchísimos años, desde que era una pequeña niña de 11 años y por casualidad nos encontramos. Desde allí crecimos juntos, maduramos, sufrimos, reímos, nos enamoramos perdidamente el uno del otro. Yo lo amaba más que a mi propia alma, más que a mi misma, más que a nada ni nadie. Pero supongo que el sentimiento no era tan mutuo como creía. Cuando cumplía mis 23 años Gale me pidió matrimonio. Gustosamente acepté, era mi sueño casarme y formar una familia junto a él, quería una casa cerca del bosque, ese lugar mágico donde hicimos el amor por primera vez. Quería un perro, un gato pero sobre todo quería hijos, niños que tuvieran sus ojos, su nariz, su pelo, sus habilidades, sus genes, su corazón. Gale era el mejor hombre que había conocido…o eso creía yo. Estaba tan boba por él, era una ciega, mi amor no me dejaba ver la realidad. Unas horas antes de que la ceremonia de casamiento empezara, alguien tocó a mi puerta. Yo ya estaba enfundada en mi vestido blanco e impoluto cuando corrí por el medio del salón ante la atenta mirada de los invitados, del sacerdote y de mi prometido. Me acuerdo perfectamente ese momento. Fue algo tan absurdo, tan sub realista, tan bochornoso, tan doloroso y triste. Madge se escondía detrás mio, con el maldito sobre blanco entre sus manos temblorosas y asustadas. Ella solo lloraba a mares, y aunque era tan culpable como Gale, no podía olvidarme que era mi mejor amiga. Gale no supo que decir. Hacía casi dos años mantenía una relación paralela con Madge, y ahora a solo una horas de enlazar mi vida al hombre al cual me entregué de cuerpo y alma, ella me confirmaba que esperaba un hijo de él. Tomé el primer tren que salió para la cuidad más alejada de mi pueblo, de mi pasado, de la vergüenza pública, de mi humillante realidad. Con mis ahorros en los bolsillos, con mi maleta llena de decepciones y mi corazón hecho polvo, me instalé en esta ciudad hace ya tres años, ya casi cuatro. Conseguí trabajo como mesera de un bar de mala muerte, donde la paga era bastante mala pero las propinas eran muy buenas, eran las ventajas de trabajar con borrachos. Y aunque me lie con cuanto ser humano se me cruzó, me costó mucho poder sobre ponerme a la traición de Gale y de Madge. Mi hermana me contó hace unos meses atrás que ellos se casaron y que están esperando su segundo hijo. Lo cual me dio como un puto puñal en el corazón e hizo que decayera nuevamente. Por eso había decido no volver nunca más a mi pueblo a no ser que necesitaran de mi presencia con demasiada urgencia.

Así que allí estaba, sola, otro año más, otra Navidad más, otro Año Nuevo más; seguramente sola. Menú en mano, llamé al restaurant y pedía mi cena, comida china, pollo frito, mucho vino y mousse de chocolate. Esta vez festejaría a lo grande.

Mi pedido llegaría dentro de una hora y media, tiempo suficiente como para que me alistara. Hoy estrenaría ese vestido rojo que me había auto regalado por Navidad. Me duché con tranquilidad, en cremé mi cuerpo y me maquillé. Cuando estaba terminando de peinarme tocaron el timbre, corrí hacia la puerta pensando que se trataba de alguna visita inesperada, quizás mi madre y mi hermana se arrepintieron y viajaron a verme pero no. Era mi pesada vecina de junto que venía a desearme una linda Navidad. Bla, bla, bla era lo único que escuchaba. No me interesaba en lo más mínimo su saludo falso y soso, si nunca hablábamos en todo el año ¡¿Por qué me venía a desear Feliz Navidad?! Al fin se marchó y me dejó terminar de peinarme.

Me quedé junto al gran ventanal del comedor mirando los relámpagos refucilar en el cielo naranja y nublado. ¡Genial! Que Navidad de mierda pasaría…otra vez. La tormenta se desató casi tan rápido que solo me dio tiempo para juntar la ropa que tenía colgada en el balcón. ¡Bárbaro! Peinado arruinado y maquillaje corrido.

La comida no llegaba y ya eran las 23 horas. Hacía como 20 minutos que tendía que haber llegado. Hambrienta y enojada marqué el número del restaurant cuando tocaron el timbre. "Salvado por la campana" pensé y mientras revolvía mi cartera buscando mi billetera me decía a mi misma "muchacho no te has ganado mi propina". Levanté el teléfono intercomunicador y pregunté quien era.

– ¡¿Si?!

–Su pedido

–Ya bajo

Bajé, abrí la puerta y me encontré con un chico empapado de lo pies a la cabeza. El color rubio de su cabellera estaba oscurecido por el agua, sus ojos azules brillaban con cada rayo que surcaba el cielo. Como era verano la remera que llevaba se le pegaba al cuerpo de lo mojada que estaba. ¡Dios! ¡Que cuerpo! Este chico debería ser modelo y no repartidor.

–Buenas noches… ¿que te debo?

–Son 74,25…perdón la demora es que con esta tormenta están casi intransitable las calles

–Me imagino. Para colmo ya estamos sobre las 12 y ahora vas a tener que apurar el paso para llegar y festejar con tu familia

–Nah, ni te preocupes que yo la paso solito…soy de un pueblito muy chico y mis padres odian venir a la cuidad así que estoy acostumbrado a pasarla solo

– ¡¿De verdad?! Igual yo

– ¡¿Tu?!¿Una muchacha tan linda como tú no tiene aunque sea un novio con quien cenar? No te creo

–Pues así es. Ni siquiera tengo mascota así que…–Le dije mientras le daba un billete de a 100.

–El mundo si que esta mal–Me decía mientras abría su billetera en busca del cambio.

–Quédate con el cambio

–Gracias. Bueno hermosa Feliz Navidad– Me decía mientras volvía a encender su moto para marcharse. La lluvia volvía a golpear fuertemente y el viento huracanado azotaba con violencia impidiendo hasta abrir los ojos. Así actué por instinto.

–HEY…HEY…HEY–Grité fuerte por que mi voz no se oía entre las ráfagas de viento y el motor de la motocicleta– ¿QUIERES QUEDARTE A CENAR CONMIGO?

– ¿¡QUE?!–Me contestó el rubio casi a punto de arrancar.

–QUE SI TE QUIERES QUEDAR A CENAR CONMIGO

Parece que se lo tomó mal ya que arrancó y ni siquiera se despidió. No, esperen un momento, ahí volvía. Se dio la vuelta para poder guardar la moto en el hall del edificio así quedaba mejor acomodada.

–Hola de nuevo preciosa–Me dice mientras baja su vehículo–Soy Peeta, para servirte

–Hola extraño…soy Katniss

Me ayudó con las cajas y bolsas donde venía la comida. Caminábamos en silencio mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el ascensor, toqué el botón llamándolo. Peeta me miró y me regalo una sonrisa, una sonrisa un poco incomoda. Y yo le respondí de la misma forma. Las puertas mecánicas del elevador se abrieron y nos metimos dentro. Apreté el botón que decía cuatro e imperceptiblemente subíamos. Para mis adentro pensaba "Katniss estás loca. Mira si el chico es un asesino serial o un loco o un ladrón" Pero sinceramente no tenía aspecto de nada de eso. No se a ciencia cierta su edad por que tiene rasgos muy aniñados, esa piel blanca, esas pestañas largas y tupidas, esas pequeñas ondas que se le formaban en la frente, su nariz recta y masculina y la insipiente barba de unos días. Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente y, gracias a Dios por que la baba se me estaba empezando a caer de tanto ver a este chico.

–Bueno…llegamos. Vas a tener que disculpar el desorden Peeta

–Hey no pasa nada. Mi casa es un nido de ratas

Abrí la puerta, entramos y dejamos las cosas sobre la mesa. Peeta miraba para todos lados mientras asentía con la cabeza.

–Es un departamento muy bonito. Huele muy bien y esta decorado tan femeninamente. Te felicito Katniss tienes un departamento hermoso

–Gracias Peeta. ¿Sabes que estoy pensando? Que seria mejor que te ducharas así no te refrías

–Bien, creo que es buena idea

Acompañé a Peeta hasta el baño, le indiqué los grifos de agua caliente y fría y me fui. Estuve tentada de mirar por la cerradura de la puerta pero temía que me descubriera. Yo abrí una de las botellas de vino y me tomé una copa de una sola vez, mientras ponía la mesa. Me prendí un cigarrillo, sí un vicio nuevo que había adquirido aquí en la cuidad que me ayudaba a pasar más rápido las noches, y aguardaba por Peeta.

Pensaba en todas las cosas que había vivo este año. Las cosas buenas como tener una nueva vida, la posibilidad de ponerme a estudiar dentro de uno meses y la gran oportunidad que tenía de entrar a trabajar como gerente en un nuevo bar de jazz. Las cosas malas…la soledad. No había podido hacerme de un amigo o amiga digna de confianza, todos de alguna forma me decepcionaban. Pero algo rompí la narrativa de mis pensamientos.

–Creo que debiste de dejar dos toallas

Peeta estaba en medio de la sala, con el pelo desordenado, el torso desnudo y la toalla atada a su cadera. Las gotas de agua se resbalaban por su piel blanca y ese pecho esculpido a mano. Estaba condenadamente sexy. Demasiado para mi salud mental. Me levanté como tiro de la silla y corrí hasta mi habitación a buscar algo se pudiera poner. Aunque el hecho de que Peeta este desnudo en medio del comedor no me molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Si algo había aprendido en esta ciudad es que cualquiera puede ser un buen amante. He pasado por varios hombres después de Gale, ahora me doy cuenta que quedarse con la primera opción no siempre es lo mas conveniente.

Revolví los cajones, pero aun mis camisetas más amplias no eran lo suficientemente grandes para Peeta. Él miraba desde el umbral de la puerta y se sonríe ante mi búsqueda implacable por ropa. Quise pasar apurada entre la puerta y él, cuando choqué contra su masa musculosa. Su piel colapsando con la mía me causó un cosquilleó en la entre pierna.

Estaba nerviosa. Tenía hambre. Hambre de sexo. Y si no encontraba ya que ponerle a ese chico iba a terminar la noche violándolo. Debo esforzarme por arrojarme sobre él como un león famélico se arroja a las gacelas.

Sentí que Peeta se para de tras de mí y su voz me envuelve y me va mojando lentamente.

– ¿Estas bien? Pareces nerviosa

–Estoy bien–Dije con la voz un poco ahogada mientras apretaba los muslos de la excitación– No estoy muy acostumbrada a tener chicos desnudos en la sala de mi casa…solo eso

Peeta me tomó de los hombros y me giró para que lo viera. Sus ojos azules vibraban a pesar de que la luz de mi departamento era casi nula y tenue, los relámpagos se encargaban de mostrármelos. Con sus manos grandes y cálidas me acaricio los brazos hasta encontrase con mis manos pequeñas. Las tomó y las puso sobre la toalla, y entre los dos tiramos de ella dejándolo completamente expuesto.

–Ahora si soy un chico desnudo en tu sala

La atracción es muy fuerte, luchar contra nuestros deseos imposibles, tenernos cerca incontrolable. El deseo aflora, nuestros cuerpos elevan su temperatura. Me tiro sobre él y él sobre mí. Sus labios rojos y aterciopelados se funden con los míos. Nos besamos con frenesí, lo cual me vuelve loca y me enciende más. Su lengua dentro de mi boca baila sin fin y se enreda con la mía que la aprisiona sin intenciones de dejarla ir. Sus dientes muerden mi boca y los míos su cuello. Sus manos van a parar a mi trasero y las mías a su pecho. Me arrodillo ente él y frente a mi encuentro esa magnifica prolongación de su cuerpo que empezaba a elevarse como por arte de magia.

Tomé entre mis manos su pene, grueso, largo, venoso y velludo, él me miraba desde arriba, expectante. Abrí la boca y saqué mi lengua, probando la punta roja de su miembro. Levanté a penas la vista y ese par de ojos azules me observaban desde las alturas dándome la orden de que siga, que pruebe más. Abrí más la boca y me meto la longitud de su verga en mi boca. Él gruñe y suspira como si los segundos anteriores hubiesen sido una tortura. Me esfuerzo por lubricar todo el largo de su sexo con mi saliva, lamiendo todo la suavidad de su piel y rozando mis labios con algunos de sus pelos rizados. Cierro los ojos concentrándome lo más que puedo en mi tarea, chupando la punta que cada vez estaba más hinchada y roja. Me tomé unos segundos para recobrar el aliento mientras ambas manos lo masturban. Le regalé una sonrisa desde el suelo para hacerle saber que me encanta chuparle el pene, él me miraba implorándome que siga, con ansias y desesperación. Entonces raudamente me introduje la totalidad de su miembro en mi boca. Sintiendo la punta raspar mi garganta y darme unas pequeñas arcadas, arcadas que eran lógicas teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del pene de Peeta. El rubio se volvió loco y sus manos se posicionaron en mi nuca, haciendo que su sexo entrara más en mi tráquea. Me saltaban algunas lágrimas de los ojos pero no pensaba parar, su verga en mi gañote era una tortura muy estimulante.

– ¡No puedo creer que te la tragues entera!– Me dijo totalmente agitado e ido. Mi respuesta fue mirarlo sensualmente y dejar caer mi saliva por los costados de mi boca, como si fuese un agobio vivir un segundo sin su glande en mi boca– ¡Dios mio! Te voy a follar la boca nena– Las caderas de Peeta se movían de atrás hacia adelante con un ritmo bastante veloz mientras sus manos acompañaban el movimiento de mi cabeza. Yo seguía succionando con más afán que antes sintiendo la hinchazón de su cabeza, la dureza de su pene y las venas inflamadas de sangre. Estuvimos así unos minutos más y por fin Peeta deja mi nuca para posar su mano derecha en su hombría y masturbarla con premura. Aproveché para relajar mi mandíbula que me dolían por los movimientos de vaivén penetrantes, me sequé un poco la saliva y me volví a acomodar entre las piernas de Peeta esperando mi premio. Mientras él se cascaba sin reservas y yo me comí sus testículos de sorpresa. Su mano marchaba con más brío que antes, yo lo miraba desde mi lugar sugestivamente para que acabara de una vez. Me tomó de la cabellara sin ninguna delicadeza y colocó la punta de su sexo en mi cara, yo abrí la boca indicándole donde quiero su semen. Mientras Peeta rugía de excitación, disfrutando su orgasmo, yo recibía las salpicaduras de su néctar en mis labios y en mi lengua.

–Trágate todo la leche zorra– Me dijo el repartidor con voz ronca. Y una vez que descargó toda su leche en mi boca me levanté y le mostré como todo su orgasmo ahora formaba parte de mí.

El rubio se apoyó en el respaldo de una de las sillas más cercanas, recuperando el aliento, mientras el sudor recorría parte de su espalda ancha y robusta.

Supongo que la acción se terminó. Estaba acostumbrada a que los tipos fuesen muy egoístas y no recordaban que una también tiene ganas de coger. Pero cuando creí que todo había acabado Peeta me estrechó entre sus brazos fuertes y marcados, atrapando mi cuerpo flaco y ligero.

– ¿¡Pensaste que te me había olvidado de ti?! No, no, no preciosa. Ahora me toca a mí jugar contigo

Y dicho esto me besó apasionadamente, hurgando en mi boca, buscando sabores, buscando mi lengua, prendiendo nuevamente la llama de la pasión. Nos devoramos con tanta hambre que nunca noté mi cuerpo chocar contra la pared de la habitación. Peeta no tuvo necesidad de quitarme el vestido, solo sacó mis pechos por encima del escote quedando mis tetas más expuestas, más redondas, más armadas, más regaladas y expectantes. La falda subió dejando ver mi braguita diminuta, esa minúscula tanga color rosada.

Sus dientes mordían sutilmente mis pezones erectos y sensibles. Yo me movía extasiada sobre el muro que me sostenía. Su lengua lamía mis pechos uno a la vez, sus manos pellizcaban mis botones rosados y sus dientes me quitaban jadeos con cada bocado que le da a mi busto. Yo seguía sus movimientos con mi mirada, mordiendo mi labio inferior para descargar el placer de cada lengüetada en mis tetas. Él me observaba superiormente, a sabiendas que era el causante de mi calentura. Sus labios comenzaban a trazar el camino hacia abajo, hacia mi sexo. Su saliva se evaporaba al pasar por mi piel hirviendo de gozo, su barbilla me hacía a penas cosquillas al pasar por mi vientre plano y mi vagina estaba completamente anegada de flujo. Peeta pasó de largo mi intimidad y se dedicó a mordisquear mis muslos, mi culo, mis piernas. Contraje los labios de mi femineidad buscando sentir más placer, rozando mi clítoris contra las paredes de mi órgano. Mis manos acariciaban mis senos recordando los labios y manos del rubio que yacía a mis pies. Peeta se levantó y volvió a atacar mis labios, mi cuello, mi mentón. Me dejó marcas de dientes y yo rasguños en su espalda. Su sexo esta despertando lentamente, pude sentirlo palpitar tenuemente en el rose con mi pubis. Su mano fue a parar directo a mi vagina untándose los dedos con mis jugos.

–Estas muy mojadita… ¿es por mí?

–…Si…por ti– Apenas pude esbozar palabra.

El muchacho se acomodó nuevamente y muy suavemente abrió mis piernas y comenzó a acariciar mi vagina con su lengua. Empezó a chuparme los labios muy delicadamente para luego seguir con mordiscos y sobadas más contundentes. Me estremecí, me excité, me contorsioné de pasión y locura, mis espasmos de deseos eran incontrolables. Su lengua encontró mi clítoris y jugó con él como si no hubiese un mañana, mis gritos eran cada vez más fuertes y seguidos, la respiración me fallaba y las piernas no aguantaban mi peso.

–Necesito que me penetres Peeta

–No– Me respondió cortante– Todavía no hermosa

Acarició, chupó, lamió y metió su lengua en mí, sentí que un espasmo llegaba de repente haciendo inminente mi organismo, y en ese momento fui toda suya y mientras él abría más mis labios vaginales para introducir ese animal descontrolado en que se había convertido su boca. Temblé de placer al descargar mi orgasmo en su lengua que no dejaba de lamer mi clítoris. Sentí como su boca se iba llenando de mi flujo y me daba gusto ver como se tragaba el fruto mi excitación. Mis manos agarraban sus cabellos con fuerza y sin ninguna vergüenza, necesitaba dejar hasta el último milímetro de jugo en sus labios. Grité complacida, aun vibrando de deleite, tiritando y queriendo más y más de Peeta.

El repartidor se levantó de un salto y acercó su boca a la mía.

– ¿Te gusto?

–Me encanto– Respondí sensual y caliente.

Otra vez nuestras bocas se unieron para dejándonos sin aliento, quemándose, ardiendo, enroscándose como dos víboras en un árbol. Su hombría estaba nuevamente erecta, podía sentirla pincharme el bajo vientre, lo cual volvió a mojarme nuevamente. Entre besos mis manos se escurriendo y tomaron su pene masturbándolo con un ritmo apresurado. Peeta mordía mis labios de mucho que le gusta que lo masturbe. Subí mi pierna para poder sentir el rose se su sexo contra el mío. Mi entrada estaba preparada para su llegada en cuando quisiera pero preferimos torturarnos mutuamente. Su miembro acariciaba mi sexo, y su hombría hacía el esfuerzo de no penetrar mi lubricada vagina. Jugamos un poco con nuestro auto control y el deseo del otro. Desafiándonos a ver quien pierde la paciencia primero. Pero es él quien perdió la cabeza primero.

Me dio vuelta contra la pared, quedando de bruces contra el muro y acariciaba mi culo con la cabeza de su pene. Me robó unos gemidos lo cual creo suponer que lo volvían más loco por que me tomó del cabello salvajemente y se dedicó a besarme desbocadamente mientras rozaba su sexo contra mis nalgas, tratando de encontrar el pequeño agujero que se esconde tras de ellas.

Me paré en puntas de pies y extiendo mis caderas hacia atrás, él se ajustó detrás mio y volvió a embadurnar el largo de su verga en mi femineidad.

– ¡Pídemelo! ¡Pídeme que te coja!– Me ordenó Peeta.

–Fóllame Peeta. Cógeme de una maldita vez

Y sin dudar me penetró de una sola estocada. Las paredes de mi órgano se pegaron a su pene, era tan placentero sentir su sexo raspando mi interior. Mi estreches y su grosor nos hacían jadear sin control. Él gruñía y yo gemía sin parar. La pasión no me dejaba pensar, el deseo nos unía cada vez más.

Comenzaban nuestros cuerpos a seguir un ritmo cada vez más veloz y violento, sin límites, el deseo nos arropaba. Poco a poco con su verga como animal tan grande y desbocado, sentí morir de placer. Una de sus manos me cacheteó el culo, lo cual me encantó y veo que a él más.

El ritmo de la penetración subió y ya no aguantaba más para venirme, necesitaba acabar ya.

–Peeta…me vengo…me vengo…

–…Juntos… acabemos juntos

Esperé uno segundos más y sentí como Peeta bombeaba más fuerte, él también ya se venía. Jadeantes, sudorosos, gimiendo, rugiendo, gritando…

– ¡DIOS PEETA! ¡No puedes follarme tan bien, joder!

– ¡TODO POR MI PUTITA!

…Acabamos…

Sentí su esperma caliente chocar en mi espalda baja y resbalarse pacientemente por el surco de mi trasero. Me arrastré por la pared y me dejé caer al suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Peeta se sentó a mi lado agitado buscando un poco de aire también. Nos miramos y nos besamos tiernamente cuando escuchamos el sonido de los juegos artificiales. Nos levantamos y nos paramos frente al ventanal del comedor mirando los colores luminosos y fantásticos que se formaban el cielo. Los brazos de Peeta me abrazaron por detrás y su cabeza se recostó sobre la mía, sus labios me dieron un beso dulce en el cuello y su voz me rodeó el oído.

–Feliz Navidad, mi insaciable zorrita

–Feliz Navidad, extraño

Nos despertamos al otro día muy tarde, tomamos un café entre charlas y risas. Peeta no era un chico común y corriente, era bastante especial. La atracción física era innegable, la química en la cama era natural y la complementariedad de nuestros caracteres era justa. Pero todo había sido una casualidad, no vería más a Peeta después de que cruzara esa puerta y se subiera a su moto. Y tampoco me daba la cara como para proponerle verlo más veces ya que esto era solo sexo, sexo ocasional y nada más. Quedaría como una estúpida y desesperada chica, y no quería que me viese así. Me había vuelto orgullosa y cuidaba mi dignidad con fiereza a partir de lo de Gale. Así que mejor lo dejaría pasar.

Bajamos y Peeta subió a su vehículo, encendió su moto y antes de ponerse el casco me regalo un último beso. Lo vi irse hasta que se perdió de mi vista. Subí a mi departamento y me dejé caer en el sofá, sofá que aun guardaba el aroma a sexo de esta tarde antes de que él se fuera, el perfume de nuestro ultimo polvo.

Alguien tocó el timbre de mi departamento y como estaba medio dormida abrí la puerta sin mirar por el rabillo de la puerta.

Allí parado frente a mí estaba Peeta.

– ¡¿Peeta?!

– ¿Tiene con quien pasarla en Año Nuevo?

–No…

–Bien…entonces tenemos una cita preciosa ¿Aceptas?

–Acepto extraño

– ¡Bien, esa es mi insaciable zorrita!

* * *

Perveeeeeeeeersssss! Como las vengo peloteando con el lemmon de Katniss y Peeta quise regalarles este pequeño capitulo para aplacar su ansias! Tengo varios anuncios!

1) Feliz Navidad(atrasada) y Muy Feliz Año. Particularmente este año fue de lo más raro, duro y lindo que me tocaron. He conocido gente de la cual me he flechado y gente que me ha desepcionado, me he animado a asumir cosas muy importantes en mi vida(como mi eleccion sexual) y me he enamorado completamente de la escritura, ese hobby que desde chica practicaba a escondidas. Conocí los Juegos y las conocí a ustedes. Me he hecho grandes amigas gracias a este lugar y he conocido a otras más que amigas tambien! Pero fue un año muy duro y jodido para mí. Sufrí crisis horribles, tristezas muy profundas, me quedé sin laburo, me peleé muchisimo y sufrí mucho fisicamente con mis dolores. Pero dicen que cuando se cierra una puerta se abre una ventana y apesar de todo lo malo, que fue muchisimo hasta el ultimo momento, este año será uno de los más importantes para mí. Ojala que el 2013 nos depare más cosas positivas que negativas y espero que sea el año de todas ustedes y el mio! Mis mejores energías y ondas para todas y todos! Los quiero...

2) Me voy de vacaciones! Al fin puede disfrutar de unas vaciones muy al estilo de mi niñez...Mar del Plata, primos, tios, playa, hermanos y pura diversion! Como cuando era en nena! Asi que desafortunadamente esteré volviendo a subri despues de esos dias de reseso que mi cuerpo y mi mente necesitan...y principalmente nesecito lavar mis energias con el mar y cicatrizar el corazon que viene bastante vapuleado.

3) Les quiero agradecer muchisimo el apoyo de todas aquellas que me dejan sus review! Sus opiniones me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo ya que tengo un ojo muy auto crítico suelo pensar que lo que escribo es muy malo. Pero tengo alguna personas que me dan una mano y me alientan seguir y esas son ustedes! Gracias de todo corazon. Le debo confesar que tenia un miedo atroz al subir el primer capitulo pero mi fic ha tenia cierto exito y creo que les gusta así que supongo que no debo de hacerlo tan mal como creía! Ojo no soy ni una centesima de lo que es Collins pero bueno che...es lo hay! A las seguidoras y que dieron favorita la historia tambien les agradesco muchisimo aunque no den la cara y no sepa su opinion! Les agradesco muchisimo a todas las que participan activamente de esta historia.

4) Por mi estado de salud, mi trabajo y otra hierbas tengo poco tiempo de escribir asi que no puedo darles una fecha exacta de cuando voy a volver a subir capitulo. Tengo dos de reserva pero no tiene gracia que los suba antes de ir de vacaciones por que despues me van a matar sin la continuacion! Tenganme pasiencia pervers que su mamita ando pacucha!

Bueno les deseo lo mejor para este año! Mucho amor, muchisimo sexo, muchas cosas lindas y poco feas! Nos vemos el año que entra mis queridisimas hijitas! UN BESOTE Y UN ABRAZO. Y les dejo una ultima frase..."Como me gustaria ser horno para que Peeta me meta su hogaza de pan"


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes son de Collins y todo su universo hambriento

* * *

Capítulo 16

Habían pasado unas semanas desde la última vez que había visto a Peeta. Ciertamente me sorprendía a mi misma pensando en él, en lo injusta de mi reacción, en lo mal agradecida que fui con él. Y extrañamente me encontraba con cierta sensación de vacío cada vez que me acordaba de sus ojos azules y su aroma a pan. Lo bueno era, que a pesar del miedo que me daba volver a dejar que un hombre me tocara, los clientes de la semana eran seres muy extraños y excéntricos.

Por ejemplo visité a una chica que no tenía nombre solo sabía que le decían Comadreja, por que no lo se a ciencia cierta; quizás por las rasgos o lo astuta que era, en fin no me importaba demasiado. La cosa era que fui a su casa, un modesto pero amplio departamento a las afueras del Distrito. Llegué y la colorada me abrió la puerta en fundada en una bata de baño, deduje que no llevaba nada debajo. Me ofreció algo de tomar, mis experiencias con el alcohol no habían sido buenas así que pase del ofrecimiento y me limité a empezar con mi trabajo. La chica tenía una extraña fantasía. Se quitó la bata y quedó desnuda frente a mí, debo decir que era una chica muy linda, con un cuerpo bien formado y tonificado, pero ni por asomo me causaba la reacción que mi mentora me provocaba; supongo que esa adicción solo la tenía con ella y no con las mujeres en general. La Comadreja me dio un recipiente lleno de crema batida y otro de chocolate fundido, se acostó sobre la mesa y me ordenó que la untara con eso y luego la lamiera toda.

Maldición la gente es tan extraña. Esos raros morbos que tenían me dejaban atónita, pero mi trabajo era eso, cumplir fantasías por más alocadas, extrañas o extravagantes que fueran. Así me comí todo un tarro de chocolate y crema batida. La chica quedó súper conforme, por lo menos eso me dijo, por para mi grandísima sorpresa tuvo como 3 orgasmos. ¡Wow! Que rara experiencia, graciosa en algún punto. Pero la verdad que fue hasta grato, digamos, poder complacer a alguien de esta forma tan inocua para mi.

Más rara fue la experiencia de tener que bailar para una pareja de jóvenes que tenían como fantasía ver un baile erótico juntos. Si no recuerdo mal el chico se llamaba Cato y su novia Clove. Él era alto, rubio, serio y fornido, ella un poco mas baja, morena y con cara de pocos amigos. En algún punto el muchacho me hizo recordar a Peeta, pero solo por su color de pelo, ya ni por asomo era amable y simpático como el chico del pan. El problema fue que tuve que deshacerme de mi vergüenza y aunque no tenía la gracia del baile tuve que sacar valor de donde no tenía. Annie me había enseñado un parte trucos pero cuando llegó el momento mi mente se hizo una laguna y olvidé cada palabra que me había dicho. Así tuve que improvisar algo. Supongo que al principio no les gustaba porque entre ellos se miraban de reojo, con miradas cómplices y burlescas. Pero mientras fui ganando confianza en mi misma la cara de la pareja se iba trasformando. Cato acariciaba la espalda de su novia mientras ella me veía muy atenta, sus ojos clavados en mí me generaban incomodidad pero trataba, enormemente, de que no dilucidaran mi pudor. Para cuando me encontraba solo vestida con mi braga de encaje, ellos estaban matándose a besos y masturbándose mutuamente. Cato me escuchó tomar mi ropa entonces Clove le susurró algo al oído, el rubio se acercó y me ofreció pasar la noche con ellos; claro que por unos cuantos billetes mas. Me negué, ni Cato ni Clove me calentaban en lo mas mínimo, además de que tendría problemas con Haymitch si los estafaba; era una regla de oro en el Capitolio, nada de negocios por detrás de ellos.

La semana trascurrió tranquila, entre bailes y cosas raras, pero nada de sexo. Y tan escandalo por que era virgen…Si hubiese sabido que las cosas eran así nunca me hubiese acostado con Gale y así me ahorraba toda la gama de porquerías que viví en esos momentos.

¡Joder que suerte la mía!

Snow, Haymitch y Johanna llamaron a una serie de chicas, entre ellas Madge, Annie y yo. Al parecer había una fiesta muy importante, una reunión donde se juntaban las autoridades principales del Distrito 12, como el alcalde, el Jefe de los Agentes de la Paz y algunos comerciantes y empresarios. "La crema y nata", como me decía Annie por lo bajo. Claro que las señoras de la alta sociedad también estaban invitadas pero no a la fiesta privada en la que nosotras seriamos la atracción principal.

Objetivo: la diversión de los caballeros de alta alcurnia.

Dios, detestaba esa clase de fiestas depravadas donde era normal acostarte con varios tipos a la vez, servirlos como si fuesen reyes, follar entre nosotras para el entretenimiento de los presentes. Una puta congragación de malditos ricachones que nos tenían por unas horas, largas horas, como propiedades y a merced de ellos. Lo peor de todo es que Snow nos aclaró que debíamos cumplir si o si con las peticiones de los señores poderosos, sea lo que sea, aun si no teníamos experiencia en el tema; esto ultimo lo dijo claramente por mi.

Así fue como todas partimos a las 12 de la noche, embadurnadas en maquillaje, enfundadas en vestidos sugerentes y con caras de femme fatale.

Iba en el auto junto a Johanna y Delly, maldición Delly. No la quería cerca mio, su presencia me sacaba de eje, pero Johanna me distraía entre charla y caricias.

Las cosas con Johanna se estaban volviendo raras. Ella estaba muy pendiente de mi, mucho más que antes, estaba más cariñosa, más protectora, más maternal, más…no se… extraña. Y esa frase que me dijo la ultima vez que estuvimos juntas me daba vueltas en la cabeza, pero mis principales pensamientos estaban dirigidos a ese chicos de tez blanca, cabellos color trigo, ojos de cielo y aroma a pan. Y me odiaba por eso. Me reprendía constantemente por pensar en él. Me castigaba mentalmente por recordarlo, por lamentarme haber huido y más por haberle dicho que nunca más quería verlo. Y muy a mi pesar Peeta no había vuelto a aparecer. Pero mi orgullo y terquedad me impedida buscarlo. Buscarlo… ¿para qué? ¿Para pedirle perdón? ¿Para devolverle su camisa y el vestido de su madre? No, no, no Katniss…sabías muy bien por que motivo querías ver de nuevo a Peeta. Admítelo… Te gusta, te gusta mucho, te gusta como nadie nunca antes te había gustado. Nunca lo iba a admitir, no me importa si me agrada o no, mi cabeza, mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi alma eran para Prim. No tenía lugar para alguien más, aunque me costara soltarlo y dejar de pensar en él. No podía, no podía, no podía.

El frenazo del auto me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, frente a nosotras se alzaba la imponente mansión Odair, perteneciente a un muchacho que vivía en el Distrito 4.

–Finnick Odair, el niño rico del Distrito 4– Me informó Johanna – Tiene varias propiedades repartidas por todo Panem y hace unos meses se mudó, aparentemente, en forma definitiva a aquí

– ¿Cliente del Capitolio también?– Pregunté curiosa

–Mmm si y no. Muy rara vez solicita alguna chica, o varias dependiendo del apetito sexual que tenga. Pero si le gusta hacer fiestas ostentosas para sus amigos poderosos

¡Que gente! Y pensar que con todo el dinero que gastan en estúpidas fiesta podrían alimentar a varias familias por meses. Me repugnaba la ostentación, la obscenidad con la que refregaban sus riquezas y el derroche desmedido de sus bienes. Que complejo imbécil y omnipotente que tenían esta banda de suertudos imbéciles.

Nos reunirnos todas bajo el pórtico brillantemente iluminado y decorado con enredaderas de unas aromáticas flores amarrillas, adentro se escuchaba el sonido de música instrumental y los murmullos de voces graves y masculinas. Johanna tocó un botón y un sonido inundó el caserón, mientras todas esperábamos en silencio detrás de nuestra representante. Unas raras chicas uniformadas en camisas lisas color blancas, corbata negra y falda con miles de bolados a tono, nos abrieron las pesadas puertas de roble y revestimientos en oro y plata. Las muchachas estaban serias y apesumbradas, se les notaba en la mirada. No dijeron nada solo no hacían ademanes y reverencias dándonos la bienvenida.

–Buenas noches...– Pero ninguna me respondió, solo me hacían mas venias–…Gracias…– Pero ninguna volvió a responder. Entonces el ruido chancero de la risita de Delly me hizo mirarla mal. Pero la rubia me miraba con total indiferencia y re volvía a reír en mi cara. No le di más importancia por que estábamos en medio de un trabajo porque si no la estaría despidiéndose de varios mechones oxigenados de su cabeza hueca.

–Son Avoxs, Katniss…– Me susurró al oído Enobaria. Era la chica mas adulta de todo El Capitolio, tendría unos 30 años. Cinna me comentó ella trabajaba allí desde los 12 años, ya que parecía mucha más grande de lo que en realidad era. Pero a pesar de conocer eso, y su nombre, realmente nunca había cruzado palabra con ella, esa fue la primera vez.

– ¿Avoxs?

–Personas que, en vez de ser condenadas a pena de muerte, les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar. Usualmente la gente de mucho poder adquisitivo tiene Avoxs como parte de su servidumbre

– ¡Enobaria!– Las dos nos volvimos para ver de donde provenía el grito, era Johanna. Las dos cruzaron miradas, provocadoras miradas, como probando la superioridad de la otra. A Enobaria se le delineó una media sonrisa, lo cual pareció enfurecer más a mi mentora.

–Nos veremos por ahí Everdeen– Y dio unas largas zancadas alejándose de mí.

Johanna se vino sobre mi furiosa.

–No trates con ella– Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándome a Enobaria– Es una mala persona Katniss, no es de fiar, ten cuidado con ella

–Johanna no eres mi madre. Puedo cuidarme sola. A demás ¿desde cuando estas tan pendiente de mí?

La cara de Johanna se desfiguró, abrió la boca como para decirme algo pero no lo hizo. Agachó la mirada y caminó en dirección donde las sirvientas nos indicaban.

El colosal salón donde nos estaban todos los invitados era lo más lujoso, opulento y fastuoso que había jamás. Las paredes color natural con pinturas enmarcadas en molduras de oro, un imponente ventanal que dejaba ver el amplio jardín trasero y una majestuosa lámpara que colgaba del techo. Era un palacio, el lugar era enorme, la sala era más grande que la casa de Annie y la de mi madre juntas. Rápidamente pude contar la presencia de 20 hombres, aproximadamente, De un momento a otro todas se dispersaron por la habitación dejándome como una boba sola sin saber que diablos hacer.

Delly estaba en su salsa, como le gustaba la parafernalia de los adinerados. Se paseaba de un lado al otro, habla con uno y con otro, zarandeaba su culo perfecto por todo el salón, con una sonrisa enorme. Annie era bastante más discreta, era más delicada y aniñada, bailaba y se reía sutilmente, al parecer eso gustaba mucho, por que la rodeaban varios hombres. Madge era la locuaz, era culta y eso les agradaba a los hombres entrados en un poco más de años. Tenía esa seriedad y sensualidad tan poco común que volvía loco a más de uno. Johanna era pura sexualidad andante, era imposible no verla, no aspirar su aroma a madera, era imposible no perderse en el vaivén de su melena negra, no mirar los atributos que la naturaleza muy generosamente le había regalado.

Y yo me dedicaba a esquivar a los tipos que venían a tratar de entablar una conversación conmigo, me pasé un largo rato viendo las obras de arte que colgaban de las paredes hasta que una cosa en particular me llamó la atención. Un gran tridente dorado, imponente y viril reinaba como pieza principal del ala este de del salón. Sentí algo frío y mojado tocar mi espalda, giré y detrás de mi se encontraba un muchacho joven extremadamente guapo. Era alto, varios centímetros más que yo. Llevaba un traje ajustado y moderno que dejaba imaginar su musculoso y atlético cuerpo. Su piel bronceada, dorada, con residuos de sol en su tez resaltaba con el color negro profundo de su ropa. Su cabello de color bronce, brillante, destellante y desordenado, caí sobre su frente en forma rebelde y petulante. Ese cobrizo pelo dejaba el marco para sus, aun más espectaculares e increíbles, ojos de color verde agua. Me sonrió dejándome ver sus blancos y perfectos dientes, me ofreció una copa llena de una bebida burbujeante y áurea. Su cercanía me hundía en su perfume fresco, su olor a mar, su fragancia a sal, su aroma a agua revuelta y desobediente.

–Finnick Odiar, a tus servicios preciosura

–Katniss Everdeen…

–Encantado– Chocó su copa con la mía y le dio un buen sorbo. Lo imité

–Fue un regalo de que hicieron hace unos años– Me hablaba con la mirada clavada en el tridente que minutos antes yo admiraba.

–Es un regalo hermoso

– ¿Hermoso como yo?– Me dijo altaneramente, con una mueca en los labios. Pero este ¡¿quien se creía que era?!

–No– Respondí secamente. Estaba claro que era un engreído, un agrandado, un niñito rico y mal criado. Ya me caía mal.

–No deberías tener el semblante tan serio y arrugado, te ves mas vieja así. Jajajajajajajaja

– ¡¿Qué?!– Chasqueé la lengua en señal de molestia, me volteé y me fui lejos.

Recorrí un poco más la amplia estancia obligándome a detenerme a cruzar algunas líneas con los agasajados, poniendo mi mejor cara sonriente y forzando mi espíritu para parecer una bendecida por encontrarme en compañía de estos hombres. ¡Un total asco! Me sentía ahogada, no podía respirar con facilidad, me dolía la boca de tan rígida que era mi sonrisa, rendida así me sentía. Resignada a ser el entretenimiento, el recipiente de caricias impersonales, el desagote de fantasías truncas, el destino de las perversiones mas mórbidas, oscuras y denigrantes. La segunda copa me la bebí con tanta rapidez que me costó la mirada desaprobadora de algunos tipos. Es que necesitaba algo que me hiciera sentir que estaba despierta y que esto no era una jodida pesadilla. Pasado un rato más, con mi tercera copa encima, ya estaba más suelta y habladora, me encontraba dando mi opinión acerca de temas varios, como libros y música. Cosas que me gustaban muchísimo y de las cuales tenía un poco de conocimiento ya que papá era un gran cantante, no en forma profesional; claramente; así que ese lazo estrecho con la música se debía a él.

– ¿…Y por que no nos cantas algo Katniss?– Me dijo uno de los hombres con los que conversaba

–Sí, es una magnifica idea. Cántanos algo– Se unió otro hombre

–Sí Katniss cántanos algo…– Esa voz me era familiar, Finnick Odair. ¡Que chico más molesto!

–No, no, no…no soy muy buena con el canto señores, discúlpenme pero los decepcionaría– Me justifiqué.

–Deja que eso lo resolveremos nosotros– Me desafió Finnick que sorpresivamente se apareció por detrás mio.

– ¡He dicho que no!– Le respondí en forma brusca, casi como un grito de regaño, con mi mirada retadora y sin miedo. Creamos unos segundos de tensión y silencio en nuestro grupo, donde la música de fondo era el único sonido que oíamos, hasta que una voz extremadamente familiar me crispó los nervios y me erizó todos los vellos de la piel.

–La señorita Everdeen tiene un carácter salvaje y pasional, señores. Es un fuego que pocos saben dominar. Sepan disculparla– El aroma a sangre de su aliento me rodeó, mareándome, produciendo nauseas y odio. Se abrió camino entre los hombres posicionándose frente a mí, falsamente sonriente.

Que estúpida que era. Como el mayor enfermo, mal parido, explotador y malsano hijo de puta de todo el jodido Distrito no iba a ser parte de esta fiesta. Me sentía acorralada, atrapada, intimidada. No sabía que responder o quehacer.

– ¡Vamos Snow no la regañes! La señorita Everdeen es joven e impulsiva aún– Saltó en mi defensa Finnick

–Si Cornelius, deja que la chica se relaje y nos cante algo– Se sumó la voz de uno de los que arengaban a que cantara

Snow se rio, palmeó la espalda del joven Odair y se fue al centro del salón. Tomó una copa de la charola de plata que una de las Avox llevaba y comenzó a hablar con su voz grave y ronca.

–Buenas noches a todos mis queridos amigo. Como saben estábamos aquí para festejar un excelente año, lleno de riquezas y fabulosos negocios. Así que levantemos nuestras copas para brindar por nuestras abultadas cuentas bancarias– Todos se unieron al unisón de la carcajada del viejo. Me repugnaban cada vez más, todos, todos estos desgraciados aristócratas, esos desalmados burgueses– No, no, no, ahora en serio compañeros. Bridemos un fuerte aplauso para nuestro anfitrión el señor Odair que como todos los años nos recibe muy a gusto en su cómodo palacio– Los presentes aplaudían a Finnick mientras este levantaba las manos en gesto de agradecimiento y falsa humildad. Se hacia el tímido pero muy seguramente le encantaba ser el centro de atención de su fiestucha– ¡Gracias Finnick! Para finalizar me gustaría presentar la última de mis adquisiciones. Una muchacha con un talento único, con una fogosidad pocas veces vista, con la osadía y la inexperiencia de la juventud. Señores les presento a la señorita Katniss Everdeen– Sentí el mundo detenerse, todas las miradas fijadas en mi, estaba helada, no podía reaccionar. Sentí la presión de una mano que me arrastraba al centro de la pista. Finnick me tomó por la cintura, brindándome un buen sostén, por que me sentía desfallecer, estaba sumamente nerviosa, los burbujas del champagne parecía que me había subido a la cabeza, obstaculizando mis pensamientos– Es bonita ¿verdad? Y como forma de agasajo Katniss les preparó un número especial para todos ustedes. Señorita Everdeen ¿nos hace el honor?

Me sonrojé totalmente, estaba pasmada, asustada y temblorosa, histérica. ¡Maldito Snow! Me lo había hecho a propósito. Quería dejarme en ridículo, dejarme como una tonta, me estaba presionando y dándome a entender que era él quien mandaba sobre mi. Tomé aire y caminé por la sala, aun con el muchacho de cabellos de cobre aferrado a mi cintura.

– ¡Vamos Everdeen ten valor! ¡Lo harás bien!– Me susurró suavemente al oído

–Todo esto es tú culpa Odair. Me las pagaras…– Le solté de mala gana

Finnick me tomó entre sus brazos, levantándome entre los aires y posándome sobre una de las mesas. Todos empezaron a aplaudir, expectantes por mi espectáculo. Desde las alturas podía ver la socarrona risa de Snow, esperaba que fallara…no le daría ese gusto. Podía hacerlo, podía demostrarle que no me intimidaba, podía mostrar la fuerza de mi rebelión, debía hacerlo, hacerlo bien. Johanna me miraba seria, pensativa, preocupada. Annie y Madge me aplaudían, llenándome de ánimos. Delly tenía la misma expresión burlesca que Snow ¡que perra envidiosa!

Tomé aire, cerré los ojos y traté de poner mi mente en blanco. El silencio se apoderó del lugar, solo escuchaba el repiquetear de mis latidos, los jadeos que salían de mi interior y el calor sofocante cubrir mi rostro. Me aclaré la garganta y empecé a cantar lo primero que salió de mi boca.

Te di todo el amor que tengo  
te di más de lo que podía dar  
te di amor  
Te di todo lo que tengo dentro  
y tú tomaste mi amor  
tú tomaste mi amor

El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido rasgado de una guitarra. La banda que tocaba en la reunión me estaba siguiendo el ritmo y se unieron a mi canto una melodía que me daba más ímpetu para seguir.

Sigo llorando  
Sigo intentándolo por ti  
Sigo intentando  
Sigo llorando por ti  
Este no es un amor ordinario  
no es un amor ordinario  
Este no es un amor ordinario  
no es un amor ordinario  
Oh  
Cuando llegaste alumbrarías  
Oh  
Alumbrarías todo cada día tu dulce sonrisa  
Oh  
Y aun no te he dicho todo lo que tengo para dar, cariño  
Oh

Todos me miraban con suma atención, con una concentración centralizada solo en mi voz y mi persona. Miré la expresión de Snow, se veía sorprendido, dándose como perdedor de esta batalla. Extendí mi mano y Finnick me ayudo a bajar la mesa. Mi voz, acompañada de la armonía de aquella guitarra, el vuelo de mi vestido al volar fugazmente por el aire y la desfachatez con la que estaba audicionando para todos estos señores; crearon un momento de fantasía y magia. La guitarra sonaba esperando que siguiera cantando pero tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía continuar. Entonces recordé la cosa más osada y erótica que alguna vez hice con alguien, que alguna vez hice con Gale.

Tomé una silla de ancho respaldar, empujé a un desprevenido Finnick y lo senté bruscamente en ella. Los ojos del cobrizo me espetaban con sorpresa pero era un muchacho muy sagaz y sabía perfectamente que iba a hacerle. Levanté la falda de mi vestido dejando ver la piel virgen de mis muslos, se senté sobre él dándole la espalda y tomé sus manos la levé sobre mi pecho. Traté de no desconcentrarme ante las caras enajenada de los presentes y los gritos ahogados de las manos del muchacho por mis pechos, suevamente por mi torso hasta mi bajo vientre. Abrí las piernas lentamente mientras las palmas de su mano rozaban mis muslos. Arqueé la espalda dejando caer mi cabellera anidada sobre el respaldo del asiento y, aun con las manos de Finnick en mi entre pierna, fui deslizando el cierre de mi atuendo. Automáticamente los labios aterciopelados del joven se encargaron de recorrer la longitud de mi largo cuello. Volví a jugar con sus manos pero esta vez le di la orden a sus dedos para que siguiera el camino de mi cremallera hasta el final. El vestido se abrió completamente, muriendo a mis lados y quedándome cubierta solo por la trasparencia de mi ropa interior. Debajo de mis nalgas ponía comenzar a notar la insipiente reacción de la hombría del muchacho cabellos de broce. Me levanté velozmente, abandonando el cuerpo de Finnick, me paré frente a él y me quité las vestiduras, dejándolas tiradas por algún rincón del suelo. Caminé alrededor de la silla a paso firme, con mis zapatos negros de tacón, y mis largas piernas torneadas, con aires de soberbia y seducción. Aunque por dentro no era mas que un pobre tonta asustada que no sabía que carajo estaba haciendo. Todos me seguían con la mirada atenta y los ojos desorbitados. Revolé mis bucles tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza más que por hacerme la sexy. Me coloqué otra vez frente a mi compañero, tomé su corbata y la estiré, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Colé mis manos por los hombros de su traje y acaricié su gruesa espalada, musculosa, fibrosa, trabajada. Volví al nudo de su corbata y lo deshice de un solo movimiento. La hice volar por los aires, pero sin antes, restregármela por el cuerpo. Mis dedos corrieron a los botones de su camisa donde poco a poco iban desprendiéndose de los ojales que la mantenían unida. El ancho y torneado pecho de Finnick quedó expuesto ante todos, causando la envidia de algunos y el deleite de otras, hasta el mismo propio. Debía reconocer, aunque me cayera bastante mal, que el señor Odair tenía un cuerpo perfecto, él en su totalidad era extremadamente apuesto, tan varonil y delicado, simplemente un dios griego. Me relamí los labios al verlo así, me sentía un poco excitada, los juegos de poder eran una de las cosas que me gustaban, la adrenalina era un vicio. Me senté sobre su regazo pero esta vez de frente, me miraba directo a los ojos, con las pupilas dilatadas, los ojos ennegrecidos. Me abrasé a su torso, acariciando y lamiendo todo pedazo de piel que tuviera a mi alcance, le clavé las uñas con rabia, arañando su espalda. Eso volvió loco a Finnick ya que dejo escapar un gruñido de placer mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia mi pecho besando todo resto de piel que mi sujetador no cubría. Su lengua ardiente en mi pellejo me hizo dejar salir un pequeño gemido, gemido que me denotó mi propia excitación. Me despegué un poco de él, estirando mi mano hacia la mesa más cerca, de donde tomé un botella de champagne, me acerqué peligrosamente a sus labios, dejando solo unos milímetros de distancia. Antes que el impulso de besarme se apropiara de él, me llevé el pico de la botella a la boca y le di un trago a la bebida. Entonces con mis labios llenos, besé vorazmente a Finnick que me tenía prisionera de entre sus brazos. Su boca recibió la mía con desesperación y dejé caer la bebida sobre su boca, su mentón, su pecho desnudo, escurriéndose sobre cada musculo magnífico e inmejorable. Su lengua buscaba la mía pero realmente no quería regalarle ese privilegio así que me separé casi con la misma rapidez con la que lo besé. Me acomodé entre sus piernas, rodillada ante él y le limpié cada gota del líquido derramado con profundas y largas lengüetadas. Finnick se arqueó entregándose de lleno a mis caprichos, soltando hondos suspiros y graves gruñidos. Podía notar la dureza y rigidez de su miembro a través de la tela de su pantalón. Este juego ya llegaba a su fin. Esto era más de lo que podía a ver imaginado. Me incliné sobre su cuerpo curvo, me volví a acercar a su boca y le susurré.

Te di todo el amor que tengo  
te di más de lo que podía dar  
te di amor

El silencio era sepulcral, me paré en el medio de la sala y les ofrecí una reverencia. Los segundos parecían no correr, temí que mi exceso y mis ansias de refregarle en la cara a Snow mi impertinencia, hayan cagado la noche. Pero gracias al cielo todos rompieron en aplausos, gritos y ovación. La aclamación del público me dejaba entender que mi espectáculo había sido un éxito. Les ofrecí una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no era ni falsa ni irónica, realmente estaba agradecida por que estos depravados me habían salvado el pellejo. Me recogí mi ropa del suelo y le brindé mi mano a Finnick para que se incorporara. Él me miraba resignado, resignado a que el espectáculo había acabado.

– ¡Eres mala Everdeen! No puedes dejar a un hombre así

–Te dije que me las pagarías Odair

Me coloqué el vestido y recibí los halagos de varios tipos. Claro que muy pocos hablaron de mi voz, todos me comentaban y agradecían el show que, supuestamente, les preparado. Me hicieron muchísimas proposiciones, no sexo si no de bailes. Quizás era buena en eso, aunque creo que a estos tipos le venía bien cualquier cosa. Algunos más impacientes corrieron tras de Snow para hacer un cita conmigo. El alboroto de hombres que tenía a mí alrededor se fue dispersando poco a poco. Pero como una flecha en medio del pecho los ojos azules que tenía delante me dejaron helada.

Peeta se acercó desde la otra punta del salón, con el seño fruncido, los puños apretados, el semblante duro y serio. Tragué en seco, sentía como la garganta se me cerraba y el aire me faltaba, como los sonidos se hacían nulos mientras solo escuchaba los pasos pesados y apurados del rubio mientras se acercaba a mí. ¡Dios mio! Sentía que el corazón se escapaba de mi pecho, la sangre me hervía, eso ojos, ese cuerpo, ese aroma, ese pelo. Maldición Peeta Mellark ¿podías ser más perfecto y glorioso? Llegó hasta mí, sin decir palabra, solo me agarró brutalmente del brazo obligándome a seguirlo.

–Nos vamos a arriba– Me soltó con su voz gruesa y seria

– ¿Arriba? ¿Para que?– Pronuncié anonadada

–Si, arriba. Esta noche vamos a follar Katniss

* * *

Mis amadas pervers! me extrañaron?! mas les vale que si! Bien ando con poco tiempo asi que por ahora les dejo el cap para que lo lean y me dejen su review! BESOS


	18. Chapter 18

**_El universo donde trascurre la historia es perteneciente a Nina S.A. Mientras que los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Susanne Collins!_**

**_Como siempre nos leemos abajo!_**

* * *

Capítulo 17

Peeta me arrastraba con violencia haciendo rechinar mis tacones por el mármol del suelo. Me apretaba el brazo con fuerza, prohibiéndome zafar de su amarre. Estaba consternada y sorprendida por su actuación pero más por las palabras que había tenido conmigo. ¿Qué íbamos a follar? ¡¿De donde sacó esa idea absurda y perversa?!

Rápidamente nos alejamos de la sala y nos adentramos en el corazón de la casa de Finnick. Un gran pasillo adornado con pinturas y estatuas, que eran alumbradas por la luz de la luna que se colaba por una gran ventana, terminaba en los primeros escalones de una larga escalera que daba al ala superior. Hice un gran esfuerzo por deshacer la unión de su mano en mi extremidad y al fin lo conseguí. Peeta se giró y me miró con mala cara, lo cual me enfureció más. No puede aguantar las ganas de gritarle con furia.

– ¿Que te pasa Peeta Mellark? ¿Te has vuelto loco de remate? ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

– ¡¿Qué que me pasa?! ¡Me pasa que no puede creer el espectáculo que acabas de dar!

– ¿Y que esperabas? ¡Soy una jodida puta maldita sea! ¿Acaso crees que no me da asco lo hago? ¿Te piensas que me da gusto andar regalándome? ¡Maldición Peeta te creía un poco más inteligente!

La cara de Peeta cambio radicalmente. Atrás había quedado ese semblante áspero y duro con el que me miraba con anterioridad. Sus ojos se volvieron nuevamente azules borrando el negro que los opacaba. Su rostro volvió a cobrar la apariencia del Peeta Mellark que conocía, del que creía conocer. El silencio se volvió incomodo, ni siquiera nos atrevíamos a mirarnos el uno al otro, solo el silencio nos acompañaba en el pie de la escalera que nos llevaba a las habitaciones de la casona. Unos pasos nos obligaron a mirar hacia atrás. Finnick hacia su entrada.

–Vamos Everdeen no puedes dejarme así…– El cobrizo se calló de inmediato en cuanto sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los ojos azules que tenía a mi espalda.

– ¡Hey Peeta amigo! ¿Como estas?

Pero con una velocidad inhumana el chico del pan se abalanzó sobre él. Peeta trababa de golpearlo y Finnick de que los manotazos no le impactaran. Forcejearon un rato.

– ¡Hey Peeta tranquilo! ¡¿Que te pasa joder?!– Le dijo entre dientes Finnick.

Pero Peeta no reaccionaba, solo seguía tirando golpes al aire y sin suerte.

– ¡Oye Mellark ya cálmate!– Y dicho esto Finnick le dio un puñetazo justo en la boca del estómago dejando a Peeta sin aliento y retorciéndose de dolor sobre el piso. Corrí como una luz y me arrodillé interponiéndome entre ambos. Peeta tocía y trataba de recobrar el aliento mientras Finnick lo miraba iracundamente desde arriba. Me paré de golpe y le di un empujón a aquel imponente hombre de cabellos de bronce.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa Odair?! No ves que apenas es un chico– Le grité olvidándome quien era él y quien era yo y donde estábamos. Mi furia ante el ataque a Peeta era incontrolable.

–Él empezó Everdeen…– Me dijo como si fuera una buena escusa.

– ¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! ¡Ya! Estoy bien. Solo tráeme un vaso de agua por favor– Me dijo Peeta entre tosidas y voz ronca. Así que lo obedecí de inmediato.

Mientras volvía al salón principal, tratando de disimilar mí presencia me preguntaba ¡¿Porque otra vez estaba frente al chico del pan?! Que jodida coincidencia. Estaba harta de que Peeta apareciese de improvisto frente a mí y yo como una estúpida no supiera como reaccionar. Porque el rubio me dejaba tonta cada vez que se presentaba ante mí. Y aunque me costaba muchísimo admitirlo estaba agradecida, estaba feliz de ver a Peeta después de largos días sin saber de él; me sentía como una boba niña con juguete nuevo.

Llegué otra vez al pie de la escalera y gran sorpresa me llevé en cuanto vi a ambos jóvenes estrecharse las manos y luego darse un abrazo fraternal y amistoso. Puede oír que Finnick le pedía perdón y le decía lago así como "no sabía que era ella". Pero ni siquiera pude darme el lujo de analizar muy bien la frase ya que mi presencia fue detectada inmediatamente por los dos. Me acerqué y le tendí el vaso con agua al rubio, que se la bebió de un sorbo.

–Lo siento Finnick– Dije más por compromiso que por real lamento.

–No pasa nada Everdeen. Eso sí ahora vas a tener que oficiar de niñera tú porque una fiesta que me espera

–…bien…– Traté de decir de mala gana aunque por dentro estaba feliz de serlo.

–Primer cuarto a la izquierda…

– ¿Perdón?– Le respondí confusa

–Para que Peeta se recueste. Primer cuarto a la izquierda–Y dicho esto se retiró.

Tomé a Peeta del antebrazo y jalé de él para que subiera las escaleras. Aunque, en parte pensaba que él se merecía el golpe que Odair le había dado, no podía soportar que alguien le hiciese daño frente a mis ojos. Una sorprendente y natural fuerza de protección me nació por Peeta. Sabía que esto estaba mal. Este nuevo sentimiento por el muchacho de aroma a pan no era bueno para mí. Y debía aceptarlo de una vez, Peeta Mellark me estaba provocando cosas que jamás creí poder sentir. Ese fuego, esas ganas desmedidas de perderme en sus la labios, esa fragancia que me dopaba, esos ojos, esos malditos ojos, azules, brillantes, profundos, sinceros, amables, hermosos… Esas sensaciones que muy tenuemente Gale, alguna vez, me causó.

Llegamos a la planta de arriba de la mansión, primer cuarto a la izquierda. Prendí las luces, cerré las cortinas y abrí la cama para que Peeta se recostara y se recuperara. El golpe no fue tan grave para hacer toda esta pantomima pero era una escusa para poder cruzar algunas palabras con el chico de los ojos azules. Pero para variar a ambos nos costaba comunicarnos. Peeta se quitó el saco de su traje y se sentó en la cama. Parecía pensativo, lo cual me incomodó un poco, lo que asocié a que aun estaba molesto conmigo; por vaya a saber uno el porqué. Me disponía a retirarme cuando otra vez la voz de Peeta se hacía eco en mi cabeza…"Vamos a follar".

– ¿Así que vamos a follar?– Le pregunté seria pero el chico no me dijo nada, solo se movió incomodo en su lugar – ¿Por qué te pusiste así?– Volvía a preguntarle. Y aunque demoró unos minutos al fin me respondió.

–Si te digo ¿prometes no reírte de mí?

– ¿Reírme? Yo no le encuentro el chiste a todo esto ¿sabes?

–Sí, lo siento…Veras Katniss…– Peeta resopló vergonzoso– Me dieron celos…me puse celoso de lo que estabas haciendo con Finnick

– ¿Celos?– Le repetí incrédulamente

–Pues…sí, celos. Creo que me…que me…que me gustas– Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su mirada perdida se encontró conmigo, pero no puede mantener mis ojos en los suyos sin sentir como mi cara también se sonrojaba. No supe que decir ni que pensar – ¿Al menos dime algo?

–Es que no sé que decirte

–Desde que era pequeño sentía la necesidad de plasmar mis sentimientos de alguna manera y en la pintura encontré ese descargo. A mi madre no le causaba demasiada gracia, solía decirme que era una perdida de tiempo y que era un niño estúpido y débil por tener una preferencia tan "fémina" como la pintura. Cuando empecé a trabajar en la panadería la parte que más satisfactoria para mí era la decoración de los pasteles. Pero eso no saciaba mis ansias de expresión así comencé a pintar a escondidas de mi madre y de mis hermanos. Papá me apoyaba y me dejaba las tardes libres para fuera por el Distrito y encontrara inspiración para mis cuadros. El Palacio de Justicia, la panadería, mi casa, el pueblo, las personas en la plaza principal, las personas que iban u venían, La Veta, todo caía bajo el poder de mis pinceles. Pero un día se me ocurrió ir al cementerio a retratar esa parte que a nadie de le gusta de la vida. Ese día había un funeral, vi llegar a varias familias destrozadas, llorando incontrolablemente, niños pequeños que no entendían que sucedía, hermanos más grandes que tragaban sus lágrimas para ser el sostén de los más débiles. Entre todas esas personas hubo alguien que me llamó la atención– Peeta me miró y en ese preciso momento supe de quien hablaba.

Tenía que ser un chiste. Ese momento tan doloroso en mi vida volvía otra vez a mi mente. Ese momento que trataba de mantener en los rincones más oscuros de mi memoria. Ese dolor que no menguaba nunca. Esa herida abierta que nunca cicatrizaba. No puede ser que Peeta estuviera en ese momento. Tenía que estar jugándome una artera broma.

–Las dos trenzas ataban sus cabellos castaños, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y dolor, ese vestido negro me decía que había perdido a alguien. No sé que me provocó pero sentía algo extraño en cuanto la vi. La niña no soportó ver el cajón mientras era enterrado para siempre en la tierra. Salió corriendo sin que nadie intentara detenerla, y yo corrí tras sus pasos. Era rápida y en unos minutos la había perdido de vista, justo en la entrada de aquel bosque, lugar que era prohibido para mí. La busqué pero no la hallé hasta que un sonido me despertó una enorme curiosidad aplacando el temor que tenía por estar allí. Seguí el canto del pájaro que tan majestuosamente propinaba su melodía. Cada vez estaba más y más cerca, más hundido en la profundidad y espesura que ese monte arbolado. Ante mí se abrió un maravilloso lugar, lleno de flores silvestres de los colores más delicados que alguna vez vi en mi vida. El estanque de agua cristaliza, fresca y limpia, las saetas flotando en la superficie como reinas del lago, la luz tenue del sol entibiando los rastros fríos del invierno y ese canto que reinaba allí. Tuve la necesidad de plasmar aquel perfecto lugar, tan virgen, tan único, tan tranquilo, tan oculto

Peeta se detuvo un momento pensativo como recabando en su mente los detalles de aquel sitio familiar y especial para mí. Me miró y tomó mi mano, envolviéndola en las suyas. Esas manos grandes, blancas y suaves me relajaban y ya no tenía miedo de aceptar que este hombre que tenía frente a mí, me volvía completamente loca.

–Cuando me estaba por ir, levanté la vista y escondida entre las ramas de un pino frondoso estaba aquella niña de ojos grises. Y la vi llorar, llorar en silencio, llorar con dolor y congoja, llorar en soledad, sin poder saber ni entender que cual era su pesar. Volvió a cantar aquella ave, esa que me guió hasta ese lugar, esa música salvaje y delicada a la vez. El pájaro dejó de ser pájaro para convertirse en la niña de las trenzas, esa niña que lloraban inundando el prado con su dolor, esa que despedía a alguien con su canción. Y como por arte de magia la pequeña se desvaneció, dejándome con la intriga de saber quien era, que le sucedía, como podía ayudarla. Nunca más supe de ella, nunca más volvía verla y a pesar de ir varias veces al bosque, nunca pude volver a encontrar ese valle donde la niña cantaba su canción. Pero desde hace unas semanas atrás volvía a encontrarme con ella, con esa pequeña de ojos tristes y grises que por tantos años se ha quedado con mi corazón. Eres tú…esa pequeña eres tú

¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! Era yo, esa niña era yo. Lo sé. Lo supe desde la primera vez que estuve en casa de Peeta. Desde la primera vez que vi ese mural durmiendo en su habitación. ¿Como podía ser posible? ¿Será que el destino estaba encaprichado en enlazar nuestras vidas? Sentí el tibio calor de una gota derramarse desde mis ojos. Los dedos largos y delicados de Peeta me secaron esa pequeña lágrima. Levanté la vista y allí estaba él. Con sus ojos azules como el firmamento, su piel blanca y rosada, perfecta y sutil, su sonrisa amable y contemplativa, y sus labios, rojos, inigualables, sabrosos, gruesos, pulposos, una puta perdición.

No pude más. No soporté más esta auto represión, esta auto censura, este engaño en el cual quería creer. Sí, maldita sea. Sí, me encantaba Peeta. Estaba deseosa de saber y descubrir el porqué de mi fascinación por ese muchacho. Pero me costaba abrirme tan fácil a él. Sería todo una hazaña que pueda ser todo eso que alguna vez fui con Gale; amigos, compañeros, amantes, hermanos, familia. Pero no pude más. Era una tortura su piel acariciando mi rostro, sus ojos brillar tan naturalmente, su aroma a pan, sus destellos rubios cubrir su cabeza. Era una tortura verlo y sentirlo a unos pocos centímetros de mí y yo sin reaccionar hasta ese momento donde por fin me di por vencida conmigo misma y me rendí ante ese ser humano perfecto, magnifico, impecable.

Me abalancé sobre él como la hambrienta niña que alguna vez se abalanzó sobre las sobras que encontraba en la basura. Lo primero que hice fue envolver mis brazos en su cuello y dejar caer mi peso sobre su esqueleto sorprendido y atontado. Mi olfato se extasío con su perfume a levadura y hogazas recién salidas del horno. Las yemas de mis dedos manoseaban sin ningún reparo el suave y terso cabello dorado de Peeta. Sentía una gran desesperación por tenerlo lo más pegado a mi. Como si de repente lo sintiese más necesario que el mismo aire, como si fuese más necesario que cualquier otro ser humano en el mundo, como si las puertas del paraíso eran abiertas en cada vello de mi piel tocándose con los suyos. Su aroma a pan, su piel caliente, sus manos aferradas a mi cintura, su respiración rozando mi rostro, sus pestañas rubios y tupidas, sus labios carnosos y húmedos, su nariz perfecta, su tez blanca y tersa, su pecho chocando con el mio, sus latidos y los míos; y el silencio. Nada más que nuestras miradas cruzadas, nuestros corazones palpitantes, nuestro pulso tembloroso, nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

Rodeé mis brazos en su cuello, acortando más la distancia entre ambos. Cerré los ojos, muriendo en la profundidad de su fragancia a levadura, apenas a milímetros su boca y la mía, besé sus labios con mi voz.

–No me gustas nada Peeta Mellark– Falso, completamente falso– Y vas a ser un gran problema para mi negocio– Eso si era verdad.

Me rendí ante Peeta Mellark. Al fin podía sentir su boca fundida en la mía sin culpa alguna. Su aliento mezclarse con el mio, su lengua húmeda entrelazarse y quemarse junto a la mía. Mis dedos enredados en sus dorados cabellos, sus pestañas largas acariciar la sensibilidad de mi rostro, sus manos apretando con más brío, uniéndonos más, su exhalación entrar en mi cuerpo y excitando cada célula de mí ser. Tocaba el cielo con las manos, el beso más glorioso, memorable, ilustre y celestial que había tenido en mi vida. Él recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos, con tanta sutileza, cariño y familiaridad que era como si nuestros cuerpos se conociesen de otra vida. Yo no podía dejar de saborear su lengua, su saliva, su gusto, era tan delicioso, exquisito. Sus gruñidos, mis suspiros, su erección, mi flujo anegando mi sexo, sus dientes mordiendo mis labios, los míos mordiendo los suyos.

Nuestras bocas se separaron pero aun yo seguía abrazada a su cuello y él a mi cintura. Su frente se pegó a la mía, jadeaba igual que yo, podía jurar que sentíamos lo mismo, ese fuego en medio de nuestros vientres, esa voracidad por comernos nuevamente, ese impulso de poseernos en ese mismo momento. Pero no podía. No podía echarlo todo a perder por las tontas caricias que Peeta le hacía a mi alma. No era justo para Prim que arriesgara todo por sentirme querida y protegida por alguien. Gale lo había intentado y le enviaron al Distrito Dos, lejos de mí y yo lejos de sus cuidados y su amor.

–Sabes que esto nunca llegará a buen puerto ¿verdad? No soy lo que necesitas

–No sabes que necesito o no– Me replicó

–Sé que no necesitas a una puta de amiga

–He soñado con tenerte desde que te vi. Desde que tus ojos grises se fijaron en mí, esa noche…esa noche con mi padre– Que me haya hecho recordar lo de su padre me crispó un poco los nervios haciendo que me parara de golpe–No quería incomodarte Katniss. Lo siento

–Peeta esto que ha sucedido... fue un error. ¿Tú y yo? Es una insana locura. Además tengo otras cosas en que pensar y nunca tendría tiempo para un hombre– Me arregle un poco el pelo y la ropa. Debía irme y escapar de la fuerza de gravedad que Peeta tenía sobre mí.

–El problema soy yo ¿verdad? No lo suficiente hombre para ti. Me ves como un niño mimado nada más. ¿Es eso verdad?– La voz de Peeta indignada, clamaba una explicación, mientras yo apuraba mis pasos para largarme de la habitación.

–No es eso…tú no deberías conformarte con algo tan pobre y mísero como yo

Di unos pasos más y tomé el pestillo de la puerta. Necesitaba alejarme del chico del pan. Le arruinaría la vida. Sé que le cagaría la vida con todas mis porquerías y mierdas. Y además era probable que Snow le hiciese algo malo si se enredaba conmigo. Era mejor dejarlo ahora que no era mío. Aunque se me partiera el alma no poder drogarme más en sus labios o en su fragancia. Abrí la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir lo escuché…los celos otra veces.

–Es por ese tal Gale ¿no? Es que el será mejor en la cama que yo ¿verdad?– Estaba helada por las palabras del rubio. Detrás de mi escuchaba las pisadas acercarse – Es que él te folla como nadie ¿no? Es por él ¿verdad? Es tu puto novio…y yo creyendo en que realmente sentías algo por mí…Eres una ramera de primera, me creí todo tu cuento como el buen imbes…–No soporté más una palabra de Peeta. Una ira invasiva me explotó desde las entrañas más oscuras de mi corazón y con la rabia y la fuerza de mi enojo abofeteé al rubio.

– ¡No sabes que mierda dices Peeta! Púdrete infeliz

Regresé nuevamente a la sala principal de la casa, abocada a ahogar mis penas en alcohol y en el cuerpo del primero que se cruzara en mi camino… ¡Gracias a Dios con quien me topé fue con Finnick Odiar! Hoy apagaría mi fuego interno con el miembro de Finnick.

* * *

**Hola mis queridas pervers! I'M BACK! Me extrañaron?! Bueno mas les vale que si! Les cuento que en el universos real de la vida de Nina han pasado muchas cosas que me han dejado poco tiempo para actualizar y escribir. Lo capitulos dereserva son cada vez menos y eso me preocupaba por esa razon no estaba subienso capitulos. Pero despues me dije "mujer duerme menos y escribe mas" Asi que tratare de escribir mas seguido para poder darles mas cap!**

En fin...muchas review en el cap anterior y muchos nuevos Follow! Gracias a todas! Realmente eso me llena de fuerzas para no abandonar y seguir! Muchas me han mandado pm preguntando mi estado de salud. Bien les comento que estoy bastante estable y que proximamente vere al cirujano para tener la fecha de mi operacion! Yeeea! No tengo miedo! Maaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaa aa! :D

Bien la historia se va a ir complicando mas y mas! Ahora a aparecido Finnick como potencial fuente de suspiros para Katniss! Y voy a aclarar algo! Annie y Finnick en esta no juegan! Annie no tendra a Finnick. El cobrizo estara medio colado por Katniss. Y ella? CHAN CHAN ...Leean y veran!

Cosas que me olvide del cap anterior! La cancion que canta Katniss es "No ordinary love" de Sade, peeeerrrrrrooooo yo utilice la version que cantan The Civils War...si alguna lo saco se ganó una miguita de pan de Peeta! Un dato curioso y a tener en cuenta por si se les ocurre releer la escenita hot de Kat y Finn es que mientras escribia esa parte esta escuchando "Fallin" de Alicia Keys. Estaria bueno que lo leyeran con esa cancion es sus auriculares o en su mente...es mucho mas sugestiva y cachonda!

_**Que maaaassss!? Creo que nada mas! AAAAAhhhhh si es noticia vieja pero participe en un concurso del foro La Cornocopia y sali 4! Primero me dije Wow! Sali cuarta! Y despues dije Sali cuarta!? y mas tarde me dije " BUUUUAAAAA SALI CUARTA!" JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ennnn fin! Les agradesco a todas las qe leyeron y me han hecho llegar sus opiniones! NO saben lo importante que es para mi leer sus comentarios asi que entre mas largos mejores! Tambien me gusta saber de sus vidas, digo no? Ya que estamos dentro del mismo clan por que no ser mas unidas no? Algunas pervers ya son amigas mias y ns tenemos en FBy todo asi que la que guste puede tambien unirse a las filas perver mas haya de fanfic!**_

_**MIS QUERIDISIMAS NIÑAS LAS DEJO TRANQUILAS! ESPEROS SUS REVIEW! ODIENMEEEE! SI ODIENME POR QUE EL LEEMON PYK ESTA VERDE AMARILLO TODAVIA! MUAJAMUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA **_

_**FEEEEEEEEEEEEELIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZ DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DE LA MUJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!**_

_**LAS QUIERE...MAMA PERVER NINA!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Aunque la historia principal es mía, los personajes y el universo de este fic le pertenece a Susanne Collins**

**Como siempre ya saben donde nos leemos!**

* * *

Capitulo 18

Estaba bastante ebria. Lo notaba en mis movimientos lentos y mis constantes carcajadas sin motivos. Mis ojos se cerraban con más facilidad y todo me daba vueltas y vueltas. Pero ¡que mierda! Era joven y necesitaba olvidar el mal trago que Peeta me hizo pasar. A demás todos estaban borrachos. Snow ya se había retirado, Johanna y Madge estaban encerradas en alguna habitación de la mansión, Delly se estaba follando a un viejo en medio de la sala y Annie y Enobaria estaban dando un espectáculo lésbico memorable…y yo…estaba borracha. Me reía a boca suelta de todo, absolutamente todo lo que Odair me decía. Mi espectáculo era patético, lo sabía pero ¡me valía un comino!

Botella en mano, Finnick tomándome entre sus brazos, risas, mareos, nauseas, calentura, pasos en la escalera y el recuerdo entre cortado de una noche agitada.

La luz del sol era insoportable, sentía la corrosión del ácido quemar mi garganta, se me partía la cabeza y tenía el estómago revuelto. Lentamente caí en la cuenta que estaba arropada y acostada sobre una superficie blanda y suave, mi cama; supuse erróneamente. Entre abrí los ojos y descubrí que no estaba ni en mi cama ni en mi habitación ni en mi casa. Me senté sobre el colchón, alertada por no saber donde me encontraba. Pero si algo tenía era buen olfato, algo que había aprendido por mis aventuras con papá en el bosque, así que instantáneamente supe donde me encontraba. El olor a mar, fresco e indomable era inconfundible, estaba en la habitación de Finnick Odair.

Me dolía demasiado la cabeza pero igualmente hice un esfuerzo por rememorar por que diablos estaba allí, pero no lo logré, el mareo no me dejaba reaccionar rápidamente. Así que me levanté, como pude, y traté de encontrar el baño. Supuse que una casa como esta tendría tocador en cada habitación. Me apoyé en el lavado y me miré la cara en el espejo. Estaba demacrada, arruinada, ojerosa y apestaba. Me refregué la cara con abundante agua fría, a ver si así me despabilada del todo y lograba hilar algún recuerdo. Me enjuague la boca con un liquido picante color azul eléctrico y volví a la cama rápido al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta del cuarto. Me cubrí con las sabanas y me hice la dormida. Alguien entró y se llevó un ovillo de ropa, y dejó algo prolijamente doblado sobre el pequeño sillón individual que reposaba cerca del ventanal. Sentí los pequeños pasos irse y unas pisadas más pesadas entrar.

Ruido de algo metálico y unos sonidos huecos, como porcelana y metal. La fragancia a café molido y caliente inundó mi nariz, mientras sentía que alguien posaba una superficie rectangular y amplia sobre la cama. Ese aroma fresco y marino dejó en evidencia la presencia del muchacho de ojos verdes. Los pasos rodearon el catre hasta llegar a mi lado, Finnick dejó su peso sobre la esponjosa base que me sostenía y su mano se enredó en mi cabello, acariciándome con mucha parsimonia.

–Katniss…despierta– Yo apretaba los ojos para no abrirlos– Vamos Katniss es hora que te levantes, te preparé el desayuno– Pero el no saber que había pasado la noche anterior me aterraba y prefería no verlo– Everdeen, Everdeen, Everdeen, Everdeen, Everdeen, Everdeen– Si repetía una vez más Everdeen lo mandaría a la mierda–…Everdeen…

Ya no lo soporté más y me senté de golpe, con mala cara.

–Has gastado mi apellido Odair

–Es tu culpa por no despertarte– Me dijo burlón con una sonrisa radiante en los labios– Acomódate que el desayuno está listo

Acercó la gran charola de madera sobre mi regazo. Una cafetera de vidrio repleta de néctar oscuro y denso, las delicadas tazas de porcelana blanca, las pequeñas cucharas de plata labrada, el pan caliente y unos cinco cuencos con dulces de distintos gustos y colores, eran los protagonistas de la gran bandeja que reposaba ante mí. Finnick sirvió el café y dejó la tasa sobre mis manos. Soplé un poco para entibiar la bebida y le di un largo sorbo.

– ¡Dios! Que fuerte que esta esto

–Así se te va a pasar la resaca. Negro, cargado y amargo, es el mejor remedio

Partí un trozo de pan y me llevé la miga a la nariz. Amaba el perfume a pan, era un placer enorme disfrutar de ese aroma, de ese alimento tan básico que durante años me faltó. Cada bocado me sabía tan delicioso, tan exquisito, tan apetitoso, el sabor me hacía cosquillas en las encías, era el manjar más perfecto que podía probar. Me percaté que los ojos verdes del cobrizo me miraban, estudiando mis movimientos, lo miré confundida y él apartó la vista, sonriendo y sonrojándose levemente.

– ¿Qué?– Le dije un poco autoritaria.

–Jajaja…nada…eres tan…nada, nada. Además creo que deberías taparte un poco– Me dijo con la voz un poco ahogada por una carcajada.

– ¿Taparme?– Le pregunté confundida. Y ahí fue cuando bajé la vista y observé mí torso desnudo, completamente expuesto. Levanté las sabanas y me di cuenta que estaba absolutamente desnuda, sin nada de ropa, ni siquiera con bragas, nada, totalmente como Dios me trajo al mundo.

–Hey no te preocupes que ya te he visto desnuda Everdeen. Solo que como buen caballero que soy pensé que…

– ¡¿Cómo que me has visto desnuda?!

– ¡Por favor Everdeen no hagas reír! Claro que te vi ¿O si no como explicas estar desnuda en mi cama?

Me cubrí completamente con las sabanas y traté de hacerme la superada como si en verdad supiera lo que esa noche había ocurrido entre Finnick y yo. Seguía recabando en mi memoria y los flashes llegaban muy tenuemente.

Subimos las escaleras con pasos torpes, borrachos, dando tumbos contra las paredes, riendo a boca suelta de todo y de nada a la vez. Entramos a la habitación del cobrizo golpeándonos contra los muebles que vivan en el cuarto. Dimos contra la mesa de luz y la lámpara que tenía encima se estroló contra el suelo rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Nos agachamos para recoger los restos con tanta mala suerte que nos dimos un pequeño cabezazo y caímos al suelo, quedando mi cuerpo sobre él, sus piernas mezcladas con mis piernas, apretándose, rozándose. El cierre de mi vestido quedó medio abierto enseñando mi escote profundo y parte el sujetador malva, que ya no era sorpresa para él, mi pelo rizado cayendo sobre su cara, los dos en silencio nos mirábamos y sonreíamos.

Pero el recuerdo se iba y venía, haciéndome doler la cabeza. Quizás con unos sorbos más de café me despertaría un poco y recordaría algo más. Pero ya el hecho de saber que algo entre Finnick y yo había pasado me ponía en una situación incomoda con el cobrizo que me miraba, como esa mueca satírica y burlona.

– ¿Qué paso exactamente anoche? – Pregunté rápido para que no detectara mi voz angustiada.

–Bueno…ya sabes…cosas que un hombre y una mujer suelen hacer– Se hecho a reír irónicamente.

–Eres un estúpido ¿lo sabías?

– ¡Sí, pero que estúpido más sexy te fuiste a coger Everdeen!

Tomé de un trago el resto de café de la taza, que hervía, pero no me importo quemarme la lengua y la tráquea, no tenía una respuesta para darle. Por gracia divina una de las Avox entró a la pieza e hizo señas extrañas que, claramente, su patrón entendió de inmediato.

–Ya vuelvo hermosura– Se levantó, me dio un beso en la frente y se me dejó sola.

¡DIOS NO! ¡Follamos, hicimos el amor, cogimos, tuvimos sexo! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡¿Por qué con él?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Maldita sea! Indignada me serví una taza más de café y nuevamente traté de recordar eso que Finnick me dijo, eso de que nos habíamos acostado.

Luego de tanta risa, solo nos miramos, él me rozaba el rostro con sus dedos, acariciándome con dedicación, mientras yo le correspondía refregando mi cara sobre su mano. Levantó la cabeza para besarme al tiempo que con una de sus manos agarraba uno de mis pechos e intentaba librarlo de la prisión del sujetador. Me quedé quieta, asustada, indecisa, pero al mismo tiempo yo notaba como mis caderas empezaban a moverse para restregarse sobre su pierna. No aguanté las ganas de besarlo, de probar esa boca carnosa y voluptuosa, esos labios perfectos y carmesí. Me acerqué lo suficiente dejando que él haga el resto del trabajo. Finnick no tardo en responder, posando sus labios en los mío, mordiéndolos con furia, haciendo que gimiera sin tapujos. Escurrió sus dedos por el cierre de mi atuendo, despojándome de mi vestidura, dejándome en ropa interior. Me tendió boca arriba y sin darle importancia al corpiño, besó mis pechos con ansia, lamía mis pezones, mordiéndolos con cuidado, apretándolos con desesperación, mientras clavaba su pierna en mí intimidad. Mi sexo parecía estar en un sauna, húmedo, cálido, aquello era una delicia. Volvió a mi boca, penetrándome con su lengua viscosa y ávida de sexo. Sus dientes probaban la carne de mi mentón, de mi cuello, de mis hombros. Mis manos obraban para quitar su camisa y así poder rasguñar su espalda musculosa. Me llenó de mordeduras todo pedazo de piel que encontró en su camino. Gemí con gusto, mucho gusto, cuando llegó a mi bajo vientre y me arrancó las bragas con los dientes.

Todo daba vueltas. El alcohol no me dejaba disfrutar del todo, además estaba totalmente desinhibida, actuando por instinto, por el instinto sexual. Y si algo había aprendido en mi experiencia con Gale es que en el sexo podía descargar esas frustraciones y decepciones que eran tan comunes en mi vida.

El cobrizo encontró el lugar donde me hizo estallar, mi sexo, mi sexo mojado, mojado y ardiente. Chupó mis labios, haciéndome ver las estrellas con cada lengüetazo que pegaba. Mi clítoris estaba expectante a que la punta de su lengua lo encontrara. A medida que lo iba chupándolo temblaba, eran como compulsiones, terremotos de un placer tan obsceno que me resultaba imposible contener mis gritos. Adiviné un orgasmo y mis manos apretaban su cabeza y mis piernas lo aprisionaban para que nunca dejé de practicarme el mejor sexo oral alguna vez experimenté. Una vez que acabé, todo mi orgasmo fue a parar a mi boca, los labios de Finnick estaban embebidos en mi penetrante sabor. Instintivamente rodeé mis extremidades a su cadera y como un rayo de miles de volteos, el rose de su pene erecto y duro me encendió nuevamente. Nos comíamos la boca con más desesperación y hambre que antes. De un tirón me levantó del suelo y me tiró sobre el acolchado de su cama. Se desprendió su pantalón y para mi sorpresa no llevaba ropa interior. La gloria de su miembro se presentaba ante mí. Esa hombría que me parecía más delgada que la de mi amigo, pero, a decir verdad, el recuerdo es tan débil que me cuesta recordar los detalles. Finnick de acomodó en la entrada de mi vagina, con la cara colorada y los ojos desorbitados, ansioso por entrar en mí. Pero pasó algo que me causó mucha gracia…y justamente en ese momento no puedo recordar más nada.

Con el estómago repleto de café y pan con dulce me dispuse a darme una ducha. Al pasar por el sillón curioseé lo que la colorada Avox había dejado sobre el. ¿Una camisa? No, era una vestido con un cuello, muy similar a una camisa, de color azul náutico con vivos en rojo y blanco. También había un conjunto de ropa interior celeste y unos zapatos de plataforma rojos. Supuse que esa ropa era para mí, así que la tomé y me escabullí velozmente al baño. Abrí el grifo de la ducha y me coloqué bajo la lluvia fría, tantos años bañándome con agua helada que la verdad no me importaba, es más me gustaba. La presión del agua golpeando en mi piel me causaba tranquilidad, me relajaba, me revitalizaba. Me froté con la barra de jabón impregnando el aroma a coco por todo mi cuerpo, dejando que la espuma se escurriera por todo mí ser, serenándome. Dejé mi mente en blanco, realmente no pensaba en nada, el agua tenía ese poder conmigo, ese don de serenarme completamente. Entonces el recuerdo de la noche volvió como un rayo, irrumpiendo en mi cerebro.

Finnick me había regalado un gran orgasmo, volver a recordarlo me causa cierta excitación. Estamos en llamas, ambos estamos muy calientes. Yo estaba frustrada por caer ante la cara amable de Peeta y él me volvía a decepcionar con sus celos estúpidos. Y allí entre mis piernas en la entrada de mi sexo húmedo, ardiente, expectante, aguardaba el pene del cobrizo. Pero no pudimos seguir ya que me eché a reír a carcajadas cuando noté el miembro de Finnick volverse más flácido y blando. Él intentaba masturbarse con más fuerza y velocidad pero su sexo estaba muerto entre sus manos. Me miraba con sorpresa, atónito, avergonzado mientras yo me burlaba de él sin ningún reparo. Así que me acomodé en su cama y mientras seguía riéndome y él diciéndome que no lo haga, me quedé; indefectiblemente, dormida.

¡Que alivio sentí al recordar! ¡Ese Odiar es un maldito! Salí del baño sonriendo, Finnick estaba sentado en su cama tomando su taza de café y cuando me vio los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

– ¡¿Ahora que Odair?!– Le dije tratando no reírme en su cara.

–Pues nada. Estás muy bonita, te sienta espectacular el vestido. Estás muy apetecible…–Me dijo con un tono algo coqueto pero no me intimidaba después de lo que recordé.

–Supongo…–Le respondí al mismo tiempo en que me sentaba a su lado.

Nos quedamos callados unos minutos, pensando; o eso por lo menos hacía yo. Lo miré tomar su taza de café con tanta paz que ya no me parecía el muchacho engreído que conocía, me estaba empezando a gustar la compañía de Finnick. Se ve que notó que lo miraba así que giró su rostro para verme y echarme una de esas miradas que él creía seductoras pero que en verdad ya me daban un poco de gracia.

–Quieres volver a probarme ¿verdad? Probarme como anoche lo hiciste

–Claro Finnick…– Me acerqué a él pegando mis labios en su oído y le susurré– pero espero que estaba vez tu pequeño amigo venga a la fiesta

Me miró con sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos y el trago de café se le quedó atorado en la garganta. Tosió un poco y yo simplemente no me aguante las ganas y me eche a reír. Se levantó de la cama de un salto, completamente enrojecido, lo cual me dio cierto grado de ternura pero mi lado burlón no cesaba.

–Veo que lo has recordado todo

–Si. Así que ya no te vengas a ser el súper hombre conmigo Odair

–Deja de burlarte de mí Katniss. Lo de ayer es la primera vez que me pasa

–Si, si, si…claro– Le dije incrédula y sarcástica.

–Pues si es la primera vez que me pasa. Ahora me las pagaras Everdeen ya veras

Se echó sobre mi cuerpo y me empezó a hacer cosquillas. Me reía a borbotones mientras le pedía que se detuviera. Él no me hacía caso y seguía, se reía también. Las lágrimas saltaron de mis ojos de tantas cosquillas que Finnick me hacía. Cuando al fin paró, nos quedamos así, él encima mio y yo tratando de recobrar el aliento. Tardé unos minutos en recuperarme del todo y mientras respiraba aún con un dejo de agitación, sentí los labios de Finnick presionar mi boca. Tardé unos segundos pero respondí el beso. Nos besamos tiernamente, con paciencia y tranquilidad, un poco más satisfechos uno del otro, sin tanta voracidad y con más delicadeza. Su lengua acaricio la mía mientras sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabellera, mis manos sujetaron su nuca y así nos quedamos unos largos minutos. Nos alejemos completamente una vez que rompimos el enlace de nuestras bocas, nuestros cuerpos se repelieron como imanes con la misma carga y consumíamos el aire que habíamos gastado en aquel beso. Me levanté de la cama, me acomodé la ropa y el pelo y me quedé frente a Finnick que me miraba raro.

–Es mejor que me valla. Debo volver al Capitolio– Le mencioné pero él solo estaba mudo– Vale, me voy Finnick

Caminé por la habitación, llegué a la puerta y antes de salir me dijo.

–Quiero volver a verte

–Eso no depende de mi Odair

– ¿Te interesa volver a verme?– Me preguntó con cierto grado de desesperación. Sinceramente no sabía que demonios pasaba con él…ni conmigo que no podía decirle que no, solo esquivé su pregunta lavándome las manos y dejando esa responsabilidad en alguien más.

–Me interesa como cualquier cliente– Largó un suspiro un tanto extraño– Pero como dije antes no es mí decisión

–Echo. Nos veremos pronto entonces

Me marché de la mansión a pie, recorriendo las cuadras del lucrativo barrio, un poco perdida pero ya encontraría la forma de llegar al centro y hallar El Capitolio. Extrañamente estaba indiferente. Al contrario de muchas veces que volvía sintiéndome una basura esta vez estaba normal, tranquila. No se a que se debía, quizás mi mente estaba acostumbrándose a este trabajo, quizás mi espíritu esta quebrantado y por fin aceptaba mi destino o quizás, solo quizás, haber estado con Finnick no fue del todo desagradable.

El sol me daba de lleno en la cara, miraba como las Avoxs barrían las últimas hojas secas que el otoño había dejado en las veredas de las majestuosas mansiones que reinaban en la parte más exclusiva del Distrito. A la vuelta de la esquina me topé con algo que me hizo trastabillar y casi caer redondo al suelo.

– ¡¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas?!

–Lo siento, no la vi

No podía ser verdad…Peeta Mellark…otra vez…Tenía que ser una extraña broma por que era totalmente irreal que me encontrara con él con tanta facilidad cuando nunca, nunca, jamás nos hemos cruzado antes.

–Peeta…

– ¡¿Katniss?! Wow lo siento no te vi, iba distraído– Me decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado.

–También iba distraída, no te preocupes

–Que raro verte por acá

–Estuve terminando un trabajo

– ¿Con Finnick por casualidad?– ¡Joder! No iba a mentirle, que él sintiera algo por mí era totalmente descabellado. Y yo estaba acostumbrada a relegar mis deseos en función de lo más conveniente para Prim. Así no me importaba perder a Peeta para siempre, ya encontraría mi retribución en la sonrisa de mi patito.

–Sí

–Bien…

–Peeta…mira…no sé que te pasa conmigo pero esta mal. No puedes tener ningún interés en mí más que para pasar una noche

–Bien, si es así como quieres que sean las cosas entre nosotros, así serán– Me soltó un poco molesto por mis palabras. Pero era sincera, jamás sería solo de Peeta– Verás Katniss, lo que siento por ti no podrás cambiarlo aunque quieras, pero tienes razón en que solo puedo comprar tu amor por unas horas. Pues así será, seré tu cliente y tú serás mía las veces que yo quiera

Parecía decidido, o resignado, a que la relación que tendríamos sería puramente sexual. Lo cual en parte agradecía por que era conformarse con eso a no tenerlo nunca más. Pero por otro lado me dolía que no pudiéramos pensar en que éramos un chico y una chica tratando de quererse. No nos quedaba otra alternativa que aceptar que la vida nos había unido de esta manera cruel para burlarse de nosotros y lastimarnos más de lo ambos estábamos. Pero debía aceptar las reglas del juego y así como tenía algunos beneficios por ser prostituta, como la buena paga y conservar a Prim bajo mi tutela, tenía muchas desventajas, como no ser libre de querer a quien me plazca.

Peeta se marchó sin decir adiós y yo seguí mi camino como si nada. Así serían las cosas entre el chico del pan y yo. Y aunque sé que la relación no será la más romántica del mundo al menos sé que tendremos el mejor sexo que alguna vez soñé. Porque estaba ansiosa y deseosa de morir en cada orgasmo que Peeta me iba a dar.

* * *

Hola mis pequeñas! Síiiiii, no son visiones! He subido un nuevo capitulo! Como es de costumbre les cuento que me acabo de mudar...Siiiiiiii, mamá perver tiene su propio hogar super perverso donde come niñas...y algunos niños! CUAAAAC! La verdad que hace 20 dias que se me aparecio esta propuesta y no pude decir que no! Todo fue tan justo que no me quedo otra opcion que aceptar el departamento donde estoy viviendo actualmente. Asi que entre el trabajo y la mudanza no tuve tiempo de nada nada nada. Estoy muy feliz de tener un lugar para mi solita donde pueda escribier en paz y dejar volar mi imaginacion morbida y lasiciva! Lo malo es que no tengo servicio de internet aun...estoy usando mi celular de modem. Pero durante el dia la señal es muy mala asi que tuve que sacrificarme y no dormir para poder subir el capi! Aca en Argentina son las 6:10 AM! Y yo sin pegar un ojo despues de un arduo dia de trabajo! TODO POR USTEDES MI HIJITAS QUERIDAS!

**Quiero decirles a todas que leo con mucho entusiasmo y cariños sus review. Y lamentpno tener el tiempo para responderles personalmete. Les agradesco enormemente el apoyo y la comprension! SIN USTEDES NO SOY NADA! 3 3 3**

**_Mademoiselle Audreanne TE TENGO OLVIDADA PERO SE TE RE QUIERE! TE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO! _**

**_ .Silence TAMBIEN TE DEDICO ESTE CAPI POR QUE SE QUE TE VA A GUSTAR QUE KATNISS SE DÉ A ALGUIEN MÁS QUE AL PANADERO! Vos entendes que hablo! Gracias por darnos un fic tan espectacular y perfecto como Un Soneto Perfecto! Se te aprecia!_**

**A todas otra vez gracias...Minafan, Katniss Bella Luz, Katnissj, Karrma,Torposoplo12, Carla Mellark, KoyukiBetts, Anonimus9387, FromWineBullets, Juliper22, Igandara93, Jenn1035, SweetDream86, AleCullenPatt, Las Guest (Katri, Kari, Maria, Yess, Rebeca( LA 3 VEZ QUE TE AGRADEZCO) Y A TODAS LAS QUE ME OLVIDE DE NOMBRAR...Dejene su review y diganme que si las nombre o no!**

_**Opiniones y animos para Nina!? DEJENME REVIEW...ME HACEN FALTA, ME DAN FUERZA Y ANIMOS PARA NUEVOS CAPITULOS...Y FICS!**_

_**LAS DEJO ANTES QUE SE ME CORTE LAPOCA SEÑALQUE TENGO! LAS KIEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOO!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Estoy un poco cansada de aclarar que la historia no es mia sino de Collins!...en fin...

Nos leemos en el bajo mundo pervertido!

* * *

Capitulo 19

Esa noche en particular no salí a trabajar como de costumbre. Estaba en esos días que me recordaban mi condición de mujer, de procreadora. Así que esa noche me tocó ser mesera, muy a pesar de Haymitch que lamentaba que estuviera indispuesta; ya que tenía una gran parva de trabajo con mi nombre. Snow sugirió que tomara unas pastillas raras que provenían de la gran capital y retrasaban el periodo, pero Johanna lo convenció de que no era prudente ya que hacía poco que había tenido, por primera vez, la regla. Hasta para eso era lenta.

Así que estuve ayudando a Effie con los maquillajes mientras me hablaba y me hablaba de cosas de moda, cosas que no entendía y no me interesaban. Pero algo de esa charla me llamó poderosamente la atención y era que cada dos palabras tuviera la necesidad de nombrar a Haymitch.

Luego estuve un rato con Cinna mientras me arreglaba el traje de camarera. El moreno me caía mucho mejor que cualquiera en el Capitolio, a excepción de mis amigas. Era tan natural nuestra relación, como si desde siempre nos hubiéramos conocido. Cinna era mucho más reservado con su vida, no andaba vociferando cosas privadas, pero cada tanto se podía vislumbrar alguna crítica hacia Snow y el trabajo en el Capitolio. Y aunque sin decir mucho; y leyendo entre líneas y entendiéndonos con la mirada; tratábamos de no tocar esos temas por que sabíamos que las paredes tenían oídos.

Después de un rato ya me encontraba manejando una charola circular y plateada donde llevaba los vasos y las botellas de una mesa a otra. Aún era muy temprano, se podía ver la luz del sol filtrándose por las rendijas de las ventanas, pero eso no impedía que ya se encontraran algunos tipos en el burdel. Algunas chicas bailaban en el escenario principal y otras en las pequeñas tarimas colocadas estratégicamente por todo la superficie del lugar. Me costaba desplazarme con mis altos tacones y el uniforme no era muy cómodo que digamos; aunque no se si un corsé de vinilo ajustado y negro y unas pantimedias de red moradas podían llamarse uniforme. Creo que mi atuendo tuvo cierto éxito ya que los tipos me dejan algunos billetes como propinas, no era demasiado dinero pero algo es algo. Aunque ya hacía un par de meses que el tema monetario no era producto de mis pesadillas, ya que gracias a este trabajo estábamos económicamente más estables, más; incluso; de que cuando vivíamos con papá.

Lo que me mortificaba era lo que Prim pensaba de mí, lo que la gente murmuraba a mis espaldas y al alcance de sus oídos, lo que sus compañeros del instituto acusaban para hacerla sentir mal. Prim me demostraba que no le interesaba el que dirán, ella entendía muy bien por que me dedicaba a esto y solo me hizo jurarle que algún día lo dejaría; espero poder cumplir esa promesa hermanita.

Pasaron varias horas y las chicas más experimentadas salieron a hacer el gran show de baile erótico y despojo de ropa. El Salón Rojo estaba repleto a excepción de algunas bancas vacías en la barra, todos los ojos se posaban en las bailarinas que zarandeaban el culo y las tetas, como si fueran una coctelera, en busca de billetes. Las miradas de los tipos, y de algunas mujeres, solo se fijaban en mí cuando veían que sus copas estaban vacías o el licor se había evaporado de las botellas.

Annie paso fugazmente por delante mio y casi tuve que gritarme para que pudiera oírla.

– ¡¿A que no sabes quien acaba de llamar?!

–Mmm déjame adivinar… ¡¿mi hada madrina?!– Respondí sarcástica.

– ¡Jajajaja muy chistosa!– Me dijo sin hacerle mucha gracia– De veras Katniss ¡¿a que no sabes quien reclamo tu cuerpo?!– Volvió a decirme con tono jocoso y misterioso.

–Larga el rollo de una vez Annie….

–Mellark. Peeta Mellark– Y me lanzó una mirada socarrona.

– ¡Puff por lo que me importa!– le di unas cuantas palmadas suaves en el hombro– ¡Y no me mires así con esa cara de tonta!

–Ya, ya, ya, vale, vale, vale…para con la violencia chica en llamas– Se acomodó un poco la ropa y siguió su camino. Pero a los pocos segundos volvió sobre sus pasos y me lanzó– Ah y Finnick Odair…

Cuando volteé a verla, Annie ya estaba otra vez fuera de mi vista.

¡Genial! Estos dos cumplían su promesa. No se cual de los dos me generaba más incomodidad, si Peeta contaminando su vida con mujerzuelas o Finnick con sus ultimas palabras pidiendo mi atención. Pero me valían un comino, no tenía ganas ni tiempo para ocuparme de ellos. Ya había tenido suficiente la noche anterior soñando con Peeta y Finnick. Y si bien aceptaba que tenía cierta atracción por el rubio no entendía porque el cobrizo también ocupaba parte de mis memorias. Menos mal que el trabajo era mucho y que no me permitía pensar en demasía.

Entre idas y vueltas a la barra un hombre me pidió una medida de ron, así que le acerqué el vaso al tipo que estaba, con la cabeza agachas, y casi instantáneamente él me tomó de la mano, sorprendiéndome y obligándome a derramar la bebida en su camisa.

–… ¡¿Pero…que diablos…?!–Grité

– ¡Perdón preciosa, no quise asustarte!

– ¡¿Peeta?!– Le dije estupefacta por su presencia– ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!

–Tranquila, solo vine a tomarme una copa– Me contestó sin interés mientras se limpiaba una poco la bebida de la ropa.

– ¡¿Ahora bebes?!– Le pregunté regañándolo–Prostitutas y bebidas… ¿algún otro vicio Mellark?

– ¿Te importa?–Me respondió ácidamente, lo cual me cabreó muchísimo.

–Vete al diablo Peeta

Me di media vuelta y lo ignoré. Algo gritó pero no llegué a oírlo por lo alto de la música. Traté de seguir sin darle importancia pero sentía su mirada clavada en mí nuca, observándome, acechándome como si fuese su presa. Cada vez que volteaba a verlo allí estaba, sentado con la espalda apoyada en el bar, con su botella de ron a un costado, dándole sorbos a su copa que no tardaba casi nada en aniquilar. Sus ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad como los de un gato en la noche, su piel blanca tomaba los matices de las luces que revoloteaban por la sala, el rictus de su cara era serio y enojado, sus facciones de niños bueno ya no tenían lugar en su rostro, su posición defensiva me irritaba, su mirada nada disimulada me perseguía. Casi sentía su espíritu iracundo y colérico inundado por la decepción.

Por primera vez vi a Peeta como un hombre y no como un chico amable y dulce. En cierto aspecto me resultaba asqueroso y repugnante pero por otro lado me generaba un tanto de excitación. No podía evitarlo, el fuego llama al fuego, aun cuando fuego con fuego sea sinónimo de incendio.

Paso un rato largo hasta que al fin me percaté que Peeta ya no estaba abordándome con sus ojos, ahora estaba recostado con su mirada perdida en la madera que sostenía sus brazos. Parecía abatido, cansado o simplemente estaba ebrio. Me acerqué despacio, con la barra del bar de por medio, y le quité el vaso de licor que tenía pegado a sus dedos. Peeta ni se molestó en levantar el rostro para verme o hablarme solo permaneció estático con la vista desorientada, lejos de mí. Me daba mucha pena verlo así, quizás porque no entendía la razón de su pesar o quizás porque estaba viendo como mi presencia había cagado la vida ordenada y decente que tenía; o quizás eran ambas cosas. Me sentía culpable, de alguna manera eso era el reflejo de lo nociva y tóxica que resultaba ser para los demás, como si mi presencia corroyera todo aquello que estaba cerca, lo mismo había pasado con papá, con mamá, con Gale.

–Es hora de que vayas a casa Peeta– Traté de ser lo más condescendiente que pude. Pero ni se molestó en responde, solo se quedo duro mirando la nada, pensando en vaya a saber uno que. Entonces ante su negativa no pude tolerar más el entumecimiento que me provocaba verlo ido y llevé mis dedos temblorosos a los rizos que le cubrían la frente. Puede sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía ante el rose de mi mano con su piel–…Peeta…–Suspiré aliviada ante su reacción–…Peeta… ¿que es lo que te sucede?

– ¿Me creerías si te dijera que no lo se, Katniss?– Me respondió con pesar– Últimamente estoy sintiendo que ya no soy el mismo, que algo en mí está cambiando, mutando, hay días que no me reconozco. Como si desde que te…–Parecía que cayó en la cuenta de lo que decía y prefirió ahorrarse el comentario. Era obvio que se refería a mí– Pero no le des importancia…es evidente que estoy algo loco– Trató de sonreír, sin éxito, tratando de amortiguar un poco lo dicho segundos antes.

–Quizás…no estés tan loco como piensas. Quizás soy un poco culpable de esa mutación tuya, Peeta

–No, no, no Katniss no es por ti, de verdad que no. No pienses eso. Solo que desde que te conozco muchas cosa han cambiado en mi vida... –No lo dejé terminar de hablar.

–Sí Peeta…no lo dudes. Es por mi causa, ambos lo sabemos, no trates de ser amable conmigo. Se perfectamente que soy una infección que va comiéndote de a poco… –Trataba de que entendiera que en verdad yo reconocía perfectamente que le había robado cierta inocencia desde mi intromisión en su existencia.

–Que no es tu culpa Katniss– Arremetió ferozmente el panadero.

–Que sí lo es Peeta– Desafié.

– ¡PERO TE DIGO QUE NO KATNISS!– Me espetó con un tono de voz moderadamente elevado pero lo suficientemente irritante como para hacer que le devuelva el honor.

– ¡TE DIGO SÍ ES MI CULPA, JODER! ¡QUE TERCO ERES, MALDICIÓN! LO MISMO PASÓ CON GALE

Y solo bastó que lo nombrara para que Peeta saltara del taburete como si algo le hubiese pico en medio del pecho. La poca aproximación que habíamos tenido, en esos efímeros instantes, se había perdido y un aire tenso y frío nos abrazó de repente.

–GALE, GALE, GALE… ¡¿QUIÉN DEMÓNIOS ES GALE?!– Me gritó llamando la atención de algunas personas que teníamos cerca. Sus ojos tenían el fulgor del mar en tormenta, sus mejillas coloradas de rabia y su aliento olía a alcohol. Era una imagen de Peeta realmente desarmada y desfigurada.

–No es de tu incumbencia quien es Gale…

El cuerpo de Peeta saltó del asiento, cayendo la mitad sobre la barra. Pude verlo por el rabillo del ojo, al mismo tiempo que giraba sobre mi eje para alejarme de él. Sentí como su brazo penetró el espacio que nos distanciaba y su mano se cernió sobre mi hombro, enterrándose en mi carne como si fuera la garra de una fiera salvaje. La piel me ardía y los músculos se me acalambraron al sentir la fuerza masculina del rubio, al contacto con mi piel. Su reacción violenta y desbocada, sumada con el dolor que sentía sobre mis huesos, me obligó a largar un gritillo. Sentí mi mirada nublada, las lágrimas apenas empezaban a brotar y el aliento se me había cortado abruptamente. La tensión que Peeta provocó en mi cuerpo hizo volverme hacia él. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, la suya era llamas, la mía hielo. Hundido en cólera, con la mandíbula apretada, apenas con el siseo errático de su voz, volvió a escupirme sus inquietudes.

–¡Te pregunté que quién mierda es Gale!

– ¡Y YO TE DIJE QUE NO ES DE TU PUTA INCUMBENCIA, MELLARK!

Los músculos de su mano se apretaron con más fuerza que antes, el dolor hizo que me retorciera un poco y tratará de zafarme, sin poder lograrlo. Las cálidas gotas derraparon por el contorno de mis facciones, golpeándose contra el suelo, perdiéndose en las penumbras del piso. Varios tipos se pararon de sus asientos pretendiendo venir a mi rescate pero uno de ellos se apresuró y abrazó a Peeta por el cuello, cortándole la respiración. La falta de aire obligó que el chico del pan me soltara, aunque él haya hecho miles de ademanes para zafarse del abrazo de su agresor. Peeta poco a poco parecía recobrar el sentido, se notaba que estaba avergonzado, sintiéndose culpable ante algunas miradas que lo avistaban con desconfianza. Yo me encontraba petrificada, sin digerir muy bien que le había sucedido, sin entender que tanto le afectaba la presencia de Gale en mi vida. Su cielo se posó sobre mis nubes, el brillo estaba muerto como cuando las estrellas mueren en el infinito del universo. Estaba aturdido, confuso, miserable, un autentico canalla. Revolvió sus bolsillos, tirando un montón de billetes al tiempo que me decía "lo siento" cuantas veces podía por segundo. Aun estaba encogida y dolorida, no poseía la capacidad de pensar claramente y mucho menos aceptar su perdón. Salió casi corriendo tropezando con lo que tuviera delante, abriendo la puerta que lo llevaba a la seguridad de la luz lejos de este antro sombrío y demoníaco.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Everdeen?– Ante la confusión del episodio no me percaté la persona que me había ayuda era el muchacho de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes.

–…Sí, creo que sí– Le dije con un hilo de voz angustiado. Lo miré con un hastío de molestia mientras restregaba la palma de mi mano para aminorar el dolor en mi hombro.

–Déjame ver eso– Me dijo mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza indicándome mi hombro. Me acerqué a él posicionándome adelante, ladeando mi cabeza para dejarle la mayor cantidad de espacio posible para que mirara mi herida. Los dedos de Finnick masajearon mi piel magullada, inevitablemente hice una mueca de queja provocando que al cobrizo se le dibujara una sonrisa ladina. La cercanía de nuestros cuerpos me dejaba percibir lo tibio de su respiración, el perfume salado, era fácil cerrar los ojos y dejase llevar por las caricias. Noté un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre, la señal que necesitaba para alejarme lentamente de él.

– ¿Estás mejor?– Preguntó.

–Si…gracias –Respondí tímida– Aun no entiendo muy bien que ha ocurrido con Peeta

–Mmm…veraz linda, Peeta tiene algo así como…como un problema con cuestiones del amor…

–Oh, vaya…o sea que tiene un problema en general con las mujeres y no específicamente conmigo ¿Verdad?

–Bueno…sí…y no. Mira Katniss debería preguntárselo a él… –Me soltó sin ganas.

– ¿Quien dice que no le he preguntado? – Contesté– Solo me interesa saber que diablos es lo que le sucede. Pero lo averiguaré por mi cuenta. Gracias Odiar – Le espeté sarcástica y seria.

Las luces del cabaret fueron palideciendo una a una, asesinada ante la majestuosidad del sol que se alzaba comenzando un nuevo día. La gente fue desapareciendo una a una, la música menguaba y en poco menos de media hora, el Salón Rojo quedó deshabitado.

Recogí mis cosas, ni siquiera parándome a quitarme el maquillaje o cambiarme, solo me eché un sobre todo largo y negro de cuero para tapar el espantoso traja que llevaba debajo. Recogí el sobre con mi dinero de la oficia de Haymitch, quien me preguntó por el asunto con Peeta. Le di una explicación corta y sintética enfatizando el hecho de que Peeta solo estaba borracho y que no era consiente de lo que hacía o decía. No sé si la mentira era para conformar solo a Haymitch, también es un poco para consolarme a mi misma. Pero principalmente para proteger a Peeta de los ajustes de cuentas de suelen aplicarle a los tipos que se propasan con alguna de nosotras, no por que fuéramos importante a nivel humano si no por que nadie se mete con las "propiedades" de Snow.

Salí del Capitolio rápido, dejando atrás el viciado humo de los cigarrillos y el rancio olor de la lujuria. El sol muy pacientemente se colocaba en el cielo y el viento fresco, limpio y puro se metió en mis pulmones limpiando las porquerías de mi interior. Caminé por las calles vacías y silenciosas, giré varias veces y me adentré a la Veta, el barrio más pobre del Distrito donde las chicas como yo vivamos. A pocos metros puede ver un auto, un auto demasiado lujoso para esta parte de la cuidad, un auto oscuro y lustrado. A medida que me acercaba a mi casa podía divisar que el auto estaba estacionado frente a ella.

Mis sentidos se despertaron, alertados por la extraña presencia de aquel vehículo, lo primero en que pensé fue en Prim, en que algo le había sucedido. Aceleré el paso, trotando hasta llegar a la puerta de casa. Metí la llave en el cerrojo, cuando giré al escuchar la puerta del auto rechinar, abriéndose.

¡¿Peeta?! Pero ¿como mierda sabía donde vivía? ¡Maldición! El rubio salió desde el interior del auto, mis nervios automáticamente se crisparon, no era miedo, era precaución, ya no podía confiar tanto en él. Su mirada afligida, su cuerpo desinflado, su espíritu abatido, esos pasos cansinos, mirándome sin ver, como si no pudiera. Traté de abrir la puerta y meterme dentro, no quería otra sesión de magulladuras. El temblor de mis manos me dificultaba darle vuelta a la llave, las pisadas se oían mas cerca, hasta que el fin su respiración se filtró entre las ondas de mi cabello. Me volteé quedando enfrentados.

El chico apenas levantó la mirada, con su cabeza a gachas, los puños cerrados y una expresión en el rostro que me empequeñeció el corazón. Soltó un largo suspiro, tan profundo como el azul de sus ojos, se aclaró la voz y antes de que diga algo, me apuré para hablar.

– ¿Te apetece un café?

Los ojos se le pusieron como platos, volviendo esa chispa que usualmente poseía, el rastro sombrío de su cara se había desaparecido y su cuerpo pareció recobrar algo de vida. En su boca se proyecto una sutil sonrisa, cosa que me robó una a mí también.

Peeta tenía sea astuta forma de derretir el muro helado que creábamos a nuestro alrededor, no era tan fuerte como para resistirme a su existencia.

– ¡Venga Peeta! No seas tan vergonzoso…podemos hablar mejor adentro

–Vale…tienes razón

Nos adentramos en el interior de la casa, como siempre todo estaba prolijamente acomodado y el aroma fresco y limpio se respiraba en el aire. Peeta se quedó mirando unas fotografías que colgaban de la pared más cercana a la cocina mientras yo colocaba el café molino y desgranado en la cafetera.

–Esta chica…– Me dice indicándome una de las fotos– también trabaja en El Capitolio ¿verdad?

–Así es– Respondí, acercándome al tiempo que me quitaba el pesado abrigo negro– Su nombre es Annie Cresta y es una gran amiga. De hecho esta es su casa

–Tiene pinta de buena persona– Murmuró mientras tomaba un portarretrato con una foto de Prim y mía. Me adelanté a su pregunta.

–Es mi hermana–La respuesta lo incitó a mirarme.

–No sabía que tenías una

–Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Peeta– Respondí tajante.

El chico del pan dejó el retrato en el aparador de donde lo había tomado y con pausa fue acercándose hacia mí. Sus dedos inseguros y dubitativos rasaron la piel machucada y violácea, esa marca que él mismo me había dejado horas atrás. Mis ojos no se apartaron de los suyos, ese mar que estaba fijo en mi hombro.

Podía observar tantas cosas de él. Ese aroma a canela, a levadura, a pan, los remolinos que se encrespaban sobre su frente blanca, su tez nívea ligeramente rosada en las mejillas, su nariz recta y pequeña, esos labios suculentos y gruesos. Pero sus ojos, su simple mirada, era la causante principal de mí hipnosis, de mi adicción por él. Esos zafiros, esas gemas vibrantes y pulidas enmarcadas por la frondosidad de sus pestañas encorvadas y tupidas.

Instintivamente entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, sus ojos y los míos se encontraron dejándonos llevar, acercándonos más, al límite de estar pegados uno con el otro. La punta de su nariz acarició la mía, su respiración cosquilleaba mi piel, su perfume me mareaba, me envolví en su aliento mentolado. Su boca tersa, suave, deliciosa estaba solo a mis cuantos milímetros, infinitos y kilométricos milímetros. Pero necesitaba concentrarme, no podía seguir en este juego de amor y odio, de cariño y violencia. Cobré un poco de cordura y sin despejarme de él, susurré casi sobre su boca.

– ¿Es lo que te pasa conmigo? ¿Que me pasa contigo? ¿Que diablos nos pasa?

–No lo se…hace tiempo me pregunto lo mismo– Nos separamos un poco, la represión que sentía por no arrebatarle la boca era enorme, la hipersensibilidad por el avistamiento y la cercanía me provocaban un temblor en cada célula de mi ser. Nos miramos a los ojos. Peeta suspiró y continuó– Tengo un problema contigo Katniss

– ¿Cual?

–Me gustas demasiado

– ¿…Y por eso te dan eso ataques…?

–Sufro de celopatía…mis ataques son irracionales e infundados. Son violentos y me cuesta volver en mí. Por lo general no soy consciente hasta que algo me hace reaccionar

–O sea…sufres de ataques de celos…–Afirmé un poco desconfiada e irónica. No podía ser que me diera una respuesta tan simple y hasta burda.

–No son celos comunes, Katniss. Es algo que me nubla el pensamiento, algo que oscurece mi visión, algo que se apodera de mí, transformándome en un monstruo sin sentimientos y agresivo. Es algo que…– Se mueve; dejando el espacio delante vacío, sentándose sobre una de las sillas–…algo que me diagnosticaron luego de la muerte de mi familia–Se notaba incómodo sobre la silla mientras yo solo seguía parada allí, mirándolo– Cuando mamá, Elmod y Kace murieron yo fui el chico más feliz del mundo; o por lo menos así me sentía en esos momentos. Ya no tendría que compartir el cariño de mi padre, ahora éramos él y yo, y nadie más. Pero mi padre no aguantaba el dolor por la perdida de su esposa y sus hijos. Quizás eso fue lo que me hizo reaccionar y llevar a mi padre con el doctor Aurelius. Allí entendí que mi "alegría" se debía a que tenía celos enfermizos por papá

– ¿Los sigues teniendo?–Pregunté cortante ganándome la mirada apabullada de Peeta– Los celos por tu padre... ¿los sigues teniendo?

–…No, ya no…sean materializado en otra persona

–En mí…–Susurré bajito.

–Lo que quiero decir, Katniss, es que no eres culpable de mis ataques…tengo este trastorno que no puedo controlar. Y tú me gustas mucho, demasiado para mi salud mental…

–Sabes que no puede permitirme pensar o sentir igual Peeta

–Sí puedes. Solo que tú no quieres

Me aproximé a él al escuchar el hilo de voz con el que me dijo la última frase. Se veía tan apagado, desconcertado, desgastado, culpable. Podía ver sus ojos trasparente, sus ojos húmedos, reteniendo las lágrimas, eso me aplastó el alma y estrujó mi pecho. Colé mis dedos por su pelo fino y trigueño, acariciándolo con ternura y sosiego. Se levantó del asiento y sus brazos me tomaron de la cintura, su cara se escondió en el surco de mi cuello aspirando cada gota de mi esencia. Rodeé mis brazos en su cuello, acortando más la distancia entre ambos.

–Ya veremos que sucede con el tiempo. Pero no te ilusiones Mellark, esto es nada más que a modo de consuelo

–No pretendo que me regales nada Katniss, veras como serás mía al fin

–Vas ser un gran problema para mi negocio

–Vas a se un gran problema para mi cabeza

Y así como la primera vez, volvimos a fundir nuestros labios en un beso.

* * *

HOOOOLLLLLAAAAA MIIIISSSS PEEERVERSSSS! Si que me tarde en subir verdad? No se preocupen que no las voy a dejar con la historia colgada solo que no para variar ando ocupadisima. Pero para que aburrirlas contandoles mi vida!

Aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia loca loca que no tiene un final aun...trate de explicar mas o menos cual es el problema de Peeta. En vez de tener el cerebro como en la version original, aca el sufre de lo tomaria muy calmadamente por que la gran mayoria de las personas son sifren de celes pero digamos que los de este muchacho se tornaran un poco, bastantes, incontrolables y violentos.

Les comento que soy la reina del dramay no puedo, por mas que lo intente, hacer todo ideal. Tuve que hacerlo un poco malo a Peeta. Perdon a todas las que se sienten desfraudadas con el. Tengo que humanizarlo un poco por que si no es demaciado irreal y no me sale escribri sobre el.

En fin...gracias a todas por el aguante. Son una masa chicas! Se las quiere!


	21. Chapter 21

Lospersonajes son de Collins! La parte porno y todo lo retorcido de esta historia son obra de mi mente perversa y errante.

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

Capítulo 20

El beso de Peeta me había dejado vibrando por unos largos días.

Recordar la suavidad de su lengua, así como lo áspero de su barbilla (a causa de la incipiente barba); su perfume dulce, a canela, a azúcar quemada, a masa sin hornear; me erizaba la totalidad de la piel. En ese momento sentía que no podía entregarme a alguien más, como si la marca que Peeta había dejado me quemara las entrañas y no me dejara avanzar. A diferencia de la primera vez ese beso había calado hondo en mí. Quizás porque por primera vez sentía la necesidad de saciar el hambre que retorcía mi estómago cada vez que lo tenía cerca. O quizás porque era el comienzo de algo más…O quizás solo me encontraba ante la rendición del deseo y la excitación. Pero yo sabía que nunca sería solo de un hombre. Siempre sería de todos y nadie. Pero aun así no podía dejar de imaginar cómo se sentiría ser solo de una persona, como debía sentirse el cariño y el amor, que sensación encontraría al hacer el amor por primera vez.

La noche recién comenzaba, una luna más, una nueva oportunidad para ir quebrando más y más mi espíritu y fortaleciendo más y más mi frialdad e indiferencia.

El reloj dio las 11 de la noche, el sonido del golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Johanna entraba, seguida de Cinna, para lo que ya me sospechaba. Ya lo sabía. Al ver el atuendo que tenían preparado para mí, en ese instante lo supe…

– ¡Oh no! ¡Él no!– Dije mirándola a los ojos.

– ¡Oh sí! ¡Él sí!– Me respondió tajante la morena, con la cual estaba teniendo varios cortos circuitos últimamente.

Los altos tacones negros me habían hecho crecer como 15 centímetros, luciendo mis piernas más largas, ayudadas también por unas finas medias que las cubrían hasta el comienzo de mis muslos. La falda tableada y blanca apenas cubría el espacio desnudo que las medias no tapaban. El corsé oscuro, azul profundo, azul marino, me ajustaba de tal manera que mis pechos eran perfectos; redondos, turgentes, apetecibles; así como mi cintura que era fina y delgada. El pelo recogido en una media coleta, despejando mi cara y cubriendo mi espalda. Mis labios teñidos de rojo puro y caliente, mis mejillas apenas pinceladas con rubor y mis largas y pesadas pestañas negras, enmarcaban mi rostro.

Mis ojos grises eran más oscuros de lo normal, como si se prepararan para una tormenta. En mi cabeza no dejaba de repasar el encuentro que tuvimos aquella noche en su casa. Su aroma a sal narcotizaba parte de mi cerebro y esos ojos verdes me recordaban a las hojas de los arces en primavera. Su personalidad magnética y despreocupada me llamaba muchísimo la atención. Y algo en el medio del vientre me decía que Finnick me importaba más de lo que quería admitir. Aun así todavía era una persona que poseía algo de juicio como para saber que el cobrizo era un problema que tendría que evitar. Pero verlo o no, estar o no con él, no era una decisión que yo tomaba. Así que por mucho que protesté al rato me encontraba en el auto negro que me llevaba a su encuentro.

…Y mi cabeza…mi maldita cabeza que solo se divertía haciéndome confundir las cosas. Haciéndome recordar cada huella que tenía en la piel.

Peeta con su ternura y culpa, son ese halo angelical que rozaba la perfección. Como si fuese un ángel con cuerpo humano. Algo irreal, algo demasiado entero y puro como para yo lo arruinara.

Finnick por otro lado era el chico malo y sexy. Ese que a casi todas les gustaba. El muchacho fanfarrón, creído, apuesto y multimillonario. Mi caía como una patada en el estómago, pero no podía dejar de admitir que me atraía. ¿Sexualmente quizás?...Quizás.

No podía permitirme comparar a Gale con ellos dos. Gale era…otra historia. Gale era Gale. Fue el primero, el que más lucho y sacrifico cosas por mí. Al que más lastimé y al que menos aproveché. Aunque al final de cuentas terminé siendo solo una jodida puta para él. Lo del dinero aún me seguía molestando a pesar de varios meses. Como podía esperarme que después de todo lo que él entregara por mí, me pagará por algo que nunca terminamos de hacer. Y sentir el dinero en las yemas de mis dedos me hacía sentir sucia. Así que allí estaba el sobre, billete por billete, escondido en el fondo de un cajón, esperando el momento para ser devuelto a su dueño.

Tocar el suelo con los zapatos me indicó cuan alterada me encontraba, las piernas me temblaban y sentía como si pisara huevos, como si la superficie fuese algodón. Mi chofer, como es costumbre, me acompañó hasta la entrada principal esperando el pago por mis servicios. Según Haymitch las mujeres no éramos de fiar a la hora de cuestiones comerciales. Así desde hacía varios años los choferes se encargaban de esa función.

La puerta se abrió y la piel bronceada de Finnick se presentó ante nosotros. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en mí, y su fragancia fresca se coló en mi olfato. Estaba condenadamente sensual. Con una camisa a media abrochar y un pantalón suelto, ambas cosas de color blanco impoluto, dejando resaltar lo quemado de su tez. Me sonrió, con lo perfecto de sus labios y lo reluciente de sus dientes; y sentí que algo dentro de mí se aflojó. El cobrizo entregó el sobre y el chofer apenas le hecho una mirada, dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección al auto.

Quedamos un minúsculo instante viéndonos, él tan apuesto…yo tan dispuesta. Como si todo esas barreras morales que rodaban en mi cerebro se hubiesen esfumado, convirtiéndose en polvo, en cenizas que ya no se pueden volver a unir. Estaba en blanco, mente nula y el instinto animal rugiendo en el interior, primando para salir y devorar a la presa que tenía delante de mí.

– ¡Wow! Everdeen te has lucido– Me habló con ese tono de voz que tanto me molesta– Estás preciosa

–Gracias…

Caminé hacia el interior de la mansión a paso lento. Las luces eran tenues casi acariciando la oscuridad. El silencio nulo, sepulcral, secreto y oculto llenaba los espacios que las paredes encerraban. El rechinar de la puerta se oyó más estridente. Los pasos de Finnick más graves y ensordecedores. El repiqueteo de mis tacones contra el mármol ponía mis sentidos alertas. Y el silencio retumbaba, respiraba, como si su presencia fuese un ente que nos observaba.

Llegué al centro de la habitación, deteniéndome en seco, perdida, sin saber a dónde dirigirme. La respiración agitada del muchacho de ojos verdes y mis jadeos disimulados se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Permanecía estática, parada, inepta, inerte, tragaba saliva, sentía mi boca pastosa…histérica… así estaba. La entrecortada respiración de Finnick se perdió en mi larga cabellera, lo cual me ponía la piel como escarpias. Su mano fría encontró mi hombro, desnudo y huesudo. El palpitar en mi entrepierna se hizo más fuerte, más excitante, más evidente. Y lo odiaba.

Odiaba sentirme tan hambrienta frente a él. Como si estuviese famélica y él fuese el último pedazo de pan en la tierra. ¿De dónde salían estas ganas incontrolables de ser poseída por Finnick? ¿Era posible que tanto sentimiento de repulsión me causase alguna especie de atracción? ¿O simplemente debía admitir que no siempre el amor y el deseo van de la mano? Mi cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos que trataban de mantener mis pies en la tierra pero la caricia de Finnick en mi hombro imposibilitaba cualquier línea de pensamiento.

La boca del cobrizo encontró el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Sus labios succionaron la dermis caliente, sus dientes mordían con cuidado y su lengua probaba mi sabor. Cerré los ojos, apreté los puños y dejé salir un pequeño gemido, gemido que sonó como un eco eterno e infinito por toda la casa. Los largos dedos de Finnick se filtran entre mi pelo y mis manos eligieron imitarlo. Mi nunca reposó en su hombro y su boca en lo largo de mi cuello. Nuestras piernas se entrelazaron pudiendo profundizar el contacto de nuestros cuerpos. Su vientre esculpido y endurecido se apoyaba de lleno en mi espalda baja, el hormigueo se acentuaba más en mis muslos y el aire se volvía viciado y espeso. No dijimos nada, el silencio y las sombras de la casa nos servían de comunicación.

Giré se golpe y encajé de lleno mi boca en la suya. Tardó unas milésimas de segundos en responder el beso, lo había tomado demasiado por sorpresa. Nuestra unión era sumamente salvaje, era un despropósito ávido de deseo, esas ganas sin consumar, esos impulsos eléctricos que teníamos al vernos. Sin amor. Claro que no había allí ni una cuota de amor, de parte de ninguno de los dos, solo deseo, lujuria, afánelo, apetito.

Sus labios mordían los míos, yo succionaba los suyos. Su lengua rasposa lamía mi interior y la mía trataba de alcanzarla. Su saliva plúmbea y fresca impactaba en mí, transformándose en parte de mí ser. Nuestro beso era frenético, apurado, salvaje, voraz, agresivo. Brutalmente desesperados por dominar uno al otro. Sentí el sabor particular que tiene la sangre, para descubrir que provenía de mi labio inferior. Lejos de molestarme mi herida, más me excitó. Mi indomesticable esencia silvestre solo era más exacerbada ante la fogosa actitud de Finnick. Era muy tarde para decir basta, muy tarde para decir hola, muy tarde para arrepentirme…ya tendría tiempo luego para reprenderme.

Nos separamos, respirando agitadamente, estudiándonos y tratando de entender que nos sucedía. Lo pude ver en sus ojos. Ambos dos no comprendíamos que era lo que acaba de suceder pero aun sí, como dije antes, era muy tarde para todo; incluso para pensar. Así que Finnick solo dio un paso más y con furia desmedida y bestial ferocidad, arrancó de cuajo mi diminuta falda.

–… ¡Finnick!..–Apenas alcancé a deslizar cuando el cobrizo me cayó de un beso.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, todo giraba, era un espiral de sensaciones y experiencias que fueron demasiadas estrepitosas como para recordarlas con tanto detalle.

Cuando caí en la cuenta ya estábamos tirados en el piso. Él enredando sus dedos en el elástico de mi braga mientras yo desgarraba su camisa con urgente necesidad. Los botones saltaron por el aire, cayendo en el suelo de marfil perforando el silencio con su sonido. Los labios del cobrizo no tardaron nada en volver sobre mi boca, mis manos se deleitaron tocando cada espacio perfecto de su espalda trabajada y su pecho musculoso. Su piel era sutilmente rugosa, lo cual dejaba en evidencia su migración desde el Distrito 4, totalmente lampiña y limpia. Finnick apenas despegó su cuerpo del suelo para deshacerse de su pantalón y con ambas manos me arrastro, apenas, por el piso; obligándome a sentarme encima de él.

Su pene estaba duro y turgente, impaciente por entrar. Lo sentía acariciar los labios de mi intimidad, robándome gemidos sin tapujos, mojando más y más mi sexo. Sus ojos verdosos, oscurecidos por la pasión, abiertos y expectantes, perdidos en el mundo del deseo; me subía la temperatura de todo el cuerpo. Y lo único que conseguía era que suplicara por tenerlo dentro de mí.

Sentí sus dedos hacer a un lado mi ropa interior y posar sus yemas en todo el fluido viscoso que reinaba en mi vagina. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, mirándome con un gesto desencajado, con los dientes apretados y las pupilas más dilatadas. Estiró sus piernas, enredé mejor las mías a su espalda y sentí la punta de su hombría en la entrada de mi intimidad. Contuve el aire en mis pulmones, expectante y ansiosa por sentirlo, nerviosa porque era el segundo hombre que lograba llegar tan lejos conmigo.

Largué un grito, placer y dolor mezclados. Apreté los labios y sentí las lágrimas humedecer mis ojos. Pero ese pequeño dolor solo duró un breve momento, momento en el cual Finnick no se percató de mi dolencia. Lo cual agradecí porque no tenía intenciones de parar ni de que sentirá pena por mí.

Su sexo me penetraba más hondo, más duro, más rápido, más gustosamente. Podía sentirlo entrar tan apretado, raspando mi interior pero no de una manera bruta más bien placentera, muy placentera.

Mi cuerpo me pedía sentir más su pene, sentirlo chocar con fuerza contra mi sexo, sentirlo profundizar y tocar mis nervios más sensibles e íntimos. Así que arqueé mi espalda y puse las palmas totalmente en el suelo, dejándome expuesta a todo. Una de las manos del chico de los ojos verdes se encajó en mi cadera, dándome impulso para que yo misma suba y baje por su falo. La otra estaba jugueteaba con mis pechos. Mis pechos que estaban tan entregados y sensibles a sus caricias.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento, olvidándome quien era, solo dejando que mi cuerpo se fundiera en él. Deseando, gozando, gimiendo, encontrando otra cara de mi misma, dando vuelta a la página, creciendo…haciéndome mujer. Quisiera quedarme siempre así. Quisiera que siempre mi moralidad y sentido de la culpa quedaran entumecidas por las ganas y el deseo, por la excitación y el sexo. Sería todo más fácil para mí, todo menos complicado, sería más libre. Sería menos Katniss.

Apenas puede abrir los ojos, tenía los sentidos estáticos, la fuerza doblegada, todo me giraba. Estaba mareada, como volando por los aires, sintiendo como si una tensión dentro de mí se propagaba y estuviera expectante a reventar. Ver los ojos de Finnick; oscurecidos, nublados, idos; me generó un halo de timidez. Timidez que traté de disuadir volviendo a cerrar los parpados.

– ¡No! Katniss mírame –Me dijo con su voz ronca y seca, entrecortada y grave.

Y no puede más que obedecer. Sentir su mirada lasciva, impúdica, obscena, pornográfica; me dio un temblor en el cuerpo. La corriente eléctrica se propagó más deprisa por nuestros músculos, apresurando sus embestidas, dejándome sin más aire.

El orgasmo no tardó en llegar. Como buen caballero el mío se presentó primero. A diferencia de las veces en las que estuve con Gale, este era un placer diferente. Más profundo, más desgarrador, más demoledor, más anestesiaste. Como si muriera por unos segundos, como si cayera en un hoyo negro sin tiempo ni espacio, como si no existiera más nada en el mundo que su pene acariciando mi interior. El placer de mi éxtasis fue acompañado por los gemidos escasos y masculinos del cobrizo. Sentí su semen caliente derramarse en sobre mi pecho, mientras las paredes de mi sexo aun latían y extrañaban la presencia de la intimidad de Finnick.

Su cuerpo cayo junto a mi lado, tratando de encontrar alivio en el piso frío. El sudor corría por su frente, su respiración estaba agitada, su cabello alborotado y mojado, allí, tirado a un costado se encontraba el primer hombre que había entrado en mí.

Me recosté sobre su pecho, su pecho ancho y triangular, esperando recobrar un poco el sentido. Pero el cansancio me alcanzo antes de que pudiera reaccionar y caí rendida en un sueño profundo.

El fuerte sonido de la maldición de Finnick me tomó por sorpresa, sobresaltándome. El zarandeó de sus manos en mi cuerpo me terminaron de despertar con violencia y alerta.

– ¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! ¡¿Te duele?! –Su voz sonaba tensa y nerviosa, como preocupada. Pero estaba tan desconcertada que no podía comprender a qué diablos se refería, solo atinaba a decir "¡NO!", como una respuesta automatizada.

– ¡Joder Everdeen! Te he lastimado–Volvía a hablar afligido. No entendía a qué se refería con eso de haberme lastimado. Lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza fue que quizás haya notado una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando dormía, algo que lo dejara imaginar que me había dañado. Pero mi cabeza aun andaba ralentizada y espesa.

– ¡¿Pero de que me estas hablado Finnick?!

La mirada del muchacho se agacho en dirección al suelo, mientras mis ojos buscaban que era eso que estaba viendo.

Mis pupilas divisaron unas manchas en el suelo. Manchas oscuras, a medio secar, color borgoña. Eran pocos, unas 5, pero se notaban pesadas y cargadas. Tarde unos segundos en entender que se trataba de sangre. Pero todavía no comprendía desde donde provenían. Y tal vez nunca lo hubiese adivinado si el cobrizo hubiese cerrado la boca.

–…no pensé que aun eras virgen…

¡¿Virgen?! ¡¿Había escuchado bien?! ¡¿Había dicho virgen?! Pero si yo había perdido mi virginidad en manos de Gale. ¿Era posible ser virgen aun? Pues solo el sonido de esa palabra me hizo levantarme de un salto y comprobar que, evidentemente, la sangre provenía de mí.

El shock fue instantáneo. Quede estupefacta. Mi primera vez. Mi primera relación. Mi primer hombre. Todo eso que había pensado, mis convicciones, mi sufrimiento, robadas a mano a un niño rico que jugaba a ser hombre. Usurpadas por un montón de asquerosos billetes. Todo eso que creía que aún conservaba, esa dignidad de la cual me jactaba, esa moralidad estúpida que solo me trajo dolores de cabeza, esa culpa que no me dejó entregarme a Gale.

Todo ello había sido asesinado y muerto por Finnick, pero aun peor era que parte de esa responsabilidad era mía. Mía por desearlo, por disfrutarlo, por dejar de lado esa enseñanza que mi padre tanto me había marcado; entregarme al ser que más me amase.

El estómago se me estrujó, una sensación de vomito agolpó mi garganta, mi cabeza solo iba repasando los últimos meses. Todo ese "entrenamiento", todo ese pacto entre Snow y Gale, todo esas lágrimas y dolor que me causó brindarme a mi amigo. Y aun así fue en vano, porque no logramos lo que nos habíamos propuesto. Él me dejó, yo lo perdí, creídos y convencidos de nuestra causa.

Y todo fue en vano.

Todo lo que vivimos y lo que nos privamos de vivir fue simplemente en vano.

Una de las Avoxs limpiaba la marca que había dejado. La vida me mostraba como mi dolor y sacrificio eran borrados en unos segundos por un trapo viejo y un poco de agua. Echadas al desagüe pútrido y hediondo, como un recuerdo extirpado sin delicadeza y desechado a la suciedad de las cloacas fétidas y pestilentes. Sentía como los ojos me picaban, era demasiada la humillación, la sensación de haber apostado y perdido. Remover toda esa mierda que durante meses venía amarsigando para, al fin ser digerido, provocaba una decepción enorme, una iracunda energía, una lacerante puñalada en el hígado, una de sangrante herida reabierta.

Finnick me explicaba que clínicamente, muchas mujeres tienen el himen más grueso que otras. Y que si bien experimentan la penetración, muchas veces no alcanza con una vez para que se rompa. Entonces digamos que se genera una especie de desgarro en esa película que suele confundirse con el sangrado típico que la primera vez.

Mi cabeza solo se movía asintiendo pero en verdad no quería ninguna explicación médica. La explicación que necesitaba era saber porque siempre terminaba cagando todo. A penas pasé un trago de agua, tenía un nulo en la garganta, solo para demostrar que estaba entera y fuerte.

Y a pesar de lo desagradable del momento Finnick Odair era todo un caballero. Intentó y trató de persuadirme para que me quedara a pasar la noche junto a él. Me ofreció su médico personal para que revisara si realmente mi "problema" no era otro. Pero solo rogué que me dejara ir, que tuviera compasión ya que lo que había sucedido era un acontecimiento que me dejaba totalmente estupefacta. El cobrizo se apiado de mí y me dejó ir antes de tiempo. Insistió en llevarme con su auto pero yo lo convencí que era mejor llegar sola, para no prestar a confusión las cosas en mí trabajo. Acordamos no comentar lo sucedido con nadie, sería un secreto. Finnick odiaba a las vírgenes, le desagradaba mucho todo eso del sangrado y el dolor, por ende prefería no contar nada, él solo se acostaba con mujeres ya hechas y no con pubertas a medio hacer. Además que sabía perfectamente que ese "detalle" me traería dolores de cabeza. Su orgullo y mi instinto de preservación nos llevaron a jurar no volver a hablar de lo acontecido esa noche.

Mientras los tacones golpeaban con ritmo el pavimento, mientras más lejos de la casa de Odair me encontraba, más sucumbía ante el torrente insipiente de bronca y llanto. Cuando estuve lejos, a varias cuadras de la casa, una a una fui dejando que las lágrimas salieran sin reparo. Las gotas caían llenas y pesadas, recorriendo mi rostro. Las manos y los dientes apretados descargaban mi furia. Mis piernas andaban solas y apuradas para llegar a su destino. Repasar la situación una y otra vez por la cabeza solo me provocaba que se me crisparan más los nervios. El sentimiento de regurgitación, repugnancia y culpa me alcanzaba al rememorar mis enormes ganas de sentirme deseada y penetrada por Finnick. Como si ese instante de ardor me prendiera fuego las entrañas, siendo el dolor de mis actos irresponsables.

El destino fue la puerta de madera laqueada, de aquella casa antigua e importante, reina de los aromas más exquisitos y deleitantes del mundo.

Golpeé con fuerza, no me importaba que fuese altas horas de la madrugada. Golpeé una vez más. Y otra más. Hasta que sentí los paso apurados bajando las escaleras.

La puerta se abrió y Peeta apenas puedo reaccionar al verme parada delante de él.

– ¡¿…Katniss…!?– Me dijo entre pasmado y dormido. Lo único que puede hacer es arrojarme sobre sus abrazos fuertes que atajaron mi cuerpo con firmeza y convicción.

Apreté mi cuerpo contra el suyo tanto como pude, como queriendo que su carne su pegara a la mía. Y por primera vez dejé que algo más que mi racionalidad y mi instinto hablara. Algo que la presencia de Peeta solía provocar. Esa voz que dormía dentro de mí, esa débil voz que cada vez hablaba más fuerte ante la presencia del chico del pan.

–Peeta…hazme el amor

La luz de las estrellas se filtraba a pesar de las espesas cortinas que cubrían los ventanales. La noche estaba tan silencia, taciturna, sin luna como testigo de nuestro primer encuentro. Pero allí estaba yo, parada en la entrada, acurrucada en sus brazos, aspirando su aroma, deseando ser suya.

Las manos de Peeta me tomaban por la cintura y las mías se sostenían de él desde las omoplatos. La respiración dulce del rubio se enredaba en mi cabellera y la mía se mezclaba con su perfume.

La temperatura caliente de su piel se apoyaba en cada parte desnuda de la mía. La ternura y suavidad de su cuello reposaba en mi boca.

Su frente se pegó a la mía, premonición de la unión de nuestros labios. Nos enlazamos en un beso, un beso lleno de paz, lleno de cosas que no puedo entender; incluso hoy. Un beso que sabía a palabras sin decir, a miradas no devueltas, a un amor no consumado. Un beso que tenía música propia, como una compilación de violines y pianos sonando dentro de mi cabeza. Un beso sin pasión desmedida, un beso domado, nada salvaje.

Un beso muy parecido al amor.

* * *

Mis queridas pervers como las trata la vida!? Bien ando con poco tiempo...el mundo real clama mi presencia en varios lugares y responsabilidades que me dejan poco tiempo para dedicarselo a ustedes. Pero me alegreria enormemente que me dejaran una revision de este capitulo.

Se que me van a odiar por hacerla acostar con Finnick antes que con Peeta pero antes del gran amor siempre una tropieza con algunas piedras antes. Eso es mas o menos lo que sucede con Katniss. Ella es debil a ciertas personas, Finnick es una de ellas. Ademas que siempre quise que pasara algo entre ellos. Asi que lejos de separarla de Peeta esto; aun que suene extraño; los unirá mas.

Se las quiere mucho! Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo. Capitulo que ansian enormemente...El lemoon de Peeta Y Katniss!


	22. Chapter 22

Los personajes son de Susana Colinas pero The Sexy Girl es mi historia!

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

Capítulo 21

Me dejé llenar por el aroma de su camisa, que se había transformado en mi ropa de dormir. Las volutas de su perfume se impregnaban en mi piel desnuda y caliente. Sentí los ojos hinchados e irritados, producto del ataque de llanto que había tenido la noche anterior.

Bajé las escaleras, así despeinada y acurrucada en su ropa, descalza, frágil. Allí en el interior de su cocina estaba el rubio, que pareció adivinar mi presencia, ya que sin voltearse a verme me dijo.

–Has llegado justo para el desayuno– Se dio media vuelta y me regaló una sonrisa sincera y tierna– ¿Cómo has amanecido? ¿Pudiste dormir un poco más aliviada?

…Y como si una epifanía de los dioses me llegara, corrí a sus abrazos…otra vez. Sus dedos se enmarañaron en los míos, podía percibir el pulso desbocado correr por sus venas. Su respiración seguir la mía. Su calor y el mío se unieron. Sentí como mi cuerpo solo deseaba sentir más carne, más piel, más Peeta. Solo quería quedarme, quedarme allí acurrucada como si fuese una niña pequeña. Sintiendo como si mi lugar fuese ese, un lugar confortable donde dejarme morir. Sus labios se apoyaron en mi frente, besándola, corriéndome un impulso eléctrico dentro. Se separó de mí y me acomodó sobre una de las sillas. Sentí el frío y el vacío, me sentí desnuda sin su dermis como protección.

–Espero que te guste el chocolate caliente– Me dijo con una media sonrisa dulce mientras me servía una taza de ese líquido ébano y espumoso. Tomé la taza con ambas manos absorbiendo la calidez de la bebida, respirando el olor al cacao y el perfume de las notas de azúcar. Bebí un sorbo de chocolate dejándome reconfortar por aquel líquido, esperando que algo mágico en él derritiese el hielo que reinaba en mi interior, que reviviera lo muerto que había en mí, que calentara un poco mi corazón entumecido.

Peeta me acompañó en silencio, nunca entendí si fue miedo de decir algo erróneo o por respeto a lo sucedido la noche anterior en casa de Finnick. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar los ojos de Peeta mirando cómo me derrumbaba ante su consuelo. Como entre sollozos y palabras a medias le explique lo que había sucedido. Mi estado histérico y poseído no me dejó percibir como le había sentado la noticia.

Levanté la vista y pude ver a ese mismo Peeta que hacía unos meses atrás había conocido por primera vez. Sus ojos seguían las letras impresas de una carta, sus pestañas curvas y doradas acompañaban el movimiento de su mirada, sus parpados blancos se cerraban delicadamente como si fuesen el aleteo de una mariposa. Podía nombrar cada detalle que encontraba en él, cada detalle que me parecía nuevo y fresco como si fuese otro Peeta, otra persona; o mejor dicho como si fuese el verdadero Peeta, el de siempre, el niño bueno que conocí una noche hace ya; casi; tres meses.

Llevé la taza a mi boca, sorbiendo con cuidado el chocolate, deleitándome con su sabor. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no podía pensar en nada, eran tantas cosas que ninguna tenía mi entera atención. La risa del rubio me despertó. Levanté la vista, atónita, y me encontré con un Peeta sonriente que me miraba fijamente mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Y antes de que preguntase que sucedía, me contestó.

–Es muy cómico verte con la cara tan seria y arrugada, y un gran bigote de espuma en los labios

Instantáneamente me llevé la mano a la boca buscando y limpiando el resto de espuma. Percibía las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza, sintiéndome una tonta y deseando que la tierra me tragara.

Peeta dejó su lugar en la mesa acercándose a mí despacio, se inclinó y coló sus dedos sobre mis labios.

–…Te quedaba un resto…– Me sonrió tímidamente ante mi eclipsada mirada.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y se fundieron en algo más inexplicable que el deseo, que el apetito. ¿Podría llamarse amor?

No contuve más las ganas y estiré mi cuello lo más que pude para poder llegar a mi meta, su boca. Esa boca dibujada y perfecta, rosada y suave, carnosa y apetecible. Ataqué sus labios con mis dientes, mordiendo su carne tierna y caliente. Mi boca se devoró la suya de un solo bocado, mi lengua acariciaba sus labios mientras esperaba su reacción. La cavidad de Peeta se abrió como las puertas de un castillo ante la llegada de su reina, presionó más su boca en la mía mientras sus brazos fuertes se cernieron sobre los huesos salientes de mi cadera. Dejé que su lengua se empapara de mi saliva, que recorriera cada centímetro y que me penetrara con más profundidad y avidez. Sabía tan dulce, sabía a azúcar y chocolate, sabía a pasión.

Mis brazos se abrazaron a su cuello y mis manos jugaron con su cabello trigueño y dócil. Teníamos tanta hambre de nosotros que nuestras lenguas se enrollaron con tanta fuerza que ninguna de las dos quería ceder terreno. Sus dientes se clavaron en mi labio inferior, hinchándolo y mordisqueándolo con un descuido sumamente placentero. Sus labios succionaron las comisuras de los míos, robándome sugestivos gemidos mientras revolvía su pelo en forma desesperada.

Con la punta de los pies hice presión contra el suelo y dejé que la silla se escapara por detrás, cayendo entera sobre su cuerpo. Sus manos se ajustaron a mi espalda sosteniéndome mientras me sentaba sobre él. El contacto de su intimidad contra mi bajo vientre me encendió más de lo que ya estaba. Ansiaba tenerlo dentro, dentro de mi cuerpo, dentro de mi sexo, dentro de mí. Aprovechamos ese momento para recobrar un poco el aliento. La desesperación de ambos era demasiada evidente y demasiado fuerte como para detenernos. Habíamos abierto una puerta que ya no podíamos cerrar, no podíamos y no queríamos dejar las cosas en este punto.

La punta recta de su nariz me acarició el cuello, su aliento me rozaba la piel, la proximidad era tanta que parecía tan distante anta la incontrolable desesperación de tenerlo más cerca. La calidez de su saliva se evaporó al contacto abrasivo de mi piel. Sus dientes y su boca se encargaron de reclamar ese punto como suyo.

Jadeante y sumamente excitada suplicaba que me hiciera suya.

– ¡Por favor Peeta…hazme el amor!

– ¡Joder Katniss! ¡No lo digas más! Me vuelve loco que me lo pidas así

–Por Dios, Peeta…te ruego que me hagas el amor

Peeta apenas subió la mirada para contemplar mi cara enajenada y desdoblada por la calentura que sentía y se dedicó nuevamente a comerme la boca con más urgencia y pasión que antes. Sus dedos se posaron sobre la camisa que llevaba puesta, buscando los ojales y botones que me hacían estar vestida. Botón por botón fue liberándome de la prisión de mi prenda.

La camisa quedo a totalmente desabrochada dejando libre mi piel oscura, mostrando la tez del centro pero no mi pechos. Las yemas de los dedos del rubio latían rítmicamente al contacto con mi esternón, estaba tan sensible a sus caricias que podía sentir hasta sus huellas dactilares. Sus dedos recorrieron toda esa carne que mi prenda no cubría mientras yo me deleitaba observando sus gestos al tocarme tan íntimamente.

Era la primera vez que nos permitíamos un contacto tan cercano, la primera vez que dejábamos atrás la razón y nos llevamos por el deseo.

Era tan delicado y suave como el rose de una pluma, su piel era algodón; blanca y suave. Me mordió el labio inferior tratando de que mis jadeos no salieran a la luz, pero era tan difícil no ceder ante Peeta. Era como un aire refrescante, esos que llegan y te obligan a dejarte ir con ellos, esos que duran tan poco, esos donde cierras los ojos y te sientes volar. Así me sentía, volar.

Respiré profundamente y largué un suspiro prolongado y hondo. La cara de Peeta se levantó y me esculcó con esos ojos azules brillantes, y no pude más que rezar para que acabara con la tortura y me poseyera de una vez.

–Hazme el amor Peeta, lo imploro...por favor...

–No puedo...–Me dijo mientras tomaba los extremos de la ropa cubriendo aquello que antes se encargó de dejar libre.

Lo miré sorprendía. No entendía por qué no quería si tantas veces antes se había encargado de dejar claro que quería hacerme suya.

– ¿Por qué no?– Pregunté molesta

–Porque nunca he hecho esto antes

–Peeta Mellark...acaso... ¿eres...eres virgen?

–...Sí...lo soy. Voy a decepcionarte Katniss

–No Peeta, no lo harás...

–Sí lo haré. Sé que lo haré

No sé cómo hizo pero se despegó de mí, se levantó del suelo y me dejó allí, sola y atontada. Me tomé unos minutos pero entender qué diablos había sucedido.

¿Eran acaso nervios porque era su primera vez o es que había encontrado algo malo en mí? La idea que no le gustase, después de todo, me golpeó con furia directo al corazón. Y dolió. Dolió sentir el rechazo del rubio. Así que así se sentía no ser correspondida...se sentía un asco, una mierda.

Cobré el sentido y estaba dispuesta a tomar mis pertenencias y largarme que allí, dejando atrás todas esas cosas que sentía por Peeta, dejando atrás mis estúpidas añoranzas de fundirme en su cuerpo, dejando atrás el placer enorme que generaban sus ojos en mí.

Pero lo vi allí, abatido, pensativo, hasta avergonzado, tirado sobre el sofá el salón. Y esa ira que minutos antes había corrido por mis venas se esfumó como el humo en el viento. Dudé unos instantes antes de acercarme a él pero tenía que terminar de entender que era lo que realmente le había sucedido. Así que cobré valor y me acerqué, esperando la respuesta más coherente que sonaba en mi cabeza; el rechazo.

– ¿Es solo eso?

Peeta tenía las manos en la cara, cubriéndose de mi mirada. No se molestó siquiera en mirarme, solo siguió ahí, oculto y estático sobre el sillón.

– ¿...O es que hay algo malo conmigo? –No me dijo absolutamente nada, el silencio parecía infinito y golpeaba duro, más duro que el golpe en la piel.

– ¿...Es que te doy asco?... ¿Es eso?... Dímelo Peeta… Dímelo de una maldita vez así puedo dejar de ilusionarme y largar de una buena vez

Peeta se acomodó en el sofá, se sentó derecho pero con la cabeza a gachas, jugueteo un rato con sus manos hasta que por fin se dignó a contestar.

–Ya te lo dije...voy a decepcionarte. Y no me das asco ¡joder! Eres la cosa más preciosa que alguna vez mis manos tuvieron el honor de tocar.

– ¿Entonces?

–...Entonces...siento que no estoy a tu altura, que mereces un hombre mejor, alguien con más experiencia, alguien que te dé el placer que necesitas, alguien que se haga sentir una verdadera mujer, alguien que quieras, que desees con cariño y amor. Y ya hemos tocado este tema Katniss. Sé perfectamente qué opinas al respecto

–Tú me haces sentir más mujer que cualquiera– Los ojos de Peeta me observaron con asombro y una gota de recelo– Tan solo con una mirada, tan solo con una sonrisa, tan solo con saber que existo en el mundo...tan solo con eso, ya, me haces más mujer que cualquier otro hombre

– ¿Y el amor donde queda en todo esto?– Me escupió en forma belicosa y mordaz.

–El amor queda para los que se pueden permitirse eso. Y como bien me lo acabas de decir, ya sabes mi postura con respecto eso

La boca del Chico del Pan se abrió veloz y violenta pero la palabras no salieron de su garganta, solo quedamos en silencio. Entonces aproveché la ocasión para remarcar aún más mi posición.

–A demás…teníamos un trato ¿lo recuerdas? Cliente–Dije señalándolo– Prostituta–Señalándome.

–Lo recuerdo– Musitó entre dientes.

Me senté a horcadas sobre él, y volví a pegar mi boca con la suya. Peeta no pudo más que comenzar a besarme suavemente y poco a poco comenzar a mover sus labios en formar frenética y famélica. Su lengua recababa cada espacio de mi boca, bebiendo un poco de mí, consumiendo mis suspiros y jadeos. Las cosquillas volvieron a concentrarse en el sur de mi cuerpo, ese lugar tan receptivo a todos sus actos. Sus brazos fibrosos se envolvieron en mi espalda, cortando la distancia que nos separaba. Nuestros organismos se adhirieran como si nuestro destino fuese estar fijados siempre uno al otro.

Y aunque el aire era cada vez menos y necesitara respirar para seguir con vida, no podía dejar de engullir la boca tersa y jugosa; como si esta fuera la forma más placida de morir. A duras penas me separé de él, recobrando un poco el oxígeno y la cordura; aunque era en vano tratar de hacer funcionar mi cabeza ya que estaba totalmente narcotizada por el goce.

Sus dientes roían mi mentón, mi quijada, mis labios; hincándose con furia y erotismo, hinchando el camino que seguían, robándose mis gemidos más sensuales. Mis manos se deshicieron de la prenda que llevaba en sima y buscaron las del rubio para luego colocarlas sobre mis pechos turgentes y sensibles.

– ¡Dios Katniss! Te deseo tanto…–Sollozó con la voz ronca.

– ¡Pues tómame!– Levantó la mirada y un residuo de duda se dejó entre ver en ellos– Peeta…no pensemos más. Dejemos las cosas así, ya lo veremos con el correr del tiempo

–Vale…–Me dijo un poco inseguro.

Acomodé mis manos sobre las suyas, obligándolas a estrechar mis senos, ganándome una mirada penetrante y fija por parte del chico del pan.

–Te deseo con locura Peeta…Hazme el amor

Mis palabras le dieron confianza para volviera a mis labios con más premura y prisa que antes, introduciendo con codicia y ambición su lengua en mi garganta. Mordisqueando mis pezones con afán y anhelo, succionando con fuerza y frenesí, deleitándose con ellos y yo disfrutando y gimiendo con cada sorbo.

La dureza y erección de Peeta se sentía tan bien bajo de mis muslos. La humedad de mi intimidad no era para nada disimulada, estaba sumamente excitada y acalorada. Las palpitaciones de mi vagina eran cada vez más rítmicas y ardientes, deseosas y expectantes de recibir su hombría en ella.

Le sustraje la camiseta en un movimiento certero y apurado, dejando su torso musculoso y formado, desabrigado. Cada musculo estaba perfectamente torneado y firme, con algunas cicatrices producto de su labor en la panadería. Su piel era tersa, suave, blanca y sedosa; apenas cubierta por algunos bellos dorados.

Era tan fácil resbalar mis yemas por su superficie tierna y refinada, y sentir los latidos de su corazón latir con fuerza, sentir como se tensaba con cada toque de mis dedos, sentir como su rigidez crecía y despertaba más y más.

Ambos estábamos muy ansiosos y exasperados por sentirnos, así que nos liberamos del resto de nuestras vestiduras y quedando expuestos y liberados.

Todo su cuerpo era perfecto, simple y llanamente perfecto. Todas sus fibras tan marcadas y duras, con su miembro erecto, vigoroso, nervudo, venoso, enérgico. Me mojaba con solo verlo, con solo anticiparme al tocarlo, no tenía punto de comparación con otros, él era lo más cercano a la exquisitez y a la excelencia. Su sexo era ancho y corpulento, de la longitud ideal, con su glande rosado e hinchado, con sus bellos rizados y de un rubio más oscuro que el resto del resto de su cuerpo.

Me tumbé sobre el mullido sofá y la carne de Peeta reposó sobre la mía. Sus manos pasearon por mi vientre, por mi cintura, mi cadera, clavándose en mi masa y mis huesos, acariciándome como si la vida se le fuese en eso, como si mi figura fuera de cristal y vidrio, con sutileza y delicadeza, con avidez y determinación al mismo tiempo. Sus dedos se colaron en mi intimidad lubricada y mojada, jugando con mi clítoris, apretando mis labios, haciéndome retorcer de placer ante su atenta mirada. Mis uñas rasguñaban vivazmente el ancho de su espalda, descargando mi éxtasis entre arañazos y jadeos. Las pupilas nubladas del rubio se fijaron en mis ojos mientras acomodaba su cuerpo entre mis piernas. El roce de la punta de su pene me hacía arquear la espalda y gritar de impaciencia. Una sonrisilla se asomaba en la cara de Peeta, estaba gustoso de verme tan ansiosa de él. Cada segundo que pasaba me causaba una zozobra incontrolable.

Nunca estuve tan deseosa y dispuesta antes. Peeta me tenía hechizada completamente. Jugaba conmigo con tanta practicidad, como si conociera las formas más tortuosas para mi desasosiego, como si él fuese el experimentado y yo la novata, como si fuese un libro que él podía leer con facilidad. Y lejos de molestarme, más me rendía ante él, más suplicantes eran mis gemidos, más nerviosos mis ruegos, más demandantes mis deseos. Era un hueso duro de roer, tenía un carácter muy poco dócil y bastante indomable pero si algo había descubierto era que me encantaba sentirme domada, aunque más no sea en el sexo. Era receptiva, muy sensible, muy afín, a la sumisión. Podía dejar de yo misma, tan bestial, tan feroz, tan impermeable y dejarme llevar por la dominación y el poder que Peeta tenía sobre mí.

Por fin su hombría penetró mi femineidad. Mi interior se acopló a su intimidad. La fricción era tan estrecha, tan apretada. No había dolor, solo placer. Un placer y un goce tan infinito que es muy complicado de explicar. Los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron por completo, el aire se me hacía muy complicado de mantener en los pulmones, una presión se concentraba en mi bajo vientre.

…Y los movimientos de Peeta eran esplendidos, majestuosos, tan acompasados y coordinados con mi cuerpo. Cada estocada era un zarpazo, cada zarpazo una estocada. Penetrante, profunda, honda, abismal, violenta, deleitable, plácida, gustosa.

Sus brazos me atajaron con tenacidad y mis manos apretaron los huesos de su cadera buscando más inclusión.

Nuestros labios se unieron y se comieron con apetito inasible al tiempo en el que su ritmo subió y sus movimientos cobraron más profundidad y velocidad. Mi sexo apretaba más su sexo. Su sexo se enterraba más en mi interior. Su pelvis se frotaba contra mi clítoris, sobre estimulándolo, acelerando mi orgasmo, contorsionando mi ser de placer.

Mi orgasmo llegó primero, disfruté de cada milésima de segundo que duró. Hasta en eso era un auténtico caballero. Las sacudidas de Peeta eran más frenéticas y ajetreadas, estaba a punto de acabar cuando puede volver a sentir ese fuego que hacía segundos antes había experimentado.

Moví mi cadera en busca de más presión, sentía que iba a reventar, esta vez era más fuerte, más despertante por salir. Peeta se dio cuenta de ello y me miró sorprendido y algo altanero. Encontraba encantador y muy sensual que tuviera esas actitudes; de vez en cuando; sobradoras.

Estábamos fundidos uno con el otro, no se podía divisar donde terminaba mi sexo y empezaba el suyo, estábamos totalmente adheridos, consolidados en un solo cuerpo, ligados y llevados por el mismo placer, por la misma delicia, por el mismo regodeo; por el mismo orgasmo.

Gritó mi nombre cuando se vino. Grité su nombre cuando acabé. Ambos al mismo tiempo, en un solo grito, un grito desgarrador, un grito liberador, un grito que dejó entre ver algo de nuestras almas.

Nos tómanos un momento para recobrar el aliento, lo necesitábamos urgentemente. Como gotas de lluvia su frente estaba cubierta de sudor, su mirada volvía a recobrar el color azul mar que tenían, su cuerpo poco a poco se fue relajando, mientras su erección iba bajando hasta volverse blanda y flácida.

Acomodó su cuerpo en el sillón, recostándose y descanso su cabeza sobre la cabecera. Estiró su mano obligándome a descansar sobre él. Nos mantuvimos en silencio un buen rato. Solo disfrutando del silencio de la casa, del silencio de nuestras mentes, del silencio de nuestros instintos, del silencio de nuestras ganas.

–Ahora me va a ser imposible dejarte ir– Apenas salieron las palabras de su boca.

–…Peeta…–Suspiré, ganándome un casto beso en los labios y una mueca para que guardara silencio.

–No diré nada más preciosa. No quiero arruinar el momento con mis habladurías. No quiero arruinar el recuerdo perfecto y preciado de mi primera vez

–…De nuestra primera vez

Peeta me sonrió amable y ampliamente y yo le correspondí con un tierno beso y un estrecho abrazo.

Porque era verdad, para mí, esa, era mi primera vez.

Atrás había quedado lo ocurrido en casa de Finnick y mucho más olvidado y empolvado las marcas de Gale.

Las cicatrices que Peeta había dejado nunca cerrarían en su totalidad. Él siempre será el primer hombre para mí.

* * *

Hola mis perves! Bien no tengo mucho que decir esta vez solo que espero que dsifruten de este capitulo que tanto han ansiado. Ovbio que la historia no terminara aca, seguira el drama y la injusticia en la vida de esta chica pero con la presencia de Peeta mas a flor de piel. Espero muchos reviews con este capitulo, mas que nada para saber si le gusto. Perdonen pero mi forma de ser es un poco salvaje y poco romantica, no esperen cosas super melosas sacadas de un libro barato de poesia adolescente!

Las dejo y nosseguimos leyendo mis chicas!


End file.
